I'm Not Just His Sister
by SiriuslyInLove-X
Summary: Evangeline Potter, is fed up being known as , the sister of the infamous James Potter. But as she is about to find out, she's not as overlooked as she thinks. Emotions run high in this girls life, but one person always seems to be there for her. SiriusXOC
1. The Over Protective, Annoying Brother

Chapter One

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends._

'ARRGGHH! JAMES HAROLD POTTER, YOU SHOULD BE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FUTURE WELL BEING!' screamed a voice from upstairs. A door was swung open, and three pairs of thundering footsteps rampaged across the hallway, a door slammed shut. 'OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I WILL BLAST IT OPEN MYSELF!' roared the rather feminine voice. There was no response. Thumping footsteps on the stairs rang out and standing in the door way, a soaking wet, pyjama clad girl, fuming with anger.

'Oh Evangeline dear, what happened you?' asked the girl's mother, who was washing the dishes and trying to stop her laughter.

'Need you ask! That idiotic twin brother of mine and his stupid friend, decided that it would be incredibly humorous to drench me with water … IN MY BED!' cried the girl as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

'I'm sure they were only having fun dear, you know what those two are like,' reasoned her mother, who continued her work. Evangeline glared at her mother.

'They're fifteen, not five. I'm going to the shower -'

'But Sis, do you _really_ need one?' said Evangeline's twin brother, James who was leaning on the door frame, his best friend Sirius standing beside him. The pair of them were grinning sheepishly.

'You know, if you hadn't drenched me in water, I would have been in a good mood. But now you're going to be stuck with a moody cow when we go to Diagon Alley today. I hope you're happy,' snapped Evangeline, and she stalked off upstairs.

'Good morning boys,' smiled Mrs Potter, who was busy making breakfast.

'Morning mum, what's for breakfast?' said James as he pulled out a chair from under the table and sat on it.

'Bacon and eggs, you okay with that Sirius dear?' said Mrs Potter as she cracked open an eggshell.

'Yes, thanks Mrs Potter, I'll eat anything,' smiled the black haired boy. James snorted, earning himself a glare from his mother.

'Call me Miriam, we're all family in this house, well, I'm sure your sister James - ' she threw him a glance, ' - is wishing that you didn't exist. You should go and apologise to her.' said the wise old woman as she returned to cooking the breakfast.

'But mum …' whined James.

'James, you are fifteen, stop whining and go and do as you are told.' snapped his mother.

'Fine, we will go and apologise.' replied James who nudged Sirius, who looked at him blankly.

'I wasn't the only one who poured water over her, Padfoot, now get off your fat arse so we can go and apologise to my little sister.' said James who was pulling on Sirius' chair.

The two boys trudged out of the kitchen, 'James! Your sister is in the … ' Miriam sighed, 'Oh why do I bother?'

James and Sirius began to climb the stairs haughtily, Evangeline had an explosive temper, and both of the boys knew that it was not a good idea to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

'Phew, she's not in the hallway, just watch your back,' whispered James, who was quietly tiptoeing across the landing.

Sirius laughed, 'Jeez mate, you make her sound like some mass murderer!'

'Well, if we get caught off guard, it looks like we'll end up being her first victims!' said James in a hushed tone. 'I think she's in the bathroom.'

Evangeline had just switched off the water in the shower, shivers ran down her spine as she stepped out of it. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it snugly around her. 'When will they ever grow up?' she asked herself.

She walked over to the mirror and glanced at it. Yes, Evangeline was definitely a Potter. She had raven black hair which reached her waist, an athletic figure, but unlike James, she had green eyes and did not wear glasses. They were twins, born on the 27th of March, Evangeline was the younger of the two, born three minutes after her older brother. He had always been very protective over her, when she got into trouble in school, he would always take the blame, when someone was coming onto her, James was the first person to tell the poor bloke to get lost. She was grateful for how much he cared for her, but sometimes he took it a little too far …

_Flashback to April 1974_

_'No, I'm not doing it Fabien! And you can't make me either!' I said, laughing and slowly walking away from him._

_'Well, I'm very sorry Miss Potter, but I am going to make you!' teased Fabien, who stuck out his tongue, 'And you can't run away from me either.'_

_'Levicorpus!' _

_I felt myself being lifted into the air and dangling by my leg from the ceiling, my robes faffing about my body._

_'Ahhhhh!' I screamed, 'Put me down right this instant!' I knew he was only having harmless fun._

_'What would you do if I say no?' he laughed. _

_I pouted, 'Oh you'll see,' I said wiggling my eyebrows. It just happens that I didn't see James, turning the corner and walking this way._

_'EVA!! What … ? PUT HER DOWN PREWITT!' roared James, typical James, thinking that he was saving the day. _

_'JAMES! WAIT … STOP!' I yelled. _

_'PUT HER DOWN PREWITT OR I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!' he roared again._

_'I .. eh, James I was just ..' muttered Fabien. _

_'I SAID PUT HER DOWN!' yelled James, who was losing his patience._

_'Liberacorpus.' _

_'You are a very lucky guy, Prewitt, do that again, and I will make sure that you are never able to produce children.' snarled James. 'Eva! Are you okay?' he said putting his arm around me, 'That slimy bas - …'_

_'Get off me James, Fabien was just having fun, and I was in no harm, why do you have to be so over protective?' I asked, my blood boiling, James ruined everything._

_'He .. I was..' he struggled to string two words together. _

_'No, just leave me alone James' I said, and walked off. Stupid git, I really like Fabien, and James had scared him off!_

_End of Flashback_

Knock knock. Someone was knocking on the door. Evangeline gathered her clothes and walked over to the door and unlocked it, she was expecting her dad to be standing there but instead it was.....

'Eva, listen we're really sorry about pouring that bucket of water - ' James stared at her, 'Jeez, put some clothes on will you, I do not want to see my sister standing in front of me in only a towel!'

'I'm so very sorry dear brother, but at this rate, it looks like I am the only source femininity you will get to goggle at.' replied Evangeline smugly. '

Now if you don't mind moving your bodies I would like to get past.' She stopped and looked at Sirius.

'What's your problem Sirius? Surely you have seen your fair share of girls in towels. Oh wait, it seems I am the only one you haven't managed to corner with your womanising ways yet,' she smiled at him.

'Nope, your my best friend Eva, I wouldn't do that to you,' replied Sirius with a sparkle in his eye.

'Good, I'll be ten minutes, then we can go get our school supplies,' said Evangeline as she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

As Evangeline entered her bedroom, it dawned on her how messy it was, spell books, sweet wrappers and various other objects littered the floor of her room. Being twins, it seemed that James and Evangeline had inherited similar traits, both were incredibly untidy and had quite shocking manners. But both of them had incredible intelligence and bravery, which was what was needed to be a Gryffindor.

She stumbled around the room searching for clothes to wear, finally after rummaging through her wardrobe, she emerged from her from her bedroom wearing, an AC/DC Back to Black T-shirt and greying skinny jeans. For a girl of such beauty, these clothes seemed an odd choice, but she suited them nonetheless.

She ran down the stairs, the holes in her mismatched socks allowing the cold floor to tickle her toes.

'Okay guys, I'm ready to go,' Evangeline said brightly as she pulled on her black converses, in which the sole was starting to fall off on one of the shoes.

'Eva, I think while we are in Diagon Alley, you should get a new pair of shoes, those look atrocious!' said her mother who seemed quite shocked at the state of the shoes.

'Oh don't be ridiculous mum, they're fine!' Evangeline replied as she opened the carton of orange juice and began drinking out of it.

'EVANGELINE APRIL POTTER!' yelled Miriam, causing her daughter to choke on the mouthful of orange juice and slurp it down the front of her t-shirt.

'MUM! What'd you do that for?!' said Evangeline angrily, trying to dry the sodden patch on her shirt.

'You are not the only person in this house who drinks that!' snapped her mother, 'Oh hello boys, are you ready to go? We shall be leaving by floo.'

James and Sirius entered the kitchen, James nearly killing Evangeline's cat, Salem in the process.

'Jesus Christ, bloody cat!' exclaimed James, who nudged the cat out of his way with his foot.

'James, do not kick my cat!' glared Evangeline, who was pulling a hoody over her head.

'It nearly killed me! I swear, that cat has it in for me!'

'Don't be ridiculous, you seem to be the only person who thinks Salem is evil, even Sirius likes him, don't you Sirius?' said Evangeline who was looking eagerly at Sirius.

'I ...eh James there is nothing wrong with the cat,' murmured Sirius, who was trying not to look James in the eye.

'What? Eva! Have you confunded him?' said James looking confused. Sirius threw him a dirty look.

'No I haven't James,' said Evangeline with raised eyebrows as she set Salem down on the ground

'Right everybody ready to go?' assumed the twins' mother, 'James, you go first.'

'Right you are mum,' said James as he took a handful of the powder, and stepped into the fireplace, he threw the powder into the fire and yelled, 'DIAGON ALLEY!'

'Ah, five minutes of peace,' sighed Evangeline, as her mum handed her a bag. 'What's in here mum?' she said as she rummaged around in the bag.

'Evangeline, give me it here! It's just some clothes I have to take back, Now Sirius, are you ready to go?'

'Yeah, okay Mrs Potter,' he said as he grabbed some powder, 'See you there Angel,' he winked, he stepped into the fire, just as James had done before him, threw the powder into the fire and shouted, 'DIAGON ALLEY!'

'Angel, eh?' Evangeline's mum questioned as she fumbled about, setting things on the table, picking them up again and rearranging them into her handbag.

'Oh, that's just his nickname for me, Remus and him use it.' shrugged Evangeline as she stuck her wand in her back pocket.

She wandered over to the table, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the pot, being careful not to drop any, she walked over to the fireplace and stepped into it, 'See you there mum,' she threw the powder in the green flame, and began to whiz around, after quite a rough journey and a grazed elbow, she stumbled out of the fireplace feeling rather sick.

Flourish and Blotts, the famous wizarding book store. Evangeline loved the place, part of the reason was that James hated reading so he would never dream of entering a shop like this, also the fact that there were over a hundred books to chose from. After a dander round the different shelves of books they had to offer, Evangeline left the building, and walked over to were four boys were standing.

'Fancy meeting you lot here,' said Evangeline, 'Hey Remus, have a good summer?' she asked as she gave him a hug.

'Not bad actually, and yourself?' he asked politely, Remus always had manners, no matter who he was around.

'Well, it would have been better, if it weren't for those two gimps standing beside you!' laughed Evangeline, who received a glare form her brother, but Sirius just grinned at her.

'You know you love me Angel,' he said, slinging his arm around her.

'That's what you think, dear Mr Black,' she teased, ducked under his arm, and started walking towards the quidditch store. She looked in the window, staring at the brooms.

'Anything interesting Eva?' asked her brother, who was standing beside her, his nose pressed to the window.

'I wonder if mum will get me a new broom, I haven't had a new one since second year,' said Evangeline grimly.

'Oh, I like that one,' she said excitedly, pointing to the broom sitting on the topmost shelf. The sight of her reminded James of a small child in a toyshop.

'Cleansweep 290, how much is it though?' asked James as he peered through the window.

'Um, it's …190 galleons, do you think mum would mind? I know dad wouldn't, he always said that the best brooms are always the priciest ones,' said Evangeline, looking hopefully at her brother.

'We'll just have to see little Sis,' he smiled at her, and they walked off to find their mum.

**I hope you like it so far (: Please review! I would like the encouragement to keep it going! **


	2. Wasting Time On Enemies

Chapter Two

_Waking the demon, _

_Rage erupted,_

_Walking in shadows,_

_Watch the blood flow._

'Dad, could you help me with my suitcase please, its rather heavy,' said Evangeline as she struggled to lift her suitcase onto the trolley. Sirius and James came striding towards her, pushing their trolleys with ease, grinning like idiots.

'Having trouble Sis?' asked James cheekily as he slung his arm round his twin's shoulders. Evangeline glared at him.

'What the bloody hell do you think? Now are you going to stand their with your arms the same length or are you going to help me lift this Godforsaken suitcase onto the trolley?' she said slamming Salem's carrier basket onto the trolley causing him to yelp.

'Do not worry dear Madame, kind Sirius and myself, are keen to help any damsels in distress,' said James, bowing to his sister. Sirius rolled his eyes, he seemed slightly irritated.

'James stop being an asshole, here I'll do it Angel,' he said as he shoved James out of the way.

'Awk, thanks Sirius, you truly are my knight in shining armour, unlike my brother here … I think you should stick to court jester James.' laughed Evangeline as she moved out of Sirius' way.

Sirius laughed, bent over and attempted to lift the suitcase, 'Sweet Jesus, Angel. What have you got in this?' he said and stood up straight.

'How about we see what she has got in there?' suggested James.

'James NO, don't dare!' yelled Evangeline as she ran to rescue her suitcase, but it was too late, James had already unlocked it and had started rummaging through it.

'Books, more books, broom, robes, clothes, make-up …'

'James stop!' cried Evangeline, as she caught a book he had thrown into the air.

'Cauldron, more books. How many books do you own? Never mind, a couple of bras … Eww'

'JAMES!' shouted Evangeline as she snatched the two bras out of his hands.

'Listen James, I think you should stop now,' said Sirius who was eyeing up Evangeline's bras.

'No, wait … Evangeline April Potter, what is this?' said James as he waved a skimpy black thong in the air. Evangeline stared at the lacy undergarment wide eyed, in shock.

'James, I .. GIVE ME IT HERE!' she screamed, and she grabbed it, and stuffed it hastily in her pocket. She shoved her brother out of the way, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster, and began to repack her suitcase on the ground in the middle of the train station.

'Do you want me to help?'

'NO, JUST PISS OFF JAMES, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!' yelled Evangeline at the top of her voice, she sounded close to tears.

'I'm not James.' said Sirius, as he sat down beside her and handed her a pair of discarded jeans.

'Sorry,' said Evangeline quietly, not looking up from the ground she was staring at. 'It … Its … URGH I hate him!' she said as she threw a very tattered Potions book into her suitcase.

'Don't take it to heart Angel, you know what James is like, he thinks he's being 'cool' but even I think … No, I know, he takes it too far sometimes,' Sirius said reassuringly. Evangeline remained silent, quietly and diligently packing her suitcase, until it was full to the brim.

'I mean, it's okay to do it to Snivelly and the Slytherins, but to your own sister, it's not right.' continued Sirius. Evangeline stared at him. _Did Sirius actually speak sensibly?! Jeez that doesn't happen everyday!_ She flashed him a smile, a grabbed his hand which was resting on the edge of the suitcase.

'Thanks, Sirius,' she said, and then started giggling,' You speak many words of wisdom!'

'Oi! I do have my moments, I know I talk the biggest load of crap most of the time, but when it comes to serious matters with my best mates, I do try,' he smiled, and pulled Evangeline into a hug.

'Well, I'm finished packing, so I think we better go catch the train, it's nearly eleven.' said Evangeline as she zipped up the main compartment of her bag.

_-_-_

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with students who were either starting a new year at Hogwarts, or going there for the very first time. Evangeline and Sirius dodged trolleys, and hundreds of students. They passed some frightened looking eleven year olds, who were silently taking in the hustling and bustling of the busy platform.

'They look awfully scared, don't they,' said Evangeline, who tugged on Sirius' arm and pointed over to the first years.

'You looked just like that when you were a first year, if I do recall.' he paused for a moment with a confused look on his face. 'Okay, maybe not, you were using trip jinxes on the older pupils, and then one of them started chasing after you, and you knocked over all the suitcases. You really were a very clumsy child.'

'Excuse me, but you're talking to the Gryffindor seeker, who … has kept and unbeaten run of 20 matches, without fail of catching the snitch. That's two seasons, I might add.' said Evangeline who punched his stomach playfully.

'You really shouldn't do that to a man of such high class like myself, you flamin' blood traitor,' Sirius joked.

'Pfft, you're considered more of a blood traitor than what I am, you idiot. Oh look, there's Bella, that darling cousin of yours who I adore so very much.' said Evangeline sarcastically as she nodded towards a very dark and eerie looking family.

'And there's my blasted mother, keep walking.' said Sirius urgently.

Evangeline glanced over at the Blacks, Bellatrix was whispering in Sirius' mother's ear. She was about to tell Sirius when …

'Sirius! There you are, cousin. Come over here, your father wants to speak to you,' said Bellatrix, with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

'I'm so very sorry Bella, but you can tell my father to keep his fucking words to himself, I want nothing to do with him, or that dreaded woman,' growled Sirius, who was shoving Evangeline forward.

Bellatrix's face turned to stone, 'How dare you talk about your family like that! You bring disgrace to the Blacks' name. Not to mention, you hang around with a pile of filthy blood traitors, like Potter here,' as she pointed to Evangeline, ' … and half – breeds.'

'You watch your tongue Black, or I could easily get rid of it for you,' spat Evangeline, who bunched her fists.

'I hope you realize, Potter, that you will be first on my list of people I want rid of.'

'What the hell are talking about Black? You don't have the backbone to even try and get rid of me.' snarled Evangeline.

'That's enough Evangeline, lets just get out of here.' snapped Sirius.

'Oh but cousin I should inform your dear friend about my current occupation. You see dear Evangeline, when you are a Death Eater, killing becomes so much easier. I could just click my fingers, and you would be dead.'

'You wouldn't be able to kill me even if I had my back turned to you. Have I ever told you Bella, how bad your aim is?' sniggered Evangeline, who turned to follow Sirius and had started to walk towards her family.

Bellatrix's eyes glared red with anger, there was a flash of red light. She was standing with her wand drawn and had shot a spell towards Evangeline. People screamed as they dodged the spell. It got closer and closer to Evangeline. The air exploded. There was flashes of red and purple, flames had erupted from the ground surrounding her. But she stood, standing tall, unharmed. She turned, with a smile on her face.

'How did I know you would try and stun me with my back turned? Only cowards fight when their opponents have their backs turned … because they know they'll get slaughtered.' said Evangeline sharply.

Her father had rushed to her side, 'Evangeline, are you alright? What happened? We saw a flash of red and you were standing in the middle of a ring of purple flames.' said her father who stared at her, she could see confusion in his expression.

'Oh it was nothing Dad, just a little argument. Nothing to worry about.' said Evangeline, avoiding what happened completely.

'Nice bit of non verbal magic there, Sis,' whispered James in her ear as they strolled towards the train.

'Thank you,' said Evangeline rigidly, avoiding eye contact with her brother.

'Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of order, just -'

'Showing off as usual.' Evangeline finished his sentence and glanced at him. 'It's not like I'm not used to it, you just didn't have to unpack my suitcase in the middle of the station. In front of everyone.'

'Yeah I know, I was a bit of an arsehole.' mumbled James, as they handed their suitcases over to the station porter.

'Understatement of this century, mate.' laughed Sirius. Evangeline coughed, trying to stifle her laughter.

'Right you three, have a good term. Study hard and … all three of you stay out of trouble, if possible,' said the twins' dad. Evangeline stared at him, her mouth wide open.

'Yes, you too Evangeline. You probably don't know, but your mother and I received at least twenty letters in total last year, all of them complaints about your behaviour in certain classes. And how your teachers can not figure out how you are best in the year, when you pay no attention whatsoever.'

Evangeline smiled at him feebly. 'As long as you are maintaining your grades, I really don't give a damn what you get up to.'

'Thanks Dad,' said Evangeline, who sounded dead chuffed.

'That doesn't mean you can use your intelligence to create highly dangerous pranks which may harm other students, like you attempted last year.' said Mr Potter sternly.

'Oh, it wasn't that big a prank, it was …'

'Giant ants invading the school.'

'Yeah, but no one got hurt.'

'That was because Dumbledore had seen you enlarging them from his window.'

'How did …'

'Never mind, Evangeline. Goodbye, good luck in your quidditch matches!'

'Thanks Dad. Bye, love you!' called Evangeline as she, James and Sirius boarded the train.

They set about searching for a compartment that wasn't already filled with students. After scouring the length of the train, the last two carriages where in sight. Sirius opened the door to one compartment door, where coincidently, Evangeline's nemesis was sitting. Cerys Neill and Evangeline where the two prettiest girls in the year.

While Cerys used this to her advantage by scoring in the bedroom every night with desperate guys, Evangeline preferred to use the 'hard to get' method. This gave Evangeline as reason to despise her, because she treated guys like playthings, rather than human beings.

'I wouldn't want to sit in that compartment Sirius, you might catch a sexually transmitted disease.' said Evangeline carelessly.

'Oh look, its that frumpy Gryffindor,' replied the Ravenclaw, who flicked the page of her magazine.

'Speak for yourself, slut. Are you coming Sirius?' said Evangeline, who was glaring in Sirius' direction.

'What? … Oh yea, sure.' he said dreamily and he followed James and Evangeline.

Suddenly Evangeline turned to face him, her face riveted with anger. 'You cannot be serious!' she yelled at him.

'Technically, I am,' he smiled gleefully.

'Don't play smart with me. I'm talking about that _whore_ Neill.' Evangeline said bluntly, not taking her eyes off him.

'Oh … her.' he mumbled and scratched his chin, 'She's quite a catch.'

As a result of his teasing remark, he got a slap across the face, 'Don't go anywhere near her. She … she's a two faced, back stabbing whore, who only uses people.' snarled Evangeline.

'Why do you care so much? I've been with hundreds of girls, you didn't seem to care then.' said Sirius dumbly. Evangeline gave him her death glare.

'Oh, she's like your … enemy isn't she?'

'Yes Sirius, she is. And I don't want any of my best friends to have anything to do with her.'

'Have you two finished your little conversation out there?' called James from the doorway of the next compartment along.

'C'mon,' said Evangeline, 'At least James found us a compartment, now we can have our own privacy.'

'We could always go to the bathroom in the next carriage,' teased Sirius, who slung his arm over Evangeline's shoulder, who in turn slapped him over the head with a grin on her face.

'IZZY, REMUS, LILY!' shouted Evangeline as she opened the compartment door, 'It's so good to see you all again!' she said as she gave them all a hug. 'Alright Peter?'

A small mousy boy in the corner answered, 'Hello Evangeline, fine thanks, yourself?' he said feebly.

'Not bad.' she said as she slumped herself down beside Remus.

'So any interesting stories, we need to hear about?' she said, glancing hopefully at Izzy.

Isabella Lawson was Evangeline's best friend. They had not seen each other at all over the Summer. And after Izzy had confided in Evangeline that she fancied the pants off Remus Lupin, she was hoping for some gossip.

'Ahem,' Evangeline cleared her throat, 'I said, any gossip?'

'No.' glared Izzy, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

After this slight disappointment, Evangeline engaged in a heated debate with her brother, Remus and Sirius about who was going to win the Senior Quidditch League this year.

'It's obviously going to be the Holyhead Harpies! They have the best players by far!' exclaimed Evangeline.

'Yes, but they don't have the set plays that the London Wasps do!' retorted James.

'Pfft, like that matters! You need good players, to achieve good set plays! You of all people should know that, being Quidditch Captain!' shouted Evangeline.

'What?! You're Quidditch Captain! Why didn't you tell us!' yelled Remus who threw away his book hastily.

'I guess I forgot,' smirked James, who slid a hand to his head and ruffled his hair, he had obviously remembered that Lily was in the compartment.

Suddenly the door slid open, Evangeline was expecting it to be Bellatrix, back to finish her off. But it was only the trolley lady.

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' said the short, plump old woman, everyone jumped out of their seats in a rush to get what they wanted.

'Um, I'll have five packets of Bertie Botts, a packet of Droobles, six Chocolate Frogs and fifteen Liquorice Wands.' smiled Evangeline, who had a fairly large sweet tooth. She handed over some coins and jumped back down onto her seat. She noticed that Lily had not got off of her seat.

'Alright Lils? Want a Chocolate Frog?' said Evangeline as she threw her one, she was joined by Sirius, who had his arms filled with Cauldron Cakes.

'Is that all you ever eat?' questioned Remus, who sat down opposite him.

'I don't eat to live, I live to eat, that's my motto,' said Sirius, with his mouth full.

'Clearly.' said Evangeline, who wrinkled her nose at the sight of Sirius wolfing down cake after cake.

Fields and lanes flashed past the window, time passed. The compartment was full of empty wrappers, abandoned sweets that lay unwanted on the floor, Sirius and James were asleep. They had obviously eaten quite a lot. Evangeline sat there daydreaming, feeling quite uncomfortable. She moved her body slightly, only to realize that Sirius' head was resting on her thigh.

'Sirius! Wake up, lazybones,' she ushered him.

He moved his head, and replied in a muffled voice, 'What?' He snapped upright, 'Where am I?'

'On the Hogwarts Express, stupid.' said Evangeline, who picked up that last of the Liquorice Wands and started chewing the end of it.

'Oh.' he said, and he ruffled his hair. Evangeline laughed.

'Nice bedhead, Black. I think we better get changed. Lets wake the others.' Evangeline yawned and stretched her arms.

'Good idea, Potter. Hang on one minute.' he said as he pulled his wand out of his back pocket.

_Sonorous!_

'WAKE UP YOU LOT!' he yelled, only his voice was ten times magnified. He turned round and gave Evangeline the thumbs up when everyone jumped from their seats, only to find her wearing a pair of fluffy blue earmuffs.

'You could have burst my eardrums.' she snapped, 'You could of at least warned me!'

'Right guys, we need to change into our robes.' Sirius took over, 'C'mon men, lets leave these ladies to get changed.' and he opened the compartment door and strided out. James, Remus and Peter quickly followed him.

Once everyone had change into their black robes and uniform, they all settled back into their compartment, waiting for the train to stop.

'I have a feeling this will be an interesting year, what with our OWLS coming up.' said Evangeline who was glancing out the window.

'Your only saying that because you know you'll get best in our year again.' retorted James.

'Well we'll just have to see when we get our results next Summer won't we?' she snapped back.

James stuck his tongue out at her. Remus rolled his eyes, 'Now, now children. Stop fighting you two!' He could see them glaring at each other.

'What is with the pair of you? Ever since you got on the train, you've been at each other's throats at every opportunity!' cried Izzy.

'They been at each other's throats all Summer.' mumbled Sirius, who was determined to not let either James or Evangeline hear what he had said.

'What was that Sirius?' growled James, who had breached his death glare with his sister to glance at Sirius.

'Nothing.' he replied quickly, 'I think the train has stopped, let's go.' And he got out of his seat and walked out of the compartment, stretching his legs.

The entire student body piled out of the train, onto the platform at Hogsmeade, where they were met by the giant mass of a half-giant called Hagrid.

'Alright, Hagrid?' asked Remus, who was straightening his robes.

'Alrigh, ther you lot, had a good Summer?' said Hagrid, who towered above everyone else.

'Yeah, its been okay I suppose, but I'd rather be at Hogwarts,' replied Evangeline who had linked arms with Izzy.

'The place you call home, eh?' asked the giant, who was beckoning the first years.

'Definitely! See you at the feast Hagrid!' she called as she ran off with Remus and Izzy after Sirius, James and Peter, who had saved them a space on the carriage.

Hagrid waved goodbye after her. To him it seemed strange that she called Hogwarts her home, she had always told him when she came for tea, that she loved going home, to get away from all the stress of school work. Perhaps she had changed her ways over the Summer. But why?

**Slight cliff hanger? Would you call it that? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! **

**Reviewers get to visit the Hogwarts Express bathroom with Sirius (; xo**


	3. If They Had A Friend Like You

Chapter Three

_I wanna be there for you,_

_Be someone you can come to,_

_The love, runs deeper than my bones._

Evangeline collapsed onto the four poster bed with a sigh, she had always loved the first day back to Hogwarts after the Summer holidays. The journey there, meeting up with friends, the magnificent feast and then slumping down onto the most comfortable bed imaginable for some much needed sleep.

She returned to the dormitories early from the Great Hall, where her brother was jinxing the Slytherins and showing off as usual, without getting caught. She couldn't take it! All her brother ever did was hex people to make himself look good. She had always wondered why, or how he managed to get away with everything. Maybe it was for the exact same reason as what it was at home. James Harold Potter, first born and only son in the family. No matter how many times he told her that he was sorry for pranking her, after getting a bat-bogey hex thrown at him, he still managed to have the guts to go and torture her the next day.

No, that couldn't be the reason. No one would care if he was first born or not. It was just because, he was James Harold Potter, the infamous Maurauder. She could not see what the big fuss was about, she didn't get as much attention as he did, even when she hexed Bellatrix Black in front of the whole school for calling Lily a mudblood.

After changing out of her robes, she pulled on her Holyhead Harpies pyjamas and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up over her head, she was just about to go to sleep when …

'Eva!' came a voice from above her.

'Eva? Are you alright?' That was definitely Lily.

Evangeline pulled the covers down over her face and looked up to find two faces staring down on her. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, 'You rang.' she said with a smirk.

Lily raised her eyebrows, 'Why did you leave the feast so early? We hadn't even had dessert!' she said as she sat down on the bed beside Evangeline, who remained silent.

'You just slammed your goblet down and rushed off. We called your name,but you didn't look back.' said Izzy who was standing beside the bed, looking concerned. Evangeline still did not reply.

'Eva, please say something!'

'I don't have anything to say!' Evangeline whined, 'I really appreciate it that you care so much, but you really should return to the feast.'

'Eva, there is obviously something wrong, you always shut yourself off from the world when your angry or upset about something.' said Lily, who Evangeline thought was beginning to sound like her mother. She wished her friends didn't know her as well as they did, then she might actually be able to make it look like there was nothing wrong.

'It was James wasn't it?' asked Izzy. Why, oh why did that girl have to know me so well? Evangeline asked herself.

'No!' retaliated Evangeline, who was trying to sound unobvious.

Izzy and Lily glanced at each other, 'It is isn't it! What has he done now?' questioned Lily, who hated the poor bloke already.

James had fell in love with Lily, the first time he saw her. Now Evangeline had to put up with him always asking her to put a good word in for him, especially since she had grown quite close to Lily. But at the rate James was going, Evangeline figured that he had pretty much asked Lily to go out with him everyday since he had met her. But things were going bad for him, every time he asked her, she always said no. When was the boy ever going to learn?

'Nothing! He … he's just being himself. I just overreacted, it's nothing really.' Evangeline reassured them.

Izzy and Lily looked at her as if they were expecting more of an answer.

'Well, I guess that would turn anyone off their food, he really does act so immaturely.' said Lily, who was walking over to her bed, she threw her robes over the end of it and returned to her seat on Evangeline's bed.

'Urgh! He's been doing my head in all Summer! I honestly don't know how I stuck living with him and Sirius for the past two months.' said Evangeline, who was joined by Izzy, who sat beside her and pulled the covers around herself.

Evangeline looked at her in confusion, 'You do realise that you are in my bed, your bed's over there.' she said as she pointed across the room.

'Yes, I know where my bed is, thank you very much! Am I not allowed to sit beside one of my best friends, who I haven't seen in two months?' Izzy replied smugly.

'I didn't say you couldn't sit beside me, you were just getting to comfy for my liking.' laughed Evangeline.

'Well seeing as you two are sitting comfortably, I think I'll lie down.' said Lily as she made herself comfortable on Evangeline's bed, using Evangeline's knees as a cushion.

'Oh, okay Lily, you help yourself to the rest of the bed why don't you!' said Evangeline, pretending to be annoyed.

'Oh, well seeing as your offering,' smirked Lily, who spread herself out on the remainder of the bed.

The three girls laughed. Evangeline had missed her friends dearly, she normally didn't mind having to spend her Summer with James,he was fun, but he could be a nuisance at times. But since Sirius had ran away from his house and had came to live with them, James had become incredibly annoying and made it obvious he would prank her at any opportunity he got. She didn't have anyone to tell her secrets to, or have girly nights in with as Izzy was in France the whole Summer and Lily lived miles away, so she valued tonight incredibly.

'Gosh, I've missed you guys so much!' said Lily, who was still sprawled out on the end of the bed. 'So Izzy, how was France?'

'Oh, it was okay, but I would have preferred to stay at home. At least I might have been able to see my friends and save Evangeline from the torture of having two Maurauders living with her,' replied Izzy, who was resting her head on Evangeline's shoulder.

'Come to think of it, please make sure you aren't going anywhere on your holidays next Summer, either that or I might have to beg Remus to come and stay with us. At least he can keep them two under control.' said Evangeline with a yawn, suddenly her eyes lit up.

'Speaking of a certain Mr Lupin, how is he these days, Izzy?' grinned Evangeline.

'How did I know you would bring that up?' sighed Izzy.

'ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH REMUS?!' yelled an excited Lily, who shot up from her lying position to face Izzy and Evangeline. Izzy opened and closed her mouth, shocked at what Lily had said.

'I must say, Izzy, you do an excellent impression of a goldfish,' laughed Evangeline. Izzy glared at her and punched her playfully on the arm.

'No, Lily, I'm not going out with Remus. I'm not even sure if he likes me like that or not,' smiled Izzy shyly.

'Oh don't be silly, of course he likes you! He's one of my best friends Iz, and trust me, I can tell.' Evangeline reassured her. 'I see him stealing glances of you in Defence Against the Darks Arts all the time. Heck, I even caught him staring at you! I had to poke him with my wand to get his attention!'

Evangeline was telling the truth, poor Remus did have a crush on Izzy, he told her in fourth year when they were visiting the kitchens to get some hot chocolate. She thought he was about to tell her about his lycanthropy, but she already knew through a blunder of her brother's, but that wasn't the reason he wanted to talk to her ...

_Flashback to December 1974_

_'Um, Eva? Can I tell you something?' asked Remus, who was sitting opposite me in an armchair, with a steaming hot chocolate in his hands. _

_'Of course Remy, shoot.' I said, but I paused for a moment, 'Remus, you do know that I know about you being a … a werewolf, don't you?' _

_I sat there waiting for a reply, feeling rather awkward._

_'What? Oh yes, I do. James told me that he blurted it out. Personally, I'm glad he blurted it out to you, rather than anyone else.' he replied and took a sip of his hot chocolate._

_'Good, I'm glad you know. But I had sort of guessed before that, I noticed that you always went to visit your aunt every full moon, and then when I was taken to the hospital wing because Black gave me those massive ears, I saw you in one of the beds.' I explained._

_'You … you're not scared of me are you? If you are, I understand completely.' said Remus, studying me for a reaction._

_Personally I was quite shocked that he asked me that._

_'Oh, don't be ridiculous, Remus! What you change into once a month does not effect how I feel about you! You will always be my friend, no matter what.' I snapped at him and took a drink of my hot chocolate, from over the brim of the mug, I could see him smiling to himself._

_'Thank you, Eva.' he mumbled._

_'So what was it you were going to ask me?' I asked as I took a piece of chocolate that Pinky had left out for us._

_'Oh, um... You know Isabella Lawson?' he asked shyly, trying to avoid eye contact with me._

_'Yes, Remy, I do. She's one of my best friends. Why do you want to know?' I asked questioningly._

_'It's just … um … I was thinking about asking her to Hogsmeade this weekend.' he said and grabbed at least three pieces of chocolate and stuffed them in his mouth. It was not like Remus to be like that, maybe he was just nervous._

_'OH Remy! That's great! I'm sure she would love to go with you!' I squealed, nearly spilling my hot chocolate._

_'You really think so?' he asked, as he fumbled with the empty mug._

_'Yes. Actually, I'm going to tell you something, please don't tell her I told you!' I paused for a second, ' She has not stopped talking about you since, the pair of you got made Potions partners by Slughorn.' _

_He laughed, 'Really?'_

_'Yes, really! Please ask her out soon, then maybe she won't mope about saying that you could never like her!' I said as I picked up a marshmallow and dipped it into the remainder of my hot chocolate._

_'But Eva, I'm worried about what she might think of me, you know, if I told her about me … being a werewolf.' he said quietly._

_I bit my lip, I knew that was going to come up. 'To be honest Rems, I really don't think she'll care. Don't get me wrong, she might have to adjust to it for a while, you know, get used to it.' _

_'Yeah, I suppose so... thank you Evie, you really are a great friend you know.' he smiled._

_'I do my best Rems. I'm sure you already know that I would die for my friends, so I will obviously help you when you need it most.' I smiled back. _

_'Don't you mean, kill for your friends? I mean you hexed Bellatrix Black in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of everybody! You looked like you wanted to murder her!' he laughed._

_'Oh Remus, you know I have an explosive temper but if she ever calls Lily that again, I will curse her into oblivion!' I threatened._

_'Just make sure that I'm there so that I can enjoy the entertainment!' Remus laughed._

_End of Flashback_

__-_-__

After the long awaited girly night in, Evangeline woke up feeling glad that she had such good friends, who could make her smile no matter what was troubling her. Glimpses of sunlight where spilling through the curtains, Evangeline climbed slowly out of bed and stretched her arms towards the ceiling while letting out a stifled yawn. She walked over towards the window, the lake in the school grounds was beautifully lit up by the reflection of the sun and there were barely any clouds in the sky. At the edge of the forest she could see Hagrid emerging from his hut, a small black puppy snapping at his heels. She smiled to herself, today looked to become a very good one.

Evangeline slowly began to retreat across the room, towards the bathroom. A muffled voice came from the other side of the room, she looked up and Lily appeared to be swatting the air above her as if there was something there.

'Potter, I said no! Why won't you just get the hint …' she mumbled and all went quiet again.

Evangeline let out a small chuckle, turned the shower on and climbed in. She let the warm water bathe her skin for ten blissful minutes until there was a yell from the dormitory.

'EVANGELINE! CAN YOU PLEASE HURRY UP IN THERE!' That was obviously Willow.

Willow Mackenzie, was what you might call your typical bookworm. She was never late for class and was always first out of her bed in the morning. But not today.

Evangeline climbed out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself. As the soft woolly towel began dry her skin, she pulled on her underwear and school uniform. She hung her towel the rack, snatched her brush from the shelf and emerged from the bathroom.

She smiled sweetly at the raging student who was waiting impatiently by the door, 'Good morning Willow, sleep in today did we?'

'Doesn't that seem obvious? Please move out of my way.' growled the bookworm.

Willow shoved Evangeline out of the way and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Evangeline walked over to Lily's bed where she was still silently sleeping. Lily was a pretty girl, with fiery red hair, which certainly matched her temper and brilliant green eyes, similar to Evangeline's herself.

Suddenly there was a scream from the bathroom, 'AHHH, THAT'S BLOODY FREEZING!' Evangeline giggled to herself.

'What?' mumbled a confused Lily, who attempted to open her eyes, but the sunlight blinded her.

'Ah, the sun! It burns!' she cried, pulling the covers up over her head again.

Evangeline folded her arms, 'Lily, you need to get up, your going to be late!' she said sternly.

'Oh shit! We have classes today!' panicked Lily as she scrambled out of her bed, throwing her pyjamas on the floor as she stripped them off her body. As Lily had finished putting the finishing touches to her uniform and slipped on her shoes, she turned to Evangeline who was relaxing on her bed reading a book.

'Why did I hear someone scream this morning?' Lily asked cautiously as she fixed the knot of her tie.

Evangeline sniggered, and looked over the top of her book, 'I 'accidentally' forgot to tell Willow that I always have a cold shower to waken me up in the morning, so the heat of the water was at its lowest.' she said with a cheeky grin.

'Oh Evangeline April Potter, you are evil!' said Lily, who couldn't help but giggle.

'It must run in the family.' said Evangeline bluntly as she set down the book she was reading on her bedside table. Izzy came bursting through the door of the dormitories, fully clothed in her uniform, her bag slung over her shoulder.

'Why are you out of bed?' asked Evangeline, surprised that her best friend was actually out of her pit. 'You never get up without someone waking you!'

'Oh, the sun was shining through the curtains onto my face, I got up when you were in the shower.' said Izzy as she sprayed some perfume onto her neck.

As the girls descended the long staircase to the Great Hall, someone called Evangeline's name, she turned round and looked up to the top of the stairwell and standing there was Sirius.

'Wait there!' he yelled as he began to run down the moving staircase, two steps at a time.

'Morning, Sirius,' said Evangeline as she greeted him with a hug and a smile.

'Where did you go last night? At the feast … I was watching James hex Snivelly and when I turned to ask you if you enjoyed your Summer or not, but you were gone!' he exclaimed as he put an arm round Evangeline's shoulders.

'Why did you want to ask me about my Summer? Sure I spent the whole time with you!' Evangeline laughed.

He flashed a smile at her, the one that was supposed to make girls' hearts melt, 'Yes, but I never got to ask you … personally,' he explained, 'Well, how was it?'

'It was okay I suppose, but living with two Maurauders was never going to be a walk in the park. I loved going down to the lake though, I really did love that day.' said Evangeline as they reached the Great Hall.

'Really? I quite enjoyed that day too. The part were James pushed you in was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen! You looked like a mermaid who couldn't swim.' laughed Sirius, who received a poke in the stomach for his remark.

'That was supposed to hurt you, but I think I did myself more damage!' said Evangeline as she rubbed her hands together. 'Where did all that muscle come from?' she said as she studied him to see his reaction.

He just smiled at her, 'All that quidditch has payed off I guess,' he shrugged.

'Well then why don't I have muscles like that?!' she exclaimed as she flexed her biceps.

'Because Sweetie, your a seeker, and lets put it like this, you don't do much.' he teased as they walked down to where Lily, Izzy, Remus, James and Peter were sitting.

'Oh thanks Sirius! Are you telling me that I don't do anything for our team?' she joked as she sat down beside Lily.

'Yes,' laughed Sirius as he grabbed a plate and piled it high with bacon and sausages.

Evangeline stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed a golden plate and picked up two slices of cheese on toast.

'Now, now Miss Potter. Watch your manners!' winked Sirius as he returned his attention to the food on his plate.

Evangeline chuckled, 'I better watch my manners? The way you're wolfing down that breakfast, you'd think that you had never seen food before!'

'Ith nat my fualt I leik my foad!' muffled Sirius from across the table.

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.' teased Evangeline as she poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Sirius swallowed his mouthful of food, 'It's not my fault I like my food.' he repeated with a smirk.

'That's so much better, Mr Black.' Evangeline smiled, in which Sirius returned.

'Good morning everyone. Here are your timetables.' said their Scottish Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

'Thanks Professor, I can't wait to study for our OWLS.' said Evangeline who was studying her timetable.

'Miss Potter, you never study, never mind pay attention in class,' chuckled McGonagall,' But nonetheless, you always seem to end up getting best in the year. Good day to you all.'

'Eva, I've never asked you before, but how do you manage to get top in the year when your so busy sending notes to Sirius and turning Bellatrix's hair different colours?' asked Remus.

'That Remy, is a secret I shall never expose, to anyone.' said Evangeline with a wink.

'Right, what you guys got first then?' asked James as he folded up his timetable and stuck it into a pocket in his robes.

'Potions.' said Evangeline and Sirius simultaneously, they grinned at each other and hi- fived .

'Anyone else in Potions?' asked Evangeline as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

'We all are. But we decided to let you and Sirius enjoy your little moment,' said James, who followed his sister's movements down the hall.

'You coming Lily?' asked Izzy, who was still munching on a piece of toast.

'Oh, yes.' replied the red head, who stood up from her seat and followed her best friend.

'I wonder who Slughorn will partner me with this term,' said Izzy as she and Lily walked out of the Great Hall.

'Oh, he lets you choose yourself this term, because we are studying for our OWLS. Want to be my partner?' asked Lily.

'SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN! AHAHAHA! STOP IT!' came a scream from down the corridor.

'Come on!' said Izzy as she started to run towards the screams.

The two girls ran down the stairs, and down the corridor to the dungeons, in the distance they could see someone being carried down the slimy stairs towards the classroom. When they finally reached the culprit of the screaming, they saw that it was Evangeline staring back at them stubbornly as she rested her elbow on Sirius' back.

'Don't even ask.' she said sounding annoyed.

'You know you love me really Angel,' said Sirius, 'I'm going to let you down now anyway.'

'About time, and don't tickle me again! You know I'm very ticklish.' whined Evangeline with a pout.

'Ah, come along everybody! Miss Potter, taking Potions I see. I hope Mr Black shall not be you partner this year, maybe Miss Evans should be more suitable.' suggested Slughorn.

'Why Professor, whatever is wrong with Sirius?' questioned Evangeline.

'It seems Mr Black distracts … ah yes Mr Black, do sit down.' said Slughorn as he waved his wand and instructions began to weave their way onto the board.

'Right you are Professor. Eh, Angel, going to be my partner again?' Sirius asked Evangeline who was already seated.

'Of course! Why ever not?' smiled Evangeline as she pulled up a stool beside her own.

Slughorn eyed them wearily, 'Right well, please make sure that the pair of you do not cause any trouble.' and he turned to face the blackboard again.

Little did he know that, Evangeline and Sirius had already planned their first prank on their favourite Potions teacher.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have exams coming up in January so I wanted to get a head start on revision. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you have the time, it would be very much appreciated (:**

**Best Wishes and**

**A Very Merry Christmas to Everyone!**

**Love Tori**

**x**


	4. Mischeivous Mind

Chapter Four

_Trouble in the water, trouble in the air,_

_Go all the way to the other side of the world and you'll find trouble there,_

_Revelation even ain't no solution for trouble._

'I can't believe old Sluggy gave us a detention on the first day back! It's not as if we wrecked _everything_ in the supplies store.' grinned Evangeline as she and Sirius walked up the corridor to Transfiguration. They had been asked to stay behind to receive the time and date of their detention after they blew up Slughorn's supplies store.

'What do you mean 'we'? It was you! I know what you mean though, there was a few bottles left unharmed.' laughed Sirius.

'Just because I performed the spell, doesn't mean it was just me that was involved... you forced me to do it. ' teased Evangeline, 'Oh and I managed to nick a bottle of happiness potion,' she said as she pulled out a cork-screw bottle filled with a bright yellow liquid, 'I was thinking of slipping a bit of it into Bellatrix's pumpkin juice. Maybe it would perk her up a bit.'

'Brilliant! I can just imagine her skipping around the corridors with a smile on her face.' chuckled Sirius as they turned the corner.

Evangeline giggled, 'Now that would be something you don't see every day! I somehow don't think we'll get away with a prank in McGonagall's class though,' she sighed as they approached McGonagall's classroom.

A door opened down the corridor, and out walked a stern looking woman, with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She stood on front of the approaching students with her arms folded.

'Potter, Black. Nice of you both to finally join us.' she said grimly.

Sirius and Evangeline glanced at each other, 'Shit, c'mon better hurry up or she'll have us shot!' mumbled Sirius. They quickened up their walking speed and came to a stop in front of their Professor, who was wearing the expression showing that she wasn't impressed by their lateness.

'Sorry we're late Professor. Slughorn kept us back.' explained Evangeline with a hopeful look on her face.

'_Professor_ Slughorn, Miss Potter. Go in and sit down!' snapped their Head of House as she beckoned her late students into the room.

Sirius and Evangeline waltzed into the classroom, the eyes of their classmates staring up at them. Evangeline could see Izzy and Lily sitting at the front, smiling at her as she walked past. She could see her brother, who was occupying a desk with Remus, grinning up at them. She walked over to the desk sitting directly in front of the two Maurauders, Sirius following her.

'Right, Potter, Black. Here are the snails you are to vanish, the incantations and wand movements are on the board. I am confident, both of you being top of the class, that you will succeed without my help.' said Professor McGonagall as she set down a small box in the middle of Evangeline and Sirius' desk.

'Thanks, Minnie.' winked Sirius.

Oh my God! He even flirts with teachers! Evangeline said to herself. As a result of what Sirius had said, McGonagall looked as though she was about to throw up.

'Mr Black, please refrain in calling me anything but Professor McGonagall,' she said coldly and sat down at her desk and began to flip through pages of an old and tattered book.

Evangeline spun round in her chair, she stared at Sirius, wide eyed and open mouthed. Sirius looked at her with a hint of confusion.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' he said, his eyebrows raised as he opened the small box to reveal a two small brown snails.

'Why am I … You just flirted with McGonagall!' said Evangeline exasperatedly as she set her wand down on the desk rather rapidly.

'Is that what you would call flirting?' he questioned with a smirk. He turned to face her, his eyes intent on seeing her reaction.

'Well.. Yes! First you call her … Minnie and then you wink at her! What exactly would you call it? Making friendly conversation?' spluttered Evangeline, who couldn't help but smile.

'Yes.' Sirius said simply as he lifted the tiny snail out of the little cardboard box. His face broke out into a grin, 'Are you going to sit there looking flabbergasted or are you going to vanish this snail?' he asked.

'I'm going to vanish my snail, thank you very much.' said Evangeline proudly.

She reached over Sirius' arm and grabbed the small box. She peeked inside and a small snail was resting in the corner.

'C'mere little fella.' she said as she picked up the snail from inside the box. She lifted her wand and glanced up at the instructions on the board.

Sirius chuckled and turned round to the desk behind them, 'James, I think your sister has gone insane. She's started to talk to snails!' he whispered.

'She always was mad, Sirius! Nothings changed.' sniggered Evangeline's brother who was attempting to vanish his snail.

Evangeline turned round to face her brother, she glared at him, 'At least I, me being mad of course, have managed to vanish my snail, James. Unlike you.' she spat venomously and returned to face the front.

'Jeez, Eva. What's got your wand in a knot? I was only joking.' said her brother, who was shocked that she had snapped at him like that. He loved her, but she could be so bloody unpredictable and moody.

Evangeline sighed, she knew she shouldn't have said that to him. 'Listen, sorry James. I don't know what's got into me lately.' she said grimly,' But just don't call me mad in my best class, okay?'

'Yes, I agree. You have been acting differently... and please don't kill me for telling the truth!' said James, who wanted to help his little sister overcome her problems.

Evangeline smiled feebly at her brother. He really did try his best to help her, but sometimes it was him that was the root of her troubles.

'And I'm sorry for calling you mad. You clearly aren't when you're the first one out of all of us to vanish the snail … even though you were late to begin with,' smiled James, who was jabbing his snail with his wand.

'It's okay Jamie, and please stop poking that snail, you're going to hurt it!' said Evangeline who was studying her brother abuse the insect sitting on his desk. She turned around when McGonagall came to inspect how everyone was managing with the spell.

When she had walked past Evangeline's row, James whispered, 'I stopped poking the snail for your information, and don't call me Jamie!'

'So Evie, did Slughorn give you and Sirius a detention?' asked Remus as he shoved his snail back into the box.

Evangeline grinned, 'Yep, I think it's a new record actually. I'm beating you already this year Jamesy!'

James snorted, 'Not for long, sis!'

Every year James and Evangeline had a competition to see who could get the most detentions in the school year. After five years of torturing their least favoured teachers, and Slytherins alike, the amount of detentions the both of them had received, was bound to be soaring over a hundred.

Evangeline laughed, she and her brother were back on level terms. But this year, was her year to win battle of the Potters.

_-_-_

Evangeline, Lily and Izzy were walking through the courtyard towards the path which lead down to Hagrid's hut. It was Friday evening, a week had passed of school. The amount of homework they had been given was unbelievable, they barely had time to attend the feasts. Every student in fifth year was expecting a lot of work, but definitely not that much.

'It'll be good to see Hagrid again, 'said Evangeline, 'And it gives us a break from all that work.'

'Oh, Remus was telling me that he got himself a puppy over the Summer to keep him company, ' piped up Izzy, who was walking along the rocks on the side of the path.

'Yeah, James told me in Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday, even though I already knew. I seen Hagrid out walking it on the first day back.' said Evangeline.

'When did Remus tell you, Izzy?' asked Lily, who elbowed Evangeline suggestively. Evangeline chuckled.

'Oh, last night in the library. You were away on prefect duties, and Evangeline, I don't know were you were, so Remus asked me if I would go to the library with him.' said Izzy who was concentrating on her footing so that she wouldn't fall.

'Oh, where were you last night then Eva?' questioned Lily.

'With James and Sirius. We went Honeydukes. We asked Remy if he wanted to go, but he refused.' she said bluntly, 'We thought he had to patrol the corridors or something. And I don't have a clue where Peter disappeared to.'

'How did you go to Honeydukes? You can't get out of the school at night.' said a confused Izzy.

'Oh, but dear Isabella, there is a way.' grinned Evangeline, 'I'll show it to the both of you sometime.'

The three girls walked down the cobbled path that lead to the stone hut that sat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Growing in Hagrid's vegetable patch, where pumpkins, which Evangeline presumed were for the Halloween Feast. They knocked on the door of the gamekeepers hut, it opened and they were greeted by the big friendly half-giant.

'Hello you three. C'mon in, 'mon in! 'Ow are – Down Fang, down!' said Hagrid as a lumpy looking black puppy bounded out of the hut.

'Aww! He's adorable!' cooed Evangeline as she was bowled over by the puppy that was continually licking her face.

'Well, 'e wasn't exactly men' ter be.' said Hagrid who was laughing at Evangeline struggling to get away from the dog, who seemed to be very fond of her. 'C'mere Fang, you silly mutt!'

Evangeline chuckled and picked herself up from the ground, 'Thanks Hagrid.'

'Tha's alrigh' Evangeline. C'mon in fer a cuppa tea.' suggested Hagrid, who ushered the three girls into his hut.

The three girls found somewhere to sit, Lily and Izzy shared an armchair while Evangeline grabbed a very big chair. Fang the puppy had slumbered in behind them and rested his head on Evangeline's thigh.

'So how've you been Hagrid?' asked Lily, who was observing him grab four massive tea cups from the cupboard.

'I've been alrigh', glad teh have yehs all back though.' he said as he filled each cup with boiling water.

'Hagrid? Where'd you get Fang?' quizzed Izzy.

'Oh, I got him off a fella I met down the pub o'er the Summer. Seemed pretty willin' ter give im teh me, ter be honest.' said Hagrid as he brought over three cups filled with steaming tea and set them on the table.

'Thanks Hagrid. Anyone else been down to visit you?' said Evangeline who picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea. She had to resist spraying the 'tea' over everyone. It seemed Hagrid, no matter how hard he tried, he could never make the perfect cup of tea.

'Yer brother and his friends were down ter visit the other day.' he replied, 'He's been tellin' me tha you're beatin 'im already in tha competition a yours.' he smiled and set down a plate of biscuits.

'Oh, yes. I've got a detention tonight with Sirius in Slughorn's supply store. Three overall. One with James tomorrow night with Sinistra and one with all the guys on Sunday morning with that new caretaker, Filch.' said Evangeline as she picked up a biscuit from the plate.

'You do get in ter a lot o' trouble you do.' Hagrid chuckled.

'Tell me about it.' said Izzy and Lily simultaneously.

Evangeline just laughed. 'It must be in the blood, eh? Come to think of it, it's Sirius that gets into more trouble than James.' she said as she bit into one of the biscuits, she could have sworn it had chipped her teeth, so she hesitantly put it back onto the plate without anyone noticing.

'Aye, Sirius' bin tellin' me that you n' im are the most trouble. Says e' enjoys pullin' all those pranks way yeh.' said Hagrid as he set his overly large cup onto a saucer.

'Really?' said Evangeline, who absent mindedly looked at her watch. 'Oh gosh, look at the time! I have a detention in fifteen minutes. Sorry Hagrid, but I really have to go, thank you ever so much for the tea … and er biscuit. See you later.' she said and rushed out the door.

Lily and Izzy looked at each other. 'Well Hagrid, it looks like we'll be staying with you for a bit longer.' laughed Lily.

_-_-_

'Ah, Miss Potter, how nice of you to join us.' began Slughorn as Evangeline walked through the door. 'Just on time too.'

Evangeline walked over and sat on the desk in which Sirius was sitting at, threw a smile in his direction and pretended to listen intently to what Slughorn was about to say.

'Now the both of you will be clearing that unheavenly mess you made in my store, no magic will be involved and no gloves will be needed. If anything unusual happens to your skin or hands, come to see me immediately, you may begin.' said the overweight professor.

'This should be a treat.' muttered Evangeline as she and Sirius shuffled towards the store. 'I think it's in a worse state now than what it was when we left it on Monday morning!' said Evangeline as she stared into the store, which looked as if a bomb had gone off in it.

'Flippin' hell, we're gonna be in here all night!' groaned Sirius.

'Well, we better get a move on then, shouldn't we?' said Evangeline, who began to pick up shards of glass that were strewn across the floor.

'I s'ppose so ...'mumbled Sirius, as he ran his hand through his long black hair. 'But where do you start?' he said looking lost.

'Well, if I lift all the glass -gosh it'll take a while- you grab that mop and start cleaning the floor, once I have it all lifted.' suggested Evangeline as she bent down to pick up some green tinted glass.

'You know what?' said Sirius as he picked up the mop and began to sweep it across the floor, ' I reckon you'd be a great mum.'

'Hmm?' said Evangeline as she stood up and came walking out from behind a bookcase, her hands full with shards of glass.

'I think you would make a good mum.' said Sirius, who avoided eye contact with her and continued to mop the floor.

Evangeline smiled at him, 'What makes you think that?' she said as she threw the glass into a bucket with so much force that she made herself jump when the crash echoed through the room. 'Oops.'

Sirius laughed,' It's just the way you seemed to know what to do. It's a complete bomb site in here and yet you stay calm and get on with it. You're good at giving orders too.' he watched for her reaction.

She glanced over at him, her eyebrows raised, 'Am I now?'

'You know I'm only kidding.' he smiled, paused from mopping the floor and leant on the handle, 'I just have a feeling that you would be a very protective mother. Well, you would kill for your friends, I'm scared of what you might do for your own children.' he chuckled.

'No one insults or hurts my friends and gets away with it. That's how much you guys mean to me.' she said simply, and returned to picking up the remaining pieces of glass.

Sirius gazed into space, for a long time there was silence, they both just got on with their work. 'How many children do you want?' he blurted out.

He heard her laugh from the other side of the room, and she walked over her hands full, yet again, with more glass. 'I wasn't really planning on having children yet, Sirius. I'm only fifteen. I'd like to wait until I'm at least twenty ....and married.' she said and turned to face him. 'What's with the intense questioning?'

'Oh nothing, I was just wondering. Something to pass the time with I s'ppose.' he replied and returned to his mopping. Evangeline wandered back to where she was working before.

'So how many would you like then?' she called, Sirius could hear her sweeping up the glass.

'I don't know, as many as we decide.' Sirius replied as he lifted the mop up and set it in the bucket of water.

'We? Who's we?' questioned Evangeline.

'No one. My wife if I _ever_ get married.' sighed Sirius, who lifted the mop out of the bucket and began to sweep it over the remainder of the tiled floor.

'What do you mean if you _ever_ get married?' said Evangeline as she walked over, broom under her arm and glass in her hands, 'Of course you'll get married!'

'What makes you think that?' Sirius said as he watched her, dump the last pieces of glass into the bucket.

'Well, first of all, do you _want_ to get married?' she asked as she pulled up a stool and sat down on it, watching Sirius as he worked.

He paused, 'Of course I want to get married! I want a family, a wife and kids and...'

'Well that's settled then. There will be someone out there for you, Sirius. And someone for me too. But we're still young! God knows, we could end up marrying someone who went to Hogwarts!' said Evangeline, who was now standing.

'I know, I know …' muttered Sirius who had nearly finished the mopping up, it was clear that he was thinking intently about something.

'Sirius?' Evangeline asked softly.

'Hmm?' came his reply.

'Why... Why are you so passionate about getting married and having a family now? I mean we're fifteen ..' said Evangeline who was trying to figure out why Sirius was acting strange about the subject they were discussing.

'Because I never had a family who loved me properly. And I don't want to end up being like my parents.' he said quietly as he set the mop up against the wall.

'Oh Sirius!' said Evangeline, who jogged over and hugged him, 'We're your family. Me, James, Remus, and God forbid even Peter!' Sirius smiled into her hair and pulled her closer to his body.

'I honestly don't know what I would do without you,' he said as they broke away from their hug.

'Well, I do try – Ahhhhh!' screamed Evangeline, who was now lying flat on her back on the floor. 'Sirius! It's not funny! Ow, my back …'

Sirius was doubling over with laughter, 'You slipped on the mop!'

'Well I figured as much!' snapped Evangeline, whose back was in pain. 'Now help me up!'

'Oh, okay, okay. You are incredibly clumsy. Have I ever told you this before?' he asked her as he pulled her up from the floor and put his arm around her waist to support her.

'On countless occasions …' Evangeline mumbled as she grabbed onto Sirius' shoulder. 'I think I can walk, let's try ..' and she let go of Sirius and began to walk slowly across the room.

'Yeah, I'll be fine, just never let me near a mop again.' she said as she walked over to the door. 'Let's go tell old Sluggy that we've finished.'

'Here, Angel? What time is it?' Sirius asked as he walked out of the room after her.

'Um .. Ten fifteen. Jeez, we've been here for roughly four hours!' said Evangeline, shocked that they had spent so long tidying the store.

'Ahh, hello Miss Potter, Mr Black, finished are we?' questioned Professor Slughorn, who was sitting at his desk marking, with a box of crystallized pineapple sitting open beside his inkwell.

'Yes, Professor,' yawned Evangeline.

'Oh dear, better get off to bed then, Miss Potter. You look dreadfully tired. Goodnight to the both of you.' he said and he got out of his chair to escort them to the door. 'Now don't take an detours, go straight back to Gryffindor tower, goodnight.' and he closed the door behind him.

'Old Slughorn is right you know, you really do look tired.' said Sirius as he rested his arm over Evangeline's shoulders.

'I've had a long day I s'ppose …' said Evangeline who yawned again and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

'Well the sooner we get back to the tower, the sooner you can go to bed.' Sirius reasoned with her. 'That was your cue to move your feet a bit faster, honey.'

Evangeline nudged him with her elbow, 'My legs are tired.' she said.

'Well, do you want me to carry you?' Sirius offered.

'No, I'm far too heavy!' Evangeline protested, 'We'll just walk together, I like strolls in the dark anyway.'

'Fine, we'll go for a stroll.' smiled Sirius, and they walked off down the corridor and into the darkness.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, review, review! I really like it when people give me tips on what I should do to improve my stories, so I would be glad to get some! Hope everybody had a good Christmas, and Santa Claus brought you what you wanted! (: Tori x**


	5. Lost Emotionally, Physically

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have had exams for the last two weeks and haven't had time to do anything but revise! But now the exams are over I can concentrate on the story again. Hopefully this shall meet your standards of a good read (: **

Chapter Five

_The question asked in order,_

_To save her life or take it,_

_The answer 'No' to avoid death,_

_The answer 'Yes' would make it, make it._

Darkness engulfed the corridors, it was impossible to see exactly what you where treading on. But with Sirius' arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, she felt safe. The first detention on the year, and possibly the best one so far. Evangeline got to spend time with her adopted brother, without him being distracted by James. It had never come to her attention that Sirius could be so, well, emotional. She had only ever saw the tough, womanising, prankster exterior of Sirius Black, never the kind, gentle, if not a little troubled interior. Over the four years that she had known him, she had been seen as one of the lads. Always willing to prank the Slytherins at every available opportunity, one to sneak into Honeydukes at midnight to nick a few bags of sweets, or one to be up for a game of truth or dare after drinking more than enough firewhiskey.

But now after getting to talk to him properly, Evangeline now thought that Sirius actually considered her as … a girl, a foster sister.

They walked down the corridor in silence, it was a comfortable silence. One were you were just allowed to let your thoughts flow, rather than being stressed out about how quiet it was. The Gryffindor Tower was beckoning, Evangeline could see the Fat Lady in the distance. As they approached her portrait, before she could speak, Sirius mumbled. 'Devils Snare.'

The portrait swung open, and they both clambered through, Sirius' arm still stayed settled on Evangeline's shoulders. The Common Room was empty, everyone had retreated to their dormitories. They began to ascend up the spiral stairs, towards the fourth, fifth and sixth year dormitories, Evangeline could feel Sirius' hands gripping her shoulders, not wanting to let her go.

'For a detention, I really enjoyed it.' chuckled Evangeline, who lifted her head off of Sirius' shoulder and released herself from his grasp.

'So did I.' he said, giving her a crooked smile and ruffling his hair.

He pressed his lips together and stared at Evangeline through those deep grey eyes. He reached his hands up and cupped Evangeline's face, lowered his face down slightly and gently kissed her forehead.

Evangeline looked at Sirius, she locked gazes with him, wondering what thoughts were running through his head.

'Goodnight Angel.' Sirius said quietly, 'I'll see you in the morning.'

Before Evangeline could reply, he began to climb the stairs, but he stopped and looked back at her, his mouth opened as if he intended to say something. But he didn't, he ran his fingers through his hair, turned around and began to walk up the stairs again.

Evangeline stood at the door of her dormitories, confused. What did he want to say? Maybe Sirius didn't think of her as one of the lads any more, maybe not even a sister, maybe just .. a girl.

_-_-_

A week later ...

'Oi! Eva!' yelled James as he sprinted down the spiral stairs after her. Evangeline stopped at the bottom and waited on him, her bag slung over her shoulder, weighing her down slightly. Carrying twelve Ordinary Wizarding Level books, was not good for her back.

'Hey Jamie,' she smiled as her brother reached the bottom of the Divination stairs.

'Pleas stop calling me Jamie,' glared her brother, 'It's a sissy's name … anyway. Yeah, quidditch try outs today, just thought I would remind you.'

'James, you left five reminders up on the noticeboard in the common room. I don't need reminded!' laughed Evangeline as they started to walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

'Well, we need the whole team there. And if you're not, I'll find someone else.' James threatened, even though he knew he could never find another seeker as good as his sister. Evangeline was fond of adrenaline rushes, nothing stopped her diving down on her broom from one hundred feet in the air. She had her own speciality if moves, that even if someone tried to copy them, they had no chance of mastering, they required incredible acrobatics and stability. James was often jealous of the attention she got, just after a match when she had performed a new trick, but just seeing her blush as someone mentioned that she was amazing, made him smile.

'Okay James, don't get your balls in a knot! You booked the pitch for straight after lunch, it's not as if I'm gonna disappear anywhere!' said Evangeline, 'Oh, there's Lily and Izzy, see you in the Great Hall Jamie!'

Oh, how I love taking the piss out of my dear brother, Evangeline said to herself as she ran over to join her two best friends who were walking through the courtyard.

In the distance she heard her brother yell, 'STOP BLOODY CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL HEX YOU!' Evangeline swirled round to see her brother glaring in her direction, she laughed.

'You know I'm only teasing you James. There is no need to over react.' she shouted across the courtyard, smugly. Evangeline retreated down the path, and began to follow the red head and the blonde that accompanied her. As she caught up on her best friends, she called after them.

'Hey! Lily, Izzy! Wait up!' Evangeline ran down towards the two friends who had halted at the summit of the hill. As Evangeline pulled up beside her friends, their smiles spread across their faces as they realised who it was.

'Hey Eva.' began Lily, who was carrying what looked like a small basket.

Evangeline smiled in response, but wondered why the two girls were not heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

'So where are you guys headed?' she questioned, as she pulled out a liquorice wand from her pocket and started to chew on the end of it.

'We were going to visit Hagrid, he was going to show us some unicorns in the Forbidden Forest this afternoon after lunch.' answered Isabella.

Evangeline glanced at the Forbidden Forest, she loved Care of Magical Creatures, and going with Hagrid this afternoon would have benefited her studies. But her best friends didn't bother to tell her about this opportunity.

Disheartened, she responded slowly, 'Oh … Well have fun then, I'll be at quidditch practice.' She waved a short goodbye and began to trudge back up to the castle for some much needed lunch.

'Wait! Evangeline -listen, please- we were going to tell you, it just slipped our minds, and you have quidditch today anyway.' started Lily, who knew that Evangeline could get into a strop easily. Evangeline stopped, turned round and observed her friends, who had sorry looks on their faces.

'We're really sorry Eva, its just we thought you would be too occupied practising,' retorted Izzy, who started fumbling in her pocket. She pulled out a small brown kirby grip and pinned it in her hair.

Evangeline tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and said, 'It's fine, really. You go ahead, tell Hagrid I said hi and give Fang a cuddle for me.' She gave them a friendly wave and retreated back up the path, but she stopped and called after the two fifth years.

'See you guys at dinner!' and she gave them a glistening smile. Seeing their faces when she turned round reminded her what good friends she really had and they truly did care about her.

Tracing her steps she made ten minutes beforehand, she crossed the courtyard once again. She walked past groups of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and a small huddle of sixth year Gryffindors. But Evangeline did not notice the five notorious Slytherins of fifth year following her.

'Look who it is. It's Potter.' That voice was too well known to be mistaken for anyone else's. The snobby, sneer obviously belonged to Bellatrix Black.

'What do you want, Black?' Evangeline snarled, without turning to face her nemesis. She kept on walking, not wanting to know what the sly Slytherin was planning behind her back.

'I just wanted to congratulate you for successfully putting yourself in death row number one.' leered Black, who paused to glare at Evangeline, who had turned and was eyeing the Slytherins for any sudden movement of attack, Bellatrix then continued her lecture.

'Don't _ever_ think that you can put some petty curse on _me_ and get away with it.' growled Bellatrix, her deep black eyes glaring fixedly into Evangeline's shockingly green ones. 'I am a pure blood, Potter. If you, a filthy blood traitor, dare ambush me in any way, you think wrong. That is unless -'

'- Pure blood, smure blood. Everyone has equal rights in this castle, Black. Don't you go thinking that you're anything special.' said Evangeline, cutting off Bellatrix's last few words. Evangeline was beginning to loose her temper.

Bellatrix cackled,'I wouldn't call you anything special either to be perfectly honest. I mean, you hang around with a halfbreed, two blood traitors, an insult to the Black family and …._a mudblood.'_

Blood boiled inside of Evangeline, she whipped out her wand and stood at a threatening stance. 'DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS!' she roared, her pulse racing.

'Oooooho, feeling a little, tinsy winsy bit emotional are we today Potter?' laughed the Slytherin, who in turn, also grabbed her wand from her pocket.

That insult hit Evangeline hard, it had unleashed the monster that raged inside her, waiting for its kill. With a quick flick of her wand and the almighty effort put into the spell, there was a loud noise, like a rumble of thunder but ten times magnified. There were a few screams, they echoed up into the sky. A bright light flashed across the courtyard and a grey smoke ascended from where Bellatrix had been standing, it engulfed her, concealing her from everyone's view. After that, everything was silent. All that was heard was the rustle of the wind in the trees and the birds singing overhead. A crowd was gathering, Evangeline could hear their shuffling feet determined to get closer to the scene. She stood there, wand in her hand, watching the space where Bellatrix had fallen, a blank look upon her face.

The stunned silence remained, Evangeline sensed that more and more people had evacuated themselves from the Great Hall. It would only be a moment of time, until the teachers arrived. Evangeline's eyes glanced round the courtyard, every archway was filled with students, watching, just watching to see if there was a final encore. But there wouldn't be.

It felt like years, the time Evangeline stood there, waiting to see if there was any anxious response from anyone. But no one said a word. No one said anything until…

'Evangeline, is that ….'

It was James, the big brother that was always there. Not this time. No. He didn't stop her from doing what she did, he couldn't have, nothing would have stopped her. Bellatrix had pushed her too far. He made a promise to her, that he would help her cope with all the anger that wallowed in her depths. That he would remind her, what she had to live for, and stay strong for. For what she shouldn't give up or throw away because of the many people that made her life so hard to live.

He didn't say anything after that, he just stood there, glancing between Evangeline and Bellatrix's tangled body on the ground. Evangeline could see the disappointment in his expression, the guilt that he was not there for Evangeline when she needed it most and most surprisingly, anger. She could see Sirius and Remus and Peter, all standing behind her brother. Shock. It was practically written across their faces. Evangeline watched them for a while, Sirius tried to get past her brother. But he stopped him. Threw his arm out in front of him and glared at him.

Evangeline's breathing got heavier, her mouth became dry, her palms sweating. Why hadn't anyone done something? The intensity became unbearable for her. Tears began to form in her eyes, what had she done? Why had she been so stupid? She let her wand slip from her grasp, it clattered on the stone pavement. She was finding it incredibly hard to breathe, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. She began to feel faint, her knees gave way from under her and she collapsed, sobbing into her hands.

'Angel …' came a call from the crowds. A pair of strong arms gathered her up, but she refused this comfort. With all her might, she pulled herself up off the ground and gently pushed away her rescuer. Her red-rimmed eyes, caught the sad and frightened expression that lay upon the holder's face. The tears kept coming, she turned and ran, ran as fast as her withering legs could carry her. She pushed her way through the crowds of staring students, not daring to look up.

Evangeline ran, to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Sobbing, she stopped to catch her breath, she could think of no other place to hide, the forest was magnificent, and grand. Thousand of kilometres wide, thousands of trees to hide behind. No on could find her here. She pulled herself together, took a deep breath, and began to dance her way between trees, over branches, keeping her eyes and ears alert for any sudden movements that might occur around her.

She ran for hours, stopping every so often to catch her breath and take a note of her surroundings. Her mind was going crazy, she kept stopping herself, thinking that what she was doing was wrong and turning back to run towards the castle. But every time, she kept turning around again and running further and further into the forest.

Darkness surrounded her, she could no longer see where she was running, so she reduced her pace to a walking speed. Night, the most dangerous time in the whole twenty four hour of a day and Evangeline was wandering the Forbidden Forest, alone and wandless. If something were to find her, she could not protect herself, her only way of survival was to run. And even then, it was hopeless. She had ran for at least seven hours, and did not recognise anything, her energy levels were low. Even when Hagrid was by her side, they did not breach the inner most parts of the forest.

She reached a breaking in the trees, the moon shone directly onto a bed of moss surrounded by bushes that were covered in deep red berries. A twig snapped. Evangeline's breath caught. She didn't know where to look, her eyes scanned the trees, but saw nothing. The snapping noises where getting closer, she backed into the berry bushes, her breathing quick and uneasy.

'Who's there?' she cried out, panicking. Her eyes still searching the dark undergrowth of the trees that engulfed her. She kept stumbling backwards.

'Ow!' she gasped, she lifted her hand up to her face. She had pricked her finger on one of the bushes. She had noticed the berries but the deadly thorns had remained camouflaged.

Before she could realise it, the snapping noise had stopped, she was too preoccupied with her injury. Her eyes wide, she scanned the trees surrounding her once again. She turned around, and a strong hand grabbed her. She screamed, like she was being murdered. Her voice echoed across the forest, her breath caught one last time, and before she fell onto the mossy grass that protected her from her fall, she caught a glimpse of deep grey blue eyes staring back at her.

**I hope you liked it! It's not as long as some of the others, but I was just getting into my flow of writing again after such a big break. Reviews please!! Constructive criticism and what you think of the chapter, would be a great help. Maybe what you would like to happen in the later chapters? I'll let you decide (: Hope you are all having a good year so far! Tori xo**


	6. Responding to the Right Person

Chapter Six

_Keep me safe inside,_

_Your arms like towers,_

_Tower over me._

Evangeline lay on the bed of white linen in the Hospital Wing, motionless, in a deep sleep. It had been a week since she had been brought back to that castle after being found in the Forbidden Forest. Quickly after Evangeline had been brought to Madam Pomfrey, the new school nurse, she discovered that Evangeline had been pricked by the *Thorn 'O Lethargy Bush. The spines of this bush, were deadly if the person did not receive the antidote in a certain time period after they had pricked their finger, they would fall into a deep sleep for the rest of their lives. Red berries. Very delicious. These berries attracted animals and humans alike, which resulted in many mammals being put into a lengthy slumber.

There were some nights (and days) where Evangeline tossed and turned. Soaking wet with sweat as the antidote fought against the poison, that had worked its way into her system. Everyone had to be patient. Many students and relatives visited her as she slept, but she never knew they were there. Her father had been to see her, he was seeing Dumbledore about some 'Auror Business' and dropped by to see how she was coping. It hurt him to see his daughter, lying there asleep, unresponsive to everything. Her mother, sent flowers.

As she had spent so long in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had her moved into a private room after four days, away from any prying eyes. She also didn't want Evangeline to spend too much time in the same room as Bellatrix Black, who was recovering from Evangeline's attack on her. The Potter girl went through a lot, for nothing really. Bellatrix was just unconscious, but the spell that Evangeline used had knocked the breath out of her, like stunning, only a much longer wait for any signs of the person waking up and there was no spell that could awaken her immediately. She spent five days in the Hospital Wing, until she signed herself out and was running round the castle torturing other students again.

'Madame Pomfrey?' Sirius called after the young nurse. He was sitting in the large armchair beside Evangeline's bed. Remus and Peter were sitting on the end of her bed. Remus, a book in his hand, Evangeline's favourite; Jane Eyre. Madame Pomfrey had told them that Evangeline could hear their voices, and it would help her to eventually awaken. Remus had been reading to Evangeline, day and night, to see if she would make any progress, but not an eyelid fluttered nor a hand twitched.

'Oh! Has Evangeline woken up?' shrieked the nurse who came sprinting out of her office.

'No,' mumbled Sirius, who was staring at Evangeline, who still remained asleep. She looked peaceful in her sleep, he thought to himself, but he just wanted her to respond to something, anything.

Madame Pomfrey frowned and walked over to Evangeline's bed. She reached out her hand and gently placed them on the sleeping girl's forehead. 'She definitely isn't as feverish as what she was a couple of days ago. That means the antidote is working.'

'But …' started Peter, he stopped to rephrase his sentence, 'Why hasn't she woken up yet?' His eyes glanced over at Sirius, who had not moved, he just sat there switching his glance between the sleeping Evangeline and the view of the Forest from the window.

Madame Pomfrey smiled politely in Peter's direction, 'We just have to be patient, the antidote is still acting in her system. I didn't know exactly how much poison she had extracted from the thorn, so I had to estimate.'

She saw the disappointed looks on their faces and comforted them,' She'll wake up in a couple of days, maybe less.' She smiled, and began to retreat towards her office, but she paused at the door and called over to the boys, 'Keep talking to her! It'll help.'

Sirius remained silent, and Remus opened the cover of the book, Peter looked at them, confused. 'Well, what do we say to her? I mean, It'll be … weird.' he said as he scratched his head.

Remus thought for a moment, 'We could tell her about the prank we played on Bellatrix yesterday?' he suggested, and glanced at Sirius. Remus got up and moved closer to Evangeline's sleeping body. 'Evie? It's Remy. Madame Pomfrey said that you could hear us, and that we should talk to you as much as possible. Um .. we pranked Bella -'

'Don't say her name.' growled Sirius, 'It's her fault that Angel is like this.'

'Sirius, she's going to remember what happened,' reasoned the werewolf, 'If she doesn't remember herself, I'm pretty sure someone will remind her, mainly said person that she attacked.'

'She won't tell her. I'll make sure of that.' Sirius said bluntly.

Remus snorted, 'And how are you going to do that? Offer yourself up on a platter to the Dark Lord for her? You won't be able to stop her, mark my words.'

'No, you mark my words, she is going to pay for what she has done. One way or another, I'm gonna -'

'Gonna do what?' piped Peter, who had remained quiet throughout most of the conversation.

'I don't see either of you doing anything to avenge Eva.' Sirius stated.

'Pfft, we don't need anyone to do that, Ja-'

'James wouldn't do anything,' snarled Sirius, 'Angel has been lying in that bed for a week, and he hasn't come to see her once!'

Remus grimaced and turned to read Evangeline's copy of Jane Eyre, he could have sworn he heard Sirius mutter, 'Selfish bastard.' Obviously aimed at James

_Flashback To Earlier That Day _

_'Ah, Mr Potter, how is your sister coping?' Professor McGonagall asked James as we walked through the door of the classroom. _

_Sirius shoved past me, shot a venomous glare at James and hissed, 'Like he would know.' _

_James' eye's narrowed, his face twisted as he shot daggers at the progressive Sirius, he returned his attention to his Professor, 'She's fine, should be out of the Hospital Wing in no time.' he said sheepishly and walked over to his seat. _

_I sat down beside him, scared of the response I would get when I asked him a question. I buckled up the courage, deciding that he couldn't throttle me in front of a teacher; our head of house to be exact. _

_'James?' I asked as I pulled my wand out of my pocket._

_'Hmm?' was the reply._

_'Eh .. Why haven't you been to visit Eva yet? I mean she is your sister.' _

_'She could have killed Black! If she had, she would be in Azkaban!' he snapped and slammed his copy of 'Standard Book of Spells – Ordinary Wizarding Levels' on the desk, causing ink to splash out of the inkwell._

_This had caught Sirius' attention, which wasn't hard. He was sitting in front of us, the seat beside him, empty. It normally held a giggling girl with raven black hair and startling green eyes, but not today. Or the next couple of days for that matter. _

_'Don't dare speak about Angel like that! She would never do such a thing, and you know that.' snarled Sirius, in a rather dog-like manner. _

_'No, I don't know any more. Jesus, one day she's bouncing off the walls, the next she's bloody depressed!' _

_'She's a girl, James. You obviously don't know them as well as you think. You don't even know your own fucking sister.' _

_'What the hell do you mean?' _

_This was obviously going to turn into a full-on boxing match. And here comes I, Remus John Lupin, Keeper of Peace between Maurauders. _

_'McGonagall is watching us.' I interrupted. But I was ignored._

_'You're obviously too up your own arse to even care about your sister. Too busy being King of Hogwarts.' _

_'Oh, and you care about my sister do you Black?' retorted James, who was clenching his quill so tightly it snapped in half. _

_'Of course I do, she .. she's -'_

_'Like a sister to you?' James' eyes narrowed,' Or something else?'_

_'And what exactly do you mean by that?' said Sirius, who sounded disgusted._

_'You know exactly what I mean. You dare hurt her and you will pay.' growled James._

_'Oh, started caring now have we?'_

_James didn't reply, he simply picked up another quill and started writing furiously on the parchment set in front of him. _

_'You know, if you really did care, you would go and see her. And then maybe I would forgive you for abandoning her.' _

_End of Flashback_

'Okay boys, I'm very sorry, but you will have to leave now. Visiting hours are over.' said Madame Pomfrey, who popped her head through the gap that the open door left.

'Mmkay,' came Sirius' muffled voice, it sounded as though he had been sleeping, 'Can we come back tomorrow?'

'Of course,' replied Madame Pomfrey who had entered the room, 'Visiting hours only,' she added sternly.

The three boy raised from their seats which they had vacated for the past three hours. Throughout those three hours, other pupils from Gryffindor had come to visit Evangeline including Lily and Isabella. They stayed for an hour, but then said that they were going to visit Hagrid and give him the low down on how Evangeline was recovering. As they were exiting the room, Remus set Evangeline's book on her bedside table, and whispered goodbye to her. Peter waved. Sirius remained behind, to clear up the chocolate frog and droobles gum wrappers that had found their way onto the floor.

Once he had lifted all the rubbish, she sauntered over to Evangeline's bed. He bent down and gently kissed her on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, 'Please wake up Angel, I miss pulling pranks with you.'

He stood back up and turned to walk out the door, as he pulled the door closed behind him, he stopped and said, 'Actually, I just miss you.' and quietly he pulled the door shut.

_-_-_

It was midnight, and pitch black in the Hospital Wing. All was silent, everyone of Madame Pomfrey's patients asleep.

_'Alohomora' _

The double doors of the wing opened, but no one was there, no one walked through them. There was a scuffling of feet, but still nobody was there. Across the room, the door to Evangeline's private quarters opened, and then closed, as if by itself. A light appeared in the room, bright enough to blind someone. And sitting on the armchair, by a sleeping Evangeline, was James Potter.

He had a guilty expression on his face as he studied the motionless body of his little sister, who was peacefully sleeping. He fumbled in his robes and pulled something out of his pocket. He got up and walked over to the bedside table, and on it he set a photo frame and in it was a photo of himself, Evangeline, Sirius, Remus and Peter at the beach over the summer.

He sat back down beside her on the bed and brushed a strand of hair of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He could hear her breathing, soft and gentle against the pillow. She was alive, yet so dead. The little sister he knew would be laughing loudly at a joke Sirius had told, or listening attentively to Remus, who would be explaining why you shouldn't add said ingredient into a potion or it might explode and she would grin to herself and glance over at Sirius blatantly hinting to him that they should try it sometime. The way she would act all serious when Peter asked a really dumb question about something in his homework, and she would be kind and patient enough to go and help him.

She had the qualities of all his friends rolled into one; loyalty, intelligence, kindness, patience, merriment and she knew how to pull a good prank. But one thing set her apart from everyone else. Her temper. It was the one thing she couldn't control, when she was angry, everything around her would go wrong. Lying there, she looked so serene and untroubled.

He smiled to himself as Evangeline twitched her nose and sighed deeply. She always was a heavy sleeper, nothing could waken her, even if you yelled at the top of your voice in her ear, she would just go on in a peaceful slumber, like she had ignored you.

He leaned in towards her face, and said, 'Please wake up soon Evangeline, we all miss you like crazy and Sirius is getting on my nerves. He says I don't care about you; of course I do! You're my baby sister, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened, I know I could have stopped you.' he paused for a moment, grabbing her hand, 'I know I haven't been the best big brother in the world, but I want you to know that I love you more than that. I mean who couldn't.'

He kissed her fingertips and gently placed her hand down on the bed, he slowly stood up, grabbing the invisibility cloak and shuffled slowly towards the door.

'Please be awake the next time I come and visit, I don't want to talk to you like that again' he said and threw the cloak over himself.

'You won't have to.' came a tired voice from the bed followed by the noise of bed sheets rustling.

James' eyes widened, he gasped and pulled the cloak, so forcefully, he was lucky that it didn't rip. 'Evangeline!' He was so quick to react that he nearly fell over his own feet to reach her bedside. He bent over and gave her a bone-crushing hug, that Evangeline thought had lasted a bit too long.

'Okay, James, you can let go of me now,' she chuckled weakly.

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly and sat down beside her on the bed, 'How do you feel? Should I get Madame Pomfrey?'

Evangeline smiled, 'I'm fine, just a little, oh what's the word … weak. And no, do not get Madame Pomfrey, I hate the way she fusses over every little thing.'

'That's good,' said James, 'Do you want something to eat? You look a little pale.'

Evangeline stared at him, 'Sheesh, you're as bad as that Pomfrey! But yes, I am kind of hungry. What have you got?'

'Well …' James stood up and wandered over to the large cupboard opposite Evangeline's bed, he opened it to reveal mountains of chocolate and sweets.

'Wow ...where did it all come from?' asked Evangeline quizzically, she was still astounded at the amount of food.

'Oh, a lot of people dropped by to pay their respects, it's not all from Gryffindors you know. Look.' James picked up a packet of chocolate frogs and took them over to Evangeline who was waiting eagerly for the tasty morsel, 'It's from Jane Campbell, she's in Hufflepuff.'

'Awk, that was nice of her,' cooed Evangeline, who ravenously ripped open the box which held the delectable chocolate frog, within a flash the frog was being wolfed down at a rapid speed.

'Whoa, slow down there. You'll choke,' warned James, who had brought over some more food.

Evangeline stuck out her tongue at him, but suddenly went very shy and unsure, 'James?' she asked.

'Yes, Evie?' he replied as he opened a packet of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.

'How long was I asleep?' she asked timidly, while fumbling with the chocolate frog card; which held the portrait of Morgana.

'A week.' he replied bluntly.

Evangeline gasped, 'A WEEK?!'

'Yes.'

'The last thing I remember is looking straight into someone's dark grey blue eyes, the rest is a memory.'

'That was Firenze, he's a Centaur. After you went missing Dumbledore sent out a message to the Centaurs to look for you, and he found you at Lazy Eyes Creak.' said James through a mouthful of Pumpkin Pasty.

Evangeline wrinkled her nose at the sight, 'What happened to Black?' she asked him, so quietly as if she was hoping he wouldn't hear her.

'She's fine. You knocked her unconscious for four days. Pretty neat spell if I say so myself.' said James, who seemed more interested in the food.

'Well then, why didn't you come and see me until tonight?' asked Evangeline, who was eager to her his reply.

'How ..?'

'I could still hear things when I was asleep James. I respond to my name, Sirius said that I had been lying in a bed for a week and that you hadn't visited me once.'

'If you knew how long you had been asleep for, why did you ask?'

'I couldn't remember when he said it! I didn't know the exact day James! Please answer my question.'

'I was angry.'

'At me?'

'Yes.'

Evangeline looked at him intently.' Are you -'

'-Well, yes and no. I'm angry at you for running into Forbidden Forest without a wand -how could you be so stupid- and for doing that to Black. I thought she was dead at the time, I was seething with rage, I was angry at myself and you. But when I found out she was just unconscious, I was so relieved. But I couldn't forgive you for running away like that.'

'I'm sorry, I was so confused. I thought I had killed her, I was scared at what might happen so I ran. To the only place I thought no one could find me.'

James laughed, 'You were wrong, but I'm glad you were. I couldn't have lived with myself if Firenze hadn't found you. I should have ran after you and stopped you. Sirius would have committed suicide, he was past himself when you hadn't been found after three hours of searching.'

'I just kept running, straight ahead. If anything was in my way, I turned a different direction and ran until I came to another obstacle and did the same thing over again.' Evangeline explained.

'You aren't very good at getting yourself completely lost off the face of the earth are you?'

'I'm not sure if I was trying to get myself lost or not. I kept turning back, but something made me keep going on further into the forest.'

'Just the want to get away from what you had done?'

'Yes, I suppose so. I know it's only Black, but I still feel guilty about doing that to her.'

'At least we know that you are nothing like her, and just because you feel guilty after doing that to someone, definitely shows it. Plus, you have friends to live for, she doesn't.'

Evangeline remained silent, the moon beamed through the gap in the curtain, shining onto her.

'You better get some rest,' suggested James.

'Rest? You have got to be joking! I have slept for the past week, I'm not even the slightest bit tired.' complained Evangeline.

'Well, if you're not for. I am. I think I'll sleep in that chair.'

'Right, you do that. And seeing as your going to sleep, and I have no one to talk to. I might as well join you.'

'I hope you didn't mean that literally.'

'What? Eww, No!'

'Goodnight Evie,' sighed James, who had made himself comfortable on the large armchair.

'Goodnight Jamie,' teased Evangeline, who had snuggled under the duvet.

'You'll never grow up will you?'

'Nope,' said Evangeline who smiled into her pillow.

**Hope you all liked the chapter! (: Reviews please! Constructive criticism and whatnot. Maybe some of your ideas for what you want to happen in the later chapters? I might not even end up using them, just getting people to think creatively (:**

**Hahaha, my brother is so blonde x] (no offence anyone) The matches we were using to light candles wouldn't work, they kept going out randomly. And he says ; Maybe they're out of date.**

**Tori xo**


	7. Making Amends

Chapter Seven

_I know you wanna be my Salvation,_

_The one that I can always depend,_

_I tried to be strong, believe me,_

_I'm trying to move on,_

_It's complicated, but understand me._

Poppy Pomfrey busied herself in her office, for another day of caring for students. Every day, many pupils came through the doors of the Hospital Wing; having got a bludger to the head, covered in a potion that had exploded, or maybe even celery sticking out of their ears after being jinxed by another pupil. Her main priority over the last week, was none other than the pranksteress, Evangeline Potter, who had been injected by the sleeping poison from the Thorn 'O Lethargy Bush. It was a regular occurrence for Miss Potter to visit the Hospital Wing, as she was very fond of experimenting in potions, pulling pranks on people with her equally annoying friends or having been in a duel with her obvious enemy Bellatrix Black.

Evangeline Potter was a very popular girl, although it seemed as though she did not know this. Many pupils had come to visit her over the past week, bringing her confectionery, get well cards and flowers. In fact, even a few teachers had come to pay their respect. Her friends, had come to see her every day, telling her of the days events and recent pranks they had pulled on unsuspecting Slytherins. But it was noticeable that her twin brother had not yet walked through the Hospital Wing doors to check on his little sister.

Madame Pomfrey collected up the many pieces of scattered parchment on her desk and set them in a neat pile, 'I think I'll go and check on Evangeline, maybe she'll be awake this morning,' she muttered to herself. She walked out the door of her office, and walked across the large airy room, her heels clicking as her feet met the floor. She opened the door to Evangeline's private room, walked in quietly and gently closed the door behind her. It appeared that she had not yet woken from her lengthy sleep. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

'Good morning Miss Potter, I hope you are feeling well this – MR POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?' she shrieked, as she discovered James Potter sleeping on the large armchair beside Evangeline's bed.

James' head twitched and his eyes slowly opened, 'Hmm? Where am I?' he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Madame Pomfrey watched him, her eyes narrow, her lips thin almost non-existent, 'You, Mr Potter, are lying in a chair in the Hospital Wing.' she paused, '… _And_ visiting hours are between six and nine in the evening _only_.'

'Oh, I came to visit Evie last night, I must have fell asleep.'

'So I see.' said Madame Pomfrey, whose hands where resting on her hips, 'Did she respond to anything while you were talking to her?'

James remained silent, as though it was demanding to try and remember. He scratched his head, causing his hair so become even more untidy than what it already was. 'Em … ' And suddenly he remembered and jumped out of his chair, much to Madame Pomfrey's surprise, 'YES! She ...she woke up!'

'Mr Potter, there is no need to shout.' said Madame Pomfrey, who seemed slightly taken aback, 'All the same, that is wonderful news. Although I am quite surprised she is still asleep after you yelling at the top of your voice.'

James chuckled, 'She's a very heavy sleeper, Madame Pomfrey.'

'I thought as much. You may stay with her until classes begin if you wish, although you may want to go and change into your robes.'

'Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I think I'll go and change now. I might be back if I have time,' James smiled, as he stood up and wandered over to the door. 'Bye, Evie.' and he winked in her direction. A small smile appeared on her face, but her eyes remained closed.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, 'Miss Potter, if you think that you can weasel your way out of not getting any healing potions, by pretending to be asleep, you may think again.'

Evangeline unwillingly opened her eyes slightly, only to see Madame Pomfrey standing at the end of her bed, hand on hips, watching her attentively. She felt like a small animal, who had been cornered by a very large predator. She smiled hopefully at Madame Pomfrey, as if to say; please don't make me drink anything horrible.

'Oh, don't you worry Miss Potter, you _will_ be drinking everything I give you.' said Madame Pomfrey sternly as she strutted out out of Evangeline's room. Evangeline stuck her tongue at her as she turned the corner.

After a while, she returned with a large glass bottle filled with murky green potion and a small plastic cup. 'Now you must take this twice every day, once in the morning and once in the evening. And if you do not take it, I _will_ find out.'

Evangeline stared at her with disgust, 'I'm not drinking that! It looks like you've just went and gathered some water out of the lake!'

Madame Pomfrey ignored her, and began pouring the cloudy liquid into the small plastic cup. It fizzed slightly as it hit the bottom. Evangeline stared at the cup, as if she was frightened of it. Madame Pomfrey looked up and laughed at the sight of Evangeline's face, 'Who would have thought that a girl who duels everyday would be scared of drinking a little bit potion?'

Evangeline stuttered,' What -I -I'm not scared of it ...I -It's just -I have bad gag reflexes. If it smells disgusting, I'll puke.'

'I assure you, it does not smell, here.' said Madame Pomfrey who handed her the cup, Evangeline looked at her sadly through her startling green eyes, 'Don't look at me like that Miss Potter, it will not work, now drink it.'

'Pleas Madame Pomfrey,' whined Evangeline.

'Drink it. Now I have to go and tend to my other patients, if you haven't drank it before I come back, I shall force it down your throat.' warned Madame Pomfrey, who walked out of the room.

Evangeline gaped at her and whispered to herself, 'She wouldn't.'

'Tut tut, little sis, not drinking your potion?' said a voice Standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, was her older brother who was grinning at the sight of his sister sitting in bed, looking sullenly at a cup of green liquid.

Evangeline glared at him, 'Well I bet you wouldn't want to drink it either! Look at it, it looks disgusting!'

'You do realise that you will have to drink it, one way or another. Either that or you won't be out of the Hospital Wing for the rest of the year.' reasoned James who sat beside her on the bed. 'Just drink it.'

'Fine,' Evangeline huffed. She lifted the cup closer to her mouth, watching the bubbling potion carefully, and with a deep breath she downed the whole cup with a grimace on her face. When it was finished, she scrunched up her face, 'Bleugh, that was gross!'

James laughed, 'The look on your face was hilarious!'

'Your face looks hilarious constantly.' retorted Evangeline who set the cup down on the bedside table, beside the photo frame. 'Where did this come from?' she asked, and she picked up the photo of her and the guys at the beach one time over the summer.

'I brought it up with me last night, do you like it?'

'Oh I love it,' she said,' Sirius is such an idiot,' she gagged as she studied the photo, she had just been lifted by Sirius and he was now balancing her bikini clad body above his head. She couldn't help but notice how happy she looked in the picture, smiling and laughing along with the guys, free from any trouble.

'Tell me about it.' snorted James.

'Don't tell me you two are arguing again, are you?' asked Evangeline, who placed the photo on the table again. James and Sirius argued regularly, but always ended up being the best of friends again, they were like an old married couple.

'Well, yes.'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'What in hell's name about?'

'You.'

Evangeline looked at him confused, 'Me? I've been asleep for the past week, how-'

'He thinks I don't care about you enough, and that I'm a horrible brother.'

'But you do care about me, I annoy you sometimes, but surely you don't not care about me. And you're not a horrible brother … well most of the time anyway.' said Evangeline, who was telling the truth. She got annoyed at her brother when he was being obnoxious and didn't care about anybody else's feelings. She hated the way he always got the attention from their parents and most of the pupils in the school. But she didn't know that people liked her just as much, maybe even more.

'Well, at least I know what you really think of me now.' smiled James, 'Well, I better get going, I have classes, unlike some people.' he said as he looked up and down at his sister lying in bed.

'It's not as if I like lying here! The sooner I can get out, the better.' Evangeline complained.

'Remus has been taking notes for you, so you don't get behind. Not that you normally write notes anyway.'

'That's nice of him. Don't tell the guys that I'm awake please, I want it to be a surprise,' grinned Evangeline.

'Okay then,' said James as he retreated out of the room, 'See you later Sis,' and he waved goodbye.

Evangeline smiled in response.

Madame Pomfrey came walking into her room with some clothes in her hands, 'I hope you drank that potion. Knowing you, you could have thrown it down the sink.'

'No! I drank the stuff! Even ask James. And for your information, it was disgusting! I cannot believe you made me drink it,' Evangeline said, and she folded her arms and glared in Madame Pomfrey's direction.

'You can't blame me for how it tastes,' the nurse reasoned,' Here are some clean clothes, Lily Evans brought them up for you a couple of days ago.'

Evangeline smiled, that meant Lily and Isabella had come to visit her when she was asleep, what great friends she had, 'Thanks Madame Pomfrey.'

'Here you are,' Madame Pomfrey said as she handed Evangeline the pile of clothes,' I shall leave you in peace to get changed.'

Evangeline, sat up in her bed. She felt stronger somehow, maybe it was the food she had last night, or possibly even that ghastly potion that she had taken about twenty minutes ago. She swivelled herself round, until her legs were dangling over the side of the bed. She stretched them out and wiggled her toes. Then she realised, she hadn't walked for over a week! She steadily set one foot on the ground, then the other. With the help of the bedpost she stood up, she was a little wobbly at first, but she suspected that. She felt like she was learning how to walk again! After gaining more confidence, she walked over to the end of the bed where Madame Pomfrey had laid her clothes.

Evangeline picked up the blue t-shirt, her favourite one, which had the Superman logo on the front. She pulled the gown over her head, unfolded the t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Underneath the t-shirt, were Evangeline's black skinny jeans and a pair of mismatched socks. With much difficulty she pulled up her jeans, and buttoned them. She sat back down on the bed and pulled on her socks. Evangeline sighed, what was she supposed to do for the rest of the day?

She stood up again and wandered out of her room, three beds in the Hospital Wing were filled, it was pretty quiet. She suspected they were all sleeping. Maybe I could sneak out for a while? She suggested to herself. So she walked over to the door, quietly opened it and was about to walk out when ..

'Miss Potter, where do you think you are going?'

Evangeline turned round, frowning, 'What exactly am I supposed to do? I can't lie in bed all day, that's boring!'

'Boring, or not you will not be leaving the Hospital Wing until I think you are well enough to leave.' said the nurse threateningly.

Evangeline sulked and closed the door and walked over to her room, she sighed dramatically and closed the door behind her. Madam Pomfrey, could have sworn she heard her growl and kick the wall. Such a violent child, she said to herself.

About an hour later, there was a knock on Evangeline's door. 'What do you want?' was the reply.

'Madame Pomfrey send Penny, to give Miss Potter something to read.' came a squeaky voice from the other side of the door.

'C'mon in then Penny.' sighed Evangeline, who was sitting on the window ledge, watching the Ravenclaw quidditch practise.

The door opened and in walked, well, skipped a small house elf with a silver compass round her neck. 'Where should Penny set them Miss?' asked the elf.

'Oh, just set them on the bed, thanks Penny. Help yourself to the sweets in the cupboard over there,' said Evangeline as she pointed towards the cupboard opposite her bed.

'No, thank you Miss Potter. It was very kind of you to offer.' smiled the elf, 'What is Miss Potter doing, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Watching Ravenclaw practise quidditch.' sighed Evangeline, who never took her gaze away from the window.

'So Miss Potter likes quidditch then?'

'Yes, I do Penny. In fact I love it,' smiled Evangeline.

'Miss Potter must not like being stuck indoors then.'

'Yes, that's true too Penny. I hate staying inside too long, in here it feels like I'm trapped. I'd rather be free.'

'Well, Penny must leave now. Penny hopes you get well soon Miss Potter,' bowed the elf, and she ran off.

'Thanks P-' said Evangeline but she was too late, the elf was already gone, she jumped off the windowsill, reached over and grabbed the books. They were muggle books; 'How a Blokes Brain Really Works' and a classic 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles' Evangeline laughed, she decided to read the one about guys' brains first, maybe it would brighten her day up a bit and make her laugh. So she sat down on the bed and opened the book at the first page.

_-_-_

'I do hope Evie is awake, I mean its been longer than a week and I couldn't bare reading that book to her again.' said Remus as the boys walked down to the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.

'What's wrong Sirius?' asked Peter, who was watching the black haired boy race ahead of the rest of them.

'I -I just have this feeling that she's awake; like I can hear her laughing or something.' he said with a determined look on his face.

James smiled to himself; he was the only one that knew that Evangeline was in fact awake. Sirius opened the doors to the Hospital Wing, and held them open for everyone else, even James who he had forgiven.

Once everyone had walked through the door, Sirius raced the the front again. They turned the corner to where the private rooms where, and walked down the corridor.

There was aloud burst of laughter, followed by, 'Oh my gosh, this is hilarious!' Then the laughter continued. Sirius turned round, gaping at the three other boys. They all started to run towards Evangeline's room, they skidded to a halt outside her door, and inside lying on the bed in a fit of laughter, was the definitely awake Evangeline.

'EVIE!''ANGEL!''EVANGELINE!' Remus, Sirius and Peter all shouted at once.

The boys all bounded into the room, Sirius ran over to her so overjoyed that she was finally awake, he looked at her straight in the eye and kissed her. His soft lips connected with hers and he placed his hands on her face, but he suddenly realised what he was doing and pulled away. He looked at her shocked face and murmured, 'Sorry, I shouldn't have done that.'

Evangeline was confused, why shouldn't he have done that? It wasn't as if it was forbidden. She liked Sirius, but wasn't sure if she liked him in that way or not.

Everyone was silent, it was an awkward silence, but Remus started the conversation again,' It's great to have you back again Evie,' he smiled and he walked over and gave her a hug, 'I read you your book, but we weren't sure whether or not you heard me.'

'You read me Jane Eyre!' gasped Evangeline, 'I knew I heard some of the quotes. Thank you Remy.' she smiled.

'No problem, it's a very good book, it's just it gets a bit boring after you read it three times,' he laughed, and sat on the end of the bed.

'Hello dear brother,' Evangeline smiled, as she realised James was standing in the doorway.

'Why hello, Evie,' laughed James who came over and sat beside her on the bed.

'Aren't you glad that Evangeline is awake James?' asked Peter, who was leaning against the wall.

Evangeline and James looked at each other and laughed.

'Was this just a big massive prank?' gasped Peter, who nearly fell over.

'No Peter, I really was asleep. James came to visit me last night, and that was when I woke up,' Evangeline said simply.

'You didn't tell us!' Sirius shouted at James, and he jumped up from the armchair.

'Sirius, please calm down.' Evangeline said smiling at him, he sat back down again, 'I asked James not to tell any of you, because I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'Yes, and we sat and talked for a while -'

'And ate chocolate and sweets that I have in my cupboard.'

'So, Evangeline? What spell did you use on Bellatrix?' Peter butted in. Sirius glared at him.

'Actually Peter, I was trying to forget about all that and move on, but you making it even more complicated by reminding me.' said Evangeline, who was quite angry that Peter had to be so nosy.

A smile spread across Sirius' face, Peter avoided eye contact with Evangeline and muttered, 'Sorry.'

The five Maurauders sat in Evangeline's room, and talked about quidditch, their next few pranks and had fun. They laughed, cracked jokes and laughed some more. It reminded Evangeline of that day at the beach, where everybody was enjoying themselves and having a good time. The only thing that Evangeline noticed was wrong was that Sirius was very quiet and drawn back, he would normally be in the middle of everything, telling the funniest jokes, teasing everybody well mostly herself and laughing the hardest. The Sirius sitting in the armchair was nothing like that, he was listening to every word said, and only laughing when something was so funny you couldn't help but laugh.

'Evangeline? Is this your book?' questioned Remus, who had 'How a Blokes Brain Really Works' in his hands.

'Madame Pomfrey gave it to me to read, its pretty good. That's what I was laughing about when you guys arrived.'

'It's quite accurate, if I so say so and I've only just read the first chapter.' Remus smirked.

'Really? Well, I must ask Madame Pomfrey if I can keep it a bit longer, maybe it'll come in useful.' she grinned. Remus laughed and handed her the book, which she set on her bedside table.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey appeared at the door, 'Sorry boys, you're all going to have to leave now. Visiting hours are over, please say your goodbyes.'

Evangeline frowned, they were having such a good time, now she would be left on her own.

'Goodbye Evie,' said Remus who bent down, gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

'Ohh, that tickles, you better shave Remy. I don't know whether Izzy likes stubble or not.' teased Evangeline, who giggled.

Remus stuck his tongue out at her, 'You're gonna have to ask her for me then aren't you.'

'Okay, okay, I will. As soon as I get out, I promise. Goodbye Peter.' said Evangeline.

'Bye Evangeline, see you soon,' came his reply.

'Bye Eva,' said James, who kissed her cheek, Evangeline wrinkled her nose.

'Keep your kisses for Lily Evans please, Potter.' she said and she pushed him out the door.

She hadn't noticed that Sirius was still standing in the room, he was about to walk out but she called after him, 'Sirius? Wait.'

He turned round, without speaking a word. Evangeline stared at him, thinking of something to say, but he spoke first, 'Angel, I'm sorry for kissing you, I shouldn't have-'

'Sirius, I-'

'Please, let me speak Angel. I shouldn't have led you on like that, I feel awful for doing it now. And I promise it won't happen again. I love you like a sister, and I hope that you can depend on me like a brother because I will always be there for you, no matter what.'

'Sirius, I didn't say-'

'Can we just go back to being the way we were before all this happened? Best friends?'

'Of course Sirius, you never weren't my best friend. You will always be the person I feel most comfortable around.'

'I'm glad you feel that way Angel, now hurry up and get well so we can pull some pranks!'

Evangeline laughed, 'You're right, hopefully Madame Pomfrey will let me out tomorrow.'

'Well, see you soon,' Sirius said as he pulled her into a hug, he kissed her on the forehead, 'Goodnight Angel,' and he walked out of the door.

Maybe that book really will come in handy, Evangeline thought to herself.

**Hope you all liked the chapter!! Reviews please, I really appreciate them and get really excited when I get new ones (: Hope everybody had a good day! Tori xo**


	8. Apologizing Before Anything Happens

Chapter Eight

_Thank you for being such a friend to me,_

_Oh I pray a friend for life,_

_And have I ever told you how much you mean to me,_

_Oh you mean so much to me._

Evangeline Potter began to pack her school robes into her bag, which hadn't been worn in over a week. As she put them in the fresh smell of lavender overtook her. Madam Pomfrey must have got the house elves to wash them for her, after all she had spent most of a day running through the woods, they must have been filthy. After spending a week in the Hospital Wing, today she was finally being set free, to begin wrecking havoc in the Slytherins lives again.

Before Evangeline could escape from being caged like an animal, Madame Pomfrey had given her a lecture on how she was hoping to not see Evangeline for at least a month and that she should stay out of trouble. Like that was ever going to happen, Evangeline said to herself. The longest Evangeline had gone without getting a detention was four days, she doubted that she would ever beat that record again, what with Sirius Black by her side twenty four seven. She and Sirius gave the Slytherins more trouble than what the five Maurauders did put together. While Sirius enjoyed using a more long lasting approach, like changing the colour of their hair or making them puke slugs. Evangeline preferred using more immediate effect spells, trip jinxes and her speciality, the bat bogey hex where among her favourites. They both found that hexing the Slytherins when they least expected it, came better results. Which mean that both Sirius and Evangeline ended up doubling over with laughter at their reactions.

She gathered up the last of her things, including the books Madame Pomfrey had given her. The nurse said that Evangeline was very welcome to keep them for longer if she wanted. Evangeline was looking forward to seeing her friends properly again and enjoying the whole day with them. But she was quite intimidated by the fact that the whole of Slytherin now hated her even more than they had before especially after she knocked Bellatrix Black unconscious. This meant that she had to be even more awake and suspicious of her surroundings, just in case they might attack her to avenge Bellatrix.

'Miss Potter? Are you all packed?' asked the nurse, who stood at the door of Evangeline's private quarters.

Evangeline snapped out of her daydream, 'Hmm? Oh, yes I'm all set Madame Pomfrey.' she said and she slung her bag over her shoulder, it was now much lighter considering it only carried some clothes.

'Very well, you may leave when you wish. And please stay out of trouble Miss Potter,' Madame Pomfrey warned, and she walked off down the hallway.

Evangeline slowly followed her out of the room, closing the door behind her. She dandered down the corridor and into the main room of the Hospital Wing. After waving her goodbyes she opened the double doors, and sighed. She was free at last.

She ran down the corridor, and descended down the spiral stair case with ease, she definitely had recovered her energy. After weaving her way down corridor after corridor, taking handy little short cuts on her way, she ran down one set of stairs, and ascended back up another towards Gryffindor Tower. Evangeline quickly said the password 'Nibbling Niffler' before the Fat Lady had a chance to ask her, the portrait swung open, only to reveal and empty Common Room. She looked at the clock, that was placed above the fire, it read 8.10. Everyone was at breakfast, that was the reason for the desolate room. She raced up the spiral stairs towards the dormitories and banged the fifth year girls door open.

After hurling her bag across the room towards her bed, she whirled round on the spot and slammed the door behind her. Running down the stairs again, and through the Common Room, which was still empty and out of the Gryffindor Tower, on her way to the Great Hall, people from her year called out to her, telling her that it was good to have her back. Evangeline smiled in response and carried on her journey towards the Great Hall. She reached the grand oak doors that lead into the majestic hall, with four tables, one for each house. As she began to walk down the aisle, she couldn't help but notice the stares she was receiving from many people. Much to Evangeline's misfortune, the Slytherin table was situated beside the Gryffindor table. Most of the way she kept her eyes firmly on the floor, avoiding anyone's gaze.

Slowly walking down, her eyes still locked with the floor, she stopped, noticing four sets of large feet standing in front of her, blocking her way through. Evangeline gradually raised her view, to see four large burly Slytherins standing in front of her.

Evangeline glared at them, 'Move,' she said stiffly.

But they didn't move, all they did was raise their eyebrows in amusement and grin slyly at her.

'Please Move,' Evangeline said forming the words more clearly with her lips while at the same time trying to keep herself calm.

'What you gonna do Potter? Hex us?' the large bristly haired boy taunted, his arms crossed against his broad chest.

'Don't make me.' Evangeline growled, and began to fumble with her wand that was situated in the back pocket of her jeans.

'Ooh, did I strike a nerve Potter? No need to lose your head over me,' provoked the Slytherin.

Evangeline had had enough, and in a flash her wand was in her hand and she was standing in front of the four Slytherins, looking quite menacing. Suddenly, a firm but gentle grip closed itself around Evangeline's wrist that was held above her shoulder threateningly.

'Evie.' came the voice behind her. Evangeline turned around the firm grip still clasping her wrist, and standing there was Remus Lupin, with a 'you should know better' look on his face. She smiled at him, relieved that he had stopped her from doing something stupid.

'Thanks Remy,' she murmured, and turned round to face the Slytherins again, but this time Remus spoke.

'Get out of the way, or risk being mauled to pieces.' he warned, flashing his sharp teeth at them.

Stunned, the four burly brutes scarpered without taking a second look at Evangeline and her saviour. Evangeline, who was just as stunned as the Slytherins, whisked round and thumped Remus on the arm.

A surprised Remus exclaimed wide eyed at Evangeline's actions, 'What was that for?!'

'You basically informed them that …..' Evangeline lowered her voice, but it still sounded sinister,'You're a werewolf.'

Remus cracked a smile, Evangeline was always so protective of her friends,'They probably already knew anyway, it's more than likely that Snivelly told them.'

Snape found out about Remus' lycanthropy in fourth year, when Sirius thought it would be funny to lead him to the Womping Willow while Remus transformed. It was unfortunate that Remus had managed to escape from the Shrieking Shack, giving Snape, and Sirius for that matter, the biggest scare of their lives. Even though Snivelly had been sworn to secrecy, Evangeline and the rest of the Maurauders did not trust him and they were pretty sure that he had told the majority of the Slytherins.

'But still, don't put yourself in peril like that,' Evangeline retorted as the reached the division of the table where the rest of the Marauders, Lily and Izzy where seated, 'Just think what would happen if one of them told their parents, you would get thrown out. I doubt that Dumbledore would let you go though.' she said as she sat down opposite Sirius and began to pour herself some pumpkin juice.

'Anshel!' he expressed, spitting food everywhere as he realised that Evangeline was sat facing him.

'Don't talk with your mouth full! I've got half eaten food in my goblet and I only just sat down!' Evangeline complained as she studied the revolting morsel that was floating in her pumpkin juice.

Sirius smiled apologetically as he swallowed the remaining foodstuffs that occupied his mouth, 'Sorry, I'm just glad to see you out of the Hospital Wing.'

'I know,' Evangeline smiled,'I'm glad to be out! Madame Pomfrey was doing my head in.' she said as she snatched a sausage from Sirius' plate and stuck it in her mouth, taking a bite off of it.

Sirius gave her a mock glare,'I was about to eat that.'

'It looked delicious and I really couldn't resist it,' teased Evangeline,'Besides, I'm sure you've had more than enough already,' she said with raised eyebrows, eyeing the array of plates around Sirius.

'Jeez, more than enough? He's at least three portions already.' said James, who finished off his glass of pumpkin juice.

Evangeline stared at Sirius, who just smiled sweetly at her and took a bite of some bacon. Evangeline rolled her eyes and started buttering the piece of toast that she had picked up.

'So how're you feeling, Eva?' asked Izzy, who was sitting beside Sirius, watching him stuff yet more food in his mouth.

'You were in there for a week! And just didn't wake up, we were really worried about you. We made sure to come and visit you every day we could.' explicated Lily.

'I feel fine, I'm really happy to be out into the open again,' Evangeline grinned, but her grin turned to a grimace, 'But I'm sort of worried at the same time.'

'Why are you worried?' Remus inquired, a serious but confused look appeared on his face.

'Well, the whole of Slytherin hates me, well more than what they did. I've already had a run in with some of them this morning, goodness knows what will happen if they gang up on me when I'm on my own.' Evangeline explained looking troubled, turning her gaze to her plate in front of her.

Nothing will happen to you.' said Sirius, who had paused from eating and had set his cutlery on the table, 'We'll make sure of that.'

'Exactly, at least one of us will always be with you.' said James, who was looking concerned. His sister was never this worried about anything, especially not Slytherins.

'I know, thanks guys.' Evangeline smiled, a cheeky grin appearing on her face, 'But to be honest, nothing can stop me pranking them. Not when they deserve it, the filthy scumbags.'

Everyone laughed, 'Well said sis,' said James. It looked like the old Evangeline Potter was back.

'Eh, Evangeline?' asked Peter, 'Are you going to drink that?'

Evangeline glanced at Sirius, their eyes lit up,'Oh, sure Peter! Drink away, I wouldn't want it going to waste.' And she smiled an innocently sweet smile.

Peter took the glass of pumpkin juice and downed it in one go, 'They must be using different pumpkins or something, it tastes awfully different from the normal stuff.' he said with a confused look on his face.

Evangeline and Sirius burst out laughing, they couldn't hold it in any longer. They were so loud they received a couple of glares from other students.

_-_-_

The Maurauders, Evangeline, Lily and Izzy all spent the afternoon outside in the sun, beside the lake under their favourite tree. Izzy and Remus were conversed in conversation about the transfiguration essay that they had been assigned two days before, even though this was a thoroughly boring subject to talk about, it was a very heated discussion. Lily was lying flat on her stomach, reading Evangeline's book, Tess of the D'ubervilles. James had fallen asleep against the tree in the shade and Peter was skimming rocks across the surface of the lake.

'Don't be stupid, it doesn't look like a dragon!' said Evangeline who pointed to the sky at an oddly shaped cloud, 'It looks more like a dog, see.'

Sirius sighed, 'No, _that_ one looks like the dog, but _that_ one looks like a dragon.' he said pointing in a completely different direction from Evangeline.

'No, that's the one that looks like the dog,' corrected Evangeline.

'That looks like a broomstick.'

'Does a broomstick have four legs?'

'You're looking at the wrong cloud again!'

'No I'm not!'

'Angel, yes you are. Believe me.' said Sirius,'One is over there, the broomstick,' and he pointed straight above where they were lying,'The other two are there,' and he pointed one way and then another.

'Okay, okay,' Evangeline sighed acceptingly and placed her hands behind her head, 'It's a lovely day isn't it?' she said, closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and smiling to herself.

'Yes, it is isn't it,' Sirius agreed, who was leaning on his side examining Evangeline.

She was in a daydream, the place seemed to look somewhat like Edward Cullen's meadow in the book, Twilight. Soft lush grass, birds singing from the trees and the wind slightly swaying anything in it's path. She was running through the long rushes, skimming her hands along the tops of the long grass, her favourite song playing in the background. Then suddenly, the sky started to get grey, the sun stopped shining. Evangeline's eyes snapped open, a face was very close to hers, she blinked to get a better view.

'Uh, Sirius, you're a bit close to my face,' she said with raised eyebrows. He was so close, she could see every faint freckle dashed across his cheekbones and practically see her reflection in the pupils of his eyes.

'You have very long eyelashes,' he said simply, studying her for a bit longer and then returning to his original lying position right beside her.

For a while, there was silence, James' slumberous snores in the background, 'Do you want to go for a swim?' Sirius suggested out of the blue.

'Is it not a bit cold to go swimming?' Evangeline asked him.

'It's never too cold to go for a swim!' he said excitedly, jumped up to a sitting position and then stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, 'C'mon, it'll be fun!' he said looking rather like a puppy wanting to go for a walk.

'It'll also be cold,' complained Evangeline who remained rooted to the spot.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. Evangeline's eyes widened, 'Don't you dare!' she warned.

'What?!' Sirius asked pretending to be shocked. He slowly began to advance on where she was standing, until he was standing right beside her, 'You know I would never do anything to you,' he reassured her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes.

'Sure,' said Evangeline, who seemed unconvinced.

Sirius smiled cheekily, James snored deafeningly loud, catching Evangeline's attention. That was Sirius' chance, he scooped her up and swung her over his shoulder, when she was least suspecting it.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK, PUT ME DOWN! AND DON'T DARE TAKE ME ANYWHERE NEAR THAT LAKE!' yelled Evangeline, who struggled against his grasp.

'Oh, Angel. What a good suggestion,' Sirius beamed.

'Sirius don't, please. It'll be cold,' pleaded Evangeline.

'I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine,' Sirius replied smugly, as he kept on marching towards the lake that was glinting in the sunlight.

'Then you have left me with no choice,' admitted Evangeline, who began to kick and thump Sirius.

'PUT ME DOWN!' she screamed. After kicking for a short while she finally met her target.

'FUCK, YOU BLASTED IDIOT! THAT BLOODY HURT!' Sirius yelled as Evangeline kicked him in the groin area. Evangeline giggled. But even then, Sirius refused to let go of her. He still kept her hoisted over his shoulder with one hand while reaching down with the other to treat his aching body part.

'That _wasn't _funny! Don't _ever_ kick me there again!' he said in much discomfort.

'Okay then. But aren't you going to let me down now? Seeing as you're in such pain,' smirked Evangeline, who had ceased trying to injure Sirius any more than what she had.

'Nope, that's given me an even better reason for throwing you in the lake.' he growled in pain.

With great effort, Sirius lifted Evangeline and threw her into the cold lake at the deepest part by the small shingle beach. She screamed and went under the water, after a few seconds she resurfaced. Her clothes soaking wet and her sopping hair covering her face, she reached up her hand parted her hair so she could see, a malicious expression appeared on her face, 'You. Are. Going. To. Die.' she warned Sirius, who was grinning from ear to ear trying to hold back his laughter.

Evangeline smiled an evil grin, and rapidly pulled her wand out from her back pocket and yelled, 'AGUAMENTI!' pointing her wand at Sirius, who was too slow to react and got it blasted right in his face.

Sirius spluttered, and spat out a mouthful of water. His shoulder length wavy locks had now gone flat under the force of the water, and his face was dripping wet. Water was trickling down his chin and onto his neck, his shirt acting like a sponge, soaking it up. 'I hate you.' Sirius coughed informatively.

'Don't worry I hate you even more. You're lucky I only blasted it at your face, I could have soaked all of you, so be grateful.' said Evangeline, who had her arms folded and was still standing in the lake which reached up to her waist.

'Actually, you're right,' agreed Sirius, who walked over to the lake, and stood at the small cliff beside the beach, which dropped about a metre, 'I'm grateful, that I am the strongest guy in fifth year, and was able to finally defeat the menacing Evangeline Potter,' he mocked and flexed his muscles.

'Pfft, you wish,' said James who had awoken and sneaked up on him. With much force he shoved Sirius, who had his back turned, towards the lake. Sirius stumbled and lost his balance at the edge of the cliff and fell in head first.

Evangeline burst out laughing at Sirius' dive into the now ice-cold lake, she herself was beginning to feel the effects of it, shivering occasionally. Sirius was struggling in the water, he panicked and couldn't stand. He went under the water at least three times before he managed to gain his equilibrium. He spluttered and coughed, sea weed had attached itself to his hair and he glared at James, who was doubling over with laughter at the sight before him. By this time, Remus, Izzy, Lily and Peter were now standing on the lakeside, with puzzled looks on their faces.

Evangeline answered their expressions, 'Sirius threw me in and James pushed Sirius off the cliff where he's standing now,' she explained and began to watch Sirius attempt to wade through the water towards her.

'Have a nice swim?' she ridiculed, whilst trying to hold back herself from laughing at Sirius' 'drowned rat' appearance.

'Absolutely bloody fantastic,' Sirius said in a sarcastic tone as he reached her side.

Evangeline smiled a sickly sweet smile, 'Well that's what you get for throwing me in here in the first place.' she said.

Sirius splashed some water at her, 'Oh shut up!' he said.

'Oi!' Evangeline snapped and splashed water over Sirius in return.

Sirius mock glared at her and shoved her so hard that she lost her balance, but before she fell in the water she grabbed onto Sirius' arm, pulling him down with her. They fell into the water with an almighty splash. Laughter erupted around the grounds as Remus, James, Lily, Izzy and Peter watched on as Sirius and Evangeline fought against each other in the freezing cold lake.

_-_-_

'You do realise that it's you're fault that we're both shivering.' complained Evangeline, who had wrapped her arms around her own body in an attempt to keep herself warm.

'I know, I'm sorry.' said Sirius, his teeth chattering, 'I can't believe the guys left us in the lake having a water fight, without telling us exactly what time it was.'

'Great! The feast is already over, and I'm starving.' whined Evangeline as they walked past the Great Hall, which was now empty.

'I feel like a homeless person.' moaned Sirius.

'Huh? A homeless person?'

'Y'know … cold and hungry.'

Evangeline laughed, 'You already are homeless! We Potters just accommodate you!'

'I s'ppose.'

'How about we got to the kitchens? The house elves can get us spare clothes from our dorms and give us food.' Evangeline suggested as they began to walk down the corridor leading towards Charms.

'Good idea, I need some food before I collapse,'

'Don't be over dramatic, you ate enough food this morning to last you two full days!'

'You obviously don't appreciate the many wonders of food like I do.'

'You know, I've always wondered, you eat so much food yet never put on any weight.'

Sirius cracked a smile, 'That's because I play a lot of quidditch, we're always running away from something or other or annoying you, which takes a lot of energy.'

'How does annoying me take a lot of energy?'

'Because, you're quite hard to annoy, you just ignore me. But when I really get on your nerves, your reactions are absolutely hilarious.'

Evangeline rolled her eyes. They eventually approached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Sirius reached out his hand and tickled the green pear, a high pitched giggle was let out and the portrait swung open to reveal a tunnel with a bright light at the end. They slumbered down the long tunnel, as they reached the end they were blinded by brightness. Blinking a couple of times, Evangeline gained proper view of the kitchen; golden worktops, benches, sinks and stoves lined in rows down the room. Shelf after shelf lined the walls, these filled with every type of dry food imaginable.

As they entered the room, they heard someone speaking in a rather lackadaisical voice, 'Why thank you Pinky, I shall take these back to my office with me if you don't mind, they look rather delectable.'

'No problem, Mr Dumbledore Sir,' replied the house elf named Pinky, 'Pinky is very happy to help.'

Sirius' and Evangeline's eyes widened, 'Crap, it's Dumbledore!' whispered Sirius, 'Let's hide behind there.' Sirius pointed to a shelf standing on it's own away from the wall. They shuffled across the room, and stood silently behind the shelf hoping to be unnoticed by their Headmaster.

'Thank you again Pinky, I shall be on my way now.' said Professor Dumbledore.

Evangeline and Sirius watched him walk towards the shelf in which they were hiding behind, they stood silently until he had passed. Sirius let out a huge sigh.

'Good evening Miss Potter, Mr Black,' said Professor Dumbledore loudly as he walked down the tunnel.

'I can't believe he didn't say anything about us being down here!' exclaimed Evangeline.

'He's a great man, Dumbledore. Has nothing against us troublemakers o' course,' grinned Sirius who had walked from out behind the shelf, Evangeline followed him. As soon as they walked into the brightness of the lights they were swarmed by house elves with large googly eyes, dressed in tea towels and many other strange garment.

'Miss Potter! Mr Black! Can we do anything to help you?' they all asked at once.

'Miss Potter! Take a seat Miss Potter!' said one of the house elves who was pointing at two large armchairs beside a roaring fire. Evangeline was dragged over to the cosy sitting area, where she was forced to sit on the purple armchair closest to the fire.

'Shoo! I shall take care of everything, back to work!' piped up a small voice. It was Penny, who came running up to Evangeline and Sirius, who was sitting at the other side of the coffee table in the large green armchair.

'Miss Potter,' Penny bowed, and turned to face Sirius, 'Mr Black,' and she bowed again, 'Can Penny do anything for such wonderful pupils?' the small elf smiled.

'Actually Penny there is,' said Evangeline, 'Our clothes are a bit soggy, would you be able to get someone to go and fetch us some dry ones?'

'Of course, Miss Potter. We shall get whatever you need,' reassured the house elf.

'Thank you Penny.' said Evangeline, who relaxed back into the armchair.

'Meesy?' called Penny and a small house elf wearing only a yellow t-shirt appeared. 'Meesy, can you go and fetch some clothes for Miss Potter and Mr Black from their dormitories.'

'Meesy would be glad too,' squeaked the house elf and she hurried off.

'Would Miss Potter and Mr Black like anything to eat?' asked Penny, who observed them attentively.

'Could we have some food please Penny? We missed the feast,' said Sirius.

'Of course Mr Black Sir.' said the elf and she rushed off, shouting commands as she went.

After a short time, Evangeline and Sirius were showered with plates of food, big enough to feed ten people, they politely accepted them. Between chewing mouthfuls, Evangeline and Sirius talked, about everything and anything that was brought up, laughing about how Peter had drank Evangeline's decontaminated pumpkin juice that morning and masterminding new pranks to play on the Slytherins in the nest few weeks. Once they had eaten all they could, the elves cleared away every dish without complaint. As Evangeline and Sirius began to converse in conversation again, they were interrupted by the house elf that Penny had sent to get their clothes.

'Miss Potter, Mr Black, here are your clothes,' Meesy panted, handing them each a small pile of clothes.

'Thank you Meesy,' Evangeline said smiling at the small house elf and taking her clothes, 'I'm going to change,' she said to Sirius, and she got up out of the armchair.

'I'll just go over here, and don't look,' she pointed out to Sirius who smiled in return.

'I won't.'

Evangeline stopped and stood behind the large table behind her armchair and set her clothes on top of it. She grabbed the bottom of her still damp t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Even though Sirius had been warned not to look, he couldn't help himself, he just gazed intently at the smooth tanned skin on Evangeline's back, the visible line of her spine running down her back and the visible curves on her waist. He just wanted to run his hand down her soft skin, caressing every curve. Suddenly he realised someone's presence by his armchair, Penny was back and she was watching Evangeline slip on her new, dry and clean t-shirt over her head. He sent a puzzled look in Penny's direction, and returned his full attention to Evangeline, who was pulling down her jeans.

'MR BLACK!' yelped the house elf beside him, 'You must not look! Miss Potter is changing! Cover your eyes!'

'I wasn't looking,' Sirius lied, keeping his gaze anywhere but Evangeline, who was changing in the distance.

'You were, Mr Black. Penny saw you, that was not nice of you.' said the house elf.

'Listen, Penny, please don't tell Angel that I looked. Please,' he pleaded.

Penny won't tell Miss Potter, Mr Black. Penny thinks Miss Potter is very fond of Mr Black,' smiled the house elf enthusiastically.

After a short while of silence, and Sirius staring into the fire, Evangeline returned to the small sitting area, 'I feel so much better now, it was nice to get out of those horrible damp clothes,' she said as she slumped down on the armchair. Sirius did not reply, only stared at her, 'What? Is my t-shirt on inside out or something?' she asked as she checked her t-shirt for any evidence.

'Oh, no your fine -I mean- everything is fine,' Sirius smiled bashfully, and he turned his gaze to the blazing fire again, cursing himself for saying what he did.

'Aren't you going to change?' Evangeline asked, looking at him puzzled by his reactions.

'What- No, I eh, these clothes have dried now, so I don't really see the point,' Sirius said bluntly.

'Oh, okay,' Evangeline said quietly, wondering what on earth was wrong with Sirius, 'Maybe we should go back up to the Common Room,' she suggested, watching Sirius as he continued to stare into the fire.

'Sirius?'

'Yes?'

'Do you want to go back to the Common Room?' Evangeline repeated.

'That's a good idea, let's go.' he said rather quickly, jumped out of the armchair and began to walk towards the tunnel.

'Sirius! Wait!' Evangeline called after him, as she followed him down the tunnel and out of the portrait.

'Sirius!' she yelled, darkness filled the corridor, she could see nothing. Someone grabbed her arm, she gasped and yanked it out of the persons grip.

'Lumos,' the corridor lit up to reveal Sirius standing in front of her, looking concerned about something, 'Angel -'

'Sirius, why-'

'If I ever do anything to you in the future, I'm telling you now that I regret it and … that I am truly sorry.'

'But, Sirius, what might you do to me that you would regret?'

'I can't tell you, it would only be something I would regret doing, if you reacted the wrong way.'

Evangeline remained silent, confused about what Sirius had just said.

'I've gotta go Angel, nature calls. I'll see you in the Common room,' Sirius smiled.

'Yeah... I'll see you in the Common Room I guess.' she replied, returning the smile.

Sirius kissed her cheek hastily, as if he was afraid he might convert it to something else, and rushed off, leaving Evangeline standing in the middle of the corridor, alone and confused.

She didn't hear Sirius mutter to himself as he ran off into the darkness, 'Stupid, stupid idiot! You can't fall in love with your best friend's sister.'

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! It's my longest yet XD Maybe I'm making Sirius realise his true feelings for Evangeline a bit too early on .. tell me what you think (: REVIEWS!!! I love them, they make me smile a lot. Tori xo**


	9. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Chapter Nine

_You're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down._

Weeks went by and Sirius continued to maintain his hot and cold emotions towards Evangeline. One day they were using their free evenings (not that they had many, as they had a monstrous amount essays to complete for their OWL's) to prank Slytherins and enjoy themselves. This resulting in them getting a lot closer and more comfortable with each other, but Sirius continued each time to cut their great friendship off, thus confusing Evangeline.

'Oh, but Lily, I really don't know what to do any more!' Evangeline whined, throwing her hands in the air in frustration as they walked across the empty common room, 'He's driving me crazy! One minute we're perfectly fine, the next he's avoiding me.'

Lily looked at her sympathetically, 'Maybe he likes you more than you think, I mean …' her voice trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. They both sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, Evangeline pulled her legs up onto the sofa and sat with them crossed in front of her.

'He doesn't, he made it perfectly clear to me that night in the hospital wing.' Evangeline replied stubbornly, 'Not that I'm bothered,' and she glanced as Lily noticing a smug smile on the red head's face, 'I love him like a brother.'

'Are you absolutely positively sure?' grinned Lily, Evangeline knew she was taking the piss.

Evangeline glowered at her, 'Yes, I am Lily. I have never felt anything 'special' towards him, I love him like I love you,' she said reasonably, in her head she was trying to make sense of what she had just said. An image of Sirius laughing came into her head, she couldn't help but smile. '_No, what am I thinking?! Stop, stop, stop. He's like a second brother nothing else!'_ said the voice in the back of her head.

Lily studied her intently, 'What are you smiling about?'

Evangeline snapped out of her daydream, stared at Lily with a 'what-on-earth-are-you-on-about' look, 'Nothing.'

'Right,' Lily agreed, although not entirely sure that she believed her best friend, 'Remind me why you're annoyed again?'

'Because Sirius keeps changing his mind,' Evangeline explained.

'I thought you said you weren't bothered?'

'I'm not!'

'Then why are we talking about him? Let him be for a while and see how he copes,' Lily suggested with a shrug.

'I guess you're right, looks like it's just you and me now Lils,' smiled Evangeline, a confused look appeared on her face and she cocked her eyebrow, 'Where is Izzy anyway?'

'Probably off with Remus somewhere, Hogsmeade I'm guessing' sighed Lily who began to play with the ends of her hair.

'I don't know why he hasn't asked her out already, it's beginning to get annoying.'

'I know, they spend most of the time staring across the classroom at each other.'

'Although, I think the reason he hasn't asked her yet it because he's worried about what her response would be if he told her that he's a were-' Evangeline's eyes widened, her mouth went dry. Had she revealed Remus' secret to Lily? 'Oh shit, f-forget I ever said anything,' she stuttered.

'Eva, I already know …' Lily lowered her voice so that it was barely audible,' that Remus is a werewolf.'

Evangeline gasped, 'WHAT IDIOT BLABBED TO YOU?!' she raised her voice, suddenly angry that someone had carelessly revealed that Remus was a werewolf. But nonetheless, she was quite glad that the person they had spilt the beans to was kind and gentle Lily Evans rather than someone who would maliciously spread it round the school.

'Oh nobody told me,' Lily said simply, 'I figured it out.'

'So did I ,' said Evangeline, 'But James illuminated my thoughts when he accidentally blurted it out to me over summer in fourth year.'

'Idiot,' Lily muttered subtly.

Evangeline chuckled, 'Do you _still_ feel the same way about my brother?'

'Of course I do! He's an imbecile, an ignorant little toe rag and did I mention that he's a big headed moron?' Lily began, she was fond of criticising James at any moment possible. But Evangeline did have to agree that he could be very big headed, always wanting the attention of everyone around them.

'Aren't you going to even give him _one_ chance?' Evangeline asked inquisitively.

'Maybe. Only if he stops asking me out for a while, it gets quite monotonous,' Lily replied a little reluctantly.

'Lils that's great!' Evangeline squealed, clapping her hands like a seal, 'James really does love you y'know.'

'Well, I have noticed, he isn't nearly as annoying as what he was last year,' Lily noted, 'But if he still acts like a jerk then there is no chance in hell that you would catch me going out with him.'

'At least you're considering him,' Evangeline said smiling, the reflection of the fire flickering in her eyes as she gazed intently at it.

'You better not tell anyone what I said,' Lily warned, her eyes dark with seriousness, 'If you do I will break your broomstick into a hundred pieces.'

'Oh please Lily, why would I tell James? I like seeing him suffer,' Evangeline smirked, 'And besides I would never hear the end of it.' she finished her sentence rolling her eyes.

'Evangeline? What time do you have to be in the changing rooms at?' Lily asked out of pure interest.

'Erm, half two, why?' she replied looking baffled.

'Because,' Lily began in a matter-of-factly tone, 'It is now exactly twenty six minutes past.'

Evangeline gasped, a feared look spread across her face, 'Aw bollocks, James is going to kill me!' she yelped as she jumped out of her chair, searching around the room wildly, after pulling herself together she pulled out her wand and yelled, 'Accio Cleansweep 290!'

There was a shattering noise, Eva glanced at Lily ashen faced and smiled bashfully, 'Looks like we'll be needing a new dormitory door,' Her broom came whizzing through the air and over the balcony towards her and she caught it with ease.

'Don't you need your quidditch robes too?' Lily asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips, her stance reminded Evangeline of her mum when she was angry.

'SHIT!' cried Evangeline, who had obviously forgotten about her robes, 'Oh no wait, they'll be down in the changing room.' She glance at the clock which now read twenty eight minutes past two. 'I'll never make it in time,' she groaned, but she noticed the open window a huge grin spread across her face.

Lily, bemused as to why Evangeline was grinning, followed the raven haired girl's gaze which lead towards the window, she gasped, 'Don't even think about it Evangeline!'

'Oh come on Lily, I have a broom remember,' Evangeline negotiated, 'I'll be fine.'

Lily frowned, 'Okay, good luck then. I'll see you after the match.' she said as she watched Evangeline climb onto the window ledge, her broomstick in hand.

'Thanks Lils,' she smiled and mounted her broom. She kicked off and sped out of the common room up into the air. Lily watched Evangeline fly away towards the pitch, getting smaller as the distance from the tower grew greater.

_-_-_

Today's match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, crowds had already gathered in the stands supporting the team they wanted to win. Colours of red and gold and yellow and black were splattered across the stadium, pupils were screaming and yelling in participation, eager for the match to start. Because of the major incident on the day of the original Gryffindor try outs, they had been rescheduled and James had found himself a reasonably unbeatable team. Former captain, Ryan Carmichael, had left at the end of last year, along with Suzanne Perry and Gregg Mason. This left two chaser positions and a beaters position up for grabs. After chasing away, fan girls who just wanted to goggle at Sirius and himself, James found that there was a healthy amount of talent waiting in the wings to be chosen. Simon Reid, a brawny sixth year was chosen as Sirius' beating partner, he had great aim and strength, which was a great advantage to any team. Alexander Knox was selected as one of the chasers, he was small and spindly but could flit through the air easily and had very good vision. The only girl on the team besides Evangeline herself, was third year Jade Robinson, for a girl she was hard to beat, was extremely competitive and wouldn't let anyone bully her off the quaffle. Jade reminded Evangeline of herself, she had made the team as seeker in second year, everyone was expecting her to be a pushover, but they were wrong.

Evangeline landed just out side the stadium where the changing rooms for both teams where situated. She jumped off her broom and ran towards the small building, reading the signs for the changing room in which Gryffindor would be changing and having their team talk, she sprinted down the corridor and burst into the room to find the team getting changed.

'Nice of you to finally join us,' said the unamused voice of her brother, James, who had his kit on from the waist down.

'Sorry,' replied Evangeline who was trying to avoid staring at any of the guys that were changing, 'Where's Jade?'

'Round the other side of the lockers, she was hardly going to change with us was she?' said James who was pulling a white t-shirt over his head.

'You can if you want to though,' winked Sirius who was standing in nothing but a pair of boxers opposite James.

'Dream on, Sirius,' Evangeline replied, keeping her gaze away from the nearly naked Sirius. She disappeared behind the lockers to find Jade already changed and sitting patiently on the bench. 'Hey kid, you alright?'

Jade mumbled something about being fine, but Evangeline knew she wasn't and sat down beside her, put her arm around the third year and pulled her into a one-armed hug, 'You'll be fine, I promise. Just play like you did yesterday in training, and you'll be flying,' Evangeline chuckled at her own joke, 'And if you don't James will understand, it's okay to be nervous, it's your first match for crying out loud. Listen, I gotta get changed, I'll leave you to concentrate on the game.'

Jade looked up at Evangeline, who was now standing and smiled thankfully at her, 'Thanks Evangeline, I guess you know how it feels, I mean you were only in second year when you got chosen.'

'No problem,' Evangeline's muffled reply came from under her t-shirt, she pulled it off, her hair sticking out in all directions,' If you need any help ask the guys, they'll be happy to help.' she smiled and began to put on her quidditch kit.

Quiet mumbling was all that could be heard in the changing room while everyone got dressed, Evangeline was sitting on the bench putting on her socks when Simon came walking round to the girl's side of the changing room, 'Hey Evangeline, James said you had some tape that I could use for my hand, do you mind if I borrow some?' he asked.

'I was in the middle of getting changed, Simon,' Evangeline glared at him, but her expression softened, 'It should be in James' kit bag.'

'James has looked, it's not there,' Simon replied, he was fidgeting with his gloves, obviously uncomfortable in this conversation he was having.

'Evidently, James has not looked hard enough,' Evangeline sighed and got up from her seat on the bench and marched into the guys section of the changing room only half dressed from the waist up. She walked over to James who handed her the kit back and she began to fumble through it. For a moment James seemed smitten that his sister could not find the roll of tape, but within seconds she had recovered it. Evangeline shoved the bag onto James' chest, cocking her eyebrow at his incapability to find the roll.

She turned round holding the tape in her hand to find herself being stared at intently, she rolled her eyes, 'Yes guys, I am a girl, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at me, drooling, like I'm a piece of meat,' Evangeline snapped and threw Simon the item that he needed.

She glanced round the room, noticing Remus sitting in the corner, 'Do me a favour and ask Izzy out after the match.'

Remus' eyes flashed to her, shocked,' I-I ..Well, I don't-'

Evangeline smiled, 'We all know you like her Remy, just believe in yourself,' she said softly, turning around, Sirius was sitting in a daydream staring into either thin air or her own legs.

'Sirius? Stop staring at my legs,' Evangeline hissed, unintentionally sounding angry.

'What?' he replied, looking confused, 'I-I wasn't staring at your legs, I mean it's hard not to, but I have a girlfriend.'

'Oh,' came Evangeline's faint reply, light-headed she began to walk towards the lockers informing the rest of the team of her departure, 'I'm going to finish getting changed now, I should be ready soon.'

_'Why am I feeling sick? Oh this is preposterous! I'm feeling sick because Sirius has a girlfriend, why is that a big deal? He probably has at least three every week, if not more. Jeez, I need a boyfriend, maybe then I would stop feeling weirdly about him.'_ the voice in the back of her head made itself heard again, making Evangeline feel uneasy as she began to put the finishing touches to her quidditch gear she was wearing.

'Hurry up Evangeline,' called James impatiently.

'I'm coming now, keep your hair on James!' Evangeline replied as she grabber her broom and lucky glove. She joined the rest on the team who were sitting on the benches that occupied the guys changing room, she sat down beside Jade, making sure she did not meet eye contact with Sirius who would have probably motioned for her to sit beside him.

'Finally,' James began eyeing his sister, 'Okay men-'

'_And_ women,' Evangeline interrupted.

'Yes and women, this is our first game of the season and we want a good start. With this team we have a great chance of winning the cup this year,' said James, wanting to inspire his team to victory, 'Keep to the tactics and make every loose quaffle ours. Evangeline do what you do best and lead the other seeker away from the trail and try a couple of feints we did in training,' he said pointing towards Evangeline, who nodded in agreement.

'I might try a couple of dives too,' She suggested thoughtfully.

'Make sure they're realistic, Amos Diggory isn't easily fooled.' James warned.

'Oh please, pretty boy Diggory doesn't stand a chance, 'Evangeline rolled her eyes cockily, 'He's gonna eat my tail wind.'

'Thanks what I like to see, competitiveness. That means everybody. Okay, beaters, work together and defend your chasers,' James noted and motioned towards the other chasers including himself, 'and your seeker of course.'

'Right you are James, Hufflepuff aren't going to be able to stay on their brooms with Simon and me beating the shit outta them,' Sirius piped.

'Remus, you're probably the best keeper this team has ever had, play like you always do,' James said as he made eye contact with Remus who had been listening attentively, 'That leaves us chasers, quick accurate passes, always on the move and looking for the quaffle, intercept anything that could be intercepted and make sure you get some points. Okay team, we're gonna win this game, make sure everyone puts in their full effort, let's go and good luck.' James finished, his voice had a hint of warning in it. He picked up his broom and walked out of the changing room.

Evangeline stood up, patted Jade on the back and whispered in her ear,' You'll be fine kid, just go out their and play your game.' She grabbed her broom, following the rest of the team out of the changing room, she made eye contact with Sirius and smiled back at him. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear as she had done to Jade, 'Are you that nice to everyone?' he teased.

Evangeline thumped his arm, 'She's nervous, and I thought it might be comforting and reassuring,' she replied honestly as she lined up behind Jade, Sirius stood beside her behind Alexander.

'Awk, how kind of you,' he taunted her with a twinkle in his eye and a huge grin appearing on his face.

'Grow up Sirius,' Evangeline chuckled, the door in front of them began to ascend upwards, when it had reached it's limits, James and Simon sped out into the air, followed by Jade and Alexander. Evangeline mounted her broom, Sirius did the same, they kicked off hard and went speeding into the air, they were closely followed by Remus, who went and placed himself between the three goalposts.

Evangeline could hear the commentary in the background, behind the noisy crowd, 'And here is the Gryffindor team! This years Gryffindor Captain James Potter looks like he has found a pretty good team to challenge for the title, there's Potter, Lupin, Knox, Robinson, Reid, Black aaaaaand POTTER! Evangeline Potter, three years on the team, has helped Gryffindor through tough times, great seeker and a pretty nice girl too - as I happen to know,' Evangeline laughed, it was Fabien Prewitt, her previous boyfriend.

'Ahem-'

'Oh sorry Professor, and here is the Hufflepuff team, Newbury, Simmons, McCartney, Johnston, Dougherty, Abbott aaaaaand DIGGORY! Hufflepuff have currently been placed third for the last three years running, maybe this year they can make their way further up the table.'

Evangeline was interrupted from her enjoyment of listening to Fabien's commentary by James, he was pointing towards Diggory, 'Don't get distracted!' he yelled. Evangeline rolled her eyes and ignored him.

'It'll be interesting to see the battle between seekers in this match, Potter is one feisty girl and sure is no push over, not to mention she's pretty stunning.' Evangeline could see James and Sirius glaring in Fabien's direction. 'How will Diggory react to that? We'll just have to wait and see. Potter has the record for catching the snitch within five minutes, will this be another walkover for the Gryffindor girl? Madame Wycombe is walking onto the pitch.' Fabien informed the crowds.

'I want a nice clean game, mount your brooms,' Madame Wycombe ordered, she took the quaffle in her hands, her whistle blew, fourteen brooms rose into the air, she threw the quaffle into the air after them, it was immediately snatched up by Jade, much to Evangeline's surprise.

Evangeline rose high into the air, high enough so she could watch the game without getting in the way. That was James' game plan, so that she wouldn't get attacked unnecessarily, only to use a couple of feints to get the opposite team's seeker off her tail. She levitated in the same spot for a while, listening to the commentary and watching for any glints of gold flitting through the air.

'Neat pass from Potter to Robinson – oh, good dodge – Robinson speeds up the pitch – pass back to Knox – intercepted by Newbury – Ouch, bludger hit by Black straight at Newbury – Gryffindor take possession – Potter to Robinson – another good dodge, this girl is on fire – excellent pass to Knox – Knox back to Potter – beats a speeding bludger – goalposts ahead – keeper Abbott dives – misses – POTTER SCORES! 20 – 0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

'WOOOO! NICE SHOT JAMES!' Evangeline yelled congratulating her elder brother.

'Simmons to McCartney – oh just dodged a bludger there, nice dive around Knox – McCartney passes to Newbury – intercepted by Potter, passes back to Knox, who nails it to Robinson who's off up the pitch – ooh that was a close one, nice dive – Robinson keeps going – only the keeper to beat – YES! 40 – 0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Evangeline threw her arms in the air in triumph, 'WELL DONE JADE!' she shouted as Jade sped back up the pitch.

After a while Gryffindor were winning 120 – 40, Evangeline still had not seen the snitch and neither had Diggory. She watched from above as Sirius blasted a bludger at Simmons, an outcry of pain told Evangeline that it had met its target. Jade was streaking down the pitch, quaffle in hand, she passed to James but it got intercepted by McCartney, Hufflepuff were speeding down the pitch, they beat all three of Gryffindor's chasers and Newbury was heading for goal, he shot at the left post, but Remus saved it and threw it off to James.

Suddenly she spotted the snitch, it was hovering beside the commentators box, with a rush of excitement she sped off after it, wind blowing her hair she could see the crowds watching her as she hurtled after the tiny golden ball. Evangeline looked behind her, Diggory was speeding up behind her, he hadn't seen the snitch he was just following her trail. When she looked back, the snitch was gone, but she sped off in search of it again. She dodged a bludger and seen the snitch hovering about fifty feet in the air she hurled towards it, but it kept going higher, gravity was against her and Diggory was gaining distance between them. She glanced behind her Diggory was right on her tail, she looked back for the snitch, it had whistled its way over to her right, she followed it, only to realise that it was taking her on a dive from sixty feet up in the air. Evangeline sped towards the ground after the snitch, Diggory was gaining on her. They were getting closer to the ground, she could hear screams and yells around the stadium as her and Diggory were neck in neck. Three feet from the ground, Diggory pulled up, but Evangeline kept going after the snitch.

The snitch levelled off, Evangeline had just enough strength to pull her broom up and stop herself from crashing into the ground, gasps from the crowd rang out around the pitch. She was standing on her broom, directing it with her feet, the snitch was close, but Diggory was still a threat. Evangeline committed herself and jumped off her broom, grabbing the snitch as she fell to the ground. Cheers erupted as she clambered to her feet, the snitch's tiny wings beating against her hand as she held it up in victory.

Evangeline watched as her team mates sped towards the ground, they leaped off their brooms and sprinted over to congratulate her by piling on top of her. She received hug after hug, kisses on the cheek in some cases. As the cheering died down, the team returned to the changing room, Evangeline quickly followed. As soon as she walked into the room, she was met by cheers of her fellow team mates, who were dancing around her.

James, being captain, quietened everyone down and began his speech,' Firstly I would like to say, bloody good game everybody, everyone played superbly. This performance sends out a threat to the other teams we play this year, we're here to win the cup.'

Cheers and shouts began again, but James hushed them, 'Our key threat, when playing a team has got to be our amazing seeker, who dives from a hundred feet -'

'It was about sixty James,' Evangeline intercepted.

'Who dives from _sixty_ feet and doesn't back down, and I want you all to be inspired by that. If we put in as much effort to every match we play, like we did today.... That cup _is ours_.' James said, he looked extremely happy. 'Well done team! Party in the Common room I think fits the occasion perfectly.' He left the changing room with Remus and Simon, still going on about how well they team played.

Slowly the rest of the team evacuated from the changing room, leaving only Evangeline and Sirius who were still packing their clothes into their bags.

Sirius approached Evangeline, poking her in the ribs, 'Well done Angel,' he smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

'Thanks Sirius, you played amazing too. You hit some pretty well aimed bludgers out there,' she smiled back.

'Well, you dived from sixty feet, if that isn't brilliant, then I don't know what is!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Oh shush!' Evangeline snapped playfully.

'Our inspiring seeker,' Sirius stated with a twinkle in his deep granite coloured eyes, 'I'll see you in the common room Angel, and well played again.'

'Yes, I'll see you up there! I love a good party!' Evangeline said enthusiastically, she returned to packing her bags when Sirius left. The image of Sirius' happy face when she caught the snitch still remained in her head.

**Hope you enjoyed it!! REVIEWS!!! I get a bit annoyed when people add my story but don't bother to review, so please try your best! (: Tori xo**


	10. You Don't Know How It Feels

Chapter Ten

_I know, _

_There's nothing I can say,_

_To change that part,_

_To change that part._

'My head is killing me,' complained Evangeline who set her head on the table, 'I really shouldn't have had that much firewhiskey.'

'I'm sure you'll be fine,' Sirius said, sounding uninterested, 'But you gotta admit, that was some party,' he exclaimed, as he returned to finish eating his breakfast while glancing back and forth at Evangeline who closed her eyes in exhaustion.

'No it was not! Did you see the mess I had to clean up?!' snapped Lily, who had nearly murdered James and Sirius for throwing the party in the first place, 'I spent hours tidying the place after everyone had went to bed!'

'We've apologised a thousand times Lilyflower, it won't happen again, we promise,' said James, who genuinely did look sorry. He had got his Lily angry, that was never a good thing.

'Pfft, fat chance Potter. I know how you like to break the rules,' growled the fiery red head, 'And don't call me Lilyflower.'

The party the night before in the common room, was a celebratory one. Gryffindor had one their first match of the season with flying colours (red and gold to be exact). The four Maurauders had went down to the kitchens and came back with their arms full of food and drink. Music was blasted loudly around Gryffindor tower, it was a miracle that none of the teachers had heard, or all hell would have been let loose. After James and Sirius had sneaked out of the castle into Hogsmeade, the came back half and hour later with crates of butterbeer and firewhiskey, this was when the party got out of hand. Fifth years and upwards stayed up later into the morning, still celebrating. Evangeline and Izzy danced all night, not to mention gulping down a few bottles of firewhiskey. Lily, had got fed up with everyone's behaviour and went to bed, yelling about irresponsible pupils as she stalked up the spiral stairs.

_Flashback to the Night Before _

_'I kissed a girl and I liked it!' Izzy sang as she and I jumped up and down, bottles of firewhiskey in our hands._

_'The taste of her cherry chapstick!' I chorused before swigging some firewhiskey. _

_We both burst into laughter, it was obvious that we were drunk, but so was everyone around us. _

_'Lily is missing soooo much fun,' I stated, slurring my words, 'I can't believe she went to bed,' _

_'I don't want to go to bed at all!' Izzy yelled, giggling foolishly and throwing her arms in the air_

_'You know Izzy wizzy, Mr Lupin fancies you,' I said, breaking into a massive grin, as I motioned towards Remus who was standing next to James, laughing at something my twin had said. _

_'Evie, you're drunk, I'm drunk. We are talking crap,' Izzy noted, suddenly turning serious. _

_'Oh no no no, Izzy. I'm telling the truth, he likes you. Go ask him to dance,' I persuaded her. _

_'Are you sure he likes me?' _

_'YES! Go get him!' I said winking and taking another gulp of firewhiskey. I was beginning to think that maybe I should stop, even Izzy had not drank as much as I had. _

_'Okay, fine! Wish me luck!' She giggled sheepishly and shuffled off to were Remus was standing, I watch on as I saw her ask him to dance. He blushed (he's never gonna hear the end of that one!) and nodded. He took her hand and started dancing. I couldn't help myself and wolf whistled, and because of this I received a very rude hand sign from Mr Lupin. _

_I laughed and began to dance with the closest person to me, this person happened to be Jack Regent, a pretty handsome sixth year. We danced for a while until he pulled me over to the side, I knew I was flirting but it didn't mean I wanted it to go further. He had his hands on my waist and began to kiss my neck. Someone pushed past us violently, causing us to to sway a bit. Jack's hands began to roam more freely, I was getting uncomfortable._

_'No wait, stop,' I said quickly, pushing him away from me, 'I don't want this to go any further, I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything Jack, but I-I ….' I couldn't finish my sentence, but he answered it for me._

_'You're not looking for anyone, it's okay. I guess I was a bit full on,' he said apologetically,'See you around Evangeline.' and he walked into the centre of the common room again._

_I sighed, and picked up a bottle of firewhiskey. I just stood there for a while, leaning against the wall, watching everything around me, James was talking to Alexander and Simon, Remus and Izzy were still dancing and Peter even had a girl on his arm. _

_I couldn't find Sirius anywhere, I searched the room again, 'Ohh Siri, that tickles!' came a very high pitched voice from right beside me, my heart thumped. _

_I glanced over to my right, and sitting in an armchair, a girl on his lap, was Sirius. They were snogging the face off of each other, and Sirius' hand was resting unpleasantly high up the girl's leg. I wrinkled my nose and suddenly felt angry. As they broke away, I glanced across the room, then looking back again to identify the slut that was sitting on his knee; it was Robyn Jenkins, a fourth year. _

_I caught eye contact with Sirius and smiled politely at him, but he stared blankly back at me before Robyn grabbed his attention again. Confused and angry I set down my firewhiskey and walked over to James, who was cracking jokes and being swarmed by many eager girls. _

_'James, I'm going to bed now. Tell Izzy where I am, just in case she starts to worry.' I said earnestly._

_'You're leaving already?!' he exclaimed._

_'Yes, I've had too much to drink and I'm tired.' _

_'Okay then Evie, goodnight,' he smiled and returned to telling jokes again. _

_'G'night,' I mumbled my reply and began to walk across the room and climb the spiral stairs towards the dormitories._

_End of Flashback_

'Mail's here!' Lily informed us as flocks of owls began to fly into the Great Hall, Evangeline lifted her head in interest, and began to scan the ceiling for their family owl, Herculia. There was a familiar hoot, and Herculia swooped down, dropping two letters down on the table in front of James. Even the family owl preferred the only son, Evangeline sighed.

'Here, Evie. There's your letter,' James said as her threw the letter in her direction. It landed beside Sirius' plate.

'Sirius, could you pass me my letter please?' Evangeline asked, watching him intently as she took a bite out of a piece of toast and ignored her.

'Sirius? My letter.'

Evangeline sighed again, another off day for Sirius perhaps. She got up out of her seat and was about to reach for her letter when Lily pulled her back down.

'Sirius, give Evangeline her letter,' she said, glowering at him.

Sirius smiled in Lily's direction and picked up Evangeline's letter and dropping it in front of her. Evangeline mumbled an almost audible 'thank you'. Without wanting to spend too much time with Sirius who was acting very cold towards her for no apparent reason, she got up from the table, opening her letter as she walked down the aisle.

She heard Lily hiss across the table, 'What is your problem?' but she was ignored.

Evangeline unfolded her letter from home and began to read it;

_Dear Evangeline,_

_Hope you are having a good time at school, only four letters home this term! Must be a new record for you. Any interesting news floating about? I know you always like to hear how business is going, put four Death Eaters in prison last month, onto a new investigation there a couple of days ago. Mad Eye thinks we're on the right track, should have a couple more locked up in no time. _

_Well done for yesterday's match, from what James has been saying you have a pretty good team this year. Good luck for the rest of the term!_

_Evangeline, it's mum. Please refrain yourself from cursing someone with such a dangerous spell. James seems able to abstain from doing anything unsafe so I think you should be able to as well. I will hear if it happens again._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Evangeline glared at the letter, as if trying to burn a hole through it. She angrily spun round and began to stalk towards the Gryffindor table again, when she reached where Lily and the rest of her friends where sitting, she threw her letter at James.

'Read it! Just read it!' she spat, staring at him with her hands on her hips, 'It's obvious that that horrible woman wishes that I had never been born!'

'What are you talking about?' James asked confused as he picked up the letter and began to read it. Evangeline watched him as his eyes moved back and forth across the page. He looked up at her, 'I don't think mum meant it in a bad way Evie, she's probably just worried about you.' he said reasonably.

'Well, I-I … Let me read yours,' Evangeline snapped, holding out her hand.

James handed her his letter and she began to read it, snorting occasionally and yelling, 'Oh that is ludicrous!' She looked up from the letter and blinked at James, 'It is quite clear that our mother favours you rather than her only daughter,' Evangeline said bluntly, flinging the letter at James and beginning to walk away.

'Oh come on Evie! Are you still going on about that fight you had with mum over the Summer?' said James with an awkward look on his face.

Evangeline turned round, shock and anger spread across her face, 'HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!' she yelled, and closing her eyes to calm herself down, 'Did _she_ tell you?'

'Evie, the both of you were yelling at the top of your voices, it was hard not to hear,' James said solemnly.

'And I suppose you heard the part where she said she wanted to disown me,' Evangeline snarled.

James avoided looking at his younger sister, 'Yes,' he said truthfully.

'Oh, but do you know how it all started?' Evangeline asked, her breathing beginning to get heavy, 'Because I accidentally knocked over her fucking precious plant!'

James looked up and stared at his sister, baffled by the reason that his mother and sister had been at each others throats all summer.

'Yes James, her _plant_. And then she goes on about how I did it on purpose and how I make her life a misery. And I said it's only because she wished I didn't exist, and how she prefers you over me and that you are _spoilt rotten_, oh, how that made her furious,' Evangeline growled, getting angrier by the minute,'She yelled and screamed about how ungrateful I was, that I deserved nothing that I got and that I deserved to be disowned.'

James sat there, shocked and staring blankly at Evangeline, everyone was silent.

'That is why I screamed and yelled at you more often than usual last summer, because I knew that every time you annoyed me or pulled a prank on me, you would get away with it. And I would be told to grow up and ignore you,' Evangeline breathed, rage seething through her body, 'You don't know what it feels like to be yelled at like you're some animal. You don't know what it's like to be practically disowned by your own mother – he does – 'Evangeline said pointing towards Sirius and staring at him.

'And I'm sure he will agree that it feels like shit, even though you hate the person so much that you've already condemned them to hell,' Evangeline said, her voice quietening, her anger turned to tears. 'Maybe then you will appreciate, that you always got the better end of the stick James, where family is concerned anyway.'

A tear rolled down Evangeline's cheek, she kept eye contact with James until she could look at him no longer. She turned and ran out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face. Her breath was catching as she sobbed, she stopped and dried away the tears that had fallen. She wanted to get away from everyone, the only place that could comfort her was, under the tree beside the lake, where she often went when she was upset or angry. She slowly walked over to her favourite spot, sat down, crossed her legs and just stared out at the lake. The sun was still rising and it's reflection glittered along the water, birds were singing, there was a slight breeze in the air, it was the perfect morning. But not for Evangeline.

For a while she just sat there, thinking and absorbing in her surroundings. Clouds had now gathered in the sky, dark grey ones, like smoke rising from a forest fire. Droplets of rain began to fall, tiny droplets that splashed every so often on Evangeline's face and all the skin that exposed itself into the open. She held her hands up as if to catch the rain, only to notice that the drops had become larger and more frequent, but still, she sat there, alone. She sat there even as the rain thrashed down on her back, soaking her to the bone.

'You do realize that it is bucketing down with rain, don't you?' called a voice from a distance.

Evangeline gazed towards where the voice had come from, Sirius stood on top of the hill, as drenched as what she was. His hair plastered to his face, and his clothes sodden.

'I thought you were ignoring me,' Evangeline said stubbornly as she turned to watch the lake again.

'I was,' Sirius said, as he walked closer to where Evangeline was seated on the grass.

'Well, I'm very sorry, but I didn't quite grasp why.' Evangeline replied acidly, not looking at Sirius approaching her.

'Because you were all over that Jack Regent last night,' Sirius said simply as he sat down beside her on the saturated ground.

'And why does that concern you. You filthy hypocrite!' Evangeline snapped.

'Because Jack Regent toys with girls like they are playthings. And what do you mean hypocrite?' Sirius said calmly.

'Because that is exactly what you do, use girls as your playthings. And excuse me for pointing out, but you were all over Robyn Jenkins,' said Evangeline, who still ignored Sirius' presence beside her.

'Oh so you noticed did you?' Sirius taunted her.

Evangeline scowled, 'It was hard not to, you looked like a pair of eels in a barrel thrashing all over the place.'

'Was it really that disgusting?' Sirius asked, he watched for her reaction.

'Are you really that eager to know? It might shock you,' Evangeline replied coldly.

'Enlighten me,' Sirius said, interested in what Evangeline had to say.

'Did it ever occur to you that it might be more gentlemanly to make sure that all your girlfriends are comfortable about where you place your hands? Unlike Robyn Jenkins and other sluts who may enjoy it, it can be quite awkward for others,' Evangeline stated, remembering the scene from the night before.

'I'll have to try it some time.'

'It might not work as well with those more eager for you to get into their knickers though.'

'Anything else?'

'Snogging another girl just to make one jealous, does not work. It just makes matters more complicated.'

'H-How...?' Sirius stuttered, his eyes wide with shock that she knew that was his intentions last night.

'I've seen you do it before Sirius. You were all over Jane Green, just to make Sarah Hutchinson jealous.'

Sirius gawked at her, bewildered, unable to say anything.

'Last year. You don't even remember do you?' Evangeline said in a disgusted tone.

'Not exactly, no.' Sirius replied, scratching behind his ear and looking away from Evangeline.

Evangeline gasped, 'I don't believe you! Did it ever appear to you that all of those girls that you have been with have feelings?'

'Yes, I do know that they all have feelings, It's just I-I …' Sirius trailed off, not able to answer Evangeline's question fully.

'Didn't care about them,' Evangeline said sullenly.

'No! That's not it at all!' Sirius began,'It's just I've never really found someone – I've just never really had the chance to say how I feel about – ' he sighed,' ….You wouldn't understand.'

'Then help me to understand! I might actually be able to help you!' cried Evangeline, who stared him straight in the eye.

'Y-You wouldn't be able to help me …. It's complicated,' Sirius replied glumly.

'Good luck with your girl then,' Evangeline said quietly.

Sirius didn't reply, they sat in silence, not noticing that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining again.

'James is really upset you know,' Sirius mentioned, stunning the silence.

'I shouldn't have said all that to him, it wasn't his fault – Well it was – but I shouldn't have said all those horrid things to him out of the blue,' Evangeline said sadly.

'It's not what you said, he's upset with himself, knowing that the fight between you and your mum was mostly about him.' Sirius explained.

'I still feel really bad for saying those things to him. He's my big brother and he does protect and help me with things and that was no way to repay him.' said Evangeline woefully.

Sirius put his arm around her and pulled her into a one armed hug, 'He knows you didn't mean it, you were just angry. Everyone says horrible things when they're angry.'

Evangeline did not reply, she just stared at the ground that lay beneath her.

'You are right though, it does feel like shit when you've just been disowned. It feels like no one cares about you any more – not that my mother did care anyway – but you've always got us. Me, James, Remus, Lily and Izzy. We'll be there for you when you need us.' Sirius said sincerely.

'I know, ' said Evangeline as she lay her head on Sirius' shoulder, 'But at the time I just didn't feel that way. You and James didn't lay off on the pranks, even when they annoyed the hell outta me.'

'Sorry about that,' Sirius said apologetically.

'Apology accepted,' Evangeline smiled feebly.

'Have you realised that every time we have been out here, we've got soaking wet?' Sirius asked leaning his chin on top of Evangeline's head.

Evangeline chuckled, 'We'll just have to stay indoors from now on then won't we.'

'Oh God no, that would be awful. I like my freedom.'

'Me too, that's why I spent most of my time out here.'

'You really do spend a lot of time outside don't you,' Sirius concluded

'Yes, it's quite enjoyable until you come along and it starts raining!' exclaimed Evangeline.

'I think it's trying to tell us something.'

'That you're a bad omen and you make it rain!'

'No, I don't think it's that,' Sirius said thoughtfully. He chuckled as he looked towards the sky at the clouds right above them.

'Well what do you think it is then?' Evangeline asked, eager to hear his answer.

'Hmm, lets see. Clouds appear because we're covering something up, and the rain is all our emotions that we throw at each other,' Sirius replied, happy with his conclusion.

'Ohh, very good. Have you been reading your Divination book?' Evangeline teased him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'No, it just makes sense,' he smiled.

'I suppose it does, doesn't it.' Evangeline sighed as she gazed at the beautiful scenery,'Maybe we should go now. I want to apologise to James,'

'Okay,' agreed Sirius who stood up and offered his hand to Evangeline who took it gratefully and he pulled her up.

'Thank you,' Evangeline smiled as she brushed herself off.

'I don't think that will work,' Sirius said, his eyebrow cocked at the sight of Evangeline trying to rid herself of the dirt that had attached itself to her clothes.

'And why not? I've almost got it all off anyway,' Evangeline said smugly.

'There's a lot of it on your arse,' Sirius said honestly, smirking at his statement.

Evangeline shoved him gently, 'You weren't looking at my ass where you?' she teased.

Sirius laughed,'It was hard not to miss, considering it's covered in brown sludgy stuff.'

'Oh great, I'm gonna look like a right idiot walking through school like this!' Evangeline complained.

'Yes, yes you are,' agreed Sirius, who chuckled as they walked over the grass towards the castle.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! REVIEWS!! They make me so happy, I get very excited when I get them (: Special mention to Hurricane Rachel, Likewow5556 and Dracoisalooker76, who have reviewed frequently on my story! (: Tori xox**


	11. My Thoughts I Can't Decode

Chapter Eleven

_I took your words,_

_And I believed,_

_In everything you said to me._

After apologising to her brother yesterday for unexpectedly pouncing on him and blaming him for her troubles with their mother, Evangeline felt that she was finally on good terms with everybody. Sirius still had those days when he would avoid her as much as possible, but she had got round this problem by trying not to spend as much time with him. Even this did not suffice as she missed his company terribly. Climbing the stairs to the owlery to give Herculia a letter to send home, Evangeline shivered and rubbed her gloved hands together. The winds had changed, and Winter was just around the corner even though the November had only just begun. There was an icy chill to the wind, causing Evangeline to acquire a rather red nose and wear more layers of clothing as to not catch a cold.

After reaching the top of the stairs and entering the owlery, she scanned the room for their owl. Mistakable as Herculia was, as she had brown feathers much like many of the other owls, Evangeline found her rather effortlessly. She walked through the room, attempting not to tread on the piles of droppings that blanketed the floor, but after a while she found that this attempt was quite purposeless. She reached Herculia, who was perched on a loose brick which protruded from the wall, reaching out a hand she stroked the owl, who hooted as if to greet her.

'Good afternoon, Herculia,' Evangeline smiled as she continued to caress the bird's feathers.

The bird emitted a loud hoot and began to nibble on Evangeline's finger.

Evangeline giggled and pulled her hand away from the owl, 'Sorry girl, not treats today,' she said as she fumbled in her pocket for the letter she wished to send, 'Here you go. Take this to mum and dad for me, and nip dad until he writes something worthwhile.'

Evangeline put the letter into Herculia's beak and ushered the bird into the air.

She watched the majestic bird fly through the air and out a broken window in the corner of the room, as Herculia disappeared Evangeline turned and traced back her steps to the door of the owlery. It was lunchtime, everyone had departed from the Great Hall after eating lunch and went their own separate ways. Remus and Izzy went to the library, they spent more and more time with each other after finally getting together at the party in the common room when Gryffindor won their first game of the season. Lily had to patrol the corridors, being a prefect she had many tasks and two of these were making sure peace was kept between pupils and docking points if anyone broke the rules. Evangeline was pretty sure James, Sirius and Peter were making a few Slytherin lives hell, but she decided not to join them as she had had her fair share that morning after she innocently gave Bellatrix Black a tomato for a nose. Yes, even after Evangeline had knocked Black out for four days it did not mean she payed her any more respect that what she normally would have.

She walked out the door of the owlery, not watching where she was going, 'Oh!' She looked up,'Hi Jacob, sorry for bumping into you,' she smiled apologetically.

Jacob Cairnryan was in Evangeline's year, a Ravenclaw. She got on with him very well, especially after she had been partnered with him in Defence against the Dark Arts in third year, they had been friends ever since. He didn't have the sense of humour or cheekiness about him that Sirius did, but he knew how to make people feel good about themselves and was genuinely pleasant to everyone.

Jacob returned the smile, 'It's okay Evangeline, it was as much my fault as it was yours, I wasn't watching were I was going.'

'I guess that makes two of us then,' Evangeline laughed, Jacob smiled. She looked at the ground, it was silent, an awkward silence, 'So … aren't you in Herbology next? That's were I am' she said to him.

'Yeah, I am,' he smiled, 'Want someone to go to class with?'

Evangeline grinned, 'That would be nice. Lily had corridors to patrol, James, Sirius and Peter are most likely pranking someone and Izzy and Remus were probably too busy with each other so I decided to write to my parents.'

'To be honest I would have expected you to have been pranking with Black and your brother, but obviously I was wrong,' Jacob admitted with a shrug.

'Well sometimes I like to get away from all the commotion. I do like a bit of peace and quiet,' Evangeline said.

'I know what you mean … Hang on a sec while I send this letter,' Jacob said as he pulled a letter out of his pocket and showed it to Evangeline and then he walked through the doorway of the owlery. Evangeline followed him, stopping in the doorway and leaning on the frame of it. She watched him intently as he put his letter into the beak of a black owl.

'I don't mean to be rude,'she began, 'But being a Ravenclaw do you not spend a lot of time in the library or studying? You know how Ravenclaws are supposed to be incredibly intelligent.'

Jacob laughed, and approached her as the black owl flew off, 'Not all Ravenclaws are bookworms. But even if we did spend more time studying, I doubt we would be as smart as you or that Lily Evans.'

'You're right, Lily is a very scintillating girl, isn't she. Who was the letter to then? I hope you weren't ordering dungbombs!' Evangeline teased him as they walked down the stairs.

'Oh no, just a letter to my brother. He's getting married in June, asked me to be the best man,' Jacob said proudly.

'Big brother?' she said to herself, not remembering who exactly his brother was, 'No way! Not Robbie! He's getting married! Who to?' Evangeline asked enthusiastically.

'Rachel McArthur, he was best friends with her the whole way through school.' Jacob said.

'I remember when Robbie was head boy, he caught James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and me out at midnight down in the kitchens, he didn't say a word to a teacher or even dock points! We've called him a legend ever since,' Evangeline smiled, 'Probably the best non-Gryffindor head boy ever!'

'I'll have to tell him that the pranksters of Gryffindor call him a legend! He was always going on about how ingenious your pranks were,' Jacob said as they began to cross the grounds towards the greenhouses, 'You aren't planning any at the minute are you?' he asked inquisitively.

'Not that I know of, no. James normally decides when we do a really big one. You know, ones that involve the whole school,' she thought for a moment, 'The last one we did was last year on April Fools Day.'

Jacob grinned, 'I remember that one! The teachers disappeared when they sat down on their chairs, now that I think back, so did the Slytherins. That was some pretty intense magic, NEWT level at least.'

'Most of it was Remus, but I helped out a bit. We just turned the furniture into a portkey,' She received a funny look from Jacob.

'Were did they get transported to?' he asked, his eyes narrowed in interest.

'Just the Forbidden Forest, although we were tempted to send the Slytherins further away, but we decided not to. Well, Remus did.' Evangeline confessed.

'You do spend an awful lot of time with those guys don't you,' Jacob acknowledged.

'Yes I do, 'Evangeline smiled, 'They're like my brothers but they can get annoying, that's why I also have female friends.'

'Oh, everyone's under the impression that you're dating Black or something,' Jacob said.

Evangeline blushed and glanced at the ground, 'Were did they get that idea from?'

'I think it's because you spend so much time together, but I haven't noticed the two of you together recently so …' Jacob said before trailing off.

'Well, we're not, we're just friends. That's it. Just friends.' Evangeline said quietly as she watched a couple of first years levitating their books.

'Right, well I think that maybe your friends are trying to get your attention,' Jacob said nodding over towards the stone wall that ran round the outside of the greenhouses.

Evangeline looked over and saw Lily and Izzy sitting on the wall, grinning like idiots as she and Jacob approached greenhouse number three. Evangeline rolled her eyes and turned to face Jacob again, 'I s'ppose I'll see you in class then.'

'Yeah, oh the joys of repotting Poisoned Spineroot!' Jacob said sarcasticly, 'See you.'

Evangeline smiled and walked over to Lily and Izzy, who were still seated on the wall with their bags abandoned below them, 'Hi guys,' She greeted them.

'So, Jacob Cairnryan. Nice catch Evangeline,' grinned Lily.

'What _are_ you talking about? He's just my friend,' Evangeline said, rolling her eyes.

Yeah,well said friend is now approaching us,' noted Izzy who was watching something behind Evangeline.

'What?' Evangeline said, her face screwed in confusion. She turned and followed Izzy's gaze, she was right, Jacob was walking towards them.

'Evangeline!' he called as he got nearer, 'Evangeline, em, I was going to ask you .. are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?' Jacob said with a hopeful look on his face.

Evangeline looked at him, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Izzy nudged her in the back, startling her, 'Oh I-I … Yes I am,' she said and smiled weakly.

Jacob grinned cockily, 'Do you wanna go with me? I understand if you don't …'

'I-eh-em … Sure,' Evangeline smiled, and chuckled nervously. Jacob was a really nice guy, her friend and she would have hated to see him disappointed, so she felt that she had no other option but to accept his invitation even though she wasn't quite looking forward to going with him … on a date.

'Great!' Jacob said rather loud and cheerfully, 'I'll see you in Herbology.' He smiled at her, nodded at Lily and Izzy and made his way up the path towards greenhouse four.

'Yeah … See you,' Evangeline said quietly, frowning in his direction as he continued to walk up the hill. She proceeded in watching him disappear out of sight, until her thoughts were over powered by loud-mouthed, girly giggling from behind her. She turned round to see Lily and Izzy smiling at her gleefully.

'Evie's got a boyfriend, Evie's got a boyfriend!' rhymed Izzy, who made up a dance to go with her ridiculous song.

'Please grow up Isabella. He is _not_ my boyfriend,' Evangeline said, making sure her friends distinctly understood her.

'Okay, well I suppose after the first date he _will_ be, ooh this is exciting! That means the only person we have to get set up with someone is Lily,' Izzy smirked, glancing suggestively towards Lily.

'Oh no you don't. I'm perfectly happy being single thank you very much,' Lily warned.

'So am I, but apparently Izzy doesn't seem to think so,' Evangeline said glaring at Izzy.

'Oh come on Evie! The last boyfriend you had was Fabien and that was _last year_! You don't know what you're missing out on,' Izzy informed them dramatically.

'Well thanks for pointing that out Izzy,' Evangeline growled, 'You know, I'm beginning to think that you being Remus' girlfriend is going to your head.' Lily chuckled at this statement.

'No, it's not actually. I just want to help you guys, I know that I am perfectly fine, well, I have the perfect boyfriend, so that must contribute to something. And you've been so different lately Evie, depressed in a way and having more fun would help you. I mean Remus definitely brightens up my day when he -'

'Too much information!' Lily said covering her ears.

Evangeline laughed at Lily's actions and then turned to Izzy, ' I haven't been depressed, things have just been difficult the last couple of weeks, people have been turning against me and I've fallen out with people, that's what's wrong. I'm not depressed,'

'Do you know what your problem is?' Izzy asked her, even though she would be answering her own question.

'I don't know Izzy. What is my problem?' Evangeline said, getting fed up with Izzy who was prying into every little bit of her life.

'Sirius Black.'

'W-What? How is Sirius my problem?!' Evangeline asked, surprised at Izzy's accusation.

'Izzy does have a point, Evie,' Lily said, looking at Evangeline apologetically.

Evangeline couldn't say anything, she just stood there gaping at her friends. She sighed and grabbed her bag, 'I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this crap.' she said stubbornly.

'Evie, just wait!' Izzy said, holding her Evangeline back, 'Let us explain what we mean,' she said, letting go of Evangeline and looking at her pleadingly.

'What we're trying to say is, every time Sirius acts horribly towards you you end up beating yourself up over it even though it's not your fault. You're making things your problem, when they're really his,' Lily explained.

'Exactly, haven't you noticed that when Sirius acts strangely towards you, that's when you end up being really angry and bad things happen,' Izzy said, adding to Lily's explanation.

'Well when I cursed Bellatrix it wasn't Sirius' fault, I wasn't angry at him then, it was her fault, she made me angry,' Evangeline said defending Sirius.

'We mean after that, like yesterday. When he ignored you at breakfast, and wouldn't give you your mail. Then you left, I'm presuming because of him and got really angry at what it said in the letter,' Lily said.

'Yeah well after that, he came out to see me in the rain and we sorted things out. What happened yesterday was just a one-off,' Evangeline said, still defending Sirius.

Izzy sighed, 'You're not for giving in are you?'

'Of course I'm not! Because it's not his fault,' Evangeline said, refusing to see that her friends were actually making sense.

'Evie, look at it this way, how does Sirius make you feel?' Lily asked, trying to help her friend grasp an understanding.

Evangeline's heart began to race, 'What do you mean?' she asked quickly.

'Does he make you feel angry or sad or happy?' Lily explicated.

Thoughts ran through Evangeline's head. He made her happy, when he told jokes, when they played pranks together, when he talked to _just_ her making her feel like he cared about her and was interested in what she had to say and when he would give her compliments that no on else would. He made her sad when he never thought about anyone else's feelings; like all those girls he dated. He made her angry when he annoyed her just to make himself laugh, when he would make fun of her clumsiness, when he would play horrible pranks on people that never did anything to him (with the exception to Slytherins) and when he would date more than ten girls in a week and not think there was anything wrong with it. He made her angry with herself when he would ignore her for no apparent reason, but she would think that she did something wrong. He made her feel hopeless when he acted all brotherly and loving towards her, and she couldn't help but melt inside. He made her laugh, smile, cry, he made her feel like punching him. He made her feel … confused.

'Well?' Izzy asked.

'He-He makes me feel … confused,' Evangeline admitted.

'Confused?' Lily repeated, baffled by Evangeline's answer, 'How?'

'Well, when he's around he makes me laugh and smile, but then, sometimes he's just so annoying that I want to punch him and then there's other times when he makes me want to cry,' Evangeline declared, feeling a little awkward about the conversation.

'That's what we've been-'

'And then there's times when he does something, and it angers me. And then things build on top of that … making me even more angry and then every boils over … and something goes wrong,' Evangeline continued, her eyes darting from side to side, her breathing heavy.

'Evie? Are you-'

'Maybe it is his fault … but he makes me feel … like – like me. Apart from when I'm angry, then I feel like I need to throttle someone – OH MY LIFE IS SO CONFUSING!' Evangeline yelled frustratedly, throwing her hands in the air and then bringing them down and clutching her head.

'Evie, Evie calm down. It's okay we'll help you,' said Lily, who grabbed hold of Evangeline's arms to stop her from doing something rash.

'We'll always be here to help Evie,' said Izzy who began rubbing Evangeline's back to comfort her.

'That's what Sirius said,' Evangeline mentioned, her mind still being bombarded with stray thoughts.

'Sirius is right, but … maybe you should stay away from him for a while, until you feel better again,' Lily suggested.

'Are you saying that I'm not stable?' Evangeline scrutinized, narrowing her eyes in disgust.

'Oh don't be silly Evangeline, of course you are. But just to see if it makes any difference,' Izzy said.

'How exactly can I ignore him? He's like my … best guy friend. And James will wonder what is wrong,' Evangeline said.

'We didn't say you should ignore him, just not spend as much time with him,' said Lily.

'But then I'll miss him,' Evangeline said, Lily sighed, 'See, my life is confusing!' Evangeline said, aiming it at Lily.

'There are other people in the world Evie, you don't have to spend all of your time with the same four people,' Izzy said reasonably.

'Maybe you're right, maybe I should quit being a Maurauder for a while,' Evangeline suggested, following her suggestion with a feeble smile.

Izzy and Lily smiled at her, they knew that it was hard for her. After the fight with her mother, everything for Evangeline just went from bad to worse.

'Right, Herbology anyone?' grinned Izzy, who stooped down and grabbed her bag.

'Okay then, I guess we have to,' Evangeline grimaced, 'What is it today? Poisoned Spineroot?'

'Yes, it should be really interesting,' smiled Lily, who raced ahead of them, her arms filled with her books.

Izzy and Evangeline glanced at each other, and burst out laughing.

'So, do you think I should go with Jacob to Hogsmeade?' Evangeline asked Izzy as they dandered up the hill to the greenhouse where there class was held.

'Yes I do,' Izzy smiled, 'You could do with some fun,' and she wiggled her eyebrows.

'Eww, I do not want to know what you and Remus get up to,' Evangeline said pretending to look squeamish.

'I love the way he walks up behind me, wraps his arms around me and then kisses my cheek, and he's so gentlemanly and - '

'LA LALA LALALA,' Evangeline shouted, with her fingers in her ears, she took them out when she realised that Izzy wasn't babbling on about how amazing Remus was.

'I'm not going to stop you know,' Izzy said, and she stuck her tongue out, 'I love the way we always study together, and sometimes he would just randomly stop and kiss me or grab my hand -'

'I'm being serious,' Evangeline warned her.

'Technically, you're not. That's Sirius over there,' Izzy said and she pointed across the path towards where Sirius was following James into the greenhouse.

'That joke is so old,' Evangeline chuckled.

'It's not old enough to stop using, we'll just have to wait until Sirius … dies,' Izzy said, watching Evangeline to make sure that she did not offend her.

'You are so random. It'll be a while before Sirius dies put it that way,' Evangeline said as they approached the greenhouse.

'What do you mean?' Izzy asked, as she followed her best friend down the path.

'He's a fighter and he never gives up,' Evangeline explained.

'I guess he is isn't he, I mean all that stuff with his family, that must have been really hard,' Izzy said sadly.

'Yeah, it was. H-He used to come and talk to me about it, sometimes he got upset, because he loves his brother and he doesn't want him to become a Death Eater,like the rest of his relatives,' Evangeline said quietly.

'I guess it was horrible then,' Izzy said frowning.

'Have you finished going on about Remus yet? I was hoping that if I changed the subject you might forget what you were talking about, so what's the verdict?' Evangeline asked.

'Oh no I haven't finished yet!' joked Izzy.

'Right, I'm off!' Evangeline laughed, ran down the path and into the greenhouse.

'WAIT! Did I mention that he has really soft hands?' Izzy shouted, as she ran after her best friend.

'And did I tell you that I very much prefer stubble than a clean shave?' she said as she entered the greenhouse.

Izzy stood in the doorway of the greenhouse, a class of around twenty people stood quietly behind their desks, staring at the girl who had just burst in. Evangeline had taken her seat and found it very hard not to burst out laughing.

'Um, hi everyone,' Izzy said and she smiled feebly at Madame Sprout.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! REVIEWS!! I love them! Absolutely adore them (: And will love everyone who does review, 'cos they make me happy (: Izn't Izzy a dipstick! x] A BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!! Tori xox**


	12. She Belongs to Someone Else Now

Chapter Twelve

_I don't have to try,_

_To make you realise,_

_Anything I wanna do,_

_Anything I'm gonna do,_

_Anything I wanna do I'll do._

'What am I going to wear?!' whined Evangeline who slumped down on her four poster bed throwing random garments of clothes everywhere.

'Lily can help you choose, but you promised to let me do your make up,' Izzy rhymed, as she fumbled around in her beside table, pulling out bottles, tubes, small containers, brushes and tongs. Or as Evangeline called them; instruments of torture.

'Why don't you wear your blue leggings and your red leopard print top?' Lily suggested as she walked out of the bathroom.

Evangeline frowned, 'I don't have any shoes,' she said crouching down and peering under her bed, 'Oh no … wait,' she lay down and felt around after a while she pulled out a pair of black uggs, 'Are these mine?'

'No, they're mine, but you can wear them if you want,' Izzy said, looking over.

Evangeline smiled, 'Thanks Iz,' When she finally agreed with Lily on what to wear, she pulled on grey leopard print leggings and a long black top and Izzy's uggs to complete the look. She didn't want to overdo anything, it only was the first date. Evangeline was meeting Jacob just out side of the school at eleven so they could have lunch together. After Lily and Izzy had persuaded Evangeline to not back out of the date, she was actually beginning to look forward to it. She was used to spending time in Hogsmeade with the Maurauders in Zonko's looking for prank merchandise and then heading to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, but she sensed that today would be entirely different. Jacob wasn't at all like the Maurauders, he did have a sense of humour but he seemed to care more about how people looked at him and what they thought of him, whereas the Maurauders couldn't care less. Evangeline became more friendly with Jacob after he invited her to Hogsmeade, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would have a good time.

'Evangeline Potter, you look fantastic!' grinned Lily, 'Jacob will be drooling, not to mention every other guy in Hogsmeade!' she finished with a giggle. Evangeline rolled her eyes.

'Well she isn't finished yet! I still have to do her make up,' Izzy said, who began to approach Evangeline with a flowery bag.

'Do you really have to Izzy? I never wear it, I don't see why I have to start now,' said Evangeline, who hated wearing even the slightest bit of make up.

'Yes, you do,' Izzy warned, 'And this date is a perfectly good reason to start wearing it. Now sit down,' she commanded pointing to the bed.

Evangeline sighed, and obeyed her best friend knowing that she was only trying to help. Within a flash of Evangeline seating herself on the bed, Izzy had started opening bottle after bottle, applying lotions and other things to her face. After about five minutes, it felt like more to Evangeline, Izzy said, 'Nearly done, just got to put on some eyeliner,' and she picked up a funny looking object, like a quill with no feathers.

'Now, just hold still for a sec,' Izzy advised, bringing the 'pencil' as she called it closer to Evangeline's face.

'Wow, what are you for doing with that thing?' Evangeline said, backing away.

'Just do as I say. Open your eyes wide and look to the ceiling. And hold still!' Izzy said, grabbing Evangeline to stop her from moving.

Evangeline grunted, 'Fine,' and stayed as still as she could, keeping her gaze towards the roof. Once Izzy had completed her task, she backed away from her finished product and grinned. 'Ta da! You look great Evie. Turn round and show Lily – Look Lily, doesn't she look amazing.'

'You look so pretty Evie,' Lily smiled, complimenting her friend.

'Thanks guys, what time is it? I'm supposed to be meeting Jacob outside school at eleven, and it'll take about ten minutes to get down there so …' Evangeline said grabbing some coins off of her bedside table and stuffing them into her purse.

'It's time to get yourself a watch,' Izzy said, laughing at her own joke, 'It's about twenty to, that means if we leave now we don't have to rush,' she received a confused look from Evangeline, 'Yes Evie, we are going to Hogsmeade too.'

'Aren't you going to be with Remus? So what's Lily for doing then? I'm sure she'll not want to hang around with my brother,' Evangeline said, she was pretty sure that Lily would rather eat Bubotuber Pus than walk around Hogsmeade with James.

'Yes, I'm going to be with Remy-'

'I have a date with David Robinson,' Lily butted in, smiling smugly as she busied herself by tidying her region of the dormitory.

'David Robinson?' Evangeline recognised the name, but couldn't put her finger on exactly who it was, she thought for a while determined to realise who it was. But Izzy denied her.

'He's Jade Robinson's big brother and a sixth year too,' she smirked, gazing in the mirror as she fixed her hair into an untidy bun.

'I knew I recognised the name from somewhere,' Evangeline said, annoyed with herself that she didn't figure it out sooner, she approached the door of the dormitory, 'Are we ready to go now? –Yes Izzy, your hair looks fantastic – Can we go now please!' She said hurriedly and began to make her way down the stairs.

'Hey Evie! Wait!' Lily and Izzy called from up the stairs, she waited for them as they thundered down the stairs after her.

'You sounded remarkably like a heard of elephants running down those stairs you know,' Evangeline said, grimacing from the noise.

'Well, if you hadn't of ran off on us we wouldn't have had to run,' Izzy said, who was trying to catch her breath back, 'Why are you so eager to leave anyway? Just a couple of days ago you were dreading this date and now you can't even wait on your two best friends.'

'Well,' Evangeline said as they breached the bottom of the stairs,' I didn't want to run into-'

'Evie?'

'Great, just bloody perfect,' Evangeline muttered, turning around with a fake smile on her face to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter gathered around the couch in front of the fire. They just stared at her, mouths hanging open unable to utter a word.

'Eh, where are you going?' James said, looking her up and down. Sirius snapped from his trance when James spoke.

'I'm going-'

'She's going on a date,' Izzy grinned, 'With Jacob Cairnryan.' Evangeline sighed and rolled her eyes, trust Izzy to tell her brother where exactly she was going. Remus smiled towards Evangeline, but Sirius acted the complete opposite, he turned round, his face like thunder and sat in the armchair watching the fire flickering with his arms folded.

'Not dressed like that you're not,' he said sternly. Sirius snorted, Evangeline shot a glare at him.

Evangeline spluttered, 'I'm sorry, but who are you to tell me what to wear?'

'I'm your older brother, and I'm telling you that you're not wearing that.' James said, not backing down.

'Oh just get lost James,' Evangeline responded, she grabbed her coat and began to walk out of the common room.

'Fine! But don't come crawling back to me if you end up pregnant! And don't say I didn't warn you!' James yelled as she fled the common room, slamming the portrait behind her causing the Fat Lady to shriek in astonishment.

'You know Potter, you really don't have a heart do you? She has her own life and you can't control it,' Lily snarled, glaring at him then she followed her best friend out of the common room, muttering on her way about that insolent, big headed, imbecile; Potter.

Izzy stood there, staring at James in disgust, 'Pregnant? You obviously don't think very highly of your sister do you James.'

'He has a point actually Isabella,' Sirius said bitterly from his armchair, 'People just don't walk around school looking like that.'

'What's your problem Black? Jealous are we?' Izzy taunted him, placing her hands on her hips.

'Piss off Lawson,' Sirius spat, glaring at her. Izzy smirked, she knew fine rightly he was.

Remus shot a glare at Sirius, 'You know Padfoot, as much as I like you, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my girlfriend to piss off.'

'Huh, right,' Sirius snorted.

'Actually Remy, I think I'll just hang out with Juliet in Hogsmeade, I did promise her I would go with her sometime, I mean she is my cousin. I'll maybe see you in the Three Broomsticks,' Izzy said, as she bent down and kissed Remus on the cheek, she stood up, sent a glare in Sirius' direction, even though he acted totally oblivious towards her. She rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room.

'Thanks a lot Sirius, I was actually looking forward to spending time with Izzy today, but it looks like that's not going to happen,' Remus snapped and slumped onto the couch, 'Why don't you just go and find someone to shag, maybe it'll take your mind off Evangeline.'

Sirius' eyes widened.

'What?' James shot up out of his chair.

'You know, if you'd stop sulking and maybe tell her, you might not be like this!' Remus said, watching for Sirius' reaction

'Moony, I honestly don't know what you're talking about,' Sirius said, ignoring the annoyed Remus beside him.

'Yes you do. Stop denying it Padfoot, it's your own fault, you should have told her before she got this Jacob guy.'

'Oh please Moony stop talking shit, why should I care who she goes out with?'

'Well you always get so bloody jealous, so you obviously do care!'

'Sorry to interrupt, but I'm getting the impression that Sirius is in love with my sister,' James said, his eyebrows raised at his bickering friends.

'I'm not!' 'He is!' Sirius and Remus said simultaneously, before glaring at each other.

'Oh come on Padfoot, be a man and tell the truth. Or are you just going to just run away from it again?' Remus shouted.

'For your information Moony, I am a man, and I don't need to tell the truth because I have nothing to say!' Sirius yelled, jumping out of his chair.

James copied Sirius' action to stop his two best friends form ripping each other apart, 'Okay just shut up! Sirius, are you _in love_ with Evie?' he asked grabbing Sirius' arm.

'No, I'm _not_ fucking in love with Evie!' Sirius growled, and pulled his arm back out of James' grip.

James held up his hands, 'Okay, okay, I believe you. Jeez guys, no need to rip each other to shreds,' he said glancing between the fuming friends.

_-_-_

Evangeline paced down the corridor, raging over her stupid brother. 'Bloody idiot, telling me what I should and what I shouldn't wear … And, PREGNANT?! Who the hell does he think I am? I don't go spreading my legs for every guy that I go on a bloody date with! Urgh!' she muttered as she began to run down the stairs.

She made her way down the stairs, making sure that she did not sink through certain steps that disappeared if you trod on them. As she skipped down more stairs, she could see a figure standing just outside the castle door. When she got closer, she could see that it was Jacob clad in jeans and a black jacket. He turned round to face her, smiling she approached him.

'Hey,' Evangeline greeted him with a fleeting smile.

He smiled back, opening his arms,' Wow, you look … beautiful.'

Evangeline blushed, 'Thanks, it's all Izzy's fault, she did my make up.'

'You look prettier without make up,' Jacob smiled, 'You coming?' he asked offering his hand out to her. She took it gratefully.

'So where do you want to go for lunch?' he asked as they walked down the path towards Hogsmeade, 'Personally, if you don't mind me saying, I do not want to go to Madame Puddifoots, soppy place that it is.'

Evangeline laughed, 'I totally agree with you, too many …couples. I couldn't stand sitting in there, I think I would prefer the Three Broomsticks more, what do you think?'

'That sounds great, we could go and have lunch there, walk around the shops and then maybe go back to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer, I mean it's not exactly what you would call warm today is it?' Jacob said.

'No, it's not, I have like three extra layers on! As well as my scarf and these gloves,' Evangeline said as she swung their clasped hands up to show him her bright red gloves.

Jacob smiled, 'They're very nice, I have ones like that, only they're blue.'

'For Ravenclaw, whereas mine are red symbolizing the brave and mighty Gryffindor,' Evangeline said, flexing her muscles.

Jacob laughed at her antics, 'Did you know that there is a Masquerade Ball coming up in December?'

'No, I didn't. Well we all know what that means, everyone rushing around to find the perfect outfit. I hate those sort of things, I only go if I must or if I'm asked of course,' Evangeline said.

'How about we go together? Well, if we … um are still going out,' Jacob said rather awkwardly.

'I'd like that,' Evangeline smiled, 'Oh, we didn't have any Divination essays to write did we? You know the way I had to go and see Professor McGonagall and didn't come back to class.'

'Yes we did, we have to complete a weeks worth of dream diaries, why didn't you ask Black? He's in our class and your partner,' Jacob asked.

'There's no point asking him anything! He never does any work in class, all he does is sleep!' Evangeline exclaimed, 'I know I don't do an awful lot of work either, but at least I try to look attentive in class, most classes anyway, I catch up on my sleep in History of Magic. God, Binns would put anyone to sleep!'

'I know what you mean, he has this sort of lethargic voice and not to mention, the subject is awfully boring too.'

'Tell me about it. I'm glad we're nearly at the Three Broomsticks now, I'm awfully cold,' Evangeline shivered.

'Here,' Jacob said and he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her tighter towards his body, 'That better?' he looked down at her.

'Much better,' Evangeline smiled.

They approached the Three Broomsticks, it was buzzing with life. Hogwarts students had piled themselves into the warmth, resulting in the pub being quite crowded. Jacob glanced at Evangeline, 'Do you still want to eat in here?' he asked her.

'Oh yes! It's much nicer when everyone's there, even though this was meant to be a single date,' Evangeline said as they pushed open the door. Warm air hit Evangeline's face like a gust of wind, the noise of chattering students was intense. She smiled as she seen people that she recognised, after scanning the pub she spotted a spare table in the corner on a raised platform.

'Look Jacob, there's a table over there. How about you go and get food and I'll go grab the table,' Evangeline suggested.

'Good idea, what do you want to eat?' Jacob asked.

'I'll have whatever you're having,' Evangeline smiled, 'See you in a minute.'

She battled her way past the crowds of pupils, trying her best not to stand on anyone's feet or fall over because of the amount of pushing and shoving. She laughed along with some people when a rather clumsy sixth year tripped over the leg of a chair, even though she found it quite humorous, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the person, as she was just as likely to do just the same thing. After pushing past bunches of people, she finally reached the table. She sat down on the chair facing towards the window, took off her coat and gloves and hung them over the back of her chair. Instead of watching the crowds of people in the pub, she gazed out the window as people walked past, their hair blowing in all directions, she watched as they pulled their coats tighter towards their bodies.

'Evangeline!' called a voice from the crowds of people, she followed the voice and saw Jacob pushing past people with two plates in his hands, he walked up to the table and set them on the table. Spaghetti Bolognese. Evangeline grimaced, he had to choose one meal out of many and he chose the messiest one.

'This looks nice, 'Evangeline said picking up her fork that lay beside the plate.

'Madame Rosmerta should be bringing the drinks,' informed Jacob as he sat down.

Evangeline smiled and ate some of the meal that sat in front of her, they talked for a while between mouthfuls, discussing where they would go afterwards. Once they began to feel more comfortable around each other, Evangeline found that Jacob had a really funny sense of humour and she spent most of the time laughing at him and his jokes. After they had finished eating, they grabbed their coats and dispersed from the pub out into the village. They walked up the streets laughing and joking about anything and everything, they walked up past Honeydukes, not noticing that their behaviour had caught the attention of someone.

'You alright Padfoot?' Remus asked as he spotted his friend staring into space.

Sirius blinked, 'Hmm?' he said turning to see Remus standing behind him.

Remus' brow lowered, 'I said are you alright?' he asked again.

'What? … Oh yea I'm fine, perfectly peachy,' Sirius said as he picked up some Liquorice Wands and a packet of Droobles.

'What were you …?' He was about to ask Sirius what he was looking at out the window, but then he spotted Evangeline and Jacob sitting on the bench opposite the building, and from what he could see, Evangeline was happy and laughing, ' … I'm sorry Sirius.'

'What?' he asked and followed Remus' gaze, 'Oh … that.'

'You really should have told her how you felt,' Remus said, hoping to help his friend.

'Can you just quit telling me that please Moony, I know I should have told her before that arsehole Cairnryan asked her out,' Sirius snarled Jacob's name, 'But trust me, I'm going to make his life hell.'

'How are you going to do that? And you do realise that if Evie catches you, you'll be in deep shit,' Remus warned him.

'Well she won't catch me, it'll be … subtle,' Sirius said with a smirk.

_-_-_

'So do you wanna go and get that butterbeer then?' Jacob suggested as they stood up after taking a rest on the bench.

'Yes, I think we should,' Evangeline smiled, 'You know Jacob, I've had a really good time and I've really enjoyed myself. I hope we can do this again.'

'Good, can you come next week?' Jacob asked. He grabbed her hand as they began to walk once more, towards the Three Broomsticks.

'Of course I can, and the week after and the week after that and the week after that,' Evangeline laughed, and clasped his hand tighter.

Jacob mocked a gasp,' You can't come the week after that? Why not?'

'Quidditch match versus Slytherin, wouldn't miss it for the world,' Evangeline admitted.

'I suppose, I'll go to watch and obviously support Gryffindor as my beautiful girlfriend will be on the team,' Jacob smiled.

'Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now am I?' Evangeline asked with her eyebrow cocked.

'Yes,' Jacob said smugly.

'And who decided this?'

'I did,'

'Right, well I see nothing wrong with that decision,' Evangeline smiled.

'That's good,' Jacob said and he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Evangeline smiled.

They entered the Three Broomsticks again, as it wasn't as busy they managed to walk straight through unscathed and they easily got to the bar.

'Hello m'dears, what can I get the two of you?' Madame Rosmerta asked them.

'Two butterbeers please,' Jacob said, whilst handing over two galleons and a sickle.

'There you go, enjoy,' Madame Rosmerta said as she slid the butterbeers down the counter and took the money that Jacob gave her.

'Thank you,' Evangeline said as she grabbed her mug and began to glance around to find somewhere to sit, 'You coming Jacob?'

'Yeah,' he said a began to walk in front of her, 'How about we sit there?' he said as he pointed towards a free table.

'Sure,' Evangeline smiled.

Suddenly, Jacob spun round unexpectedly and stared at her, his hand in which he held his butterbeer, began to jerk.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed, 'Jacob? Are you – Oh my god – ' Evangeline glared at him, he had just emptied the entire contents of his mug over her head, 'HOW COULD YOU?!' she yelled, but she heard snorting and muffled laughter coming from the corner of the room, her eyes widened, her expression filled with anger and she strode over to the culprit.

'SIRIUS BLACK, YOU COMPLTE AND UTTER ARSEHOLE!' Evangeline roared and she in turn splashed the contents of her own mug in his face.

'CONFUNDING MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!'

'Angel, listen to me-'

'NO! You listen to me, if you ever do anything like that again, you'll wish you'd never have been born,' Evangeline snarled.

'He's your boyfriend?'

'I think you already know that, that's why you bloody well confunded him.'

'Oh, I didn't -'

'Goodbye Sirius,' Evangeline growled at him, and walked off, dragging her very confused boyfriend behind her.

Remus came up and stood beside Sirius, 'Real subtle mate.' Sirius sighed, and rolled his eyes,' I am such a twat! She hates me now, really hates me.'

'Well I did warn you, now you really are in deep shit,' Remus said, almost chuckling at his friend's stupidity.

**Hope you all liked the chapter!! (: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! Yeah, see that pretty cute little button below, press it (: Tori xoxo**


	13. Letting Go

Chapter Thirteen

_My bed so cold, so lonely,_

_No arms just sheets to hold me_

_Has this world stopped turning?_

_Are we forever to be apart?_

_Forever to be apart._

'WHEN WILL YOU EVER GROW UP?! CURSING JACOB LIKE THAT! AND IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A WEEK SINCE MY DATE WHICH YOU SABOTAGED AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T SAID SORRY!'

'WHAT IF I DON'T EVER WANT TO SAY SORRY AND I'M JUST GOING TO KEEP ON HEXING YOUR PRAT OF A BOYFRIEND!'

'WHAT THE HELL DID HE EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE IT?!'

WELL, LET'S SEE, HE'S A COMPLETE PRAT WHO USES PEOPLE AND YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!'

'OH PLEASE, AS IF YOU WOULD KNOW. NO ACTUALLY YOU WOULD, BECAUSE YOU'RE A COMPLETE PRAT WHO USES PEOPLE!'

'THANKS FOR THE UPDATE, YOU'VE TOLD ME A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!'

'WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THAT INSOLENT USER WHO SHAGS WHO HE WANTS WHEN HE WANTS!'

Lily and Izzy glanced at each other, sending apologetic looks at everyone who walked past, as if to apologise for the noise of their two bickering friends who were screaming and yelling at each other as they walked down the corridor. After Sirius had confunded Jacob in the Three Broomsticks the week before, Evangeline had taken extreme offence to what he had done and ignored Sirius completely until he apologised. Of course, Sirius being as stubborn as he was, didn't and continued to curse and hex Evangeline's boyfriend at every available opportunity, only this time Evangeline had caught him in the act and disarmed him before roaring insults and accusations at him. Once they made their way down to the dungeons, Evangeline and Sirius still yelling, they met Professor Slughorn who was standing outside of his classroom, his arms folded.

'MISS POTTER, MR BLACK I WOULD APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH IF THE BOTH OF YOU WOULD STOP SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF YOUR VOICES!' the professor yelled, causing Evangeline's and Sirius' mouths to snap shut, 'In, now!' Slughorn said pointing into the room. They obeyed their Professor and trudged into the classroom, sending glares at each other.

'Finally some peace and quiet,' Lily sighed as her and Izzy followed the rest of their classmates.

'It's about time too, every time they look at each other they start yelling insults towards one another,' Izzy said as she pulled her Potions book out of her bag, set it on the table and sat down on her stool.

'Maybe them being partners in almost every subject wasn't such a great idea,' Lily said as she copied Izzy's action, 'Look at them now,' she said nodding over to Evangeline and Sirius sitting a the front in silence, but everyone could tell that they were wordlessly fuming, 'I can just sense something is going to go very wrong today, and it might happen pretty soon.'

'I guess we should make sure Evangeline doesn't murder him,' Izzy suggested, 'I'll tell Remus to keep an eye on Sirius,' she said and ripped a piece of parchment in half and began to scratch away on it with her quill, when she had finished she folded it up and using her wand she levitated it over to Remus' and James' desk where it landed on top of Remus' book.

Remus read the note and caught her eye, he nodded acceptingly. Izzy smiled and mouthed, 'Thanks,' across the classroom.

'May I have your attention please,' Slughorn began from the front of the dungeon, 'Today we shall be making the most powerful love potion in the world,' Evangeline rolled her eyes, this will be enjoyable, she said to herself sarcasticly, 'Now, turn to page one hundred and ninety four in your textbooks, follow the instructions carefully and the result should be superior. Now can anyone tell me some of the characteristics of Amortentia?'

Immediately Lily's hand shot up, 'Ah yes, Miss Evans?'

Lily smiled, 'It has a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen to it, it has very distinguishing spirals of steam that arise from the potion itself and-'

'Thank you very much Miss Evans,' Slughorn said, 'Now there is one more characteristic that Miss Evans has left out. Can anyone tell me what that is?' asked the Professor.

Evangeline slowly and hesitantly put her hand up, hoping that Slughorn would not notice her, 'Oh Miss Potter, how nice of you to contribute!' Slughorn said, everyone's eyes where on Evangeline, she could feel their stares drilling towards her, 'What is the final characteristic then Miss Potter?'

'Um … it's supposed to smell completely different to each and every person,' Evangeline said quietly, pausing slightly before she continued, ' … By what attracts us,' she finished with a feeble smile.

'Very good Miss Potter,' Slughorn said joyously, 'Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, Miss Potter is quite correct, the Amortentia smells of what attracts us. I find that when I take a whiff of Amortentia I smell crystallized pineapple, brandy and the saltiness of the sea, and I shall be very eager to hear what attracts you all,' the professor said, chuckling, 'You may now begin.' he said and tottered over to his desk.

'Why don't you get the ingredients? The sooner we get this finished the sooner we can keep ignoring each other,' Evangeline said as she opened her textbook at the right page.

'Right,' Sirius grunted, and he flipped Evangeline's textbook over so that he could read the list of ingredients that he had to get. Evangeline glared at him as he brashly threw he book across the table towards her. She watched him as he stalked into the store room and disappeared from view, after about five minutes of waiting he finally returned, his arms filled with the ingredients.

'You took your time,' Evangeline pointed out crudely as she grabbed the first ingredient and began to prepare it so that it could be put into the potion.

'I couldn't find the valerian roots actually,' Sirius said haughtily as he lit the cauldron, and began to watch Evangeline measuring portions of components, 'I take it you're preparing the ingredients, I guess I'll just do the stirring,' he said disdainfully.

'Good idea, it seems simple enough for you to cope, maybe then you won't mess anything up,' Evangeline growled as she rashly chopped the roots.

'Jesus, what's got your bloody wand in a knot?' Sirius questioned recklessly, his face screwed in annoyance.

'You,' Evangeline snapped as she flung the chopped valerian roots into the cauldron.

'You're still going on about that date?!' Sirius exclaimed as he began to stir the potion.

'He's my boyfriend Sirius, you had no right to do that. Show some respect will you,' Evangeline said as she began to crush the juice out of the Monignetous Bean.

'Aw come on Angel, aren't you going to forgive me?' Sirius pleaded.

'Not until you apologise to me,' she said draining the juice from the bean into the potion, Sirius smiled, 'Fine, I'm sorry Angel.'

But then Evangeline continued, '_And_ Jacob.' Sirius' smile faded.

'There is no way in hell that I'm apologising to _him_!' Sirius said exasperatedly.

'Fine by me, but if you don't, you do realise that I will continue to ignore you,' Evangeline stated as she added the final ingredient to the potion, 'Quickly, stir three times clock wise and then twice counter clock wise,' she said cursorily to Sirius.

'Okay,' Sirius said, who began to follow Evangeline's instruction, 'But why do I have to apologise to him, it's not as if I want to speak to him again, because I have never spoken to him,' he said honestly.

'Technically it should be him that you should apologise to, not me, because of the things you did to him. But you had to say sorry to me because you hurt my feelings,' Evangeline said sullenly as she watched him stir the potion, which now had a pink tint to it.

'Well, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I hate doing that to you,' Sirius admitted, 'But I didn't really do that much to him.'

Evangeline laughed sarcasticly, 'Yes you did! He's told me everything you did to him! On Monday you trip jinxed him every time you seen him, on Tuesday you jinxed him so that he had celery sticking out of his ears, that meant I didn't see him all day, on Wednesday you ordered Peeves to drop objects on his head,' Sirius gaped at her, 'Yes Sirius, you are the only person Peeves listens to – apart from James – not to mention he was singing "Mr Black wants me-me-me to torture Mr Cairnryan".'

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'That stupid crazy ghost … thing,' he muttered.

Evangeline raised her eyebrow, 'He's a poltergeist, Sirius,' she said.

'That's what I meant!' Sirius said smiling foolishly, Evangeline couldn't help but chuckle.

'Sirius? What did you mean when you said Jacob was a prat who uses people?' Evangeline asked cautiously, watching him continue to stir the potion until he raised his gaze and met her eyes.

'That's what he is,' he said simply, shrugging and turning back to watch the potion.

'He's not,' Evangeline countered, 'He really cares about me Sirius, and if you can't-'

'I'm glad he cares about you, and as long as he does, I promise to you that I won't curse him again,' Sirius said, 'But if he hurts you worse than what I have, I'll kill him,' he threatened.

'Gosh, you're even more protective over me than what James is!' Evangeline exclaimed, as she watched his mouth tighten and went on in a gentler voice, 'Not that it's a bad thing, but sometimes it can get overpowering,'

'We're just looking out for you,' Sirius shrugged, and peered into the cauldron, 'Do you think this is ready yet?' he asked.

Evangeline glanced over the side of the cauldron to see, in her mind, what looked like the perfect Amortentia potion, it was a glossy, pearl coloured liquid with small spirals of steam which where arising from the surface. She moved closer and breathed in, until the aroma of her true loves drifted up into her nostrils. The mixture of smells wasn't particularly hard to identify, rich creamy chocolate and the murky, woodland smell of the outdoors. The third sensation was harder to determine, it was a musky cinnamon odour, mixed with what she thought to be the smell of quidditch robes after a match, even as she thought, she could not figure out what this third smell belonged to, 'Hmm …' she breathed in admiration, forgetting that she was in the middle of a classroom.

'Angel?' arose a voice from beside her, Evangeline snapped out of her daydream, 'What do you think? Should we get old Sluggy over here?' Sirius asked as he conveyed her lackadaisical expression.

'It – It's great …' Evangeline said quietly, but her voice got louder, 'Oh, yes, I'll get Slughorn … um why don't you take a whiff of it?' she suggested.

'Yeah, I will. What did you smell?' Sirius asked curiously, as he watched her stare into space again.

'Um .. chocolate, the outdoors and I – I couldn't identify the last one, 'Evangeline said honestly, she shrugged and turned the discussion elsewhere,' I'll go and find Sluggy,' she said smiling faintly and brushed past him, walking down the aisle between the other desks towards their Professor who was currently evaluating Lily and Izzy's potion.

'Professor?' Evangeline interrupted, 'Sirius and I have finished our potion,' she said glancing over to her desk where Sirius was bent over the cauldron.

'Oh jolly good,' Slughorn said waving his hands in the air, 'I shall be over in just one moment,' he assured her.

'Thank you Professor,' Evangeline said and began to walk back across the room towards Sirius. He was still bent over the cauldron, an emphatically confused look on his face, it almost looked as if he was trying to prove the potion wrong, 'Thanks for pointing out the blatantly obvious, not that it matters anyway,' he muttered as Evangeline approached him.

'What's wrong?' she asked suspiciously, as he shot up once he realised she was standing beside him.

'Nothing,' Sirius smiled, then his face turned sincere, 'I am sorry you know, 'he began, but avoided contact with her memorising green eyes that lay upon him, 'I really shouldn't have done that to you … or Cairnryan for that matter,' he continued, this time glancing at Evangeline, searching her face for a reaction, 'I promise it won't happen again.'

Evangeline smiled at his apology, 'Maybe I could forgive you,' she said courteously, watching Sirius' 'I melt girls' hearts' smile appear on his face, 'I mean, what was I thinking? Asking you to grow up … That'll never happen,' she laughed.

'I guess you're right,' Sirius said, 'Just think, when we're forty the Maurauders still pulling pranks,' a huge grin appearing on his face as he imagined the very thought of it.

'Gosh, I feel sorry for your future wives,' Evangeline said bluntly, 'I can just imagine your wife-'

'Ah, Miss Potter, Mr Black, finished are we?' Professor Slughorn interrupted, as he looked into the cauldron, his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, 'Why, that's amazing! Probably the strongest love potion I have seen made here all this time I have been at Hogwarts, well done the pair of you! Forty points to Gryffindor for this outstanding effort,' he said whilst thumping Sirius on the back in congratulation.

'Thanks Professor,' Evangeline smiled, Sirius mumbled the same.

'Now are you going to tell me what your unique aromas are?' Their Professor asked nosily.

'Um … I – I had um …' Evangeline stuttered, glancing around uncomfortably.

'Oh come now Miss Potter, it's not like you to be shy,' Professor Slughorn noted, looking at her enthusiastically.

'Um, rich creamy chocolate, the woods – well the outdoors – and I – I couldn't figure out the last one,' Evangeline admitted.

'Very good, very good, and you Mr Black?' Slughorn said, turning to Sirius who was standing awkwardly behind him hoping that he had forgotten that he was standing there.

'The smell of a newly polished broomstick, food in general,' he paused slightly before going on, 'And a – a friend of mine,' Sirius concluded.

'I'm very sure that this 'friend' of yours is incredibly lucky to have you as an … admirer, Mr Black,' Slughorn said, but Sirius was far from listening he was too busy watching Evangeline as she smiled across the room to her boyfriend, who was grinning back, 'From what I hear, you are an irresistible charmer,' Slughorn continued before realising that Sirius was not paying attention, and waddled over to his desk, muttering, 'Kids these days, don't listen to a word I say.'

'Okay class, please clear away any leftover ingredients and put them in the designated area provided, once you are finished you may leave,' Professor Slughorn announced from the from of the room.

Sirius watched Evangeline call across the room to Jacob as he waited at the door for her, 'I'll be two minutes!' she said before turning to help Sirius pour the potion into the glass bottles that Professor Slughorn had supplied them with.

'You don't have to stay you know, I can clean it up myself,' Sirius said as he watched her scrubbing aimlessly at burnt cinders on the table.

'Oh no, no, It's as much my mess as it is yours,' Evangeline said gazing up at him before turning to resume her scrubbing.

'No seriously, your boyfriend's waiting outside for you. I can manage,' Sirius said, pulling the cloth out of her hand and pushing her towards the door, 'Anyway, Moony can help me,' he said nodding over at Remus who was sitting on the table opposite.

'Are you sure? He can wait for a couple more minutes, I'm sure he won't mind,' Evangeline said.

'Yes! Now go!' Sirius exclaimed, shoving her playfully away from himself.

'You're amazing Sirius,' Evangeline said, affectionately touching his arm in thanks. Sirius smiled as she skipped out of the room and into Jacob's arms, she kissed his cheek, turned around and waved goodbye to him. He lifted his hand in return and nodded towards Jacob, before returning to clean the table.

'What was that all about?' Remus questioned as he jumped off the table and walked over to Sirius, 'I thought you were ripping each other's throats out on the way to this class, now you're like best friends again,' he said looking at Sirius, baffled.

'I apologised, and she forgave me,' Sirius said, looking up, 'It's as simple as that.'

'Really?' Remus asked curiously, 'It wouldn't be like you to give her up to … let me see what do you call him? Prat. User. Scum. Pilfering bastard. Let list goes on.'

'You forgot possessive wanker,' Sirius said, who threw the cloth into the sink, turned on the tap and began to wash his hands, 'And I figured that if I … ' he said quietly but quickly changed his mind, 'Never mind.'

'Oh come on Padfoot! I know all your secrets, what's stopping you from telling me what you were going to say?' Remus said, reasoning with his best friend.

'Fine, I'll tell you!' Sirius snapped, spinning round to face his friend, 'I knew before I smelt that potion that it was Angel, and I was right, the smell of her apricot and almond shampoo,' he said, running his hands through his wavy raven hair, 'That perfume that she always wears, the smell of pine trees and lavender,' he said closing his eyes longingly, 'It smelt exactly like what she did, until she met that Cairnryan,' Sirius spat, 'I'll not be allowed to be any closer than five metres from her.'

Remus looked at him sympathetically, 'I'm sure Evie wouldn't like that any more than what you would, she still likes your company Pads. Maybe you should just tell her.'

'I know,' Sirius said, 'But you seen how happy she looked Moony, I don't want to ruin it for her by telling her that I bloody well love her and that I always have,' he said glumly.

'But if you did, it might help her see things more clearly and she wouldn't be confused about how she feels. I know Evie and she hates being emotionally confused, she thinks that it makes her look weak,' Remus explained.

'That's exactly what I mean though, all these arguments with her mum, her cursing my godforsaken cousin, then when she got lost in the forest and if I tell her that I love her after specifically telling her that I didn't feel like that about her it'll confuse her even more,' Sirius said reasoned, even though he wanted more than anything to tell her.

'I suppose you do have a point, but it's not fair on you either Sirius!' Remus said, 'You've always been there for her to pick up the pieces, even though parts of the time it's your fault anyway, but you're going to have to watch her as she goes through guy after guy knowing that it'll never be you,' he said, trying to help his friend see sense, 'And what if this Jacob really is just using her? She'll get hurt and who will it be kicking his arse? You and possibly James. Who will it be comforting her? You. Who'll be there to make her laugh and smile again? You. Do you see my point?' Remus said, 'If you tell her now then she won't go through all that.'

'I'll tell her when the time is right, and that isn't now,' Sirius said, 'All I want is for her to be happy, and if she is then I'll leave her be and let her live her life the way she wants to. And if anyone ever hurts her, I'll be there for her,' he said lovingly.

'But Sirius, it's not fair on you!'

'If I really love her, like I do, then I'll let her go.'

**Hope you liked it!! It's not as long as I had hoped, but I wanted to end it on a good line (: REVIEWS!! I love them, I thank everyone who takes the time to and that I appreciate it very much (: Lyrics at the start of the chapter – Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine. I'm thinking about writing a sequel or two, what do you think? Hugs, Tori xox **


	14. Witnessing Pain Through Memories

Chapter Fourteen

_I believe in you,_

_I can show you that I can see right through,_

_All your empty lies,_

_I won't stay long,_

_In this world so wrong._

'Morning gorgeous,' Jacob said as he kissed Evangeline on the cheek and sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table, which had been gaining an extra pupil sitting amongst it's regulars for over two weeks.

'Morning,' Evangeline smiled as she looked up to him from her breakfast.

She caught eye contact with Sirius who was sitting opposite her, she smiled apologetically as she knew that it would be awkward for him because of Jacob, who he had cursed and jinxed repeatedly over the past two weeks. Sirius shrugged as if to say it wasn't her fault, after he confessed to Remus that he truly was in love with the raven haired girl sitting opposite him, he agreed to let her be until he found the time and place to tell her how he felt. Both he and Remus knew this would be hard, as he would have to try and control his jealousy around them, for the sake of his friendship with Evangeline.

As soon as Jacob sat down, all conversations stopped. Evangeline felt incredibly awkward sitting right in the middle of everyone, but she kept quiet, eating her cereal and didn't look up.

'It's a big game for Gryffindor next week isn't it?' Jacob said as he reached across Evangeline to grab the marmalade, 'Should be a great game to watch, especially when it's against Slytherin.'

'Games versus Slytherin are always good games, we get to beat the shit out of them,' Sirius said through clenched teeth, Evangeline smiled appreciatively at him for actually speaking to her boyfriend, even if it was in a slightly rude way.

'Yes, we do get to beat the shit out of them Padfoot, but we have to stick to our game plans,' James said ruffling his already untidy hair as he realised Lily had sat down on the other side of Evangeline, then he began again, 'But if they fail, then I allow you to beat them all into pulps.'

'Great, that arsehole who blasted you into the wall the other day Angel, is getting it the worst,' Sirius snarled, glaring over at the Slytherin table where, Amycus Carrow was laughing with his death eater friends at a small first year Hufflepuff who they had jinxed.

Evangeline looked over her shoulder and growled, 'That's disgusting and cruel. Why isn't no one stopping this?' she said slamming her spoon down on the table, whipped her wand out, stood up and spun round to face the Slytherin table.

'I think it would be best if you didn't go over there Angel,' Jacob said gently pulling Evangeline's wand from her grip and setting it on the table. Sirius glared at him, only he called her Angel. 'Just sit down babe, forget about it,' Jacob continued.

'I guess you're right, I'll just get myself into trouble,' Evangeline said as she sat down, annoyed that she hadn't hexed a Slytherin in a while. But now when they deserved it, she had to be stopped by her boyfriend. Evangeline knew that he was only looking out for her, but he didn't understand that hexing Slytherins was like second nature to her. As she thought about it, she remembered that she had promised Izzy and Lily that she was giving up on Marauding for a while. That meant no pranks, no hexing, cursing or jinxing unsuspecting Slytherins, no leaving school grounds after curfew, no using the Maurauders Map and no usage of James' invisibility cloak.

Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. Evangeline was listening in to James' and Remus' conversation.

'I know you want to help me, and I really appreciate that James, but you're not going with me after what happened last time!' Remus whispered angrily.

'You can't hurt us, when we're in …' James lowered his voice and covered his mouth so that no one could lip read what he was for saying, 'Animagus form, Moony. Even if you did, it wouldn't effect us.'

'I don't care! What would Evie say if she heard what was going on?' Remus snapped at him quietly before glancing over at Evangeline to see her staring right at them, she smiled.

'I bet you she would want to become one too, she'd be miffed if she found out what we were and that we didn't tell her,' James whispered.

'Exactly! She'd murder you for that and then bring you back to life just to brutally kill you again for going out on the full moon with me!' Remus whispered, Evangeline's eyes widened and she shot up, glaring across the table at James.

He saw her glaring at him, 'What?' he snapped.

'I need to talk you,' Evangeline growled, 'Later on tonight.'

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Great, she knows!'

'No Remy, I don't know everything, but I will,' Evangeline said, 'Especially since I know what night it is,' she said, leaning into Jacob's chest, who was listening attentively.

'What's going on Evangeline?' he asked, but James answered for her.

'Nothing that concerns you Cairnryan,' he spat, before glaring at him with malice, 'Just keep your nose out of it.' Evangeline glared at her brother, she knew that Jacob was toeing the line with all the questions, but he had no need to be downright horrid to him.

'There's no need to be horrible about it James,' Evangeline snapped at him, before turning to face Jacob, 'It's nothing really, just some Maurauder business,' she reassured him with a smile.

Lily eyes snapped over to where Evangeline was sitting in Jacob's arms, 'I thought you said you were giving Maurauding up for a while?' she asked with her eyebrows arched.

Sirius coughed on the pumpkin juice he was drinking, 'What?!' he spluttered, 'Did I just hear something about Angel giving up Maurauding?' he said in a confused voice, before turning to look at Evangeline, 'You can't give it up! You think up all the best pranks and you're the only girl Maurauder.'

'Of course I'm not giving it up!' Evangeline exclaimed towards Sirius, 'It's my life,' she said before turning to Lily, 'I haven't pranked or hexed anyone in over two weeks Lils, that was my break. And I'm fine now anyway,' she reasoned with her best friend.

'I guess you are right though,' Lily agreed, 'But just don't get yourself into trouble or get hurt again.'

'What's life without a little trouble? You should come with us sometime Lils, help you let out a little steam,' Evangeline said watching for Lily's reaction, she was staring at Evangeline sternly, 'And no I won't get hurt again.'

'Fine, I suppose you can go out … Maurauding – or whatever it is you call it – again,' Lily said before she bit into a slice of toast.

'Jeez, you're worse than my mother!' Evangeline said, before changing her mind, 'Actually, no one could be worse than my mother – except maybe Sirius' –' she said nodding towards the black haired boy.

'Pfft, your mum's tame compared to mine,' Sirius snorted, 'My mother is a freakishly mad woman who curses her own children,' he said, a disgusted look appearing on his face.

Sirius was right, his mother was insane. All she cared about was her perfect blood status and she would only be happy when the world was rid of 'mudbloods' and blood traitors. In her eyes being pure blood was the only way to live, when Sirius got placed in Gryffindor his life was made hell. She had screamed and yelled for Sirius to be sorted again, causing Dumbledore to have her thrown out of the castle for disrupting the classes. Once she found out that Sirius was enjoying being in Gryffindor and making friends with what she called the scum of the earth, blood traitors and half breeds, she went ballistic and made sure that he knew she was furious with him. She ignored him most of the time, which Sirius himself wasn't particularly bothered about, but when Sirius fought against her for what he believed in, she used the crutiatus curse on him, making him feel helpless because of the pain. One night things just got unbearable for Sirius, his younger brother Regulas was being corrupted into the evil ways of the dark lord in which his mother and father believed in. Sirius had had enough and stormed out, but not before his mother got hold of him.

_Flashback to July 1975 _

_I stormed up to my room, I had had enough and nothing could stop me from leaving this time, not even that bitch of a mother I have. I searched around my room for my trunk and quickly found it under my bed, I grabbed the essentials, clothes, school robes, random books, yes books, who would have thought that the Sirius Black, sex god of Hogwarts read? Well I do. How else would I pass the time in this grotty, stinking place. I zipped up the trunk easily enough, grabbed my wand and trailed it into the corridor. _

_'Sirius? Where are you going?' It was Reg, my younger brother. He followed me as I dragged my trunk towards the stairs, 'You can't leave me Sirius!'_

_'I'm sorry Reg, but I can't stand it any longer. I'm going to James' and Angel's you can find me there if you need anything,' I said, not daring to look back at him. _

_The trunk made an clunking sound as I dragged it down the stairs, I was hoping to get away quietly, but not with that bloody awful noise, it could wake the dead. Reg ran ahead of me, attempting to stop me from going any further, 'You can't leave, she'll kill you!' _

_'Get out of my way Reg, if you don't it'll be your fault that she kills me,' I growled, shoving him out of the way. _

_'You don't honestly think that I want to become a death eater do you? Is that what it's all about?' he asked, his blue eyes piercing through my dense grey ones. _

_'Of course I don't think that! What sorry minded bastard would want to become a death eater?' I said, 'They'll keep pushing you towards being one though, I can see them doing it. Just don't fall for it Reg.' _

_'I'm not weak Sirius,' he retorted, folding his arms, 'Do you really have to go?' _

_'Yes,' I said, opening the front door, forgetting that it made and almighty screech as it scraped along the stone floor, 'Shit,' I said to myself. _

_'WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!' screamed a voice from down the corridor, I grabbed my trunk and was about to walk out the door. _

_'SIRIUS! GET BACK HERE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!' my dear beloved mother shrieked as she raged down the hallway. _

_'I'm leaving,' I snarled grabbing my wand from my pocket and holding it up in front of me, 'And you can't stop me.' _

_Her screeching laughter echoed up the stairwell, her own wand grasped in her hands, 'You think you can leave, well I think differently,' she snarled, 'CRUCIO!' _

_The unsuspected spell hit me square in the chest, I had had not time to divert it, so I had to suffer. The pain was unbearable, it raged through my body like electricity through cables, burning every major organ and muscle that it touched. As much as it hurt, I still stood. She had used it so many times on me that I had gotten used to it and had taught myself how to fight it. I watched her, not daring to close my eyes as she watched in fascination at me resisting the pain. _

_I could see the determination on her face, she brought her wand away. I breathed heavily, clutching my chest where the spell had hit me. Her face was like stone, until she shrieked again, 'CRUCIO!' _

_The pain was much more intense, she obviously put more effort into it, I collapsed as my knees gave way under the pressure of my body. I was getting weaker, all my strength and energy disappearing. I writhed in discomfort, it was like I was on fire, but this fire would not go out. I closed my eyes, wishing for the pain to go away, wishing that I had a family that cared about me, wishing that I wasn't who I was. I slowly managed to open my eyes, the chandelier over head blinded me. I could see Reg standing there watching on, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock as his older brother resembled nothing but a helpless child writhing on the floor._

_I had barely any energy left, my eyelids began to droop as I still squirmed against the pain that was being inflicted on me. 'Stop it,' a panicked voice said, 'Stop it,' the voice repeated. 'I SAID STOP, CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!' the once quiet and anxious voice bellowed. But it was ignored. 'STUPIFY!' and then there was a flash of red light and a thud that sent vibrations running through the floor._

_'Sirius? It's me, it's Reg. I'm getting you out of here,' said the voice who identified itself as my very own brother, who had rescued me. _

_'Reg?' I managed to mumble, groping around for him and opening my eyes slightly so I could see his face, 'Thanks, the pain was worse than what I thought it would be,' I said, rubbing my arms. _

_'No problem, can you get up? I can help you get to the Potter's but I have to get back,' Reg said as he hoisted me up leaning me against his own body._

_'Hmm,' I mumbled._

_'Obviously you aren't going to be much help,' Reg said as he pulled me out the front door. 'Locomotor trunk,' he said, pointing his wand at my fairly large suitcase, causing it to float in the air and follow him. 'Right,' he said as he walked over to where I was slumped on the front steps, 'Put you arm around me, I guess I'll just have to drag you,' he said pulling me up and slinging my arm around his neck. I felt like I was a dummy and he was my ventriloquist, he answered the questions that were meant for me and moved my body for me. _

_'Sirius,' Reg began, I listened but kept my eyes closed, 'After what I did to mother, they'll force me to become a death eater and I'll already be in their debt if they spare me because of what I did. It'll be the only way – don't say anything, just listen - ' and I did, because I couldn't bring myself to utter a word, 'I'm sorry, for everything. I don't expect you to ever want to speak to me when I – I … you know and I don't expect you to forgive me either. But just remember that I saved you. That's all I ask.' _

_I felt disenchanted by what Reg said, but he was right. It would be my fault that he would have to become a death eater. I promised myself that I would do everything within my power to help him and get him out of that trouble, after all I was in his debt._

_We walked for what felt like ages, well he walked and pulled me along – I just moved my legs. Suddenly he stopped, 'Is that the Potter's house?' he asked me. _

_I gradually opened my eyes, I barely had the energy to do so. There in front of us, was a winding lane and on the end of it was a magnificent house, it was surrounded by trees and bushes. It looked exactly how Angel had drawn it. When James, Angel and I first met on the train to Hogwarts, we talked about our homes and lives outside of school, Angel told me that it was easier for her to draw things rather than describe them. After about ten minutes she handed me a piece of parchment with a perfectly drawn miniature house with a garden on it. I smiled at the memory that I had treasured so greatly and said, 'Yes, this is it.' _

_We slowly stumbled up the lane, my trunk still floating behind us, once we reached the house I could hear Angel's and James' laughter and Angel saying, 'Gosh James, you looked so funny, not that you've changed.' I smiled at this comment. Once we made it up the front steps, Reg outstretched his arm and reached for the brass door knocker, rapping it twice, 'Oh dad, sit there, I'll get it,' came a voice from inside the house. _

_The door opened, spilling out beams of bright light and standing in that bright light was Angel, 'Hi can I – OH MY GOD!' she screamed, clasping her face, 'Sirius, what happened?! MUM, DAD, COME HERE, QUICKLY! Reg, what in hell's name happened?' _

_'Please, let's just get him inside. I'll explain later, but I'm sorry I have to go,' Reg said hurriedly and he pulled me up into the house. _

_End of Flashback_

'You coming to Hogsmeade with me then Angel?' Jacob asked her, yet again Sirius glared in his direction.

Evangeline smiled apologetically at him before saying, 'Sorry Jacob, I have so much work to do and I have some Maurauding to catch up on,' Jacob frowned, but Evangeline continued, 'We can spend tomorrow together though,' she smiled before kissing him softly on the lips.

Jacob smiled, 'I guess that'll do okay then,' he said and planted a kiss on her forehead, 'The guys are over there, I'll go with them,' he said moving Evangeline's body that was resting against his, 'See you later babe,' he said kissing her on the cheek and walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

Evangeline turned her attention to the four boys that were sitting opposite her, searching each and every one of their faces, 'So James, this is later,' she said sternly, staring him out.

'Fine, we'll tell you,' James gave in, his sister could be very persuasive especially when she used her tell-me-or-I-will-make-you-tell-me glare.

'Tell her what?' Peter asked, glancing between Evangeline and her brother.

James rolled his eyes, 'About you-know-what Wormtail,' he snapped, 'Do you always have to be so clueless?'

'What's with these random nicknames? I mean Moony is pretty self-explanatory, but Wormtail?' Evangeline said, 'Who would want to be called Wormtail?' she said grimacing.

'But Wormtail is my nickname, I like it!' Peter complained, frowning at Evangeline.

'Okay, okay Peter! Jesus … All I want to know is why you have them, ' Evangeline said, before lowering her voice, 'And why exactly you three- 'she said pointing at James, Sirius and Peter, 'Are going out on a full moon.'

'Swear to us you won't tell anyone, especially that boyfriend of yours,' James warned her.

'What makes you think I would tell anyone, I know more people's secret than what you might think,' Evangeline said, 'And I wouldn't tell Jacob, it has nothing to do with him.'

'Okay,' James whispered, 'We're Animagus',' he grinned.

Evangeline's eyes widened, she gasped and glanced round at the other Maurauders, they were all grinning from ear to ear, suddenly she felt extremely jealous, 'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!' she yelled and stood up, causing several people to turn their heads and stare at her, 'Sorry, 'she said, smiling feebly and she sat back down.

'You didn't tell me!' she whispered angrily.

'I told you she would react like this,' Remus said directing it towards James.

'We did this for your benefit Moony, the least you can do is thank us!' James exclaimed in a quiet voice.

'I'm not going to thank you for risking your lives!' Remus said throwing his hands in the air.

Evangeline interrupted their conversation, 'How long have you been Animagus' for exactly?' she said whilst trying to figure out what they all transformed into.

'Two days,' Sirius replied grinning.

Evangeline scowled, 'Only two days, and what do you transform into then?' she asked him.

'How about I show you instead?' Sirius suggested.

Remus laughed, 'That's what you say to all your girlfriends Padfoot!' James chuckled at this statement.

'Shut up Moony!' Sirius snapped.

'Padfoot?' Evangeline said, thinking of what exactly that might mean, she thought for a while before blurting out, 'Are you a dog?'

'Yep,' Sirius smiled, pleased with himself that he had achieved to become an Animagus before the smartest girl in their year.

'It suits him down to the ground too!' Remus added, laughing at his own joke, 'Gosh, I'm on a roll today.'

'It's not 'let's all take the piss outta Sirius day' Remus!' Sirius snapped, annoyed from Remus continuous jokes about him.

'Okay, I'll stop, I promise,' Remus said smiling, a mischievous glint in his eye portrayed otherwise.

'Well, Peter … Wormtail … Eww you aren't a rat are you?' Evangeline said, disgusted with the thought of the scurrying rodents with no fur on their tails.

'Yes, I am,' Peter said, concerned with Evangeline's reaction he continued, 'But what's wrong with rats?'

'They're just … all scurrying and squeaky and .. I just don't like them,' Evangeline said honestly, 'No offence Peter.'

'None taken,' the short, plump boy said depressingly.

'What's your nickname then James?' Evangeline asked her older brother, who was skidding goblets down the table with his wand towards Sirius who was sliding them back up to him.

'Prongs,' he said proudly, 'I'm a stag.'

'Oh very majestic, they're quite beautiful creatures. How exactly does a stag portray your personality?' Evangeline questioned, 'I mean you're a cocky, unintelligent git,' she teased him.

'Very funny Sis,' James said, glaring at her, 'I'm strong, good-looking … the list goes on,' he said ruffling his hair.

'Pfft, yeah, I'm sure it does along with stupid, clumsy and no good with girls,' Evangeline ridiculed him, 'But isn't it dangerous though, going out with Remus on a full moon?' Evangeline said, glancing at Remus, who was smiling at her.

'At least you understand, even if they can't get hurt in their animal forms, it's still dangerous,' Remus said, agreeing with Evangeline, 'I appreciate them wanting to be with me during my transformation, but I honestly don't want them to see it.'

'How long does it take to become an Animagus?' Evangeline asked inquisitively.

'Around three to four months, but if we have known how to do it before it would have taken considerably less,' James said, 'We had to do all the research, learn the spells and potions perfectly before we could actually transform,' he explained.

Evangeline breathed heavily and smiled at her brother, 'Help me to become an Animagus,' she said, 'You know I've always wanted to be one, ever since I found out about McGonagall and then her explaining it in class.'

James glanced at Sirius and then to Remus, 'I suppose we could help you, but on one condition. You have to prank the entire school … including the teachers,' he said, smirking.

Evangeline laughed, 'You picked the wrong person to blackmail Potter,' she said grinning.

'So that's a deal then?' Sirius asked.

'Of course it is!' Evangeline exclaimed.

'Fine, we'll start helping you with becoming an Animagus after you manage to prank everyone,' James said, 'But be warned, it'll be harder than you think.'

'Pfft,' Evangeline snorted, 'It'll be a piece of cake.'

'Cake?' Peter asked, 'Where's the cake?' he said standing up and looking around the room.

Remus, Sirius and James all laughed at their friend's stupidity, Evangeline however rolled her eyes, she always wondered why her brother had chosen to hang around with the short, fat obviously unintelligent boy, who had no other friends when they first met him. He seemed as though he could be swayed into doing anything by being offered power and authority...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! After reading the sixth Harry Potter book, I decided that Regulas was genuinely a good person who got involved with the wrong people, that is my reason for making him help Sirius when he needed it most. I hope you understand where I'm coming from. REVIEWS!!! Thank you, to all of my reviewers, I appreciate it very much! Tori xox**


	15. Up All Night

Chapter Fifteen

_You're not living,_

_'Til you're living with me,_

_You're not winning,_

_'Til you're winning me._

It had been a couple of days since the Maurauders had agreed to help Evangeline become an Animagus, she was still undecided what she wanted to transform into but that wasn't her top priority.

Evangeline sat in the library, books strewn across the table, all opened at specific pages revealing countless numbers of spells, jinxes and curses. She had spent the last three nights scanning the pages of books to find the perfect spell for her prank, the easiest way to prank the whole school was by putting a spell on the food that was set out in the morning for breakfast. But after looking through what seemed thousands of books, she had not found anything worthwhile. Evangeline sighed as she flicked through a small textbook called 'Many Marvellous Ways to Cause Mischievous Madness' which she had found in the restricted section. Assuming that the restricted section contained many books that held spells that were frowned upon, she had sneaked past Madame Pince unnoticed, wandered around in the circumscribed room picking up anything that caught her interest.

She glanced over the pages quickly but thoroughly. She had been sitting there for over three hours and her vision was beginning to get blurry because of the constant flurry of words that her eyes flickered over. Evangeline glimpsed at the large golden clock that was on the wall directly over Madame Pince's desk, it read 11.37. Naturally, the library closed at ten o'clock, but Evangeline hid in the restricted section until the library supervisor had locked the doors and left the library barren from pupils. Except for Evangeline of course.

Evangeline yawned, the library was still and silent. The crescent moon shone through the window, spilling beams of light onto the table where Evangeline read. She had managed to persuade her brother that it was unwise to go out with Remus on a full moon, even though she felt that they would be there for a good cause, to be there for their best friend. Remus was incredibly grateful, as he had been trying to tell them exactly the same thing, but did not succeed in reasoning with them. But Evangeline knew that it would never last, there would be a time when they did finally accompany Remus to the Shrieking Shack where he transformed.

She began to yawn repeatedly, so after deciding that it was probably time to return to the dormitories, she set the books in a neat pile on the desk, not bothering to return them to the shelves in which they belonged. With her she took, the most promising books that she had read, hoping that they would provide her with the ingenious idea that she had been searching for.

Evangeline slowly stood up, her back aching from sitting in the hard wooden chair for an extended period of time, 'Lumos,' she muttered, causing a bright light to burst from her wand and remain alight. She walked through aisles of bookcases, making her way to the door holding her wand up to assist her. She reached out and was about to turn the lock but she heard whispering on the other side of the door, she pressed her ear against it so that she could hear more clearly.

'She wouldn't be in there, it's locked,' There was a fumbling noise and the door handle began to move up and down, the rattling sound echoed through the library.

'Maybe she got locked in,' a squeaky voice suggested.

'She's a witch, and there is a spell to open locks you know,' whispered a formal voice.

'Fine, we'll have a look, but if she's not there I say we go to the kitchens,' said a very recognisable voice, 'Get your wand out and open the door Moony.'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, trust the Maurauders to come looking for her. Before Remus could mutter the spell, she reached up and turned the lock on the door. There was an interval of silence.

'Did you say the spell without actually speaking Moony?' said a confused voice, who Evangeline established as Sirius.

'N-No, I don't even have my wand in my hand,' Remus said stuttering.

Evangeline stifled a laugh, and began to push down the door handle, slowly and quietly, hoping that the Maurauders wouldn't notice.

There was a gasp, 'Someone's opening the door!' said the startled voice, presumably belonging to Peter.

'Jeez Wormtail, no need to wet yourself. We have wands to protect us,' said a voice closest to the door, which obviously belonged to James.

Evangeline slowly began to pull the door towards her, opening it slightly, everything went quiet. She opened it fully to reveal nothing, just a dark corridor. She smirked and held her wand up, she looked closely as sheen of silver appeared in mid air. The Maurauders were clever, but not as intelligent as they thought they were.

'Nice try guys, but I know you're there,' she said, lowering her wand and putting it in her back pocket and reaching out her hand towards where she suspected they were standing. She grabbed the cloak and pulled it to reveal the four Maurauders standing there smiling at her.

'How did you know it was us?' James questioned her.

Evangeline looked at him as though her were stupid, how could he possibly have thought that she didn't know who it was. He was the only person in the school to own and invisibility cloak, and only he and his friends had the nerve to be out at midnight wandering the corridors.

'Well, gee James, I guess 'Well get your wand our and open the door _Moony' _sort of gave you away,' she said rashly, 'Why are you out at this time of night anyway? You weren't pranking the Slytherins without me were you?'

'We came to find you,' Sirius said, 'Lily said you went to the library – that was three hours ago – we waited for you in the Common Room and we got worried when you didn't return.'

'It's not as if I was going to get hurt, I was hardly going to get attacked by vicious flesh eating books,' Evangeline teased, smirking cheekily.

'Speaking of books, what were you doing in the library anyway?' Remus asked, gazing at her questioningly.

'If you must know,' Evangeline began, 'I was looking for a few spells to use in my prank,' she said informing the Maurauders, 'I've been reading for ages! But I found a couple of pretty useful books in the restricted section,' she said proudly.

'But isn't that place out of bounds?' Peter asked, looking at Evangeline confusedly.

'Yes Peter,' Evangeline said, who was beginning to losing her patience with all of his stupid questions that he asked so frequently, 'That's why it's called the _restricted section.' _

'Did you find anything interesting then?' James asked his younger sister as they began to walk down the corridor.

'A couple of things,' Evangeline said as she walked beside Sirius, 'I found a really fascinating spell that can show you your future,' she said, 'And there was this potion that only takes a few hours to make, and when you drink it every time you speak you utter animal noises instead!' she laughed.

'That future one sounds cool, do you think we could try it?' Remus asked, 'It would be amazing to find what will happen in our later lives.'

'I do agree with you, but sometimes the future can be changed by the decisions we make,' Evangeline explained, 'Sometimes we make long term decisions that can be seen perfectly, sometimes we make choices right there on the spot so they cannot be seen, and there is other times when we perhaps change our minds so therefore the spell might not show our futures correctly,' she informed.

'I guess you're right,' Remus said, 'How did you come to know so much about the future anyway? You're normally to busy flinging crystal balls across the room to Sirius in Divination.'

'I read a book on it,' Evangeline confessed, 'I was bored one night so I used James' invisibility cloak to get into the restricted section, I found it in the predictions and prophecies area and it looked quite interesting,' she said,' I've still got it if you want to have a look at it.'

'Maybe, if I have time. I've got so many essays to complete so I probably won't be able to,' Remus said quietly as they walked past Filch's office.

'What is the spell anyway Angel?' Sirius asked walking closely to her

'Futurani Revealio, it's NEWT level but it seems quite easy to perform actually,' Evangeline said, 'I'll show you the wand movements, but I won't perform the spell, I don't want to see my future.'

'Why not?' Sirius asked.

'I want to live every day as it comes and I don't want to live hoping or not hoping that it turns out the way it does in a vision,' Evangeline reasoned with a small smile in which Sirius returned.

'So why weren't you with the boyfriend today Evie?' James asked disrespectfully, 'Have you broke up with him?' Sirius' eyes shot up to look at Evangeline.

Evangeline glared at him, 'No, I haven't broken up with Jacob,' she snapped, 'I do have other friends you know, I don't have to spend all of my time with him.' Sirius looked ahead, smiling.

He knew that Evangeline wouldn't abandon her friends, even if she did have other priorities. That's what he loved about her, how much she cared for everyone she knew and how much she tried to make people fit in and be happy. A prime example of this was Peter, no matter how many stupid questions he asked her, or how he couldn't manage to perform a spell, she always helped him and kept her patience. But that wasn't the only thing he loved about her, she had the most infectious laugh he had ever heard and every time she giggled at some silly joke he couldn't help but smile. That was the other thing, her smile. She had a mischievous smile where her eyes lit up, whenever she smiled like this you knew she was up to something. There was her smile that she used to hide her unhappiness and then there was his favourite, her dazzling smile that radiated rays of happiness and when her twinkling green eyes emitted beams of affection, warmth and kindness.

'When do you think you'll have the prank finished then Evie?' James asked his sister as they walked towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Pretty soon I should say, I'll warn you when it's done,' Evangeline smiled as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady who was snoring quietly, Evangeline glanced between the Maurauders, 'Do you think we should wake her up?'

'How else are we supposed to get in?' James exclaimed, 'I thought you were the smartest girl in the year!'

'Well I just thought it would be rude to awaken her!' Evangeline said loudly and folding her arms.

'And you were right,' said a haughty voice, the five Gryffindors turned round to see that the Fat Lady had awoken from her sleep and was not glaring at them unpleasantly, 'What on earth are you doing out so late?' she snapped, 'I have a right mind not let you in!'

'But ..' Evangeline started, 'I technically never left in the first place so I should get in. I was in the library,' she said, trying her best to weasel her way out of the situation.

'Really? What about these other four?' the Fat Lady asked.

'They came to find me because they were worried,' Evangeline said honestly.

The Fat Lady sighed and said, 'Password?'

Evangeline smiled, 'Horcrux,' and the portrait swung open.

As they climbed into the Common Room, Remus said, 'You know, I've always wondered what a horcrux was.'

_-_-_

Evangeline ran down the stairs towards the entrance hall, after pushing her way past a group of second year girls that screamed as she ran through the middle of their huddle, she ran into the Great Hall and down the length of the Gryffindor table to where the Maurauders, Lily and Izzy were sitting. She greeted them all with a cheery smile and sat down opposite Sirius.

'Good morning!' Evangeline said happily, 'It's a lovely morning isn't it,' she smiled pulling a plate towards her.

'Okay, who confunded you?' James asked as he stared at his strangely happy sister.

'No one,' Evangeline smiled, then her eyes narrowed, 'Has anyone drank any pumpkin juice yet?' she asked them, she received suspicious and baffled looks from her friends.

'No,' Sirius said in a confused tone, 'What's wrong with it?'

'Well, if you don't want to start snorting like a pig, quacking like a duck, braying like a donkey or barking like a dog, I advise you not to,' Evangeline said grinning, but then she added quietly specifically directed towards Sirius, 'But then you don't need a potion to bark like a dog,' she said with a smile.

Sirius laughed, 'So that's the prank then? This should be hilarious!'

'What's the prank again?' Lily asked as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Evangeline reached out and grabbed the goblet off her before she raised it to her mouth, 'Just don't drink the pumpkin juice,' she warned but then her tone lightened, 'Now turn round and watch the Slytherin table. I have a special treat for them,' she grinned and turned round herself.

They watched in silence as Slytherin after Slytherin reached for a goblet and began to drink the pumpkin juice that it held. For a while nothing happened, and Evangeline was beginning to worry that her prank had not worked, but then she noticed a sixth year Slytherin stand up clutching his throat, his face began to ripple and turn a vivid shade of pink. Evangeline smiled as she knew exactly what was going to happen next, the Slytherin sprouted a snout and ears out of the top of his head, he was still recognisable as the person he was before but with a few additions to his character.

'Do I just see what I think I do?' James asked as his eyes lit up at the sight of the Slytherin with a pig's head in place of his own, he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Evangeline smiled and turned round, 'Yes James, yes you do,' she said.

Sirius watched as she turned round, the sun caught a small locket hanging round Evangeline's neck. He had never seen her wearing it before, and it looked pretty new, especially the way it sparkled in the sun. Evangeline laughed again as several more Slytherins gained a new head.

'Angel?' Sirius asked her.

Evangeline turned round, smiling, 'Yeah?' she asked him.

'Where'd you get the locket? It's very pretty,' Sirius said, he couldn't help but return the smile. It seemed to brighten up his day every time she smiled.

'Oh,' Evangeline said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with him, but she glanced up, 'Jacob bought me it when he was in Hogsmeade last Saturday,' she said and she began to play with the dainty silver chain that hung around her neck.

'That was nice of him, it suits you,' Sirius said, attempting to smile.

Evangeline smiled appreciatively, 'Thanks Sirius, I told him to take it back, I don't really like jewellery, I never wear it,' when she looked up at him he was gazing over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table, silently laughing, but this laughter became louder, 'What?'

'Look,' he laughed pointing over at the Slytherins, she turned round to see Bellatrix Black standing facing the Gryffindor table, even though she had a pigs head, Evangeline could still see the rage on her face. Black whipped out her wand and pointed it at Evangeline, she opened her mouth to scream at her, but all that came out was a loud squeal followed by a few snorts. Evangeline couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else, even the other pupils who had been effected by a potion managed to laugh along, even if it came out sounding like an animal.

Black swished her wand at Evangeline, and snorted, but nothing happened. Evangeline giggled at the sight of her enemy, then she shouted over to her, 'What's wrong Bella? I think that pig's head suits you!' she laughed, but Black got even angrier and leaped over the Ravenclaw table and was proceeding towards the Hufflepuff table but before she could jump over she was interrupted by a gentle but stern voice that bellowed down the hall.

'I think, that maybe that is quite enough fun for today,' Professor Dumbledore said, as he stood behind the table at the front of the hall, 'Will everyone who has been effected by this imaginative prank, please go and visit Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and you should be speaking normally in no time,' he said smiling politely.

He was about to sit down but he stopped and said, 'And those of you who are perfectly fine, may go to classes as usual,' he glanced over at the Maurauders, Evangeline, Lily and Izzy, smiled and winked in their direction, he turned round, got out from behind his chair which was in the middle of the table and walked down to the door that lead to the staff room.

'I gotta hand it to you Evie, that was pretty cool,' James said, who was still chuckling about what had happened.

'Why thank you James, I always knew I was just as good as you when it came to pulling pranks,' Evangeline smiled, 'So are you gonna help me become 'you-know-what' then?' she asked him.

'I suppose we could, what do you say Padfoot?' James asked Sirius who was sitting beside him, 'Shall we teach Evie?'

Sirius smiled, 'I guess we could, It'd be fun to have another animal running around,' he laughed, 'What do you think you'll transform into?' he said lowering his voice so that only Evangeline could hear him.

'I'm not exactly sure,' Evangeline said as she rested her head on her arms that were crossed on the table, 'I was thinking maybe a lioness …' she said gazing into Sirius' dense grey eyes, 'Or a unicorn.'

Sirius smiled, 'They both have completely different traits, why do you think-'

'Why did I think they best suited me?' Evangeline finished his question, 'A lioness is strong, independent, they hang around with males all day and do all the killing,' she smirked at her statement,' Whereas the unicorn is fast, intelligent and beautiful … I'm still not sure which one it'll be though, it could be something totally different' she said honestly.

'I think the unicorn suits you down to the ground,' Sirius smiled.

'Sirius Black, are you saying I'm beautiful?' Evangeline teased him.

'Of course you are,' Sirius said truthfully, looking into her emerald green eyes.

Evangeline laughed, 'How on earth does an irresistible charmer like you not have a girlfriend?'

'Maybe … I just haven't found the right person for me yet,' Sirius said smiling at her. _Either that or I just can't have the girl I love, who happens to be sitting right in front of me. _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! It's not that long, but I'm hoping you can forgive me (: REVIEWS!! Keep them up! BIG HUGS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! Love, Tori xox**

**P.S If you add my story I would appreciate it if you add a review too. It's nice to know what people think of my story. **

**P.P.S Thank you to all the people who have added my story and continued to review every chapter, it's really nice to see the same people coming back again and again telling me how much they liked a specific chapter (:**


	16. Heavyhearted Angel

Chapter Sixteen

_You can look into my eyes,_

_And pretend all you want,_

_But I know,_

_I know,_

_Your love it just a lie._

Evangeline shoved past the crowds of pupils that were gathered round the noticeboard outside the Great Hall, the reason for this was the date for the annual Christmas Masquerade Ball had been posted. She rolled her eyes at the huddles of girls whispering and squealing between each other, they were probably already masterminding a plan to trick an unsuspecting guy into asking them to the ball. Evangeline had enough things to worry about, never mind a stupid dance, it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin today and it was always a very pugnacious and aggressive game. This was the match that James had been waiting for, Slytherin were Gryffindor's main rivals for the cup and after days and days of training, today was the final test. Playing seeker against Slytherins is probably the toughest position on the field, with elbowing, shoving, pulling on the other's broom; Slytherin weren't exactly the ones to hold back on dirty play.

She paced into the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her, she could see the Maurauders sitting about halfway down the Gryffindor table. They didn't look like the typical Maurauders they normally were, they were sitting quietly, barely even looking at each other and hardly touching the food on their plates in front of them. She watched them as she walked towards them, but thunderous laughter from across the hall caught her attention, she glanced over to see the Slytherin quidditch team besides themselves, doubling over in stitches. Evangeline glared at them, it was obvious enough that they were cracking jokes about today's match, she was about to sit down beside her brother, when someone shouted her name. She turned round to find the culprit and all she found was the entire Slytherin table watching her.

'OI POTTER! LOOKING FORWARD TO TODAY'S GAME?' Lucius Malfoy shouted. He was the Slytherin seeker, he strutted around Hogwarts like he was king because his family was so wealthy and it had also been rumoured that he was a death eater. Like that was any surprise, most of the Slytherins were, 'AND DON'T GET ALL EMOTIONAL ON ME IF I CATCH THE SNITCH, I COULDN'T BARE THAT,' the smarmy blonde haired git yelled with a sleazy grin.

Evangeline glared at him,'THE ONLY TYPE OF EMOTIONAL YOU'LL GET FROM ME MALFOY, IS MY FIST IN YOUR FACE, THEN _YOU'LL_ BE THE ONE WHO'S EMOTIONAL!' she yelled back and sat down beside James, feeling chuffed for herself.

'Nice one Angel,' Sirius laughed, 'You should have seen his face, you know maybe you should just punch him even if they don't win, it would make us all feel so much better,' he said smiling as he fiddled with a slice of bacon on his plate.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed and she watched him as he continued to move the bacon back and forth across the plate, 'Sirius, are you okay? It's not like you to play with your food, I mean you're normally onto your third plate by the time I arrive,' she said looking concerned.

He shrugged and replied, 'I guess I'm just not hungry.'

'Really?' Evangeline said, unconvinced by Sirius' reason for not eating.

Sirius smiled at her, 'No, I guess I'm just worried for the guys, I mean the Slytherins bloody hate us and they'll not hold back on battering us black and blue,' he said, 'I'm also afraid what might happen to you, they seem to hate you more than anyone else, I don't even want to think what they might do to you.'

'Well, I guess it's my own fault that they hate me so much,' Evangeline said smiling back at him, 'I don't think Malfoy could hurt me though, he wouldn't be able to see me past his greasy hair!' she laughed.

'I don't think either him or Snivelly have heard of shampoo,' Sirius laughed.

'We'll send them some for Christmas, from Padfoot and … ' she paused for a while, 'I don't have a nickname,' she finally said frowning.

'We need to know what animal you're going to transform into first,' Sirius noted, he scratched his head and though for a while, 'But I'm sure we'll think of something though.'

'You're right, it's pretty hard to think of nicknames on the spot,' Evangeline said, 'They take a lot of thought and imagination.'

'I'll keep thinking, maybe I'll come up with something good,' Sirius said smiling.

'I'm sure you will,' Evangeline said, 'Padfoot is ingenious!'

'That was Moony that thought of it, smart arse that he would be,' Sirius said, receiving a thump from Remus who was sitting beside him.

'I'm not a smart arse Padfoot,' Remus said glowering at him, 'I just use my brain, unlike you.'

Evangeline laughed, 'Sirius, do you even have a brain?' she teased him.

'Oh thanks very much Angel, that just shows how highly you think of me,' Sirius said pouting.

'Ah Sirius, you know I think very highly of you! You _always_ make me happy,' Evangeline said smiling.

'Aw, how sweet,' Remus cooed.

'I know I am Moony,' Evangeline grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sirius laughed, but Remus rolled his eyes and said, 'That wasn't what I meant, I-'

'Oh I know what you meant Moony,' Evangeline said winking at Sirius and then turning to her brother, 'Here, James what time do you want us in the changing room at? I was thinking of going to see Jacob before the match,' she said.

'Ten and no later,' James said austerely, 'If you are late I'm going to ban you from seeing that .. that ..-'

'His name's Jacob, James,' Evangeline said glaring at him. No matter who's fault something might be, James always found a way to blame Jacob, it was getting very irritating, 'And you can't ban me from seeing him,' she said vexedly, 'You didn't care last time when I was late and that's only because I was with Lily and she's a girl, what is your problem with him exactly?'

'I just think he's – I just don't like him, okay? He's …'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Okay James, just you sit there and think of one thing that is desperately wrong with Jacob and when you find something, come and tell me,' she snapped, 'I'll see you later,' she said and got up from the bench and stalked off down the aisle. She knew Jacob would be in his Common room, that was where everyone retreated before a quidditch match to wrap themselves up in warm clothes. Evangeline climbed the stairs, still fuming over her inconsiderate brother. She jumped over the dissimilar step that you sank into if you stepped on it and turned off to the Charms corridor. Ravenclaw Tower was situated at the end of the corridor and it took Evangeline no time at all to reach it.

'Excuse me?' she asked at Ravenclaw sixth year, 'You wouldn't be able to fetch Jacob Cairnryan for me would you?' she said with a small smile.

For a while the Ravenclaw just looked at her before finally answering, 'Sure,' he said bluntly and walked towards the portrait, said the password and clambered through.

Evangeline waited, she felt quite awkward as Ravenclaw after Ravenclaw walked past her, giving her strange looks. For a moment she felt tempted to just ask someone to tell Jacob that she had been waiting for him as it was getting closer and closer to ten o'clock. She was about to walk away when she heard her name being called, 'Evangeline!'

She turned around and seen Jacob running towards her, he kissed her on the cheek and said, 'Sorry I got a bit held up,' and he smiled at her, she smiled back, 'What time do you have to be in the changing rooms at?' he asked a suggestive grin appearing on his face, 'I don't suppose we have time to .. you know.'

Evangeline wiggled her eyebrows, 'How about after the match? It's twenty to and I still need to grab my broom from our dorm,' she said, 'You are coming to watch aren't you?'

'Of course, honey,' Jacob said smiling down at her, 'I wouldn't miss it for the world,' he said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

Evangeline smiled and kissed him on the lips, 'I better get going, I'll see you after the match,' she said, kissing him again and loosening herself from his grip and blew a kiss in his direction.

Evangeline ran off down the corridor, she sprinted up the stairs, knocking over a few first years in the process, she was determined to make sure that James could not ban her from seeing Jacob. After quickly muttering the password she barged through the portrait, ran across the common room and up the spiral stairs. Evangeline slammed the dormitory door open with such force it banged against the wall with an ear-splitting noise, she ran over to her bed and began to fumble around in her belongings, she ducked down and looked under her bed, were she finally found her broom.

Evangeline glanced at her watch, it was only quarter to ten, so she decided to slow down down her pace. She walked briskly out of the Common room and into the corridor were she saw Lily and Izzy standing talking to Emilie Jenkins, she walked over to them, her broom resting on her shoulder.

She smiled as she approached them, 'Hi guys,' she said motioning towards her two best friends, 'Hey Emilie, you going to watch the match today?' Evangeline asked the Hufflepuff.

Emilie smiled, 'Hi Evangeline, of course I am!' she said excitedly, 'I'm rooting for Gryffindor to win obviously,' she said, showing Evangeline the red and gold scarf she was wearing.

'That's good,' Evangeline grinned, 'It seems that the only people who want Slytherin to win are the Slytherins themselves, I guess it just shows how unpopular they are,' she said.

'You're right, everyone know that they are a pack of death eaters so no one wants anything to do with them,' Emilie said, agreeing with Evangeline, 'You play seeker don't you?' she asked.

'Yeah, I do,' Evangeline said, 'Malfoy is Slytherin's, and he doesn't play fair one bit,' she snarled as she mentioned the Slytherin's name.

'He's a slimy bastard isn't he, he's like the evil version of Sirius Black,' Emilie said, Evangeline glanced at her, confused, 'There's a rumour going round that he got some fourth year pregnant.'

'WHAT?! SIRIUS DID WHAT?!' Evangeline yelled, shocked that Sirius would be so irresponsible.

'No, Malfoy,' Emilie said reassuringly, 'And he had a girlfriend at the time too.'

'Oh,' Evangeline said, relieved, 'Well I'd better get going now, or James will kill me,' she said, backing away from her friends.

'Good luck!' her three friends called after her, waving at the same time.

'I'll see you guys after the match!' she said before running off down the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and into the Entrance Hall almost sliding onto her bottom as her feet hit the shiny marble floor. She steadied herself and began to make her way towards the great oak doors that lead out onto the school grounds. Evangeline followed the path around the Great Hall that lead to the pitch, it was a blustery day, leaves were crunching under her feet as she walked down the concrete path. Her hair was blowing around her face, her robes rolling around as the strong force of the air blew against them. She was about to turn the corner when she heard giggling and squealing, curious, she stopped to listen.

'We really shouldn't be doing this,' giggled a girly voice, 'What if we get caught?'

'Oh we won't,' said a powerful and persuasive voice.

At this point everything went silent, Evangeline took this opportunity to peer round the corner. At first she could not identify the two people in question, that was until they came up for air. Evangeline gasped, her breath caught in her throat, she rotated herself on the spot and thrust her back against the wall. Her breathing got heavy, her fingers went numb and her broom slipped from her grasp and clattered on the concrete path. Her knees collapsed from under her and she slid down the wall, her head in her hands. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, tears of anger, disappointment and humiliation. She sat, leaning against the wall, sobbing. How could anyone be so horrible? Jacob had said he loved her, cared for her, her even bought her a locket to show his love for her; but it was all lies. Lies and deceit. After a while, distraught and still weeping, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her broom. Evangeline rubbed the tears that remained on her face away and slowly began to walk towards the changing rooms. As she walked her breath was still catching in her throat, but no tears fell, she was insensible, broken, she could cry no more.

When Evangeline reached the changing room door, she could not tell whether or not any one was present as it was so quiet. She took a deep breath, making sure that her breathing was back to normal, and got rid of as much evidence as she could that revealed to anyone that she had been crying. She slowly reached for the handle, pressing down on it and pushing the door open. As she walked into the changing room, everyone turned to look at her. Evangeline glanced around to find all of the team there, she managed a small smile and walked tardily towards the lockers. As she turned the corner, she found Jade in the middle of changing into her quidditch robes.

'Hi Evangeline,' Jade said brightly as she pulled up her socks.

Evangeline smiled weakly towards her and quietly mumbled, 'Hello,' and began to undo her robes.

As Evangeline got changed into her quidditch robes, she could feel the third year watching her intently. She was so tempted to tell her to stop staring at her, but Evangeline knew that Jade had sensed something was up, but did not have the courage to ask her. So Evangeline kept on getting changed, not a word mumbled or uttered. Once she was fully dressed, all protection in the right places she sat down on the bench and waited for James to call them into the main changing area. She felt no emotion and could not keep a single thought in her mind, she just sat and stared straight ahead. It was like a daydream, but with no dream. This was soon to be interrupted as James called for the two girls.

Evangeline got up off the bench, clutched her broom and walked around the corner to find the rest of the team sitting quietly, even James didn't say anything, he sat staring at the floor. She sat down beside Remus, motioning a smile towards him as a greeting, she couldn't find the energy to speak. Then James looked up, glancing around the room, a solemn look on his face, and he began his speech;

'Okay guys, this is the game we've all been waiting for; the big one,' he said nodding in agreement with himself, 'We all know it's going to be a tough match, but we just need to keep our heads,' he said, glancing over at Evangeline and then to Sirius, who he knew had the worst tempers, 'And stick to our game plan. Today we need to play as a team; every single one of us and we need to trust in each other,' he said earnestly, getting to his feet.

'Everyone knows Slytherin play dirty, and we don't want to sink to their level. But if all else fails, flatten them, take out all your anger on them. I want to see everyone fighting out there today, for Gryffindor, our house, our family,' James said, pacing back and forth.

'Okay team, we are Gryffindor, we are brave and courageous. Let's take it to these gits!' James shouted animatedly, throwing his fist in the air, 'All I have to say now, is good luck and play your best,' he said, grabbing his broom and strutting out of the changing room.

Evangeline followed the rest of the team out of the changing room, but someone caught her arm and held her back, 'Are you okay?'

Evangeline turned to find Sirius gazing at her, a concerned expression on his face, 'I'm fine,' she muttered, turning to walk out of the room again, but once more Sirius pulled her back.

'You didn't look fine when you walked in here fifteen minutes ago, are you sure you're okay?' he asked, staring her out, trying to make her give in and tell him what was wrong.

'No .. I – I don't want to talk about it right now Sirius, I just want to keep my mind on the game,' Evangeline said, glancing at him pleadingly. All she wanted was to forget about what had happened.

'What's …' Sirius' eyes widened,' – it was that bastard wasn't it! I swear I'm gonna f-'

'Sirius don't, please,' Evangeline said, pleading with him, her eyes glistening with tears.

'That cheating son of a bitch, he's -'

'Sirius stop.'

'Look what he did to you, how could-'

'Sirius.'

'That fucker isn't going to live to see-'

'SIRIUS JUST SHUT UP!' Evangeline shouted, tears beginning to drip down her face.

Sirius stopped talking and looked at Evangeline compassionately, 'Look what he's done to you Angel, you're a wreck,' he said, reaching up his hand and wiping away her tears.

'I don't want to talk about him right now,' Evangeline said, staring at the ground and then glancing up at Sirius, 'We have a game to play.'

'Right, let's go and fuck up some poor Slytherin's life,' Sirius said, putting his arm around Evangeline's shoulder and leading her towards the door.

They mounted their brooms as they walked onto the pitch, kicked off hard and ascended into the air. The commentary had already begun;

'And last but certainly not least, Black aaaaaand POTTER! Today's game is gonna be a good one, with Gryffindor of course being top of the table at the moment, but with Slytherin on their tails, if the snakes win, they'll take the lead. This game certainly isn't going to be one for the faint hearted, expect blood, guts and foul language, from both sides,' Fabien announced from the stands.

Madame Wycombe walked onto the pitch, quaffle in hand, she gazed up at the fourteen players, 'I want a nice clean game … All of you,' she said, glancing towards the Slytherin team, she blew her whistle and the quaffle went soaring into the air and James snatched it up, just out of Nott's reach.

Evangeline rose high into the air, high enough so she could watch the game, but Malfoy was already on her tail, watching her every move. She levitated in the same spot for a while, listening to the commentary and watching for any glints of gold darting through the air.

'And Potter has the quaffle, throws to Knox – Oh nice dodge – Knox keeps possession, back to Potter, who passes to Robinson – Sweet Jesus, she nearly got cleaned by Carrow – Anyway Gryffindor still in possession – Nice bludger by Black there, hit Carrow straight in the face – Robinson to Potter, back to Robinson – nice little turn – goalposts straight ahead – another nice little dodge – only Bletchley to beat – SCORES! – GRYFFINDOR LEAD!'

Evangeline punched the air delighted that Gryffindor had taken an early advantage. She scanned the air for any signs of the snitch, but still nothing. Malfoy was hovering slightly to her left watching her intently. His game plan was obviously to let Evangeline find the snitch and then bully her off it, but there was no way that Evangeline wouldn't give up without a fight.

'Slytherin have the quaffle, Carrow to Nott, back to Carrow who hurtles up the pitch – dodges a bludger from Simmons – Carrow to Flint, who shoves Robinson out of the way – is that allowed? - Flint backpass to Carrow who shoots – OHH lucky save by Lupin who punches it out of danger – collected by Potter – flip that was close, ducked just in time – Potter has the quaffle, passes to Knox – who throws to Robinson – OHH FOUL! DIRTY CHEATING -'

'_Fabien, _please refrain in using language like that,'

'Right sorry Professor – well after that unmistakeable foul from Flint who practically knocked Knox off of his broom after he had thrown the quaffle, Gryffindor have been awarded a penalty – Potter steps up – speeds towards the goals – feints right – goes left – SCORES! GRYFFINDOR LEAD 40 – 0'

Evangeline glanced round, the colours of red and gold draped around most of the stadium. The crowds erupted once James had scored, giving Gryffindor a vital lead. She scanned around, hoping to find Lily and Izzy cheering them on, but instead she seen something she hoped she would never have see again. Evangeline sped her broom towards Sirius who had just hit a bludger at Carrow who seemed to be his preferred target.

'SIRIUS!' Evangeline yelled as she got closer to him, she pulled to a stop right beside him, her ace livid with anger, 'Give me your bat,' she snarled.

'What?' Sirius said confusedly as he swung at another bludger.

'GIVE ME YOUR BAT!' Evangeline yelled, but finally lost her patience and grabbed it out of his hands, a bludger was hurtling towards her, she knew exactly where her target was. With as much strength as she could muster she swung as the bludger and sent it in the opposite direction. She watched as it sped towards the stands, but decided that it was probably best to go and play her own position, handed a baffled Sirius back his bat and sped off.

'Stray bludger hurtling towards the stands – was that Gryffindor's seeker Potter that just hit it? – OHH that gotta hurt – poor guy … and girl by the looks of things – who are they anyway? – Potter must have been letting out some fury that got bottled up and them pair where on the end of it – Is that .. Jacob Cairnryan? – Someone said it was – and who else? – Cerys Neill – they obviously won't be getting Christmas cards from Potter this year.'

Suddenly as Evangeline sped away from Sirius, she immediately spotted the snitch, it was hovering beside one of the goalposts, with a rush of excitement she sped off after it. Malfoy was on her tail, Evangeline looked behind her, he was gaining, obviously all that money had bought him a pretty fast broom. When she looked back to follow the snitch, it had gone, but she sped off in search of it again. She dodged a bludger sent at her by Pucey and then got knocked off of her broom as Carrow came hurtling towards her. A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindor stands as Evangeline just about managed to get on her broom again. Madame Wycombe pointed towards the goalposts, Gryffindor had been awarded a penalty.

Evangeline watched on as James threw the quaffle through the left post making the score 100 – 60 to Gryffindor. But after glancing around, she saw the snitch lingering above the Slytherin stand, she raced towards it, but to her dismay Malfoy had seen it too. She was still faster than him, even though he had the faster broom, but not weighing that much had it's advantages. Malfoy was gaining on her, he was two feet from her broom, but she kept her eyes on the snitch.

'Your not going to catch it Potter,' Malfoy snarled and latched his hand onto the end of Evangeline's broom, pulling her back.

'I'm not in the mood for any shit Malfoy, let go or I'll make you,' Evangeline threatened.

'Why would I let go Potter?' Malfoy taunted her.

Evangeline had had enough, she lifted her foot and kicked Malfoy as hard as she could in the face. She looked back and saw him swaying, clutching his nose, his hands covered in blood. Evangeline couldn't care less, she hurtled after the snitch. It rose up into the air, but it was slowing down, she reached out her hand, and clasped her hand around it, it's tiny wings still beating against her hand as she stopped to admire it.

Cheers erupted as she flew back down to the pitch, flashes of red and gold everywhere. Evangeline could hear the crowds chanting her name, on the outside she appeared happy, but on the inside she still felt sorrowful and hurt. She tried her best to hide this, mustering the biggest grin she could as she was met by her fellow team mates who flew down to congratulate her. Gradually, as the cheering died down and the pupils left the stadium, the majority of the team retreated to the changing rooms, but Evangeline didn't.

She left the stadium and strided down the path towards the lake, she broke into a run, the tears began to flow again, in a rage she tore the heart shaped locket off of her neck and threw it onto the ground. Evangeline stopped at her favourite place, and watched the lake, tears still streaming down her cheeks. The scenery seemed to have a calming effect on her, and it worked every time. She stood there, gazing out as birds flew across the water surface, the wind blew the trees, she was alone, or so she thought.

A hand place itself in hers and clasped it tightly, it was soft and warm, but Evangeline did not look up to determine it's owner.

'Angel?'

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! I actually love writing it, maybe it was because I was finally getting rid of Jacob (: Anyways REVIEWS!!! Tell me what you think and what not. A few changes have been made to this chapter. Tori xox**


	17. Lion At Heart

**A/N I've made a few changes to some of the chapters, so I'm sorry if you are confused about what's going on in this one, you may have to read a few of the earlier chapters again! After agreeing with several of my reviewers, who told me that Animagus' could not choose the animal in which they want to transform, the animal is solely chosen by what fits their character traits, I have therefore picked at a few of the chapters in which Evangeline mentions transforming into an Animagus, and based them on the facts that J.K gives us, not my own. Sorry for the inconvenience and my own mistake!**

Chapter Seventeen

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

'Angel, you dropped this,' Sirius said, pulling a small silver locket out of his pocket and held it out in front of him, his other hand still holding onto Evangeline's.

'I don't want it,' Evangeline mumbled sniffing occasionally, she kept her gaze firmly on the scenery surrounding her, trying not to think about how she had been cheated and lied to, 'Throw it in the lake for all I care,' she said viciously.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Sirius asked her softly, 'Maybe you should …get it off your chest.'

'I know I should,' Evangeline said impatiently, turning to face him and pulling her hand away from his, 'But … I don't know – I just don't know … why he did that to me,' she said breathlessly, tears beginning to fall plentiful and predominant down her cheeks, 'I don't know what I did to deserve it,' she said sobbing and she brought her hands up to conceal her face.

'Sssh,' Sirius ushered her, he slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. He cradled her body tight against his own, not wanting to let go. Evangeline felt safe, with Sirius' arms around her she felt that no one could scathe her. She laid her head under the crook of his neck, the tears rolling down her cheeks saturating his robes.

'It's okay Angel,' Sirius whispered against her hair, his hands rubbing her back in a comforting motion, 'You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready to, I won't force it out of you,' he said calmingly, 'I promise.'

It appeared quite unaccustomed to Evangeline how Sirius' voice seemed to have a pacifying effect on her, her breathlessness was no longer, her tears had stopped tumbling down her cheeks and all of the low-spirited thoughts running through her head ceased. For a while she felt snug and comforted, listening to Sirius' heart beat as her head rested on his chest, his scent evoking her. She had never noticed how authentically pleasant he smelled, a calm musky cinnamon, presumably his aftershave, and the smell of his quidditch robes in which he wore, though they were slightly perspiring it made no difference to how exalting this aroma was. She distinctly remembered this smell from before, though could not understand where. Her mind was blank, she found it hard to grasp any sense of perceptive. She fought against the emptiness, in an attempt to regain her conscious and apprehensive mind.

Her body tensed as she flickered through her memories, finally coming to the precise one which revealed to her the actuality. Startled by the veracious vision she jerked her head up, overlooking the fact that Sirius' chin was resting on her head, angered at her inapt action she uttered a groan and mumbled, 'Sorry Sirius,' whilst rubbing rubbing her head.

Sirius smiled softly down at her as she stared at the ground, mouthing swear words about her clumsiness, 'It's okay,' he said reaching out his hand towards her chin and gently lifting it up so he could look her in the eye, 'But are you okay?' he asked, watching her solicitously.

Evangeline watched Sirius' mouth as he asked her if she was okay, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to answer. She glanced up and gazed into his dense grey eyes that were twinkling in the sun, memorising as they were they seemed to take her deeper and deeper away from realisation. They were almost hypnotic. She couldn't stop staring into them. Even though the memory was in the past, she knew it was right. Maybe she was in love with him, but kept refusing to believe it.

She watched as his expression grew confused and he began to speak again, Evangeline snapped out of her trance, 'Angel? Are you okay?' Sirius asked smiling awkwardly at her.

Evangeline smiled feebly up at him, 'I – I think I am,' she concluded and then paused before speaking again, 'A – And I think I'm ready to talk about what happened, 'she said quietly, 'I don't want to bottle it up … If I get angry I might murder him,' Evangeline confessed.

'Personally I don't think you'll have to, someone might have got there before you,' Sirius said causally, attempting not to give away that he intended to pound all the lies and cheating out of Jacob. He quickly changed the subject, 'You talk, I'll listen,' he said smiling as they began to walk through the long grass.

Evangeline walked by his side, silently thinking before she began to tell Sirius what happened before the game, 'Well … after I left the Great Hall I went up to Ravenclaw Tower to find _him – _I don't want to say his name -' she said, Sirius nodded in agreement, 'I asked for some sixth year to fetch him for me, I stood outside for ages, he definitely took his time, 'Evangeline paused, thinking with a disgusted expression on her face, 'I don't even want to know what he was doing. Eventually he appeared, just as I was about to walk off. He seemed fine, normal and didn't treat me any differently than what he normally would, in fact he was more … eager if you know what I mean,' Evangeline said, glancing at Sirius to see whether or not he understood her.

'Yes,' he said, 'I do, you're saying he was more full on, more … stimulated.' Sirius said intelligibly, before glaring into open space, 'I don't even want to suggest to you what he might have been doing,' he snarled. Evangeline's expression went blank, Sirius glanced apologetically at her, 'Sorry, 'he said, 'Carry on.'

'I still had to get my broom from our dorms, so I said goodbye to him and ran off up the stairs,' Evangeline continued, 'I grabbed my broom, by this time it was only about ten to ten. But I met Lily, Izzy and Emilie in the corridor and we talked for a while about the match,' she said as they approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, 'After that I just made my way out of the castle towards the pitch, I was walking along the path that runs around the Great Hall and – and I heard giggling …' Evangeline said, but she couldn't finish.

'It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' Sirius reassured her and comfortingly put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

'No … No, I want to,' Evangeline said, automatically putting her arm around Sirius' waist. She knew it would be hard to tell him what had happened with Jacob, she didn't ever want to remember it, but she knew that if she could get it off her chest then maybe it would never bother her again, 'I looked round the corner a-and seen t-two people,' she stuttered, her breath beginning to catch in her throat again.

'Listen Angel, you really don't have to tell-'

'No, I need to, it's just I – I don't want the memory hassling me … I just feel like I need to get rid of it,' Evangeline explained, trying to calm herself down. She breathed slowly and steadily in order to stabilise herself again, then she continued, 'I didn't know who they were, I just though they were two random horny pupils, that was until they b-broke a-apart and I-I seen J-Jacob,' Evangeline sniffed, her eyes beginning to swim in pools of tears.

'Oh Angel,' Sirius said pitifully and pulling her into a hug, 'Don't worry, it's over now, he can never do that to you again,' he said soothingly, 'All you need to do is forget about him.'

'It's harder than you think,' Evangeline sobbed, 'He humiliated me, he cheated and lied to me and I can't forget about that.'

'But Angel, it's going to hurt you if you keep hanging onto it,' Sirius reasoned with her, 'Everyone gets cheated on, and you just happened to find out in the worst possible way, but you've got to let go.'

Evangeline didn't reply, she just rested her head on his shoulder, sniffing occasionally. Sirius was getting frustrated with her, why couldn't she just see that there was other people in the world who cared about her; him being one of them. As they were alone he was extremely tempted to tell her how her felt, but after thoroughly thinking it through he decided that it probably wasn't the best time. After finding out that Jacob was cheating on her, Evangeline would obviously be fragile and discovering that one of her best friends was in love with her would result in making her emotions even more delicate. He knew he couldn't make her love him like the way he loved her, but he still had the option of telling her when it was the right moment; for now all he could be was her saviour.

She was confused; a frequent occurrence. She couldn't evaluate whether or not she had just used Jacob as a cover up. To hide her alleged feelings for Sirius. When he had hexed Jacob, she felt hatred towards him for acting so childishly, but she forgave him with no doubt in her mind once he had apologised. Amortentia was never wrong, Evangeline had loved Sirius even before she had recognized this feeling herself.

'Sirius?' Evangeline said, lifting her head off of his shoulder to glance at him.

'Yes?' Sirius asked as they walked up the path towards the castle, the exact spot where Evangeline had found Jacob with Cerys.

'Promise me you won't hurt Jacob,' Evangeline said unwillingly, she did want Jacob to pay for what he had done to her, but she decided that violence probably wasn't the best resort.

Sirius smiled, 'I'm sorry Angel, but I don't make promises I won't keep.'

Evangeline managed to chuckle, out of pure spite that she knew that he, James, Remus and Peter obviously wouldn't let Jacob get away without some form of torture, 'Just don't decapitate him,' she said, smiling properly for the first time in hours.

'Actually, I like that idea,' Sirius said, gazing around thoughtfully.

'Sirius!' Evangeline snapped.

'Okay, I'm sorry, but you suggested it,' Sirius said grinning. Evangeline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh. 'Angel?'

'Hmm?'

'Erm, you know this ball thing coming up at Christmas?'

'Yeah, the Masquerade Ball.'

'Do you want to come with me? I mean you don't have to … it was just an idea.'

_-_-_

It was Thursday evening. The Maurauders were occupying the sitting area in front of the fire, and where busily chatting away quietly to each other, leaning over the coffee table. Occasionally, one of them would look up and glance around the room suspiciously. It was half past eleven, the common room was empty. But they were expecting someone. A door creaked open, James glanced up to the balcony, the person's shadow elongated over the wall as they padded down the spiral stairs. Finally the person disappeared from view.

'We'd better put the map away, it might not be her,' James whispered, as he spoke these words Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it as the map, 'Mischief managed,' he muttered.

'Right Moony, your the prefect, go and see who it is,' James commanded as he leaned back in the armchair.

'Yes sir, right away sir,' Remus mocked him, 'You're not my boss James.' The werewolf quietly walked over to the summit of the stairs, his wand held high, 'Show yourself, I am a prefect and you are out past curfew,' he barked.

Someone chuckled from up the stairs, 'You told me to come down past curfew, you buffoon!'

Remus shone his wand up the stairs to reveal a tall, slim, raven haired girl approaching him with a grin on her face, he turned round and called into the common room, 'It's Evie.'

'Evening Remy,' Evangeline said as she reached his side, 'I see the Maurauders are using you to their advantage,' she said, 'You know if I were you I would show them who's boss and stick them all in detention,' she chuckled as they walked into the common room.

'Now that is a good idea,' Remus said cunningly, 'It wouldn't last though and it would get boring without them.'

'Well you'll have me,' Evangeline exclaimed, smiling broadly at him.

'Yeah, but you're a girl,' Remus stated.

Evangeline's smiled vanished, 'How nice of you to notice Remus. No one would ever have guessed, what with my protruding feminine features,' she said sarcasticly as they reached the sitting area where the other Maurauders where seated around the table.

'Did I just hear something about protruding feminine feature?' James asked in a bemused tone.

'TITS!' Sirius shouted, and he doubled over in fits of laughter. The others just gaped at him as he rolled around on the floor laughing at his own outburst.

'Okay, who was the idiot that fed him sugar?' Evangeline asked as she sat down beside Sirius, who had just about calmed down from his hysterics, 'And can I ask why?!'

'Honestly, we try not to,' Remus said as he put away his wand and sat down on the armchair closest to the blazing fire.

'C'mon guys, it was funny!' Sirius said chuckling as he threw his arm around Evangeline.

'Sirius, stop groping me,' Evangeline said, the corners of her mouth twitching as she held back a smirk.

'What! I'm not touching you, look!' Sirius said as he jerked his arm away from her, and jumped onto his feet, looking flabbergasted at her accusation.

Evangeline laughed, 'I know you weren't Sirius,' she said smiling at him, 'I just wanted to see your reaction.'

'Oh you're a funny one aren't you?' Sirius said as he sat back down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders again, she in turn rested her head on his collarbone, 'I would never grope you, not unless you wanted me to, but then again that is entirely out of the question,' Sirius said quietly, but not quietly enough.

Evangeline chuckled as she glanced over and saw her brother watching at her and Sirius, 'James is glaring at you,' she said to Sirius, who looked over to find James staring at him with raised eyebrows.

'Nothing's going on, we're just friends,' Sirius assured James.

'Okay, can we just get to the reason that we're down here please,' Evangeline said, glancing at the four Maurauders.

'Right well, we're going to be heading to the room of requirements,' Remus stated, 'We can hardly start firing spells across the Common room. Even though we're only for using the Patronus charm, we'll still make a lot of noise.'

'What are we using a Patronus charm for? Aren't you supposed to be helping me become an Animagus?' Evangeline questioned him interrogatively.

'It'll determine what animal you'll transform into, 'Remus told her, 'And anyway, the potion takes about a month to brew, I started it last week so it should be ready just before Christmas.'

'That'll be a great Christmas present,' Evangeline smiled and began to walk towards the exit of Gryffindor tower, she turned back and looked at the Maurauders, 'Well come on, what are you waiting for?'

'You need the invisibility cloak,' James said, 'Unless you want to get caught.'

'Oh dear brother, you clearly do not know the extent to your very own sister's magical abilities,' Evangeline smiled proudly, 'I can cast Disillusionment charms.'

'You what?' Remus said, gaping at her bewilderedly, 'That's NEWT level!'

'That doesn't mean to say I can't attempt them Moony,' Evangeline retorted, she pulled out her wand, tapped it three times on her head and she immediately vanished, the portrait swung open and within a flash it slammed shut again.

'I hate to say it James, but your sister's got style,' Peter said, gazing inspiringly towards the portrait hole in which Evangeline had just disappeared out of.

'Shut it Wormtail,' James snapped and strutted towards the portrait hole.

About half an hour later...

'I can't see it anywhere! And we've been looking _everywhere_!' James whispered, annoyed that they had still not found the Room of Requirements.

'Watch where you're going Wormtail! That was my foot,' Sirius complained from under the invisibility cloak, which he was sharing with three other boys.

'_Sorry_ Padfoot, but I can't actually see where I'm going!' Peter snapped.

'Open your eyes then!' Sirius responded angrily.

'It's dark!' Peter hissed.

'Just shut up!' Remus growled, 'Evie has probably found the stupid room by now, because we've been going round in circles ..._James_!'

'This isn't my fault!' James said exasperatedly.

'You have the map! And obviously you can't read it,' Remus said irritatedly.

'Are you saying I'm unintelligent?!' James shouted.

A chortled giggle came out of nowhere, 'Clearly that's what he's trying to tell you James,' said a voice.

The four boys threw off the invisibility cloak, glancing around, they expected to see Evangeline standing in the corridor, but she wasn't. They looked at each other and shrugged, maybe they were imagining things.

'Ahem,' came a voice from behind them, they spun around dreading the thought that McGonagall had found them up after curfew, but it was Evangeline who stood in an open door watching them curiously with her eyebrow cocked in suspicion, 'Did it ever occur to you that there might be a good reason to look behind you?' she asked, 'Apparently, by the blank expressions on all of your faces, the answer is no.'

'How long where you standing there for?' James asked her, as the Maurauders filed into the Room of Requirements.

'Around ten minutes, but after a while my legs got tired of waiting on you so I sat down,' Evangeline confessed shrewdly.

'Well why didn't you tell us you were there?!' James snapped at her.

Evangeline smiled and shrugged, 'It was fun to watch,' she said plainly and closed the door behind her, 'Okay, let's begin. What do I do first?' she asked excitedly.

'Right, well the Patronus charm has a pretty easy incantation and effortless wand movements, but that might not be the problem,' Remus explained to her, 'To perform a Patronus, you need to focus on a happy memory, the happier it is, the stronger the Patronus will be.'

'Okay, so I just think of a happy memory,' Evangeline concluded, a little baffled by how elementary the charm sounded.

'Yes, I'll leave you to think of one,' Remus smiled and sat down on a stool that the room had provided, the other Maurauders had made themselves comfortable on a large three seater sofa.

Evangeline thought for a while, before finally deciding on the perfect memory, 'Okay, Remy, I'm ready,' she said.

'The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_, there is no wand movements really, it's like when your jinxing someone actually, you just want to hit the preferred target,' Remus said, and he demonstrated, by hitting Sirius with a tickling charm, causing him to roll around in fits of giggles.

Evangeline chuckled at the sight, 'Let's see if it'll work then,' she said smiling nervously. She hated practising spells in front of her brother, he always made snide remarks when something went wrong, causing her to get angry and either storm out of the room or hex him.

'Oh and don't worry, it took James about five times before he finally got it,' Remus added quietly so that the other Maurauders could not hear him.

Evangeline smiled, 'Thanks Remy.' She turned around, focusing on her happy memory, rewinding it every time it finished. She pointed her wand out in front to her and yelled, '_EXPECTO PATRONUM!' _A silvery mist came spilling out of the end of her wand, but no animal, Evangeline frowned.

'Aw, unlucky Angel,' Sirius called over from the massive sofa, 'Keep trying!' he said, clapping his hands.

Evangeline smiled over at him. Remus got up and walked over to her, 'You're doing everything right, just focus on your memory harder, that might help,' he said.

'No, wait, I think I'll change my memory, does that effect anything?' Evangeline asked him.

'Nope, not in the slightest,' Remus said as he sat down on the wooden stool again.

'Okay, here goes,' Evangeline said, raising her wand again and concentrating on the different memory, she took a deep breath, _'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' _she shouted, her wand jerked slightly and out of it came a lioness, running at breakneck speed, her jaws parted slightly. She slowed down and lumbered around Evangeline, her feet padding in mid air. 'Wow,' was all Evangeline could utter.

Clapping and wolf whistling erupted from the sofa, and Evangeline was toppled over by three very overexcited teenagers, 'Well done sis!' James exclaimed, thumping her on the back.

'That was _amazing_! Gosh, you're an auror in the making I can tell you that!' Sirius said excitedly, while pulling her into a one armed hug.

'Well done Evangeline,' Peter squeaked, patting her on the arm in congratulations.

'Thanks guys,' Evangeline said appreciatively, 'That was amazing, and Remus, thank you ever so much for teaching me!' she said hugging him.

James yawned loudly, 'I think I should go to bed, I wonder what time it is?'

'Time to get a watch!' Sirius and Evangeline said simultaneously, before bursting into peals of laughter.

'Very funny you two,' James said, rolling his eyes at their childish behaviour, 'Here Moony what time is it?'

'Five past twelve,' Remus said, glancing at his watch.

What?!' Sirius said, 'We weren't in here that long were we? Well any who I need my beauty sleep, so I'm off to bed,' he said exiting the Room of Requirements.

'But Sirius you need the cloak!' James called after him.

'No I don't! I'm an Animagus you dolt!' Sirius said, which was followed by a loud bark.

'Fine, Peter just … - he's gone as well,' James complained, 'I hope he gets eaten by Mrs Norris,' he said and swung the invisibility cloak over his head, vanishing instantly.

'It's just you and me now Remy,' Evangeline said picking up her jacket which was hung over the back of an armchair.

'I guess it is Evie,' Remus smiled as they walked out of the Room of Requirements, the door immediately disappearing behind them, 'Evie?'

'Yes Remy,' Evangeline answered as they began to walk down the corridor.

'What was your memory? I know all of the guys, I can be your secret keeper,' Remus said smiling hopefully.

Evangeline grinned, 'I'm sorry Remy, but I can't tell you.'

**Hope you liked the chapter!! And sorry for the blooper with the Animagus stuff (: REVIEWS!! Love them incredibly x] That you to all of my friendly reviewers, who just keep on reviewing; I appreciate it so much! Tori xox**


	18. Euphoric Memory

Chapter Eighteen

_Like the rising tide,_

_Beating hearts grow but never die,_

_Simplify, _

_I'll stand by your side,_

_Close my eyes,_

_Hope will never die._

'Come on Evie,' Remus whined as they walked to Transfiguration, 'You're going to have to tell me sooner or later.'

Evangeline laughed, 'What makes you think I'll give in?' she asked him, but stopped walking and began to stare at him blankly, she raised her eyebrow, 'Why are you so eager to know anyway?'

Remus smiled innocently at her, 'I guess I just want to know,' he said, but then answered the questioning expression on her face, 'I want to see if there is any connection between everyone's memories,' he said, but he knew fine rightly that wasn't the reason. He had known how Sirius felt about Evangeline for quite a while now, and he knew that it was killing his friend; how he couldn't find the right moment to tell her. Remus wanted to know whether Evangeline's memory involved Sirius or not, at least then he would have a rough idea of how she felt as well.

'Is that all?' Evangeline asked him confusedly as they started to walk again. James, Sirius and Peter had been kept behind in Charms for levitating Professor Flitwick and not letting him down for most of the lesson, so that left her and Remus to walk to Transfiguration together. Remus had found that this would be the perfect opportunity to try and weasel Evangeline's memory out of her, but much to his dismay, she still resisted his attempts.

'So you're going to tell me now?' Remus asked with excitement, he had spent ages trying to figure out what her memory was; he knew James', his memory was when he won his first quidditch match as Gryffindor captain. Sirius', Remus smirked when he recalled Sirius telling him, his was the night that he and Evangeline spent in the kitchens a couple of months ago and Peter's was when he, James, Evangeline, Sirius and Remus himself first met each other on the train to Hogwarts.

'No I am not!' Evangeline said, Remus frowned, she definitely wasn't going to give in.

They entered McGonagall's classroom, where she was sitting on her desk in her Animagus form. Evangeline smirked towards Remus as he went and sat down, it would only be around two weeks until she herself became an Animagus. The cat form of McGonagall jumped off of the desk, transforming into her usual self.

'Good afternoon, Miss Potter,' McGonagall said,and then motioned towards Remus, 'Mr Lupin. It's not like you to be the first ones in class; or with out Mr's Potter, Black and Pettigrew, for that matter,' she said, glancing between them suspiciously.

'They had to stay behind for Professor Flitwick,' Evangeline explained as she took her seat in front of Remus, 'Detentions, I'm assuming.'

'Well I suppose that is likely, but then it is most unlike you not to be with them,' McGonagall said, as more students began to file into the room, 'Okay class, today we shall be revising over switching spells,' she informed the class as they took their seats, 'I have set questions on the board, please work in silence, as I have a lot of work to complete myself,' she said as she pointed her wand towards the board, questions began to appear.

Evangeline sighed, she was hoping to be practising some spells, and was slightly disappointed when McGonagall announce that they would be making notes. She pulled some parchment out of her bag, found her eagle owl quill that Remus had got her for her birthday last year and began to scribble down the questions that her professor had set.

She was just about to answer the question _a)_ _Give the incantation and b) the specific wand movements for the switching spell _when the sound of roaring laughter caught her attention, the room was silent, making this laughter even more noticeable. She glanced towards the door of the classroom, to see James, Sirius and Peter sauntering casually into the room with huge grins on their faces.

'Sorry we're late Professor,' James began, ruffling his hair when he saw Lily, who was sitting at the front, 'We got -'

'Yes, yes Potter, your sister has already taken the liberty of informing me of your lateness,' McGonagall said briskly, 'Please sit down and commence answering these questions,' she said motioning towards the blackboard, she then sat back down at her desk, picked up her quill and began to scratch away.

The three boys ambled over to their desks, Sirius taking his seat beside Evangeline, 'Alright Angel?' he greeted her, before taking one of her sheets of parchment and pulling a quill out of a pocket in his robes.

'I guess,' Evangeline smiled, 'Do you ever have any of your own parchment? It's because of you I'm running out!' she said, poking him in the ribs with her wand. She put her wand back into her pocket, leaned down and began to scrawl the answers to the questions.

'Sorry, I'll buy you some for Christmas,' Sirius said chuckling, 'And would you please stop poking me!' he said rubbing the spot that Evangeline had jabbed with her wand.

Evangeline looked up, 'I'll poke you as much as I want, thank you very much,' she said , poking him once more, and laughing triumphantly.

'I'm sorry, but that really is unacceptable,' Sirius said smirking impishly, his wand drawn, 'Now, I know how sensitive to tickles you are, I could easily jinx you,' he said, prodding her with his out held wand.

Evangeline's eyes widened, 'You wouldn't, oh please don't Sirius,' she gasped, 'Not in the middle of class!' she whispered skeptically.

Sirius chuckled at her expression, 'Okay, I won't,' he promised her. But they didn't know that James and Remus had been listening in on their whole conversation, and were cunningly planning to jinx Evangeline and Sirius themselves, just for the fun of disrupting the class.

It was halfway through class, and it was moderately silent. A few people where mumbling to their partner, others just working in silence, Sirius and Evangeline where quietly debating about whether or not they would go home for Christmas. They sat smiling and laughing reposefully, Sirius staring at her longingly every time Evangeline giggled at something he said. But they both sat unaware that James and Remus where about to jinx both of them into fits of giggles.

'Okay, when McGonagall isn't looking,' James whispered to Remus who glanced over to their Professor, who was currently staring untrustingly around the room, she looked down and returned to her work.

James and Remus grinned at each other, they drew both of their wands, pointed them at Sirius and Evangeline and quietly mumbled the tickling charm. Immediately, Evangeline began to twitch, a whimper escaping from her, then she hissed, 'Sirius, you promised not to!'

'I didn't do anything!' Sirius replied, he too was jerking in an attempt to stop the tickles, 'I have them too!'

'No this is too much!' Evangeline said stifling her laughter, Sirius had already began to laugh, and she was now finding it hard to resist, she let out a loud giggle as the tickling charm got worse.

She and Sirius were now twitching and laughing uncontrollably, and they were receiving many stares from the rest of their classmates. James and Remus were smirking behind them, admiring their handiwork. Professor McGonagall glanced up to see where all the commotion was coming from, she glared in Sirius' and Evangeline's direction, 'Miss Potter, Mr Black, you are supposed to be working in _silence_,' she said sternly, emphasising the last word greatly.

But still, Evangeline and Sirius continued to laugh as thought they had not heard their Professor, McGonagall was beginning to loose her patience, got out of her chair and shouted, 'POTTER, BLACK! What did I just tell you?!' she said irritatedly.

'Professor, it won't stop!' Evangeline cried between giggles, 'It's a tickling charm,' she explained before going into peals of laughter again.

Professor McGonagall sighed dramatically, swished her wand muttering the counter-charm, 'Please return to your work, quietly,' she said sitting down, 'And I will find out who had the nerve to disrupt this class sooner or later,' she warned the rest of the pupils.

Evangeline and Sirius instantly spun round in their seats to glare at Remus and James, who they knew were the culprits of their uncontrollable laughter, 'What did you do that for?!' Evangeline whispered an annoyed tone in her voice.

'C'mon sis, it was funny!' James said amusedly, 'You looked like you were enjoying yourself,' he teased her, Evangeline glared mirthlessly at him.

'And anyway the unnecessary flirting was becoming unbearable,' Remus said, not looking up from his work. Evangeline glanced towards him, shocked and annoyed that Remus would outburst about something like that, 'I wish the pair of you would just get it over and done with,' he finished bluntly.

Evangeline felt the blood rush to her face, consciously aware that she was blushing furiously, she quickly turned round, wanting to avoid any questions about why she had gone bright red. She quietly and diligently returned to finishing the questions on the board, she could feel Sirius watch her questionably as she rapidly scratched away on the parchment, not looking up once. Once she had completed the work set, she got out of her seat and walked over to McGonagall's desk, 'Professor, I've finished the questions,' she informed her Head of House.

'Very well Miss Potter, could you please practise the spell in your free time,' her Professor suggested, 'You can get on with whatever essays you have been set in other classes,' McGonagall said.

Evangeline was returning to her seat when McGonagall interrupted the silence, 'That is the end of the class, pleas finish those questions and I want everyone to practise the spell in their free time,' she said to the class, and then she turned to face Evangeline's side of the room, 'Mr Potter, Mr Black, may I please speak to you once everyone has left,' she said, Sirius and James glanced at each other bewilderedly.

Evangeline quickly packed away her belongings, noticing that Remus had already left the classroom, she ran out of the room, hearing beginning of what McGonagall was saying to Sirius and her brother, 'There has been rumours circulating that the pair of you have been setting off dungbombs in the Slytherin Dungeons …' she ran down the corridor after Remus. She came to a stop beside him, grabbed his arm and pulled him round so that he was facing her, 'What was that for?' she asked him stiffly.

'What was what for?' Remus asked her, attempting to act baffled, but Evangeline got the better of him.

'You know exactly what Remus John Lupin,' Evangeline snapped, 'Why did you do that?' she asked him eagerly.

Remus looked at her apologetically, 'Look I'm sorry for doing that okay, but you don't know how annoying it's getting!' he said, 'It's obvious you really like him Evie, why don't you just-'

'I don't want to ruin our friendship Remy,' Evangeline reasoned with him, 'I don't even know if he feels the same way … does he?' she asked him, 'Please Remus, it would really help,' she said pleadingly.

'I'm sorry Evie, but it's not my place to say,' Remus said honestly as they began to walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

'What if I told you my memory?' Evangeline asked him, blackmail, the best way of get something in return, but Remus laughed at this request.

'So you're offering to tell me now?' he said, grinning, 'Well I'm very sorry but I am not accepting that offer, I can find out some other way, it's bound to be evident,' he said as they entered the Great Hall.

'How about I tell you anyway?' Evangeline suggested, 'You're bound to find out, and I'd prefer it if you heard from me, not someone else,' she said, 'But promise not to tell anyone.'

Remus smirked, he would never have thought that Evangeline would offer to tell him, but here she was doing exactly that, 'Okay then, I promise.'

Evangeline sighed, 'Well it was over the summer, you know, that time at the beach -'

'Ooh,' Remus said grinning at her, he remembered it perfectly.

_Flashback to July 1974_

_It was sweltering hot, and we had all resorted to just lying in the sun; well apart from Sirius and Evie who were splashing about in the sea like small children. I propped myself up to watch them, Sirius was just after picking Evangeline up and throwing her further out to sea, her reaction was hilarious, I have never heard anyone yell so loud in my life! _

_'What was that?' James asked; who had just awoken from his nap. _

_'Just Evie yelling at Sirius for throwing her in the sea and soaking her clothes completely,' I explained to him, he rolled his eyes in return. _

_Evie was now running towards where we were lying, she really was dripping wet, she sighed, 'I'm going to change into my bikini, that idiot threw me in the water,' she complained and fumbled through the beach bag, pulling out a floral bikini, 'If anyone wonders where I am, tell them I'm in the beach hut,' she said and ran off towards the small wooden whitewash hut behind us. _

_I looked up, and began to watch the sea washing back and forth over the sand, Sirius was casually slumbering back up the beach, his 'physique' catching the eyes or our female neighbours, who began giggling and whispering amongst each other. _

_'What happened you?' I asked him as I noticed that his hair was trickling water down his face. _

_'Angel pushed me under,' Sirius replied smirking, 'Where'd she go anyway?'_

_'To change into her bikini,' I replied._

_'Oh,' Sirius replied, avoiding eye contact with me, it was obvious as he began to look in the complete opposite direction. _

_We didn't speak for a while, just gazed out to sea. The girls beside us tried to get our attention, ironically by taking off their clothes to reveal skimpy bikinis and swimsuits. I was extremely surprised at Sirius' reaction, normally he would jump into anything involving girls, but when one of them asked us to join them, his reply was hilarious; _

_'No thanks, if I ever want ten prostitutes in bikinis, I'll call you,' he said without a caring whatsoever what the girl thought of him. _

_I actually couldn't help but laugh. By this time Evie had returned, wearing her bikini, 'What's so funny Remy?' she asked me and sat down beside me, I was consciously aware that Sirius was staring at her. _

_'Sirius just called those girls that were sitting beside us prostitutes,' I said chuckling. _

_'Good, you should see them glaring at me every time I walk past them,' Evie said, watching the girls splash about in the water, 'I don't even know them.' _

_Personally I knew exactly why they glared at her, because she was really good friends with the hot guy with shoulder length black hair, dense grey eyes and the perfect body. Ha! They were just jealous. _

_'I think they're just jealous Evie,' I said to her. _

_'Obviously, not one of them would look remotely good, even if they tried,' Sirius said. _

_'That wasn't what I meant Sirius,' I said smirking across a him, 'I mean they're jealous because she's friends with you. They keep staring at you.' _

_Evie giggled, 'I bet that's what it is!' she said, but shivered at soon as the wind picked up, 'Oh it's cold, do you know where I left my hoody?' she asked us, looking around our temporary camp site. _

_'Well, you had it down at the cove,' Sirius said._

_'Aw crap, I remember now, I left it beside the waterfall,' Evie said, sighing, 'I'd better go and get it before I forget,' she said, getting up from her seat on the rug beside me. _

_'I'll come with you,' Sirius said, jumping up from the sand. _

_'Thanks Sirius,' Evie smiled, 'We'll see you in a minute Remy,' she said and they began to walk off down the beach._

_They didn't come back for a while, a long while actually, even the girls beside us asked me where they had gone, but I myself didn't know where they were. The cove wasn't that far away, about half a mile down the beach, so I decided to go and see if I could find them. I told James that I might not be back for a while, but he didn't seem to care, I think all he wanted was to go back to sleep in the sun. _

_I walked down the beach, receiving stares from people that vacated the edge of it. My scars often attracted attention from people because they where so large and often very painful looking, but I had gotten used to this happening so it didn't bother me as much as what it used to. _

_I kept walking for what seemed like hours, and the cove wasn't getting any closer. Finally I reached the cliff side, I began to turn the corner, expecting to hear them talking, but I heard nothing. I seen them sitting on the edge of the rock pool beside the waterfall, they were sitting pretty close, talking by the looks of things. I edged closer, I knew they hadn't seen me and they continued talking. _

_I watched them silently, they looked so content together, but they had stopped talking. I continued to walk nearer to where they were sitting, watching where I was treading, I looked up again and they were sitting closer … kissing. I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. I seen Evie's eyes flutter open, and gradually widen as she saw me standing watching them. She detached herself from Sirius rapidly and rather embarrassedly, who gazed at her confusedly. _

_'Hi Remy,' Evie said, quietly, causing Sirius to follow her gaze, he smiled innocently at me. _

_'Hi,' I said, 'Sorry, I eh, interrupted, I got worried, when you hadn't come back,' I said mumbling slightly. _

_'It's okay Remy,' Evie said standing up, 'I – I better go, you guys can stay if you like .. um you know what James is like .. he-he'll be worried about where I am,' she said stuttering, I don't actually think that was the reason she wanted to leave, being found kissing one of her best friends I'm sure would be very awkward and that was exactly how she portrayed it. _

_'Angel you don't have to-' Sirius began, but she had already begun to walk away. _

_Evie glanced at me smiling, her cheeks a slight pink shade, she looked happy but confused at the same time..._

_End of Flashback _

'You know, you really did look happy that day,' Remus said, as he sat down beside Evangeline at the Gryffindor table.

'It was the perfect day,' Evangeline agreed, 'But that's exactly how I feel now, I'm scared for our friendship,' she said filling her goblet with pumpkin juice, 'But the last time I did the wrong thing by avoiding him for most of the summer,' she said before taking a sip of the bright orange liquid, 'And the fact that I don't know how he feels about me, maybe he just enjoys being my close friend.'

'I suppose you'll find out in due course,' Remus said, 'But maybe you should just forget about how you feel and just be his friend,' he suggested.

'I guess you're right,' Evangeline said, 'But please don't tell anyone Remy.'

'I won't I promise,' Remus said, smiling to himself. He finally knew that Evangeline felt the same way about Sirius that he felt for her, but he knew he couldn't betray her and tell his best friend. They would just have to wait until they found the right moment to confide in each other. Remus knew this would be soon, the Masquerade Ball was in a couple of weeks, and as Sirius was accompanying Evangeline, maybe then they would realise that they were meant for each other.

'Thanks Remy, I don't know what I'd do without you,' Evangeline said, 'Just as long as he-' she stopped as soon as Sirius sat down beside her, 'Hi,' she said quietly, 'What did McGonagall want?' she asked him casually.

'She found out that we had let off over a hundred dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room,' Sirius replied, 'Got detention for a week, but she still hasn't figured out how we got in there,' he laughed.

'I'm assuming you used the invisibility cloak,' Evangeline guessed, Sirius nodded, 'Well then how did she know it was you two?' she asked, her brow creased in confusion.

This time James answered, 'That idiot sitting beside you thought it would be funny to trip a couple of them up as they walked past, of course the cloak almost fell off revealing the tops of our heads and they saw us temporarily but we managed to put it back on before they realised it was us,' he explained, glancing irritatedly towards Sirius, who was grinning.

'Nice one Padfoot,' Evangeline said, 'Imagine if they had recognized you! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be alive,' she said exasperatedly.

'Stop worrying Angel,' Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

'I'm being serious! You don't know what they're capable of,' Evangeline said, staring Sirius in the eye.

'Technically … I'm Sirius,' he said smirking, but not breaking eye contact with her.

'Grow up Sirius, that joke is so old,' Evangeline snapped, who shrugged Sirius' arm off of her shoulder and folded her arms.

Sirius smiled lovingly at her stubbornness, but he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, Evangeline listened attentively to what he was saying, and a small smile broke out on her face, she chuckled.

'See,' Sirius said, 'You can never stay angry at me,' he said, nudging her with his elbow.

Evangeline shook her head implausibly and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Remus, who wiggled his eyes, 'Not you too!' she said.

'You're blushing,' Remus whispered, so that only Evangeline could hear him.

That seems to be the most frequent thing I do around Sirius, Evangeline thought to herself.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! REVIEWS!! Constructive criticism is also very welcome (: Add my story if you like it ...yadda yadda. Tori xoxo **


	19. The Truth is the Hardest Thing to Tell

Chapter Nineteen

_Keep holding on,_

_'Cos you know we'll make it through, _

_Just stay strong,_

_'Cos you know I'm here for you,_

_There's nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

'I honestly don't know what all the fuss is about,' Evangeline sighed as she sat down beside Izzy in the greenhouse, 'It's only a dance.' She was getting incredibly annoyed at everyone rushing around attempting to find dates to 'the most important social event of the year', sending letters home to their parents asking them to find them the perfect dress robes, and every other girl in the school asking her what colour their dress should be. Frankly, she didn't give a damn.

'I know it's only a dance Evie, but it's the one night that everyone gets to dressed up to the nines and actually gets noticed, ' Izzy reasoned with her, 'But you know what's annoying me? Three girls have actually had the nerve to ask Remus right in front of me to go to the dance with them,' she said, snarling, 'Knowing that I'm his girlfriend!'

'Well, that's what happens when you date one of the most handsome guys in Hogwarts,' Evangeline said smirking, she opened her textbook at the correct page; How to replant a Growling Geranium.

Izzy sighed and glanced dreamily over at Remus who was sitting a couple of desks behind them, beside Sirius, who was sitting back casually in his chair, gazing around the room, 'He's so-'

'Not this again,' Evangeline snapped, rolling her eyes, 'I know you love him. I know you think he's the most wonderful person to ever walk the face of the earth … and yes Izzy, I know you fancy the pants off him!'

Izzy smiled, 'I'm glad you know all that Evie, it shows that you care,' Evangeline rolled her eyes, so Izzy quickly changed the subject, 'So has anyone asked you to the ball yet?' she asked inquisitively, 'I saw Jamie Nicholson talking to you yesterday …' she said wiggling her eyebrows, clearly something she had picked up from Remus.

'As a matter of fact I am going to the ball with someone, but it's not Jamie Nicholson,' Evangeline replied, not bothering to watch for Izzy's reaction but kept her eyes to the front.

Izzy gasped, 'Who is it?!' she asked impatiently, tugging on Evangeline's sleeve.

Evangeline hastily pulled her arm out of Izzy's reach, and looked at her best friend oddly, and ignoring her, she turned back to the front to listen to what Professor Sprout was saying about how dangerous the plants were.

'C'mon Evie! Please tell me,' Izzy pleaded, shoving Evangeline so hard that her chair began to wobble.

'Okay!' Evangeline hissed agitatedly, 'But only if you promise to stop pestering me about it afterwards,' she warned.

A huge grin appeared in Izzy's face, 'Okay, I promise,' she said innocently, awaiting Evangeline's confession.

'I'm going with Sirius,' Evangeline said manifestly, not noticing Izzy nearly fall off her chair as she attempted to grasp onto what her best friend had just said.

'Sirius Black? The Sirius Black? Your like … best male friend? _Why_?!' Izzy asked her, as Evangeline turned round to stare at her, 'I mean, you're Evie Potter, hottest girl in fifth year and you're taking your best male friend … to the Masquerade Ball,' she said bewilderedly, gazing wildly at Evangeline for some sort of reply.

'Well he asked me, so I thought it would be polite to accept,' Evangeline reasoned, 'And anyway, that was when I had just broken up with Jacob, so I didn't really want anything to do with guys for a while,' she said, shrugging her shoulders.

'Sorry for stating the obvious, but _Sirius is a guy_!' Izzy said rather loudly, causing Sirius to sit up straight in his chair at the sound of his name.

'Keep your voice down loud-mouth!' Evangeline said, 'I know he's a guy, but he's different. He would never hurt me,' she reasoned, 'You know that he's just as protective over me as what James is, he'd never let anything happen to me.'

'I know about all that,' Izzy said, but then a giant smirk appeared on her face, 'But do you know what this means?' she asked Evangeline.

'What?' Evangeline replied, totally baffled.

'Every girl in the school is going to hate you once they find out,' Izzy grinned, 'Well, apart from Lily and me, but still; Evie Potter, public enemy number one,' she laughed.

'Yes Izzy and that's just so hilariously funny!' Evangeline said, 'They'll probably start filing their nails into talons so they can scratch me to death,' she shuddered, glancing over at Cerys Neill and her cronies who were sending flirtatious looks towards Sirius.

'What are you worried about? You could beat her up any day,' Izzy reassured her, then laughed when she turned round to glance at the Ravenclaw, 'She's still got that massive bruise down the side of her face; serves her right, repulsive pilfering hussy,' she hissed, Evangeline laughed, 'What?' Izzy asked her as she spun around in her seat.

'I'd love to see you say that to her face,' Evangeline giggled.

'Yeah, and I'd slap the other side of her ugly mug too,' Izzy growled, 'She had no right to steal Jacob from you, it was a good thing you saw them at the match then you could actually do something about it,' she said.

'I'm over him now anyway, cheating son of a bitch,' Evangeline snarled, glaring over in his direction, 'But … I found out he was cheating on me before the match.'

'What?!' Izzy gasped, 'Why didn't you tell me? Aw Evie, that's horrible! How on earth did you concentrate on the game?'

'I don't know … it was a spur of the moment thing I guess,' Evangeline said smiling apologetically,'I guess I just tried to forget about it, well Sirius knew something was up and he asked me in the changing rooms,' she said, ' But I still haven't properly plotted my revenge against Cairnryan yet, I'm waiting for the right moment.'

'Well, you gave him two black eyes,' Izzy said, glancing over at Jacob.

'No I only gave him one,' Evangeline said, glancing over to look at Cairnryan's blackened face.

'Well then who gave him the other one?' Izzy asked confusedly, as she and Evangeline glanced at each other.

'Sirius,' they said simultaneously, but loud enough so that the people surrounding them could hear.

Suddenly something hit Evangeline on the back of the head, she glanced round angrily but her expression softened when she seen Sirius smiling at her smugly, pointing towards the piece of parchment that had landed on the floor. She reached down, picked it up and glanced back at him suspiciously. She turned round to face the front, gradually unfolding the note, her eyes glanced quickly down it;

_Listen, I know that I'm incredibly good-looking, handsome, sexy (the list goes on), but will you please stop saying my name out loud!_

_What are you and Mrs Moony talking about anyway? _

_Padfoot xox_

Evangeline rolled her eyes, and snorted at his so-called modesty. She ripped a small piece of parchment off the bottom of a page and began to scribble a reply;

_Okay then hotshot. What's wrong? Not like all the attention? _

_Handsome? (possibly) Good-looking? (moderately) Sexy? (Pfft have you looked in the mirror lately?!) And I seem to have misinterpreted .. the list goes on? What list? _

_Mrs Moony and I were talking about you asking me to the Masquerade Ball actually .. _

_AND .. YOU GAVE JACOB A BLACK EYE! I told you not to ... but honestly, I'm glad you did._

_I don't have a special nickname yet!_

_Enilegnave x_

Evangeline folded up the parchment, pulled out her wand, she quickly swished her wand at the note, sending it flying high speed across the greenhouse where it hit Sirius on the cheek, making him jump in surprise. Evangeline laughed at his reaction, causing him to glare back at her and mouth, 'That wasn't funny.' To which she replied, 'Actually, it was,' and she stuck her tongue out at him. She quickly turned round to face the front, and pretended to act interested in the demonstration before Professor Sprout would notice that she was sending notes across the classroom.

'Who were you sending that note to?' Izzy asked her in a whisper, so quiet that it was barely audible.

'Sirius,' Evangeline replied softly, but keeping her sight resting on their Professor, who had now grabbed the vicious plant and was about to place it into a very large metal pot.

'Now you must watch out for these large spikes, they contain paralysing venom,' Professor Sprout said, as she wrestled against the roots of the large plant.

Evangeline was just about to raise her hand and ask if there was an antidote to the venom when she was hit in the head with such a force that it caused her to sway forwards. She glanced towards the floor, and ball of parchment was violently rolling back and forth, she quickly picked it up and unfolded it.

'Is that from Sirius?' Izzy asked, as she read over Evangeline's shoulder.

_Since when do you call me hotshot? And I do like attention … you must know that by now._

_And by the way darling, I look in the mirror every morning, and I think I look pretty sexy, so shut your face *laughs evilly*_

_Here is the list; _

_Handsome, good-looking, sexy, tasty, hot, beautiful (in a manly way) intelligent, loyal, mischievous, strong, muscular ... I can't be bothered thinking of more._

_Really? Well I'm very glad you accepted. What colour are your dress robes? You know, so we can colour-code .. x]_

_Of course I gave that skank a black eye, I was hardly going to let him do that to you and then not make him pay. _

_We'll think of one soon .. how about claws? Haha Peter still hasn't figured out how you made up the nickname in your note!_

_Paddy xoxo _

'Oh my word, even I knew how you made it up!' Izzy said laughing, 'Peter is such a dunce.'

'That's exactly the reason he didn't make it into Ravenclaw,' Evangeline said as she began to reply to Sirius' note;

_Since that's what you think you are =P_

_We all knew that Padfoot, I don't know any other guy that has his hair sitting perfectly in the morning, well apart from Nigel Gray in Hufflepuff … but he's gay._

_Oh you forgot ... stupid, grotesque, outrageous, offensive. Only joking (: You're none of those, quite the opposite._

_It's so obvious you're a wealthy pure blood .. colour coded. They're dark red .. not red. Dark red._

_Claws? Are you being serious? Don't answer that. _

_Enilegnave xox _

She waved her wand and transfigured the piece of parchment so that it looked like a small bird, she gently pushed it into the air and watched it glide over the heads of Lily and Emilie towards the back where Sirius,Remus, James and Peter sat, where it landed on the desk right in front of Sirius.

'What colour are your dress robes Iz?' Evangeline asked her best friend, who was gazing out of the greenhouse.

'Oh,' Izzy said as she snapped out of her daydream, 'They're a turquoise colour, spaghetti straps, it's a really floaty material too,' she said, 'What about yours?'

'Dark red satin halter-neck that reaches the floor,' Evangeline said uninterestedly, 'Mum got me it last year for some party she was for holding, but I escaped from the house and didn't go so I never got to wear it,' she said, 'And my mask is just a plain red one with black sequins around the edge and diamond shape eye holes.'

'It sounds really pretty, I bet you'll look stunning,' Izzy said, smiling.

'Thanks Iz, I'm sure you will too,' Evangeline said, 'Remy will be drooling over you,' she said laughing.

'Hopefully he won't or he might ruin my dress!' Izzy giggled.

Evangeline laughed in response, but tried to concentrate on the instructions that their Professor was giving them. Unexpectedly, it felt as though someone was breathing lightly on the back of her neck, making her hairs stand on end and a shiver run down her back. She closed her eyes to try and keep her focus, but when she opened them again, a small piece of parchment was configuring in front of her, she picked it up and words slowly began to appear;

_So now you're comparing me to a gay guy … great._

_You could call me all those things, but I wouldn't care **because I love you! **That was Moony._

_You're a wealthy pure blood too! But it's so obvious you're a woman .. no not your protruding feminine parts .. you have to be so bloody precise._

_I am going to answer that question =P Yes I'm being serious, because I am Sirius! _

_Class I nearly over … five minutes. See you after (:_

_Yours,_

_Mr Padfoot xoxo_

_P.S Moony wants to talk now .._

_**Evie, hello. Meet me after class, I need to talk to you .. urgently. Remus **_

Evangeline scanned over the note again, especially where Remus had asked her to meet him after class, his writing was different, not his normal neat and meticulous writing, it was messy and abjuratory. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out anything that could be. She glanced at the clock above the blackboard, one minute of class left.

'Okay, I'm setting you all an essay on how to replant the Growling Geranium,' Professor Sprout began, 'You should find it relatively simple if you had been listening to everything I said and demonstrated. You may now pack up,' said their Professor, who pulled off her dragon hide gloves.

Evangeline quickly jumped out of her chair, and began to throw her books into her bag which he swung over her shoulder, 'I have to go Iz, I'll see you at dinner,' she said promptly to her best friend and jogged out of the greenhouse, dodging past everyone. She walked quickly down the path, until she came to the edge of the greenhouse, she scanned around the grounds to see if she could see Remus, but he wasn't there. Evangeline turned right and walked round the back of the greenhouse they had been in, she was coming to the end of it and Remus walked out in front of her.

Evangeline gasped, and jumped in surprise, 'Shit Remus, you scared me,' she said holding her hand to her heart, then she noticed his sorrowful complexion, 'Are you okay Remy? You look awfully pale,' she said bringing her hand up and touching his arm comfortingly.

'Come with me, no one else can hear this,' Remus said quietly and began to walk between the NEWT level greenhouse and the one that they had been in, 'What date is the Masquerade Ball on? It's the twenty-third isn't it, that's four days away,' he said, not looking at Evangeline, who was struggling to keep up with his pace, 'Evie,' he said, turning round and staring her straight in the eye, 'Do you know what's special about that day?' he paused for a while, 'It's a full bloody moon,' he spat, the remaining colour in his face drained immediately.

Evangeline's eyes widened, 'Fuck,' she cursed quietly, looking towards the ground and shaking her head at her friend's misfortune, 'That means you can't go to the Ball doesn't it,' she said, looking up again into his tearful, but angry eyes.

'Yes,' Remus managed to utter, 'It also means that I'm going to have to tell Izzy that I can't go with her,' he said, spinning around and pacing up the path, 'I don't know what to do Evie!' he cried, throwing his hands in the air, then stopping to hold his head in his hands.

Evangeline rushed towards him and put her arm around him consolingly, 'Tell her,' she whispered, Remus' eyes snapped up, 'This is the best chance you'll get Remus,' Evangeline said, 'She'll understand, she's a decent girl, she won't care.'

'But how do you know that?' Remus asked her impatiently, 'How do you know that she won't spread my secret? How do you know that she won't run off and never talk to me again?!'

'Because she loves you,' Evangeline said bluntly, putting her hands on her hips, 'I think you're talking this _totally_ the wrong way, it's not your fault you are what you are. If she can't take it then she's a bad person and she's seriously fucked up,' she said, 'But it will take her time Remus, I know it's not ideal, but how would you feel if you never knew you were dating a werewolf?'

It took Remus a while to answer, 'Angry that I was never told, confused as what to say and sad because of the pain that the person has to go through,' he said quietly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

'Exactly, but then again she might not react that way at all,' Evangeline said, 'She might just shrug it off, understand, deal with it and not think anything of it.'

Remus sighed heavily, 'When should I tell her? Now? Before dinner? After dinner?' he asked questioningly, each question between a rapid intake of air.

'Not now, she'll be confused why you and I left early, think that we're having an affair and that you have come to confess everything,' Evangeline said, before answering Remus' expression, 'Girls think about things weirdly … Not after dinner, because if she takes it the wrong way she might throw up over you, so just before dinner.'

'Are you sure?' Remus asked, his expression painfully sad.

'Yes because if she takes it the wrong way it gives her time to think things over on her own, when everyone else is in the Great Hall,' Evangeline said.

'Right, okay,' Remus said, his breathing was worryingly fast. He paced back and forth in front of Evangeline, who was watching him cautiously.

'Remus, go and sit down somewhere,' Evangeline ordered him, 'You're a wreck! Calm yourself down and then go and get it over and done with. I'll be with Izzy before hand, so I'll clear up any suspicion,' she said, grabbing hold of Remus' arm and dragging him out from behind the greenhouse and into the sunlight, 'Go and sit in my spot by the lake,' Evangeline said pointing over to the small embankment by the lake, 'It always calms me down,' she said, giving Remus a small push of encouragement.

Remus turned around to face her, a small smile appeared on his face, 'Thanks Evie,' he mumbled, before turning around again and walking slowly towards the lake.

_-_-_

'I thought I'd find you two here,' Evangeline said as she sat down on the bench beside Izzy, who gave her a suspicious look, to which Evangeline replied, 'What's wrong Iz?'

'Where did you go to?' Izzy asked, her eyes narrowed warily.

'Maurauder business with Remus,' Evangeline replied, she had thought through her excuse as she wandered round trying to find her two best friends, 'A Christmas prank is sounding possible at the moment,' she said, glancing around thoughtfully.

'Oh, I wondered why you had rushed off,' Izzy said, finally smiling, 'Remus was gone too, I thought maybe … forget it.'

'I would never steal your man Izzy,' Evangeline said, 'As much as I love him, he is not the guy for me.'

'Izzy told me you're going to the Masquerade Ball with Sirius, Evie,' Lily said, smirking at Evangeline, 'Is he the guy for you?' she asked mischievously.

Evangeline's eyes widened, 'W-What?' she stuttered, and then realised that Lily was joking, 'We're just going as friends Lily,' she said sternly, 'Anyway, who are you going with?'

A light shade of pink rushed to Lily's cheeks, she smiled innocently and mumbled, 'Amos Diggory.'

'No way!' Evangeline and Izzy said simultaneously, both of them flabbergasted.

'James is going to go green with envy!' Evangeline laughed, 'His Lilyflower, going to the Masquerade Ball with pretty boy Diggory, I actually can't wait to see his face,' she exclaimed, but her happiness turned to anxiousness as she saw Remus walking up the other side of the courtyard, 'How about we go to dinner now?' Evangeline said rapidly, jumping to her feet, beckoning her best friends to follow her.

'What's wrong with you?' Lily asked, who stood up and studied Evangeline.

'Evie, you've gone all … white,' Izzy said lightly touching Evangeline's cheek, who jerked away, 'You're freezing too! I think maybe we better go inside,' she said, locking Evangeline's arm in hers.

They walked across the courtyard, towards the Transfiguration corridor, where coincidently Remus was waiting, he began to walk slowly towards them, his face sullen and bloodless. Evangeline felt such pity for him, she knew he loved Izzy, he would do anything for her and now if she reacted badly to what he was about to tell her; he would lose her.

'Izzy,' Remus began quietly, 'C-Could I talk to you for a moment please? I'll be in here,' he said nodding towards the empty classroom. He didn't look up nor make eye contact with Izzy this caused her body to tense up in anxiety and vexation. Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and trudged into the classroom.

Izzy was breathing fast and heavily, her grip on Evangeline's arm was tighter than ever, 'H-He's going to break up with me, he's going to break up with me isn't he? Isn't he?' she breathed.

Evangeline took hold of Izzy's hands and spun her around so that she was facing her, she looked comfortingly and reassuringly into her eyes, 'He's not going to break up with you, he loves you. He's told me so many times,' she said, 'This is going to be hard for the both of you, so just listen to what he has to say.'

'What? Why does he want to speak to me if he isn't going to break up with me?' Izzy asked, confusedly, 'Evie do you know something?'

'Listen to me,' Evangeline said, 'Remember what I am going to say, don't think about it now, 'she said, and she leaned closer to Izzy, who was shaking, 'Love the people closest to you because of who they are; not what they become.'

Izzy's eyes furrowed in confusion, but Evangeline gently guided her towards the door of the room, she opened it for her and softly pushed her inside, 'Remember what I said,' Evangeline uttered before closing the door on a conversation that she would never hear.

She turned round to see Lily smiling sympathetically back at her, 'This is about Remus' furry little problem isn't it?' she asked Evangeline, who sighed deeply.

'Yes, that's what Remus wanted to talk to me about before, not Maurauder business,' Evangeline confessed as the walked towards the Great Hall, 'I just hope Izzy takes it the right way,' she said.

'It'll be so hard … for the both of them,' Lily said, frowning sadly, 'I can't imagine how Remus feels, and I don't know how Izzy will react, it could end happily or in tears.'

'Hopefully it won't end in tears, I don't think I could bear it,' Evangeline said as they entered the Great Hall to find the majority of it filled, they trudged quietly to the Gryffindor table, Evangeline sound a seat beside Sirius and Lily sat down beside her, they both sat silently waiting for an outcome.

But their silence was interrupted, 'Where's Remus and Izzy?' Sirius asked, it was obviously directed at Evangeline and Lily, who just glanced at each other.

Evangeline looked at Sirius misty-eyed and mumbled, 'Remus had to tell Izzy something.'

Evangeline's wide, sorrowful eyes gave away what that meant instantly, Sirius gently swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, 'They'll be okay, they love each other .. nothing can get in the way of true love,' he said comfortingly.

Evangeline tried to keep her mind on something other than the either happy or disastrous outcome of the conversation that was currently being held, but when she glanced up from her plate she seen Remus, slowly slumbering towards them. Evangeline's heart fell into the pits of her stomach. Her worst fear had been confirmed, she nudged Sirius who looked up, his face too fell into a doleful frown. Evangeline couldn't think of anything to say to the mournful figure that was walking towards them.

'REMUS!' a voice yelled.

Evangeline glanced towards the door of the Great Hall, and sprinting towards them was Izzy, her tear-streamed face, worried and dismayed. She ran full speed towards Remus, who had spun around in confusion. Izzy through herself upon him, Evangeline couldn't help but sigh in relief.

'I-I-I don't care about that Remus, I love you and that's all that matters,' Izzy cried as she held Remus' face in her hands, 'I love you, I'm so sorry for how I reacted,' she sobbed.

All Remus could do was smile, actually, he grinned and picked Izzy up and spun her around, 'Guess what?' he asked her smiling at her lovingly, 'I love you too,' he said and kissed her gently in front of the whole student body.

Evangeline felt a tear trickle down her cheek, normally she wasn't emotional over things like that, but her friends meant so much to her and she was so happy that they had worked things out.

'You aren't crying are you?' Sirius asked her, as she smiled down at her.

'I'm allowed to get emotional, okay Sirius!' Evangeline snapped, wiping away the stray tear, 'Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon,' she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, 'They look so happy together,' she whispered into his chest, as she admired Remus and Izzy who were now sitting opposite them.

'They do, don't they,' Sirius agreed, and kissed the top of Evangeline's head, 'You looking forward to the Ball then?' he asked her.

'I honestly can't wait,' Evangeline sighed, because she knew that it was going to be perfect.

**Hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEWS!!! Constructive criticism and stuff … Tori xoxo **


	20. Confessing Their Love

Chapter Twenty

_Here we are,_

_We've just begun,_

_And after all this time,_

_Our time has come,_

_Here we are, _

_Still going strong,_

_Right here in the place where we belong._

Evangeline watched painfully as her best friend slowly trudged towards the Gryffindor table, her face sullen and sorrowful. She smiled towards Izzy sympathetically as she sat down opposite her. Evangeline opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't bring herself to utter a word when she saw that Izzy was lamentably holding her head in her hands and staring down at her empty golden plate. The Masquerade ball was to be held later that evening, and much to Remus' … and Izzy's misfortune, it also happened to be a full moon.

'H-How are you feeling Izzy?' Lily finally said, breaking the silence that dawned between the seven friends. Evangeline glanced up to see if Izzy would respond, but she didn't. She began to pour herself a goblet of pumpkin juice, blatantly oblivious to the fact that Lily had spoken to her, she shakily raised the goblet to her mouth and was about to take a sip, but slammed the goblet down causing the contents to splash outwards.

'It's not fair,' Izzy blurted out, 'W-Why Remus? How could such a horrible thing happen to such a wonderful person?!' she said, bunching her fists in frustration, her breathing heavy and coarse.

'We know how you're feeling Izzy,' Evangeline said consolingly, 'And you're right, it's not fair. But we've just got to live with it, like Remus has for the last nine years,' she said, 'The best thing we can do is just be there for him,' she said, grabbing Izzy's hands and holding them comfortingly, 'I can stay with you tonight if you want, instead of going to the ball,' Evangeline suggested, thus resulting in catching Sirius' attention, who gaped worryingly at her.

Izzy smiled weakly when she caught eye contact with the wide-eyed Sirius. Remus had told her about Sirius being completely in love with Evangeline and she didn't want to ruin the perfect time for him to confess to her how he felt. She looked back to Evangeline, 'Don't be silly Evie,' she said before glancing back to witness Sirius' reaction, she saw him sigh heavily in relief, 'I'll be fine, you go and enjoy yourself,' Izzy said, 'I'll probably just go to bed anyway.'

'Where you up in the Hospital wing with Moony, Izzy?' James asked her, he looked concerned.

'Yes, 'Izzy replied quietly, 'He's feeling very weak … and he told me about his transformations,' she said, lowering her voice at she uttered the words, 'That's why I was upset,' she said, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

'Are you absolutely positively sure you'll be okay on your own tonight?' Lily asked her .

'Jesus, I'll be fine!' Izzy exclaimed, laughing at how much her friends cared about her, 'Unless you want to spend all night watching me sleep, then you're very welcome, but I could say that it might be a bit boring,' she said.

'Well how about we stay with you until you go to sleep?' Evangeline asked her.

'No,' Izzy said sternly, 'You are going to the ball _on time_, you will look stunningly beautiful, you'll have a great time and you won't worry about me once the whole night,' she said.

'But Izzy, it was meant to be your night too, you were really looking forward to it,' Lily said, reasoning with her best friend.

'I know that, but I'm much happier now that I know about Remus' _problem_ and I don't mind that I'm not going to the ball,' Izzy said, 'I'm glad it happened this way rather than Remus never telling me and just not showing up.'

'I suppose you're right though,' Evangeline said as she mopped up the chocolate sauce that remained on Sirius' plate with her finger, he looked at her oddly as she licked the chocolate off of her finger, 'What? There was no point letting it go to waste, was there?' Evangeline said.

'I was actually going to finish it off myself,' Sirius said smirking to himself, as he ran his finger around the edge of the plate, he raised his hand up slightly, 'Angel,' he said, causing Evangeline to turn around and face him again.

'What?' Evangeline asked him, cautiously studying his cheeky grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes. Sirius quickly reached up his hand and gently touched her nose, causing the chocolate sauce to stick to her skin. Evangeline looked at him in confusion and wrinkled her nose, 'What did you – Haha very funny Sirius,' she said as soon as she realised her nose was covered in chocolate.

Sirius laughed, causing Evangeline to retort,' Oh you think you're funny do you?' she asked him, grabbing a spoonful of ice cream, aiming it at Sirius and flinging it towards his face where it met it's target. She began to giggle as Sirius blinked repeatedly when the ice cream hit him just above the eye.

Sirius spluttered in astonishment and began to wipe the now melting ice cream off of his face, 'I'll get you back for that!' he said, sticking his hand in a bowl of strawberry cheesecake and scooping some out ready to stick in Evangeline's face.

'Oh really?' Evangeline said, as soon as he turned around to face her, she smothered his face in chocolate fudge cake. She reached up both hands and began to lather the cake the all over his face until you could no longer see his skin, she laughed at his still expression, picked up a strawberry and placed it in his mouth which was open in surprise. He immediately began to chew on the strawberry, but managed to utter, 'You. Are. Going. To. Die,' before he began attempting to get the cake off his face.

As soon as he could see properly again, Sirius grabbed his wand from his pocket and glared at Evangeline playfully, who squealed, 'Oh shit!' jumped off the bench and began running towards the front of the hall. Sirius followed her, his wand held threateningly. Evangeline laughed wickedly as she reached over some unsuspecting Hufflepuffs and grabbed a few fresh cream filled pastries. Sirius shot a tickling charm at her, but missed by inches and it hit a small blonde haired Hufflepuff instead. Evangeline smirked in Sirius' direction, and with all her might, she launched one of the pastries towards him, it flew through the air and splattered all over the front of his robes.

Evangeline giggled at his reaction and stretched her arm back to throw another one at him, but she was interrupted by a dreamy, lackadaisical voice, 'I think that you have beaten Mr Black fair and square Miss Potter, maybe you should let him live a little longer,' Professor Dumbledore chuckled from his chair at the front of the hall, he raised from his seat and said, 'Now once Miss Potter and Mr Black have kindly returned to their seats, I have a few announcements to make.'

Evangeline smiled gratefully to her headmaster and quickly returned to Gryffindor table where she found her seat besides Sirius who charitably moved up to make room for her, 'Dumbledore was just saving your arse, I could have wiped the floor with you,' he whispered in her ear, before poking her teasingly. Evangeline laughed and turned round to face Sirius, 'I would have loved to see you try,' she said, gazing daringly into his hypnotic grey eyes.

'Now, as you all know, the Masquerade ball is being held tonight,' Professor Dumbledore began, 'I'm sure everyone knows that only fourth years and above can attend, although anyone from younger years may go if they have been invited by an older student,' he said, his piercing blue eyes glancing around the hall, 'I can also announce that I have delightfully managed to grab hold of the Weird Sister to play tonight, hopefully that should lighten the mood,' he paused for a moment, 'Ah yes, the ball begins at eight o'clock and should finish at around one, that is unless we have party goers that just don't want to leave,' Dumbledore chuckled.

'I think that is everything, I wish you all a very good time and enjoyment,' Professor Dumbledore said, he was about to sit down when Professor McGonagall nudged him, he nodded and turned back around to face his pupils, 'Ah, Professor McGonagall has just reminded me of a very serious matter …. tonight the school grounds are out of bounds and everyone must remain inside the castle. If you disobey these rules, I must warn you things may come out in disastrous and possibly fateful results,' Dumbledore said sternly.

Evangeline and Sirius glanced at each other, the reason the grounds were out of bounds, was because of Remus.

_-_-_

'Please Izzy, I have enough make up on, I don't need any more!' Evangeline said, as she dodged out of the way of her best friend, who was holding up a succulent red lipstick.

'It would look amazing on you Evie,' Izzy said, in an attempt to persuade her, 'It matches your dress too … please Evie, for me,' she said, smiling at Evangeline sweetly.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, and just for the sake of keeping Izzy happy, she agreed, 'Fine!' she said, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, 'You win,' she sighed and slowly walked over to Izzy, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

'You're already a vision of beauty, but this will be the finishing touch,' Izzy said as Evangeline approached her, 'Pucker up,' she ordered the raven haired girl, who did as she commanded, 'There, done! You look amazing Evie, Sirius'll be mesmerised!' Izzy giggled.

'Oh please, stop giggling like a two year old and help me with my dress,' Evangeline snapped, as she held up her red satin gown, 'Lily! Are you nearly done in there?!' she yelled towards the bathroom that Lily was currently occupying.

'Yes, yes I'm coming out now,' came a muffled voice from the bathroom, suddenly the door opened and Lily stepped out in a full length, figure hugging, emerald gown. Her auburn hair trailed down her back in ringlets, a small butterfly clip held back the loose strands that normally fell onto her face and she wore a simple bangle around her wrist; plain but classy.

All Evangeline and Izzy could do was gawk at her, for someone who came across as a temperamental bookworm, she was stunningly beautiful. Evangeline opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Willow; their room mate, 'That's a really pretty dress Lily, you look lovely,' she said smiling, she herself was dressed in a small lilac number that reached her knees.

'Thank you Willow, you look splendid yourself,' Lily beamed, confused by the fact that she had been complimented by the normally shy but spiteful girl. She spun around to face Evangeline and Izzy, who were still standing speechless, 'Well? What do you think?' she asked them.

'Bloody beautiful, Lily,' Evangeline said, grinning at her best friend.

'B-B-B ….Wow, you look amazing Lily!' Izzy said, recovering from her silence, suddenly she became all jumpy and excited, 'Oh my word! I _have_ to get photos!' she said, and rushed over to her bed and began to fumble in the bedside drawer.

'Aren't you for putting your dress on?' Lily asked Evangeline who was sitting quietly on her bed, gazing thoughtfully into space.

'Hmm?' Evangeline said, as she snapped out of her daydream and glanced over at Lily questioningly, 'Yes … I was just thinking. You wouldn't be able to tie the bow behind my neck, would you?' she asked, getting up from the bed. She picked up the dark red dress, and pulled it down over her head. The silk was soft and cool against her skin, and it floated gracefully around her feet. Evangeline turned around, holding her hair out of the way so that Lily could tie the ends of the halter-neck into a nice, neat bow.

'There,' Lily said once she had tied the bow, she turned Evangeline around to get a good look at her, she smiled warmly, 'You look sensational,' she said, pulling her into a hug.

'Thanks Lily,' Evangeline said, smiling back at her.

'Okay, okay, I found my camera,' Izzy said with excitement, 'Pictures! Right, stand closest to the light,' she said, ushering Evangeline and Lily towards the window, where the sun was setting over the mountains. And after a couple of flashes, Izzy was very happy with the photos that she had taken, and began rushing around again, trying to find the postal order for them to be sent off and developed in Diagon Alley. 'So what time are you meeting your dates at?' she asked as she began to fill out a small form, the sound of her quill scratching away on the coarse parchment.

'Amos is meeting me outside Hufflepuff Tower on the fourth floor, it's on the way down to the Great Hall anyway,' Lily said, blushing when she said Diggory's name.

'Sirius and I agreed to meet me outside the Great Hall at about eight,' Evangeline said, shrugging slightly. She sat down on her bed and pulled on her black heeled shoes, after fastening them she absent-mindedly began to play with a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of place, 'What time is it now anyway?' she asked.

Izzy glanced at her watch, 'Five to eight, but you can always be_ fashionably_ late,' she laughed and got up off the bed, 'C'mon, I'll go with you to the very last set of stairs,' she said, pulling Lily to her feet.

Evangeline slowly arose from her bed, she flattened out the creases in her dress and nervously clasped and unclasped her hands. She grabbed her red and black sequinned mask from her bedside table, carefully placed it over her eyes and tied the black ribbon behind her head. She took Izzy's out-held hand, followed her and Lily out the dormitory door and down the spiral stairs. As they reached the Common Room, they were met by a rather large gathering of students, all dressed for the Masquerade Ball. Evangeline could feel their stares boring into them as the three best friends made their way across the room, some of the girls present turned around to their friends and began to whisper rapidly, glancing back at them occasionally.

They quickly and quietly made their way down corridor after corridor, until they made it to the main stairwell. Everywhere they looked, people where coming out of corridors, obviously a lot more people where going to the ball than they had expected. The three girls made their way down the stairs, arm in arm.

They stopped when they reached the fourth floor, Amos Diggory was there, leaning casually against the stone wall blatantly waiting for Lily, 'Lily! You look simply stunning,' he said, walking towards her with open arms.

Lily almost went the same colour as her hair, she slowly walked over to Amos, who took her hand and lightly kissed it. Evangeline and Izzy glanced at each other. 'Ah, Evangeline, nice to see you,' Amos began again, who walked over and held out his hand.

Evangeline smiled at him politely and shook his hand, she felt he held on a little longer than necessary, 'Charmed,' she said, mocking his voice and mannerism. Izzy gave a slight cough, indicating that she might have been hiding a snigger, in response Evangeline unnoticeably jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

'And you must be Isabella,' Diggory said as he turned to face the blonde haired girl, yet again he reached out his hand to which Izzy reluctantly shook, 'Pleasure to meet you,' she uttered, before promptly letting go of his hand, 'C'mon Evie, we still have to find your date, we'd better be on our way now. Have fun Lily,' Izzy said quickly, pushing Evangeline along with her, 'How could anyone be so freakishly polite and correct?' she asked Evangeline as they walked down the stairs, she was just as confused as what Izzy was.

'Maybe he takes etiquette lessons?' Evangeline suggested.

'That could be it,' Izzy said, glancing at Evangeline, then she looked back, 'Evie, are you okay? You look really pale,' she said, taking Evangeline's hand, 'Your palms are sweating too,' she noted.

'I guess I'm just … nervous,' Evangeline admitted, pulling her hand out of Izzy's grasp.

'You don't need to be nervous!' Izzy said, 'I mean it's only Sirius,' she said, but suddenly it dawned on her, did Evangeline have feelings for him? Her face broke out into a smile much too hard to conceal.

'That's the problem, it's S- What are you smiling about?' Evangeline asked when she noticed the massive grin on Izzy's face.

'Oh nothing … nothing at all,' Izzy said simply, 'Hurry up, I want to see everyone's faces when you walk down that stairs,' she said, pulling Evangeline along.

'My feet are hurting already,' Evangeline whined, 'Stupid shoes.'

'Stop moaning,' Izzy said, who kept on walking, but didn't notice that Evangeline had stopped. She was glancing around awkwardly, fumbling with her hands. Izzy turned around to find her several paces away, 'What's wrong?' she asked Evangeline solicitously.

'I-I don't know if I can do this,' Evangeline stuttered, her face looked worried and harassed.

Izzy walked back towards her best friend, 'And why not?' she asked and stopped in front of Evangeline who avoided eye contact with her.

'I think …' Evangeline sighed heavily, 'I think … that I'm-'

'In love with Sirius,' Izzy finished for her, Evangeline's eyes widened in astonishment, 'Oh come on Evie, it was so blatantly obvious, everyone knew! But the two people that were bloody in love with each other, where completely oblivious!'

'That wasn't what-'

'Don't start making excuses, Evie,' Izzy warned her, 'Every time you're together you can't take your eyes off each other, he's always teasing you and when he makes you angry .. you forgive him straight away! I know he only has eyes for you, but the thing is you won't believe it til he tells you, so get your sorry butt down that stairs and make something happen!' she snapped and pointed towards the stairs.

'But …' Evangeline started, 'Go see if he's there,' she said, smiling pleadingly at Izzy.

'Okay,' Izzy said, she walked towards the stairs and peered around the corner of the wall, 'Come on over,' she said ushering Evangeline over with her hand, 'Yep, he's there. He looks pretty worried too, James is there … so's Peter -wait- Peter has a _date_! Now that _is_ a surprise,' she said.

'Right, I'm going to go now,' Evangeline said, taking deep breaths, 'Izzy?' she said as her best friend continued to babble on about who was where and what they were wearing, 'IZZY!' Evangeline shouted.

'Yes?' Izzy said bewilderedly as she turned around to face Evangeline.

'I'm going,' Evangeline said quietly, smiling feebly towards Izzy.

'You'll be fine!' Izzy reassured her and pulled her into a hug, 'Go get 'em,' she whispered in Evangeline's ear, she broke the hug and gently pushed Evangeline towards the stairs.

Evangeline glanced nervously back at Izzy, who in return gave her the thumbs up. She slowly walked towards the top of the stairs, her heart thumping against her chest. She slackened up her walking speed, scared by the thought of walking too fast and tripping over her gown to send her crashing down the stairs. _Oh holy crap, I'm going to fall … breath Evangeline, breath! In and out, in and out. Nobody has noticed me yet .. that's a good sign -or not- There's Sirius, he looks ... handsome, is that the right word? Okay, maybe I do have feelings for him, Izzy's right, Remus is right. But I guess tonight will determine whether he has feelings for me or not …Oh Jesus, here I go, descending into the fiery pits of doom … Maybe not actually, Mr Black is looking pretty hot tonight .. shut up brain! SHUT UP! Stop thinking erotic thoughts … Oh my God, Peter has just seen me..._

_-_-_

'Where is she?' Sirius said, pacing back and forth, 'She's five minutes late!' he exclaimed. _Please don't bail out on me now Angel, I need you to be here tonight! …. Maybe something's happened to her? Shit .._ 'What if something has happened to her? We should go and check if she's okay, you know what she's like Prongs,' he said uneasily.

'Chill out Pads, I bet she's fine,' James said, reassuring him, 'She's a girl, they're always late,' he said monotonously.

'Your dates showed up on time!' Sirius snapped, motioning towards Mary-Jane Lewis who was Peter's date and Suzanna Perry who was James'.

'I bet Izzy is still fussing over her, you know what that girl is like, make-up this, make-up that,' James said, trying to think up any possible reason why Evangeline might be late.

Sirius sighed, 'I guess you're right, there could be so many possible reasons why, I mean she could have lost her mask, misplaced a shoe …'

'Who is _that_?' Peter said, pointing towards the stairs.

'… She could have lost track of time, forgot where we were supposed to meet,' Sirius continued, as he still paced back and forth, staring at the floor as if he wanted to burn holes in it.

'Is that _Evangeline_?'

Sirius turned to stare at Peter, he followed the short mousy boy's gaze towards the stairs and sure enough, walking down the stairs was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life; Evangeline. He stood there, speechless, unable to utter a word. Her beauty was breathtaking and it radiated outwards like beams from the sun. She looked flawless in the red satin dress, that clung to her curves perfectly, her glossy raven hair was curled and tied back untidily, loose strands hung around her face, framing it impeccably. The only jewellery she wore were the small diamond earrings that sparkled in the bright light. But even then, she still looked stunningly beautiful. _Holy shit .. that is why I'm in love with the girl! No, don't be so shallow, you prick … you love her because of who she is; her personality .. but she is stunning. Sorry .. Stunning. Is that all you can think of!? Words cannot describe her. Okay, what am I going to say … don't stutter for a start, why Angel you look great! No, too cheesy. Angel, you look simply ravishing. Jesus, who am I? Amos Diggory? Don't think so! I think I'll stick with; Angel, you look … beautiful. Hopefully that will suffice..._

'Uh, Sirius, you can stop drooling now,' James said, nudging his best friend, an attempt to try and snap him out of his trance.

'W-What? I'm not drooling …' Sirius said, taking his gaze away from Evangeline.

'Evening Evangeline,' James said as his sister approached them, 'You look great, have you seen Lily anywhere?' he asked curiously.

'Evening James,' Evangeline replied, 'No I haven't actually, the last time I saw her was when I left her off outside the Hufflepuff Common Room,' she said, smiling smugly, 'Hi Peter.'

'H-Hello Evangeline,' Peter stuttered, staring longingly at Evangeline. She smiled at him uneasily and walked past him, glancing back to survey his actions. _God, what is with that child … strange human being. Stop staring at me you mousy arsehole! Oh, there's Sirius. _'Good evening Mr Black, don't we look handsome tonight,' she said smiling warmly towards him and locking her arm around his.

'No one can compare to how beautiful you look tonight, Angel,' Sirius replied, leading her towards the Great Hall, he noticed her roll her eyes, 'I'm being serious, you look … breathtaking,' he said honestly, gazing down at her.

Evangeline smiled up at him, and standing up on her tiptoes she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thank you, you really didn't need to say that,' she said bashfully, looking away from him.

'Well, I just did, so deal with it,' Sirius whispered in her ear. Evangeline shook her head incredulously, and smirked at his statement, 'See even when I try to annoy you, you start smiling! You really are a unusual little girl,' he teased her.

Evangeline glared a him playfully, 'Shut up you idiot! And I'm not a little girl,' she said, pretending to be angry, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

They eventually made their way into the Great Hall, the walls had been covered in sparkling frost, with garlands and wreaths of mistletoe, ivy and holly lining them. From the starry ceiling, small snowflakes fell, giving the impression that everyone had incredibly bad dandruff when it landed on top of their heads. The house tables had disappeared, leaving most of the floor empty apart from a few small lantern lit tables scattered around the edges. A raised platform had been conjured at the front of the hall, although it was quite hard to see past all the people.

'C'mon, let's get to the front,' Sirius said, grabbing Evangeline's hand and pulling her through the crowds of peopled towards the stage where five instruments sat; untouched.

'I didn't think cool guys like you danced,' Evangeline said mockingly as they reached the front.

'Of course I do,' Sirius replied, grinning at her.

Neither of them noticed Professor Dumbledore standing on the stage, his wand pointed at his neck, 'Good evening,' he said, a bit too loudly for Sirius' and Evangeline's liking as they were standing right beneath him, 'Now I am very sure that most of you anticipating the presence of the Weird Sisters, but before that … surely you all must know by now, that we commence more _formal_ dancing before the main event,' he said, smiling at the disgusted looks on most of the pupils faces, 'Now, take your partners onto the dance floor, and let the Masquerade Ball begin,' he said, motioning towards the school orchestra that was situated in the corner of the Great Hall.

They began to play a slow sorrowful tune, Evangeline glanced at Sirius and smiled at his reaction to the song that was being played, 'Come on Mr Black, I thought you said you knew how to dance,' she teased him.

'Oh, you have no idea,' Sirius said smiling broadly, he placed his hand gently on Evangeline's waist, grabbed her hand and spun her round in a circle.

'Show off,' Evangeline muttered, who placed her hand on his shoulder.

'You start getting lessons when you're about seven when you live in a house of _high status,_' Sirius whispered in her ear.

'So that's why you're so good!' Evangeline said smiling, 'Dad taught me to dance when I was ten, he said I would need to now for when I was older, boy was he right.'

'You're very good yourself,' Sirius said, shifting the position of his hand that rested on her waist, 'You haven't stepped on my toe once,' he smirked, but all of a sudden he winced in pain.

'Whoops, clumsy me,' Evangeline smiled contentedly.

Sirius pulled her closer to his body, and hissed in her ear playfully, 'You did that on purpose,' he said.

Evangeline deliberately leaned backwards and slackened Sirius' grip on her, she moved her position so that she was inches from his face, she bit her lip and gazed into his eyes, 'Obviously,' she whispered, so quietly that he barely heard her, but he was so intoxicated by her warm breath on his face that he never noticed. They were millimetres apart, Evangeline's heart was thumping so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest, their lips were nearly touching, so close ...

Suddenly, the hall became dark; pitch black, Evangeline and Sirius jerked away from each other in surprise. The crowd whistled and screamed, awaiting the band to come on stage. Like a flash of lightening, the bright lights surrounding the backdrop blared onto the crowd, it was so bright that Evangeline had to close her eyes. Upon opening them again, she found that the Weird Sisters had announced themselves present and began to play their first song. Immediately everyone around her began to jump up and down, waving their hands in the air enthusiastically; Evangeline thought she had no other option but to join them and began doing the same. After a while of exuberant dancing, she was quite glad when the band decided to play a rather slow song, but she noticed that everyone else around her was clinging onto their partner, and slowly rocking from side to side. She glanced warily at Sirius who smiled back at her.

'How about I go and get some drinks?' he said softly in her ear, 'You look rather hot …' Evangeline raised her eyebrows and giggled, Sirius smiled lovingly at her, 'I mean flustered, but that's not to say you don't look hot,' he smirked, 'How about you find us a table?'

'Okay,' Evangeline agreed quietly.

'Good,' Sirius beamed, 'I'll be back in a minute,' he said, kissed her gently on the cheek, smiled at the blush that found it's way to her cheeks and walked away, pushing his way past the dancing couples.

Evangeline sighed, and smiled to herself, she gently shoved past a few couples, finally making her way to the outside perimeter of the dance floor. She glanced around in an attempt to find an empty table, she noticed a small table in the corner, lit simply by a small glittering lantern. Her legs were tired, so she dragged her feet across the floor rather than lifting them, she grabbed the hem of her dress and held it up, hoping that it would stop her from tripping over it. Evangeline slowly walked over to the table and slumped herself down on the seat.

She sat there for a while, watching her surroundings but reminiscently thinking about where Sirius had got to, surely it wouldn't take that long to get drinks. She got to her feet again, and slowly wandered out of the Great Hall. Drinks were being sold down the corridor, yet to her surprise their were a lot of people waiting to be served. Evangeline scanned the untidy queue of people to see if she could find Sirius, he was standing at the bar awaiting the barman to attend him.

'EVIE!' a voice called from behind her, she turned round to see Lily attempting to run across the entrance hall towards her, 'It's hard work running in these shoes,' she said huffing and puffing as she reached Evangeline's side, 'Having a good time?' Lily asked.

'Yes, it's amazing, Sirius is just over there getting drinks,' Evangeline said smiling and nodded over to the crowded bar.

'Amos is doing the same, it's awfully warm in there!' Lily exclaimed, 'Oh there he is, I'll see you later Evie! Have fun!' she said and winked cheekily.

Evangeline laughed, 'Have fun with _Amos_, Lily!' she teased.

Evangeline smiled to herself, and glanced over to the bar again, but this time she couldn't see Sirius anywhere. She attentively skimmed over the crowd, searching every possible corner that he could be hiding behind, or every possible person that he might be …

_Not again … No, please, not again. That bitch, why can't she just stay out of my life! Oh, and Mr I-Would-Never-Hurt-You, well guess what .. YOU JUST FUCKING DID! _Thoughts were screaming out inside Evangeline's head, and uncontrollably tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her breathing got heavier, she began to sob and unable to watch any longer, she turned and started to run across the entrance hall, as she ran across the hall, she pulled off her mask and carelessly threw it down. In the frenzy that she was in she began to realise that there was no way out of the castle, she ran down the Transfiguration corridor, searching for the tiniest possible way to escape to her calming haven.

Finally, she came to what looked like the weakest door out of the castle, she pulled out her wand from the inside of her dress and with all her anger put into it yelled, 'REDUCTO!' The door blasted apart, shards of wood splintering everywhere, a couple catching Evangeline's skin, causing her to flinch in pain.

She was free, free to run, scream and yell about her sorrows. She ran down the hill towards the lake, which was particularly hard especially in heels, and the fact that she was blinded by her own tears that fogged up her vision. 'Why is my life so .. miserable?' she muttered angrily to herself as she reached the summit of the hill, 'And why does everyone I seem to care about, do something to hurt or anger me?!' she cried.

'WHY DOES EVERYTHING GO SO FUCKING WRONG IN MY LIFE?!' Evangeline yelled at the top of her voice, before breaking down into tears again. Her feet where aching, and in her stubbornness, she bent her knee and reached her foot up, ripped the shoe from her foot and hurled it into the Forbidden Forest, she did exactly the same with the other one.

'The one person, that I actually _really _cared for, loved, leads me on and then goes and _kisses the biggest slut in Hogwarts_, please someone tell me that I'm not overreacting,' Evangeline said glumly, and letting her knees collapse beneath her she fell to the ground in a bout of tears. She was sobbing loud and painfully, not caring who would hear her. Her heart had been broken too many times, and no one had seen fit to actually see that she was troubled.

She sat, like many times before, on the small ledge before the great lake, and once again it had soothed her, her breathing steady, tears no longer falling. Her mind, blank and numb from the pain of being overpowered by her emotions that were running wild. Barefooted she slowly stood up, and wandered towards the lake, where the moons reflection was shining on the surface; but she took no notice of it. Under her feet, the shingle that lay on the small beach, crackled as it broke into tiny pieces. She bent down and picked up a pebble, she turned to face the lake, 'This one's for Jacob, a heartless bastard who cared nothing for my feelings,' she said scornfully and threw the small stone into the water.

She bent down again, lifting this time a larger rock, 'This one's for _mother_, who wishes I had never been born,' Evangeline spat viciously, and launched the rock into the lake, resulting an a much bigger splash than the last time. Hesitantly, she picked up another rock, a smaller one, but much more pleasant looking than the others, she sniffed disdainfully and turned to face the lake, 'And this one … is for Sirius, for _breaking my heart_,' she said, her voice quivering. Evangeline threw the rock as far as she could, it landed out in the middle of the lake, making the slightest splash.

As she muttered away to herself, cursing the people who had brought pain and despair to her life, she did not hear the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs, slowly getting louder and more vivacious.

_-_-_

'James, have you seen Angel anywhere?' Sirius asked him with a worried expression, he was holding two drinks, one in each hand.

'No, I was assuming that she was for spending the whole night with you,' James said, as she searched around the entrance hall, not for Evangeline, Lily, 'She's probably gone to the bathroom or something,' he said.

'I s'ppose, I would have made it back more quickly if it wasn't for that whore Cerys Neill,' Sirius growled, 'She cornered me at the bar and threw herself on me!' he exclaimed, nearly spilling the butterbeer over Peter.

James snorted, 'Typical,' he said, and then changed the subject, 'I wonder how Moony's doing, I can't believe he still won't let us go out with him,' he said, 'We're in no harm when we're in animal form.'

'He'll give in sooner or later,' Sirius said, as he continued to scan around the room, 'Urgh, where is she?! Right, I'm going to look for her,' he said, and set the drinks down on a random table and began to stalk off.

'Padfoot! Wait, you might not have to look far mate,' James said, pointing towards the abandoned mask, lying strewn on the floor. The three friends walked over to the black and red mask that was sparkling in the bright light.

Sirius bent down, picked it up and examined it, 'That's definitely hers, but why would she just throw it down like that, she was perfectly fine when I left her, I mean she was …' he paused, suddenly his face dropped and his eyes widened,' Shit,' he muttered to himself, 'I-I bet she seen Cerys kissing me, for fuck sake that whore ruins everything!' Sirius snarled.

James glanced at him confusedly, 'Sorry, I'm a bit lost here Padfoot, what did she ruin exactly?' he asked his best friend, who was glaring across the room at Neill.

Sirius looked at him timidly, a small smile began to spread across his face, 'Listen, mate, you're probably going to kill me when I tell you, but I really couldn't care less right now, all I'm concerned about is finding Angel,' he said. James cocked his eyebrow suspiciously, 'Fine, I'll tell you,' Sirius gave in, 'I … I'm in love with her,' he said, glancing hopefully at James.

'Oh,' was all James could say, but Sirius' expression urged him to say something more, 'I-I .. Well I guess I'm glad it's you rather than some bastard that would hurt her,' James said, but then continued in an austere tone, 'But I swear if you do hurt her, you'll wish you'd never been born.'

'You know I would never hurt her Prongs!' Sirius exclaimed, 'Not intentionally anyway,' he said grimacing.

'I know that Pads, I was just making sure,' James said, grinning, 'Big brother duties, you know.'

Peter shivered, 'Gosh, it's awfully cold isn't it,' he said, wrapping his arms around himself, 'Does anyone else feel that breeze?'

'Yeah, somebody's probably opened a window or ….' James paused, and began to stare into space, 'You don't think …' he said, glancing at Sirius, who gaped at him, 'No, she wouldn't … would she?'

'Well, you know what she's like … she'd probably be upset if she seen Cerys and me,' Sirius just about managed to utter, 'She always goes to -' Sirius went pale, his eyes widened, he spun around and sprinted across the hall.

'SIRIUS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?' James yelled as he watched his best friend skid around the corner, he rolled his eyes impatiently and began to run after him, Peter slowly followed. They ran around the corner and down the Transfiguration corridor, where the found Sirius staring blankly out a doorway, the door had been snapped into pieces, 'You don't think she did this, do you?' James asked him, he watched Sirius slowly bend down and pick up a tiny piece of red fabric and turned to face him, he looked pale and nauseated.

'You know what this means, don't you?' Sirius asked him slowly, but did not wait for James' reply, 'She's wandering around out there with a bloody werewolf,' he said, his voice shaking, 'I'm going out there, she could get mauled to pieces.'

'Moony is locked up in the Whomping Willow, he wouldn't be able to get out,' James said, trying to calm Sirius down, 'And even if he did escape, how are you gonna defend yourself from a fully grown werewolf?'

'I'm an Animagus, James. And I'm pretty sure a fully grown werewolf could easily -' Sirius' voice was overpowered by a chillingly ferocious howl.

_-_-_

Evangeline froze, her expression went blank. She scanned between the trees of the Forbidden Forest for any signs of sudden movement, nothing. She ran her hands through her hair in terror, glancing over the lake, finally her horrified gaze resting on the beaming silver sphere that hung so restfully in the sky. She let out a small whimper. The howl that had just been uttered, sounded incredibly close, deafening almost. She fumbled around on her dress, trying to find her wand, it wasn't there. Her breathing got heavier as she panicked, she glanced around on the beach, where was her wand? In despair she fell to her hands and knees and raked around in the shingle in such a desperate search for the only object that could possibly defend her.

She couldn't find it, franticly she tried to remember when she last had it. She recalled running down the hill, her wand in her hand, then screaming as she reached the bottom, running over to the ledge at the side of the lake, pulling her shoes off her feet and collapsing in tears. That was it! She had left it lying on the ledge. She hurriedly clambered to her feet and ran over to the ledge, she scanned the ground, eventually finding it strewn on the grass, she bent down. A snarl emittedfrom behind her, she gasped, rapidly grabbed her wand and spun around to find the werewolf; Remus, trapping her on the seven metre ledge.

She stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. The werewolf reared, it towered over her and slowly moved one paw towards her. Evangeline held out her wand threateningly, but she knew it would be no use, and she didn't want to harm Remus. Her breathing began to get frenetic, 'Remus,' she whimpered, 'Remus, it's me, Evie,' she began to carefully tread backwards, the werewolf snapped it's jaw menacingly, Evangeline gasped, 'Please Remus, please, it's me,' she began to sob.

Suddenly, a dog-like howl caught both the werewolf's and Evangeline's attention, she was so intent in seeing whether someone had come to her rescue or not, she forgot about the approaching werewolf. It was so close now that she could see the saliva dripping from its mouth, and the sinister, blaring whites of it's eyes as the reflection of the moon shone in them. As tears of fear streamed down of her face, her breath catching in her throat, she stepped backwards, unaware that she was extremely close to the edge of the ledge. The werewolf howled clamorously again, startling Evangeline, she quickly edged backwards, she lost her footing and stumbled into the lake. She screamed and fell into the lake with a splash.

She coughed and spluttered as the water went up her nose and into her mouth, as she managed to regain her footing, she scanned around cautiously for the werewolf. It wasn't there, but the sound of snarling and snapping caught her attention. She glanced over, and below the large oak tree, a large black dog was wrestling the werewolf. The dog had seized it by the neck and was beginning to pull it towards the Forest. Evangeline stood in the freezing cold water, fixated on the battle between the canines. She waded towards the ledge and pulled herself up onto land again. The canines where still battling, they were locked at the jaw, claws ripping at each other. The growling and snarling was loud and spirited, suddenly a painful whimper came from the werewolf, it let go of it's grip on the big black dog and quickly limped away from the dog. Evangeline watched, eventually it dawned on her that the dog was Sirius.

Evangeline gasped as the dog, tripped over it's own feet and stumbled slightly, it recovered and slowly hobbled behind the big oak tree. She began to walk towards the tree, but something nudged her, making her jump in surprise. She turned around to find a very large stag looking down at her compassionately, she stared up into his big bold eyes, recognising them immediately, 'James,' she whispered, 'I-I need to see Sirius,' she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. Prongs consolingly nudged her face and gently pushed her forward with his antlers.

She slowly and quietly walked towards the tree and peered around it where she found Sirius standing silently, gazing into the forest, 'Sirius,' she said timidly, watching for his reaction.

He turned around, he had a fairly large gash on his face, his eyes blood shot and painful, 'What were you thinking?' Sirius asked her, 'You could have got yourself killed!' he said, his voice raising.

'Don't shout at me, Sirius!' Evangeline cried, 'The pair of us wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't....' her voice trailed off, and she sniffed loudly, 'If you hadn't _kissed Cerys,_' she said, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

'I didn't _kiss_ her, she kissed me,' Sirius spat, throwing his hands in the air.

'How was I supposed to know?!' Evangeline shouted, 'I only saw what happened, I didn't know the whole story!'

'Well, I bet the feeling wasn't as bad as what it was when I saw you being cornered by the werewolf,' Sirius shouted, 'I thought he was going to maul you into tiny pieces! And … I couldn't bare to look at your face, I've never .. ever seen you look so _frightened _in your life,' he said, and slowly began to approach Evangeline, 'You being the caring person that you are, didn't even think for a second about your own life,' he said, his voice softening, 'You had a wand Angel, and you didn't even bother to use it because you didn't want to hurt Remus,' he said pointing at Evangeline's wand. 'I'm sorry for overreacting, but … I thought I was going to lose you,' he said, reaching his hand up and caressing Evangeline's face softly, then he continued, 'And if you had … _died_, I would have never had the chance to tell you how I feel,' Evangeline stared up into his sincere, sparkling grey eyes, 'You see, Angel, I am uncontrollably, irrevocably in love with you, and I always have been.'

Evangeline felt a small smile playing on the edges of her mouth, she watched Sirius stare at her, eager for some reaction. She couldn't speak, utter anything. The same words where playing over and over again in her head, _I love you too._ But she just couldn't make the words come out of her mouth.

'Angel, please say something,' Sirius said pleadingly.

Evangeline smiled warmly at him, she slowly reached up, closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his. Flutters of butterflies erupted in Evangeline's stomach, for once kissing someone, felt so right. She slowly reached her arms up and rested them on his shoulders, lightly pulling on his long, wavy hair, she deepened the kiss, Sirius moaned quietly. His arms softly slithered around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Suddenly, Evangeline cheekily broke away and stared playfully into his eyes.

'I was enjoying that,' Sirius smirked, 'And what was that supposed to mean anyway?' he teased her.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, but smiled, 'That I love you too, you idiot,' she said, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Hope you liked the chapter!! It's my longest (: REVIEWS!!!! Constructive criticism and whatnot (: Just in case you're maybe thinking that this was the last chapter … it's not XD Thanks to all my reviewers, who take the time to review most chapters! Tori xox


	21. Chastity

Chapter Twenty One

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away,_

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold onto it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by. _

Evangeline lay in a peaceful slumber, she was conscious but her eyes remained closed. Although she was exceedingly comfortable and warm, she couldn't help but feel in a rather alienated situation. Yes, the bed was snug and sufficient, but it didn't feel like her own; it didn't smell like her's either. The rich aroma of cinnamon, the outdoors . . . and sweaty socks surrounded her nostrils, she definitely wasn't in the girl's dormitories. Suddenly, something moved above her head, she slowly and curiously opened her eyes, she looked around, the drapes where pulled around the bed. She glanced down, what she was lying on, what she thought to have been a pillow; definitely wasn't. Pillows didn't normally have a move up and down as they breathed . . . they certainly didn't have a heartbeat either. She moved slightly, comforted as she was, she couldn't help but wonder why she was lying in Sirius' bed with Sirius' arms wrapped protectively around her. Another thought that was playing on her mind; why didn't she remember anything after they had returned to the Common Room? Sirius breathed deeply, and adjusted his arms that were placed around Evangeline.

'Angel, are you awake?' Sirius murmured quietly and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

'Uhuh,' Evangeline said in the middle of a yawn, 'I thought you were still asleep,' she said, burying her head in Sirius' chest.

'No, I've been awake for ages,' Sirius admitted, 'I couldn't get to sleep.'

'Why not?' Evangeline asked, 'I don't even remember coming up here – wait – how did I get up here and why exactly?' she asked him quizzically.

'I just couldn't get what happened last night out of my head,' Sirius said, pausing before he continued to answer her other question, 'I brought you up here. You fell asleep in the Common Room in my arms, I didn't want to wake you and I couldn't take you up to your own dorms because . . . well, you know why,' Sirius said, 'And, I didn't want you sleeping on that uncomfortable couch downstairs, so I carried you up here,' he said.

'Oh,' Evangeline said, but then furrowed her brow, 'Why am I wearing your quidditch jumper then?'

'Because I thought you looked cold,' Sirius said honestly, Evangeline could feel him shrugging slightly beneath her.

'That was nice of you,' Evangeline smiled.

'Well, seeing as I am your _boyfriend_, I _have_ to look after you,' Sirius said, 'And anyway, I'll never hurt you like what that bastard did, but if I do – without thinking that is, but because I love you a great deal that will probably never happen, but if it does I give you my permission to hex me.'

Evangeline snorted, and shifted herself so that she was wavering over Sirius, glaring down on him 'I won't need your permission to hex you, in fact, I probably won't even curse you . . . I'll bloody well-'

Sirius quickly and effectively, rolled over on the bed so that he was leaning on his hands and knees over Evangeline, he smiled mischievously down at her somewhat shocked expression, 'And what were you bloody well going to do to me?' he asked her, smirking at her incapability to speak.

Evangeline stared up into his dense grey eyes, the ones that had her hypnotised the moment she met him. His long wavy black hair was falling into his face as he bent over her, she slowly reached up her hand and gently brushed it out of his face, but frowned as it fell back down again, concealing his face again. Sirius chuckled, 'That's not going to work. And you still haven't answered my question yet.'

'Does it really matter?' Evangeline asked, and pulled her arms back so that she was leaning on her elbows, she edged forward, her lips searching, they traced along his throat and softly along his jaw. But Sirius deliberately made sure that they did not find their way to his lips, and subtly moved his head away, Evangeline scowled and muttered, 'You did that on purpose.'

'Yes, I did,' Sirius confessed and gently kissed her on the lips, 'I still haven't found out what you're going to do to me,' he said, whispering against her cheek.

'I guess I could decide in time, but I think I'm a bit too preoccupied at the moment to worry about it,' Evangeline said, and playfully licked along Sirius' jawline. He jerked away in surprise, 'Did you just _lick_ me?' he asked her. Evangeline bit her lip innocently, avoided eye contact with him and muttered, 'Yes. I'm sorry if I-'

Sirius grinned, 'I should be pretty used to licking people by now anyway, so I guess I'll just have to lick you too,' he smirked and lunged towards Evangeline who squealed and dodged out of his way. She had expected the bed to be a lot wider than what it actually was, so she lost her balance when she leaned over as Sirius got closer to her. They fell clattering to the floor, tearing down the drape that hung around the bed as they fell.

'Haha, Sirius, you're lying on top of me!' Evangeline squealed from under the patterned curtain, she quickly pulled it off of her so that she could see around the the dormitory.

'You broke my curtain!' Sirius complained, and he pulled himself up to a sitting position on Evangeline's legs.

'I broke your curtain?! You were the one that jumped on me! And it was because of you that we fell off the bed!' Evangeline said, trying to pull her legs from underneath Sirius, but Sirius refused to move, 'Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere,' he said, and gradually began to crawl up over Evangeline's body, 'You're going to -'

'Padfoot, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't molest my sister in public,' James uttered loudly from the other side of the room, 'I'm glad the both of you are happy, but please try to restrain yourselves,' he said as he trudged slowly into the bathroom and closed the door. Evangeline and Sirius laughed at James' disgust to their actions, but they knew that he would act exactly the same way if he had a girlfriend.

Peter lay horizontally across his bed, peering over the edge, his eyes wide with amazement, 'What were you doing?' he asked captivatedly as he watched Sirius help Evangeline off the floor. Sirius watched Peter as he in turn watched his and Evangeline's every move, 'Don't be so sick, Peter,' Sirius spat, 'I know exactly what you were thinking, take your mind out of the gutter.' Evangeline glared at Peter, rolled her eyes exasperatedly and began to pick up the drape off the floor. She grabbed each corner, and was about to fold it up when Sirius lightly put his arms around her waist from behind her, 'You really shouldn't be doing that. Go and change your clothes,' he said leading her away from the side of the bed, kissing her on the cheek and gently pushing her towards the door.

Evangeline turned around to face him, she smiled, 'I'll meet you in the Common Room later so we can go down to breakfast,' she said as she opened the dormitory door. 'Okay, honey, see you in about half an hour then,' Sirius said walking towards the door.

'Alright, and don't let James murder you,' Evangeline laughed.

'Oh, he won't. Anyway, I have someone else to murder,' Sirius said, glowering towards Peter, who immediately began to occupy himself by fumbling around in his bedside table. Evangeline giggled and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips, 'Just don't decapitate him,' she said and began to back out of the doorway.

'I'll try,' Sirius winked and closed the door after her.

Evangeline began to walk barefooted down the hall, but just managed to hear Sirius yell, 'Stop staring at Angel like she is some piece of meat, you wormy bastard!' She chuckled to herself as she crossed the landing and walked towards the fifth year girls' dormitories. She quietly listened at the door, nothing, pure silence. She pushed down on the handle, opened the door and forced it ajar. She glanced around the room, Lily, Izzy and Willow were still in bed, the were covers pulled right up so that Evangeline could only see the tops of their heads. She nimbly tiptoed across the room, treading cautiously and carefully. She reached her bed, ducked down and pulled out her trunk from under it. She flipped it open and began to search around in it for some clean clothes.

Eventually, she found a pair of faded jeans and an old Iron Maiden t-shirt. She set them on her bed and shoved her trunk underneath again. She picked up the clothes and walked briskly but quietly into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Abandoned make-up bags, make-up, make-up removal wipes, toothbrushes and facial cleansers lined the edges of the bath, the sides of the sink and the majority of the shelf beside the mirror. They had obviously been left their from the night before. Evangeline hung her clothes over the rail, reached into the shower and turned it on. The sound of splashing water drowned out all other sounds. Evangeline pulled off Sirius' quidditch jumper, smiling when she noticed his surname on the back. She glanced down at her shredded dress, it barely was a dress. Tatters hung off the it; exposing her skin. Frowning to herself, she untied the halter neck at the top and slipped out of the ragged dress. Then she remembered her shoes, hidden in the dense Forbidden Forest; gone. She sighed, took off her underwear and stepped into the steaming shower.

It infuriated her how she had put so many people in danger the night before, all for overreacting. She herself could have been mauled to pieces by the werewolf if she hadn't luckily fell into the Black Lake. Sirius could have been severely injured, she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. But something good did result from the virtual catastrophe; she and Sirius finally realised that they were in love with each other. And that, was definitely a good thing.

After briefly soaking her body, she turned off the shower, reached out and grabbed her red towel that hung on the railing beside her clothes. She snugly wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower. She wiped her feet dry on the fluffy mat that lay underfoot, walked across the bathroom to the sink, turned on the water and splashed her face with cold water. She snatched her clothes off the rail and quickly pulled them on in a hurry. After discarding her towel on the floor, she picked up Sirius' sweatshirt and pulled it on over her t-shirt. Evangeline personally wanted to see the faces of some of Sirius' regular stalkers when they seen her wearing his 'famous' quidditch shirt. She chuckled at the thought of Cerys Neill's reaction and opened the bathroom door.

'Finally! I know it's a Sunday, Isabella but-' Willow began as she pushed past Evangeline impatiently, 'Oh, hello Evangeline. I thought it was Isabella, sorry. It's just, you didn't come back from the ball last night and …' she trailed off, unable to finish what she was going to say.

'It's fine, Willow,' Evangeline smiled, 'Have a good time last night then?' she asked the unusual Gryffindor who had rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Evangeline leant against the door awaiting a reply.

'Oh yes! It was very entertaining, the Weird Sisters were brilliant weren't they?' Willow said, as she busied herself around the bathroom, picking up her belongings they lay strewn on the floor.

'Yes, they were . . .' Evangeline said, suddenly remembering that she only heard about ten of their songs. She noticed Willow glance over at her suspiciously, but she returned to what she was doing as though she shrugged off some uncertainty. 'I-I better get going Willow, I'm meeting Sirius in the Common Room,' she said, turning around and beginning to walk towards the dormitory door.

'Wait! Evangeline? Are you okay?' Willow said as she hurried out of the bathroom after Evangeline, 'Everyone was worried when you didn't come back last night, and you seem a bit shyer than normal this morning . . . You – You didn't, you know . . . W-with Sirius . . .' Willow trailed off once more, but glanced at Evangeline uneasily.

'Thanks for your concern, Willow. But no, I didn't have sex with Sirius. Even if I had, it wouldn't really be any of your business,' Evangeline said, fighting back a hiss. She knew that Willow thought that Sirius was a player and would sleep with anything that had a pulse. But she was wrong; he had changed, he used to be like that, but he wasn't any more. She knew that he cared for her and would never hurt her.

'Sorry, I was just . . . wondering,' Willow said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the provoked, raven-haired girl.

'Yes, I knew that,' Evangeline spat unnecessarily, but she managed to calm her tone down, 'Do me a favour and tell Lily and Izzy I'll be down in the Great Hall when they wake up. I'll see you later, Willow,' she said and opened the dormitory door and stalked out.

She skipped down the spiral stairs, still angry at Willow's accusation. She walked promptly onto the landing and around the corner, almost collide with Sirius, who was walking the other way. 'Whoa, Angel! What's the – what's wrong?' Sirius asked as he examined Evangeline's expression and putting his arm around her waist as they walked across the Common Room.

'Oh, it's nothing – nothing at all . . .' Evangeline said, glancing at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows suspiciously. 'Yeah, and I'm a direct ancestor of Merlin,' he said sarcastically, 'Seriously, what's wrong? You were fine when you left our dorms, now . . .you're kind of distant,' Sirius said.

'It's nothing . . . really,' Evangeline said quietly, smiling feebly at him. Sirius stared at her solicitously, 'You know you can tell me anything, Angel. I can tell when you're hiding something from me, and if it's going to bother you, I think you would probably be better to get it off your chest,' Sirius said, 'But if you're sure you don't want to tell me, that's fine.'

Evangeline looked away from him, 'Well . . . It's just -' she sighed, 'Willow – Willow thought that . . . I _slept_ with you last night, that that was the reason I didn't go back to the dorms last night,' she said in a rush and avoided eye contact with him.

Sirius' mouth formed and 'o' shape, but said nothing. He thought for a while, but couldn't think of what to say. 'Y-You haven't _slept_ with anyone before have you?' Evangeline asked him quietly, 'I-I mean, I d-don't mind if you have . . . I-It's just, I'm _curious_.'

'I understand where you're coming from, Angel. I know you've been my best friend for a while, and you can't expect to find out everything when you're someone's best mate,' Sirius said, 'But now that you're my girlfriend, I guess you have a right to know and you don't need to be shy about it. I-I have slept with someone before, yes. Last year, in September,' he said, grimacing in remembrance. 'I was naïve and stupid and I regret doing it with someone that I . . . didn't care about,' Sirius said, tightening his grip around Evangeline's waist.

'Oh,' Evangeline said, 'I'm glad you told me, not that I-I . . . ,' she stalled, 'I'm only fifteen, I don't want to think about that yet, I might even just wait until I'm married,' she said as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

'You do whatever you want,' Sirius said, 'I'll not pressure you into anything, it's your decision,' he said pulling her closer to his body reassuringly. 'Thank you Sirius, at least I know I can trust you, and I trust you enough to be able to tell you something that happened to me . . . about someone that scared and manipulated me, something that only one other person knows about and that is Izzy.' Evangeline said, pulling to a stop and edging towards the nearest bench, taking Sirius with her. Evangeline sat down, Sirius followed her and did the same, 'I-In fourth year . . .-' she began.

_Flashback to January 1974_

_'C'mon Evie, keep up,' Peter Buchanan said as he dragged me up the Astronomy stairs by the hand. He had been my boyfriend of one month, and we were still going pretty well. There were times when I felt isolated from him, that all that consisted of the relationship was snogging in the corners of corridors; the more physical part. The emotional part was half there, we talked, I felt comfortable around him; he was like a mate. But I wasn't sure whether or not he was just another boy that had succeeded in dating me; the somewhat untameable Evangeline April Potter, but I wasn't untameable, I was just gullible and fell for any sort of wooing, so to speak. Peter was a sixth year Hufflepuff, experienced. I was a fourth year, I had had five previous boyfriends, all in my year, none of them were serious relationship's . . . flings. It was the adrenaline rush of it all, but I wasn't harsh like Cerys Neill who treated every guy like crap, I actually took every relationship sedately. I didn't go out with a guy for a day and then dump him for someone else the next, the relationship lasted for a few weeks at the least. _

_'I'm coming, where are we going up here anyway?' I puffed, clearly I needed to do more exercise, quidditch wasn't doing much for me. _

_'I'm afraid that is confidential information,' Peter said as he continued to climb the stairs, not bothering to slow down his pace . . . sometimes I thought he just didn't care about me. Peter was an independent person, he never relied on anyone. But sometimes he could be quite frightening, I understand everyone has flaws, but his seemed to be his unruly temper which was worse than my own. I had once witnessed his fearsome glare of hatred, steam practically rushing from his ears when Sirius pronounced his name wrong; calling him Buck-cannon rather than Buchanan. Personally, I thought he was overreacting, anyone could make a mistake like that. Maybe he knew that Sirius was actually taking the piss out of his name but concealing it by pretending to pronounce it wrongly. _

_'Urgh, please tell me Peter,' I whined, fed up of the constant climbing. _

_'No, now stop complaining, you'll enjoy this. I promise,' Peter said, this time glancing around at me, smiling smugly. I wasn't actually looking forward to what he had in store and somehow I sensed that it was something I wouldn't approve of; but I kept going. 'Just through here,' Peter said, stopping for me to catch up, he opened the door and lead me through by the hand._

_I glanced around the room, there were no windows. That was not what I had expected. I was definitely preferring the idea of star gazing in the moonlight at that moment in time, not sitting . . . or whatever he had planned in a dark and eerie room. 'Why are we here, Peter?' I asked him cautiously, examining his face for a revealing expression of what he had brought me here for. The silence was frightening, he said nothing; didn't answer my question, he just shuffled across the room. _

_'Sit down and close your eyes,' Peter said from across the room. _

_I didn't want to close my eyes or sit down for that matter; I was suspicious. Suspicious that he might to something to me, but I did it anyway. I obediently sat down on the large and fairly wide couch that sat in the middle of the room. I glanced at Peter bewilderedly. 'Now close your eyes,' he repeated. _

_For a while I didn't close my eyes, I sat staring into the empty space. Even if he did try to do something to me, I had a wand and I could protect myself; so I closed my eyes. Nothing happened, I had expected him to pounce on me. The paranoid person that I am kept my hand close to the pocket on my jeans that contained my wand. I flinched at the loud noise that echoed out around the room, 'What's happening?' I asked him. _

_'Okay, open your eyes,' Peter commanded me. He sounded rather close, I could feel his presence, maybe he was sitting beside me, unnoticed. I slowly opened my eyes, but I was blinded by the brightness of a silvery grey orb that floated in the sky. I scanned the view more thoroughly; every star was twinkling brightly back at me. I smiled at the beautiful scenery, the moon reflecting on the black lake, it looked so heavenly. 'What do you think?' Peter asked me, that's when I realised that he was sitting beside me, his arm around my shoulder, his body shunted closely to mine. _

_'It's . . . breathtaking,' I managed to utter. He had obviously done his research; I was a sucker for the beautiful outdoors. _

_'Just like you,' he whispered against my neck. I didn't feel uncomfortable when he began to plant kisses on the exposed skin on my neck, just unsure. I small thought in my mind had already figured out where this was leading, but it was drowned out by many others. So I let him continue, his hands beginning to roam my body, he placed his hand gently on my chin and turned my face around to that I was looking at him. Then he kissed me. From him it was a passionate depth-filled kiss, from me dull and lifeless. I didn't want this to be happening, but somehow he had this manipulative way of leading me on, making me go further. He was leaning into me, pushing me further. I tried to restrain, but he wouldn't let me, I felt his grip on my wrists like iron clamps. He wouldn't let go. _

_I broke away from the kiss, 'Peter, I don't want this to go any further,' I said sternly and clearly, staring him out. _

_'Sorry, Evie. I don't quite get where you're coming from. You seemed okay when I started kissing you . . . maybe it's time to seal the deal,' Peter said bluntly, 'We've been going out for a month, this relationship needs to go somewhere.' _

_'I'm fourteen, Peter!' I said angrily, 'If you wanted someone to shag you should have chosen someone who was willing to do so. It would have been nice of you to ask my opinion on the matter too, not just jump to the conclusion that I would say yes and break my virginity with you,' I spat. I could feel my temper rising, I was getting angrier by the second. _

_'You know, I actually don't care what you think,' Peter said, glaring at me, 'You agreed to come up here, you should have at least guessed the consequences.' _

_I stood up from the couch, and began to stalk across the room towards the door. I was about to open the door, when Peter grabbed my shoulder and forcefully spun me around. He slammed me against the hard oak door, his face millimetres from mine. 'Let go of me,' I hissed, trying to pull free from his grip. _

_'No,' he snarled, and shoved me towards the couch with a such force that I nearly fell over. He walked towards me, like a hunter cornering his prey. _

_'Stay away from me!' I yelled, edging away from him._

_'There's nowhere to run, Evie,' Peter growled, 'You know the easier option would be to just give in,' he said, gaining ground on me as I thought of what on earth I could to do escape him. _

_'I'm not a coward! And I'm not going to do something I don't want to do!' I shouted, backing away from him. I watched him pull his wand out of his pocket, forgetting that I had one myself. He shot a spell towards me, but missed. 'So you're going to hex me now is that it? Just because you don't get what you want! You make me SICK!' I roared as I dodged another one of his curses. _

_Suddenly, one of his hexes hit my hand, a stinging hex. I gasped as the pain erupted on my hand. I cradled my arm in my other hand as the pain spread up my arm. I didn't notice Peter sneak up on me, he shoved me onto the couch and jumped on top of me. I screamed blue murder, punching him, trying to make him move. But he wouldn't budge. He was much stronger than I was; he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He moved so that he was sitting with his knees either side of my legs. _

_'No! NO! GET OFF ME!' I screamed as I heard him unzip his jeans. I wriggled and squirmed as I tried to get out form underneath him; but he was too heavy. _

_'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!' Peter roared in my face, I could see him concentrating; it was frightening. It was astonishing how I managed to attract such ferocious, frightful guys. _

_'YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!' I screamed, kicking him as hard I could in the groin area. He groaned in pain, loosening his grip on me, I pulled myself free and I pushed him off me. I breathed heavily as I watched him keel over on the floor. Remembering what he tried to do to me, I panicked and rushed towards the door, swinging it open with such force that it slammed against the wall. I ran down the stairs, taking myself as far away as possible from that horrible person, who had abused my trust in him. _

_End of Flashback_

'Izzy is the only person that knows because she found me crying in the abandoned girls bathroom,' Evangeline said quietly, she could feel Sirius' body as it tensed beside her. She glanced at him, searching his face for a reaction. He stared at her sympathetically, 'I had no idea . . . I don't even remember you being upset last year,' Sirius said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

'I guess I just concealed my feelings. I didn't want to get any unwanted attention,' Evangeline said feebly, 'And I didn't want anyone to find out,' she said, 'But I actually think James knows, that's why he was so protective over me last year; especially when I was hanging around with guys.'

'That would explain the Prewitt incident then,' Sirius said, Evangeline nodded in response. 'Is _he_ still in school?' he asked her. 'No, Izzy and I went to McGonagall, and she reported it to Professor Dumbledore. It turned out I wasn't the only person he had tried it on, so he was expelled,' Evangeline said, then she sighed, 'It seems that I attract complete jerks.'

Sirius coughed, 'Thanks, that's such a great compliment,' he said, feeling content that he had managed to make Evangeline smile.

'Not you! You're not a jerk, you're a very nice person,' Evangeline giggled, playfully slapping Sirius on the arm. 'Well I'm glad you think that,' Sirius said, but then his twinkling expression turned to concern, 'I can't believe that bastard did that to you. You've really had it rough haven't you,' he said.

'I know, I try to forget my past. But things are looking a lot brighter . . . I've got you,' Evangeline smiled.

**Hope you liked the chapter!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. REVIEWS!! You know I love them (; I appreciate constructive criticism too (: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed my story! Tori xox**


	22. Christmas Eve Cracker

Chapter Twenty Two

_I Drank till I Stumbled,__  
I drank till i fell,  
When The drunk part was over it hurt me like hell._

'Oh my gosh, he looks terrible!' Evangeline gasped when she noticed Remus as she entered the Hospital Wing with the Maurauders, Sirius' arm placed gently around her waist. She removed his grip and quickly rushed over to the white linen bed where Remus was lying. 'Remy?' she whispered quietly, leaning over and examining his many cuts and bruises, 'You look like you've been through a blender,' she said, tracing her finger along a long crimson scar on his bare arm.

Remus winced at the touch of Evangeline's hand, opened his eyes slightly and mumbled, 'Gee, thanks for the compliment, Evie.' He attempted to heave himself up to a sitting position, but was gently shoved back down again by a pair of soft but stern hands. He expected to see Madame Pomfrey standing before him, but it was just Evangeline.

'Honestly Remus, look at you!' She snapped, 'You don't have any energy whatsoever, lie down.' She said and placed her hands on her hips.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Yes, Miss Potter,' he retorted mockingly, but obeyed her. 'How was the ball last night? I hope Izzy wasn't too upset . . . I mean, she really wanted to go and -' he trailed off but never noticed Evangeline's blank and sullen expression. Sirius and James glanced at each other. Evangeline tried her best to hide it and concealed it by saying, 'It was great fun, Remy. You would have enjoyed it,' she said, smiling diminutively.

'Did I miss anything spectacular then?' Remus asked quizzically, his eyes flashing between Evangeline and Sirius, his gaze finally resting on Sirius' arm that was resting around Evangeline's shoulders. He glanced up at Sirius and cocked his eyebrow, '_Anything_ spectacular?'

Sirius grinned enthusiastically, 'Well, if you would say that if Angel and I being together was spectacular. Then, yes,' he said pulling Evangeline closer to him.

Remus broke into a grin, but then his expression turned empty 'About time,' he said bluntly, and began smiling again, 'But still, that's brilliant! I'm happy for the pair of you,' he said, slowly lifting his hand and playfully punching Evangeline on the arm. She winced and quickly jerked her arm away, but managed to smile at his teasing action. 'Are you okay, Evie? Honestly, I didn't mean to punch you hard enough to make you flinch away from me,' Remus said apologetically.

'It's fine, Remy. You just startled me that's all and I've got a cut on my arm that hasn't quite healed yet. I fell out of bed this morning and caught my arm on my bedside table, it's nothing serious, ' Evangeline lied, shoving off any further investigation into how she got the cut.

'What's this I hear about a cut on the arm?' Madam Pomfrey said as she stalked across the Hospital Wing, 'Let me have a look at it Miss Potter. I shall have it mended in no time,' the healer said, striding towards the Evangeline and the Marauders.

'Oh, no, honestly, it's fine Madam Pomfrey. It's just a scratch,' Evangeline said hurriedly, she slowly edged away from the on-coming healer, 'Seriously it's _actually_ nearly healed already,' she smiled hopefully.

'That's not what I heard you tell Mr Lupin, here,' Madame Pomfrey said, motioning towards Remus who was trying not to laugh.

'You shouldn't have been listening in on our conversation; that's called eavesdropping Madame Pomfrey!' Evangeline snapped.

'Trust me, Miss Potter, I have heard far worse in the past. Some things that I do not wish to repeat. Now sit down on that bed,' the healer ordered, pointing to an empty bed opposite the one Remus was lying in. Evangeline resisted, she sat still, staring out Madame Pomfrey. The healer was beginning to get angry, 'NOW!' she screeched.

Evangeline growled and abruptly stood up almost knocking Peter off of his seat, 'Stupid cow,' she muttered huffily. She stomped across the Hospital wing and threw herself onto the bed, an aggravated expression scrawled across her face. She unwillingly held out her arm to the healer, who rolled up Evangeline's sleeve and began to examine the injury.

'Interesting, this seems to be a very unusual cut you have here, Miss Potter,' Madame Pomfrey informed her while she poked and prodded at Evangeline's injury, 'This certainly could not have happened when you fell out of bed this morning.'

'Can't you just give me some potion to heal it and have all this over and done with?' Evangeline hissed as the healer continued to poke at her weeping injury.

'Only if you tell me exactly how you got this wound,' Madam Pomfrey said simply.

'That's blackmail! You can't do that!' Evangeline complained.

'Yes, Miss Potter. But I seem to have figured out where exactly you might have got such a curious wound, all I need to do is justify my assertion,' Madame Pomfrey said, glancing briefly over at Remus, who was laughing at along with James and Sirius. Peter sat; confused.

'You can't tell him!' Evangeline spat, 'It'll hurt him if he finds out. He'll not be able to live with himself … he-he'll think that he's a monster and … It's just a scratch, he could have done _far _worse damage to me,' Evangeline said quietly.

'Finally something that we agree on, Miss Potter. I have no intentions of telling Mr Lupin, for every time he is in the Hospital wing he is moping around saying that he should not be here and whatnot,' Madame Pomfrey said, 'Which is utter nonsense of course.' The healer accidentally squeezed Evangeline's arm a little harder than necessary causing her to squeal in pain. 'Sorry, dear. Hold on one moment til I get that potion,' Madame Pomfrey said, she got up and walked over to her store.

'How's it going over there, Angel?' Sirius called over from the other side of the room, 'Has she fixed you up yet?'

'It's okay, she's away to get the potion now. Hopefully it'll taste better than the one I had to take the last time I was up here,' Evangeline said grimly remembering the revolting taste of the potion she took when she woke up from her 'coma'. Sirius laughed in response.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a phial of bright blue liquid in her hand. Evangeline examined it carefully, 'How much of it do I have to drink?' she asked the healer, who was holding a small green cloth.

'Oh, you don't drink it.'

Evangeline eyed her suspiciously, 'You're going to put_ that_ on my cut?' she said as she watched Madam Pomfrey open the phial. The blue liquid hissed and a silver steam erupted from the top of the phial.

'Yes. Now I must warn you, it may sting,' Madam Pomfrey told her as she poured some of the liquid onto the small green cloth.

'_Great_,' Evangeline sighed and held out her arm. 'ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! STING?! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!' Evangeline yelled at the top of her voice as the cloth touched her open wound. All of the Marauders jumped in surprise and stared in her direction.

'I would appreciate it if you wouldn't burst my eardrums, Miss Potter,' Madame Pomfrey said as Evangeline continued to scream in pain.

'TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!' Evangeline roared. Her face was red, and a cold sweat was appearing on her forehead, she was breathing heavily. Sirius and James appeared by her side, 'Madam Pomfrey, why is she screaming like that?' Sirius asked the healer, he grabbed Evangeline's other hand and glanced concernedly at her, her eyes were shut tightly and she was thrashing her body about.

'Obviously because she is in pain, Mr Black. But I am afraid this is the only way to heal her wound,' Madame Pomfrey informed him. She removed the cloth from Evangeline's arm, the cut was no where to be seen.

Evangeline continued to breathe heavily, 'I-Is it done yet?' she asked quietly, her voice quivering slightly. She opened her eyes, 'That was really sore! You said it would only _sting_!' she shouted at Madame Pomfrey.

'Well, because of certain _circumstances_, the potion had to be much stronger,' Madam Pomfrey told her, 'But you're alive aren't you? And as far as I can see, you no longer have a large gash on your forearm.'

Evangeline glanced down at her arm where the wound was situated before Madame Pomfrey had dabbed the potion on it; it had disappeared. 'I think I would have preferred to keep the cut rather than go through all that pain, thanks,' Evangeline said shooting a glare at the healer.

'At least now it won't get infected,' Madame Pomfrey smiled.

Evangeline snorted and got off the bed, Sirius and James followed her, 'Honestly, she'd think of anything just to contradict me!' Evangeline complained as she sat down on the empty armchair next to Remus' bed.

'She was just trying to help, Evie,' Remus reasoned with her. He hoisted himself up to a sitting position so that he was level with Evangeline, 'Why was it so painful anyway? Was there something wrong with the cut?' he asked her inquisitively.

Evangeline glanced at Sirius who had sat down beside her on the large armchair, 'Madame Pomfrey made the potion stronger to get rid of any infection that might have occurred already, that's all,' Evangeline said. 'So did Madame Pomfrey say when you'll be let out of the Hospital Wing?'

'She said she would let me out later on tonight if I was looking better,' Remus said, 'She said it would be alright as I'm staying in Hogwarts anyway and she could check up on me if needs be.'

'That's good, mate,' Sirius said, an evil smirk playing on his lips, 'Because I managed to get hold of a few bottles of _Firewhiskey_,' he whispered so that Madame Pomfrey could not hear him, 'You know, for a Christmas party in the common room. Us five will be the only ones there, as far as I know most of Gryffindor tower have left to go home for the holidays.'

'No, Izzy and Lily are staying too,' Evangeline corrected him.

'What – Where did you get it from? The Firewhiskey I mean,' Remus spluttered.

'I have my alliances,' Sirius said, winking.

'We'll play a couple of games of truth or dare and stuff,' James butted in as he sat down on the end of Remus' bed, 'It'll be great!

_-_-_

'Oh, come on, Lily!' Evangeline whined as she tried to drag Lily out of their dormitory, 'It'll be really entertaining! You don't_ have_ to drink any of the Firewhiskey. And anyway, it's Christmas Eve, you're meant to enjoy yourself!'

'I really don't want to spend my Christmas Eve with a pile of drunks, Evie!' Lily cried, attempting to resist Evangeline as she pulled her towards the spiral stairs that lead towards the Common room.

'But we won't be drunk, Lily! Just a bit tipsy,' Evangeline grinned broadly, not letting go of Lily, 'Izzy is already down there, you'll be the only person not enjoying themselves!'

'Fine! But I'm not cleaning up the mess and I will be going to bed earlier than than the rest of you will and you cannot stop me, understand?' Lily said, wagging her finger at Evangeline who squealed in delight.

'You won't regret it, Lily. I promise,' Evangeline smiled as the descended down the spiral stairs and into the Common Room to find Izzy, the Marauders, Frank, Alice and Jason from the year above sitting in a circle surrounding the blazing fire. Bottles of Firewhiskey sat, opened and unopened, scattered in the middle.

'LILY!' Sirius shouted, saluting her, then he took a swig of the Firewhiskey he had in his hand.

'Sirius is a little but more tipsy than everyone else,' Evangeline murmured to Lily, who was standing beside her awkwardly. 'Why are you looking so worried? We're your friends.'

'I'm not worried,' Lily snapped, but her expression turned embarrassed, 'It's just I've never drank before. You know, like alcohol. I don't want to go off my head,' she said.

'You won't go off your head, Lily. Your the most responsible out of all of us, you'll be fine,' Evangeline smiled, 'Now go and sit beside my brother, he's looking a little lonely,' she smirked, and winked at Lily who shot her a glance of disgust. 'Oh come on! He's not _that_ bad,' Evangeline said.

'I suppose,' Lily sighed and walked over to where James was sitting. Evangeline watched as Lily sat down beside him and actually began having a proper conversation with him; surprisingly. Evangeline chuckled and sat down beside Sirius, who kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She buried her head in his neck and sighed.

'You know what?' Sirius said, his words slurred slightly.

'What?'

'I love you.'

Evangeline smiled, even when Sirius was drunk he still managed to display his affection towards her, 'I love you too,' she said and lightly kissed his jaw.

For a while everyone just sat in their couples; Alice and Frank were sharing an armchair talking quietly to each other, a bottle of Firewhiskey shared between them. Remus and Izzy were sitting closely on the couch giggling to each other, Remus was reading her an article in a magazine, Izzy's laughter rang out through the Common Room. Lily and James were sitting on the floor, still talking intensely. No arguing. No fighting. Surprisingly Lily was holding the neck of a bottle of Firewhiskey, occasionally sipping from it. Jason and Peter sat in silence, conversing now and again, each of them holding a bottle of their own.

Evangeline giggled, clearly the Firewhiskey had taken it's toll on her, 'That wasn't fair. You cheated!' she accused Sirius, prodding him on the chest. A green tinted bottle held in her other hand, she took a large swig.

'I did not cheat. It was my turn,' Sirius replied, leaning in to kiss Evangeline on the lips but she moved away and stuck her tongue out at him. 'I wish you would stop doing that. Do you not know that you are irresistible?'

Evangeline giggled, crawled away from him and winked seductively at him. 'Stop it!' Sirius moaned and followed her across the floor. He took a swig of Firewhiskey and began to walk on his hands and knees towards Evangeline who had moved beside James. 'AHAHAHA, I am a lion stalking my prey!' Sirius said, his words slurred immaculately.

James who had not yet reached the stage where he was totally out of his mind, rolled his eyes at Sirius' actions and called out to everyone else, 'Anyone up for truth or dare?'

'ME!' yelled Sirius who jumped up from his hands and knees, 'I love truth or dare!' Evangeline giggled at him, he noticed her sitting on the floor and plunked himself down beside her, 'But not as much as Angel,' he smiled.

Evangeline smiled back and stared into those stormy grey eyes that sparkled in the light. Behind the drunken exterior, his feelings were sober. There was a seriousness that could not be ignored.

James coughed intentionally, 'Are you two ready to play?' he asked.

'Yes we are actually, James,' Evangeline replied and made herself comfortable by leaning against Sirius.

'Okay, I'll spin the bottle first and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare,' James explained. He gave the green tinted bottle a twirl and it spun around, eventually pointing towards Peter. 'Okay Peter; truth or dare?'

'Uh … truth.'

'Have you _ever_ kissed anyone?'

'And your mum doesn't count!' laughed Sirius.

'Uh … no.'

'You're a FRIGID?!' Sirius yelled in disbelief, but then his expression changed, 'Actually I _can_ believe that.'

'Right Peter, spin the bottle,' James ordered. Peter spun the bottle unsuccessfully and it landed on Jason who was sitting beside him.

'Uh, truth or dare, Jason?' Peter asked the sixth year.

'Dare,' Jason smirked.

'Uh, do an imitation of a gorilla,' Peter said.

'That isn't very daring!' Jason moaned, 'I suppose I'll have to do it anyway.' Jason got up off the floor and began to jump around like a madman, thumping his chest and grunting. Everyone laughed at his attempt. When he returned to his seat he spun the bottle and it landed on Evangeline, Jason smirked evilly, 'Truth or dare, Evangeline?' he asked her.

'Dare!' Evangeline shouted a bit louder than necessary.

'I dare you to strip to your underwear and run down the hall singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' very loudly,' Jason laughed.

Sirius who had been drinking from a bottle of Firewhiskey choked on the mouthful he had been drinking, he coughed and spluttered and eventually managed to yell, 'WHAT?!'

'Oh calm down, Sirius. It's only a dare,' Evangeline said as she got up from the floor. She pulled off her superman t-shirt to reveal a leopard print bra. 'Anyway, we'll never remember what happened tomorrow morning!' she said brightly and slipped off her trousers. 'Okay, Which corridor?'

'The one past Transfiguration,' Jason replied.

In the Transfiguration Corridor ….

'It's absolutely freezing!' Evangeline shivered as she walked barefooted down the stone corridor. 'Okay, I'm going to do it now – And don't take any photos!' she warned her friends. 'Urgh, here goes,' Evangeline muttered to herself.

'I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, SO SEXY IT HURTS!' Evangeline sang loudly, skipping for the added effect. She had nearly reached the end of the corridor when someone's voice startled her.

'Who on earth is making all that noise! Curfew ended four hours ago!' the Scottish voice screeched.

Evangeline skidded to a stop, her heart thumped so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest. She spun round on the spot and legged it towards Gryffindor tower after Izzy, Lily, Jason and the Marauders. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she muttered the password and the portrait swung open to reveal seven teenagers doubling over with laughter.

'That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!' Izzy giggled, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, 'You should have seen your face when you heard McGonagall; priceless!'

'That is why I am Queen of dares,' Evangeline smiled, 'I always make the audience laugh!'

James had sat down beside the fire again, 'Who's turn is it now?' he asked.

'I need to spin the bottle,' Evangeline informed him. She picked up the bottle that was strewn on the floor, she set it down in front of her and spun it effectively. It landed on Izzy.

'My dizzy Izzy; truth or dare?' Evangeline asked.

'Truth.'

'Hmm... Who was your first love?'

'My teddy bear; Sooty. But if you want a real person, it would be … Remus.'

Choruses of 'Aw' and 'That's cute' rang out in the Common Room. Remus and Izzy had gone bright red, so red that they were nearly blended into the furniture. James laughed at their expressions, 'Okay Izzy, you can spin the bottle now,' he said.

Izzy spun the bottle, coincidentally it landed on James, 'Truth or dare, James?'

'Dare, obviously!'

'I dare you to kiss Lily,' Izzy said with no hesitation whatsoever.

'What? W-What did you just say?' James asked her.

'Your dare is to kiss Lily.'

'But she'll kill me!'

'She still hasn't flipped her lid about the dare yet, James.'

'What do you mean?'

'She should be screaming and yelling by now,' Evangeline cut in.

James glanced at Lily who was sitting innocently in the corner, giggling to herself. She made eye contact with him, 'Who would have thought that the 'Infamous James Potter' would be nervous about kissing someone!' Lily cackled.

James walked over to the armchair that Lily was nestled in, he slowly bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. She didn't struggle, resist or even refuse. She truly is a strange human being, James thought to himself. Lily smiled sweetly at him as they broke apart, maybe she _didn't_ hate him any more.

Evangeline coughed, 'Somebody's smitten,' she said in a mocking voice before yawning loudly.

'Shut up, Evie!' Lily and James said simultaneously. Everyone laughed.

'Right, it's my turn to spin the bottle!' James shouted over the laughter. He grabbed the bottle, gave it and almighty spin, after a while it stopped pointing directly at Sirius. 'My dear, Padfoot; truth or dare?' James asked his best friend, who grinned maniacally.

'DARE!' Sirius shouted.

'Once Sirius does his dare, I think I'll go to bed,' Evangeline informed them, 'What?' she asked the confused faces surrounding her, 'I want to be able to get up early tomorrow morning!'

James laughed triumphantly, 'I HAVE THE PERFECT DARE FOR YOU!' he yelled and began jumping up and down. 'But, but it won't be completed now, he has to get the timing right,' James said, 'Pads, come here.' James motioned for Sirius to go over to him. He whispered in Sirius' ear, the pair of them grinning from ear to ear.

'That's brilliant!' Sirius laughed. James nodded emphatically in agreement.

'Are you doing your dare now, Sirius?' Evangeline asked him. She yawned yet again. 'I think I'll just go to bed now anyway.'

'I'll walk you to the stairs, okay pet?' Sirius said, putting his hand on the square of her back as she walked in front of him. He caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulders, 'I want to speak to you anyway,' Sirius said as they disappeared behind the wall that lead to the stairs. Everyone in the Common Room waited in silence...

'YOU'RE GAY?!?'

James collapsed onto the sofa, overcome with fits of laughter he was unable to control. Of course only he knew why this was so funny.

**GAH!! It's been ages since I last updated … I'M SO SORRY!!! Anyway, _REVIEWS_ as always, that thing called constructive criticism and stuff (: I loved writing that chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Tori xo**


	23. Mesmorising Gifts

Chapter Twenty Three

_Because I'll never let this go_

Light spilled through the windows, it shined into the room brightening it a great deal. Outside, the white and fluffy snow was glistening brilliantly. Evangeline lay in her bed, asleep. After she had retired to the dormitories the night before, she found had it very hard to get to sleep. She had tossed and turned, tried to get comfortable, but she had too many things on her mind. Eventually, as time passed well into the morning, she fell asleep. The bright sunlight shone in her face, she stirred and screwed up her face. But still, her eyes remained closed.

'Angel,' a voice whispered in her ear. The softness of the voice tickled her and she jerked her head away. 'Angel, it's Christmas morning, you have presents,' the voice encouraged her.

Evangeline sighed and peeped one eye open. Sirius was kneeling beside the bed smiling at her. 'Did you know that you look incredibly beautiful when you're asleep? So peaceful and calm,' he said.

'Pity I'm not like that all the time then,' Evangeline laughed lightly, but then she scrunched up her face in pain and lifted her hand to her head. 'Aoww, headache,' she explained, 'I'm never drinking again! _Ever._'

'Don't be silly,' Sirius said as he got up and sat on the bed beside where she lay. 'Soon you'll feel as fit as a fiddle,' he smiled.

'How come you don't have a headache?' Evangeline asked him curiously.

Sirius smiled cheekily, 'I just don't get as effected by the drink as what you do.'

Evangeline raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Sirius rolled his eyes, '_Fine_, James and I have a potion that'll cure hangovers,' he said, he reached out his hand and gently pushed a strand of hair out of Evangeline's face. He laughed and said, 'I just can't lie to you.'

'That's a good thing! And you wouldn't be my hero and go and get me some of that potion, would you? I don't really want to spend my Christmas with a massive headache,' Evangeline said, hoisting herself up to a sitting position.

'Sure, but I'm your hero already,' Sirius said winking at her, 'Everyone else is in the Common Room, you should go down and see them. I'll see you down there,' he said and he cupped Evangeline's face in his hands and softly kissed her forehead.

Evangeline smiled tenderly and watched as Sirius backed out of the dormitories not taking his eyes off of her until he turned and walked down the spiral stairs. Evangeline sighed heavily and swung her legs around until they were dangling off the bed. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. She glanced at the clock above the door of the bathroom, it read six minutes past ten. 'So much for getting up early,' Evangeline muttered to herself. She slowly stumbled across the dormitory towards the bathroom, she pushed open the door and walked over to the sink. She let the water run for a while before putting her hands under the gushing water and splashing some on her face. She reached over to the shelves, grabbed a blue towel and dabbed her face dry. Evangeline turned to walk out the door, she grabbed Sirius' quidditch jumper that was hanging on the back of the door and walked out of the bathroom. She slipped the red and gold jumper over her head as she walked through the dormitory. It was too big on her, but yet she adored it. The fluffiness on the inside, it was so warm and comfortable and the fact that Sirius' scent was permanently lingering on it. She skipped down the spiral stairs, her head still throbbing from her hangover, but even that could not dampen her spirits.

Christmas was her favourite time of year, the way everyone spent time together and enjoyed themselves, the giving of presents and the excitement of opening them. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear laughter coming from the Common Room. She peered around the corner to find Lily, Izzy and the Marauder's sitting on the couches surrounding the fire. She smiled when she noticed that James and Lily were sitting beside each other, their differences set aside. Well, maybe Lily had just found out that he wasn't as big a jerk as what she thought he was. But still, it was an improvement. Evangeline skipped around the corner, eager to greet her friends a Happy Christmas and open her presents.

'Well look who it is. Finally decide to get out of your pit, sis?' James asked her mockingly. He was wearing a yellow and black London Wasps jersey, presumably Sirius had got him it for Christmas.

'I was tired, James. Anyway, where's my presents?' Evangeline asked excitedly as she bounded over to the sitting area, 'And Merry Christmas, everybody,' she smiled, 'I hope you all like my presents I got you.'

'You're presents are over there,' Remus said pointing over to the pile of neatly wrapped presents sitting beside the fireplace. 'And thank you so much for the present, Evie. It was perfect, I've needed a new pair of keeping gloves for ages!'

'Thanks Remy,' Evangeline said as she walked over to collect her presents, 'And I'm glad you liked them. I thought they were pretty cool, the salesman said they had a permanent cushioning spell on them so I thought that would be useful.'

'Angel, here's the potion,' Sirius said when he noticed Evangeline as he entered the Common . There was a large grey bottle held in his hand. 'Just to warn you, it tastes revolting,' he said, handing her the bottle. 'We just use the lid to drink it, fill it to the top and you should be feeling better straight away,' Sirius said.

'Thanks, Sirius,' Evangeline said smiling appreciatively at him. She unscrewed the lid and poured the gloopy grey potion into the lid. She sniffed it cautiously, 'It smells disgusting,' she said, screwing up her face in disgust. Her head was still throbbing, so she decided that it would probably be best to just drink the potion and get it over and done with. She reached the lid up to her mouth and emptied the entire content in seconds. She coughed and spluttered at the potion made it's way down her throat, 'It tastes like sick! Where on earth did you get it?' she asked Sirius who had made himself comfortable in the armchair closest to the fire.

'Same place I got the Firewhiskey,' Sirius smirked.

'Right, well here you go. Hopefully I won't need it again,' Evangeline said, handing it back to him. 'Now, time to open my presents,' she smiled, grabbing the first present on top of the pile. It was neatly wrapped in blue and turquoise paper; it was from Lily. Evangeline ripped open the paper to reveal four books; Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Sense and Sensibility and Romeo and Juliet. 'Oh, Lily, you really didn't!' Evangeline cried, 'I've wanted to read these books for ages! Thank you so much!' she said an hugged Lily gratefully.

'I'm glad you like them. I remembered you saying how you wished to read Pride and Prejudice and I didn't want to get you just one book, so I bought those other books as well,' Lily informed her, 'And if I must say, my favourite is probably Sense and Sensibility, it's brilliant.'

'Thanks again, Lily. I haven't properly read a book in ages, I've been so busy,' Evangeline said. She reached out and grabbed the second present in the pile. It was wrapped in bright red paper, but there was no name tag on it. 'Who is this one from?' she asked, holding it up.

'It's from me,' Remus said, grinning broadly.

Evangeline smiled back and began to rip the paper to uncover a box, she mumbled the title to herself, 'CD Player,' she mumbled to herself, opened the box and pulled out a cylindrical shaped object, 'What is it?' she asked him, baffled by this unusual object.

As Evangeline fumbled about with the CD player fascinated by it, Remus chuckled at her expression, 'It plays music, so only you can listen to it,' he explained to her.

'Cool, how does it do that then?' She asked him, randomly pressing the buttons. She gasped and threw it down when the lid popped open, 'Ah! What's it doing?' she asked him as she edged away from the curious object.

Remus laughed, 'It opened so that you can put a CD in it,' Remus explained, he walked over and sat down beside Evangeline, he picked up the CD player and showed it to her. 'This button – that one there, that plays the music, it also pauses it. That one there, the little square, stops the music. This one forwards onto the next song, and that one plays the previous one.'

'But why did it pop open like that? And what's a CD?' Evangeline asked him, staring inquisitively at the CD player. 'Muggles make such strange objects,' she concluded, taking the CD player out of Remus' hand. She began to examine the CD player again, experimenting with the button that opened it.

'A CD is a disc that contains music. When you put it in a CD player, you can listen to the music through these earphones,' Remus said, pulling a length of black string with funny looking black bobbles on the end out from the box.

'I'm going to listen to music by sticking bobbles in my ears. And why is it made of string?' Evangeline asked him confusedly.

'You really should have done Muggle Studies for your OWL's,' Remus laughed at Evangeline's conclusion. 'It's made of wire. You know like … for electric. And they are called earphones. You put the buds – I think that's what they're called – in your ears,' he said, sticking one in each of Evangeline's ears. 'Then you press the play button and the music plays.'

Evangeline pressed the play button, her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, 'I don't hear anything,' she told Remus.

'That's because there is no CD in the player,' Remus said, pressing the open button. This caused Evangeline to jump in surprise. 'It's not going to hurt you,' Remus reassured her, as he tried not to laugh at her amazed expression.

'Where do I get … CDs?' Evangeline asked him.

'In a muggle shop,' Remus said.

'So I've got a CD player, but no CDs. That's not very useful,' Evangeline complained, setting the CD player down gently on the coffee table beside her books.

'Open the rest of your presents,' Remus grinned, nodding towards Evangeline's pile of presents.

Evangeline picked up a squishy present that was wrapped in brown paper with a red sticker stuck to it; Merry Christmas Evangeline, From Peter. She smiled towards Peter who was sitting quietly on the couch beside James. She quickly opened it to reveal a red and gold mittens that could also be fingerless gloves and a red and gold hat with flaps that covered the ears and tassels that dangled down from the ends of the flaps. 'Thanks, Peter. They'll be perfect for our _annual snowball fight_,' Evangeline said, glancing eagerly towards James. She saw his eyes light up when she mentioned 'snowball fight'.

'I'm glad you like them, Evangeline,' Peter squeaked.

There were three presents left in the pile, Evangeline picked up the smallest one. It was box shaped and it was wrapped in silver paper. She carefully ripped the paper off to reveal a tattered crimson box with the name Peverell written on the lid in golden writing. She opened the box, there was a letter addressed to her;

_Dear Evangeline, _

_Your mother and I have kept this in our possession since the day you were born. It was a gift for you from your late grandmother who passed away a couple of days after your birth. This has been passed down through the generations of our family and we, your mother and I, have decided that now is the time that it should be given to it's rightful owner. _

_Treasure it well. _

_Love,_

_Dad _

Evangeline furrowed her brow, a family heirloom, it was certainly strange that she should get such a valuable possession, normally James received all of them. She looked on the inside of the lid, there was a message;

_To my beautiful wife, _

_Doubt thou the stars are fire; __Doubt that the sun doth move; __Doubt truth to be a liar; __But never doubt I love thee_

Below this message were the names of women, presumably the women who had kept this gift in their possession before herself. Her grandmother's name was the last on the list. Evangeline returned her attention to what was in the crimson box hidden beneath the red velvet. She gently and slowly pulled away the red velvet cloth to reveal a silver tiara, a large red ruby was set in the middle of the tiara with smaller rubies surrounding it. Evangeline gasped in astonishment and brought her hands to her mouth, covering her surprised expression. 'It's … beautiful,' she said, tracing her finger over the edge of the sparkling silver tiara.

'What is it?' James asked her. He got up off the couch and knelt down beside her,' Wow! Who got you that?!' he asked her and reached out his hands to grab the tiara.

Evangeline slapped his hand away, 'Don't touch it!' she snapped, 'Dad sent me it, it's a family heirloom,' Evangeline grinned, 'It was a gift for me from gran, she gave mum and dad it the day we were born, but sadly she passed away a couple of days afterwards. It's all in the letter,' she said, reaching James the letter her father had sent her.

Everyone had got off their seats to come and look at Evangeline's gift. She was silently regretting opening it in their presence as she felt it should have been something that should have been kept quiet. She would hate to have it stolen from her, even if she trusted her friends with her life.

'Maybe you should take it to your dormitory,' Sirius whispered in her ear, 'Put it somewhere safe.'

'Since when could you read minds?' Evangeline asked him, chuckling at his suggestion.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, 'Where you really thinking that? I was just suggesting it … Peter has gone a bit starry eyes and I'm sort of wary. I don't want him stealing your family heirloom,' he said, glancing over at Peter, who was watching the tiara like a hawk. 'I'll keep everyone preoccupied while you're gone,' Sirius smiled.

'Thank you,' Evangeline said, she grabbed the box with the tiara in it, quickly kissed Sirius on the lips, hoisted herself up off of the floor and ran towards the spiral stairs. She skipped up the stairs and into the dormitory. When she got into the dormitory, she ran over to her bed, knelt down and reached under it. She felt around for a while until she grabbed a wooden box. She pulled it out from under the bed, stroked the golden furnishings on the mahogany jewellery box and slowly lifted up the lid. Inside was a letter, some photographs, a seashell necklace and large golden key on a long golden chain, she took the chain in her hands and clasped it around her neck. She placed the crimson box containing the tiara inside the mahogany box and snapped the lid shut. Using the key she locked the box and gently placed it under the bed. Evangeline got up and began to walk out of the dormitory, she stopped at the door and glanced back towards her bed. Would it be safe there? She asked herself.

She ran down the stairs again to find everyone yet again, sitting around the fire conversing with each other. 'Did I miss anything?' Evangeline asked as she sat down beside Sirius on the floor.

'Nothing special really. We were just saying that if we win all of our games in hand, we have a great chance of winning the quidditch cup and possibly the house cup,' Sirius answered her.

'That's great, I couldn't stand it if Slytherin won the house cup. They're only a couple of points behind us,' Evangeline said as she grabbed one of the two presents that were left in the pile. It was from James and surprisingly he had wrapped it quite elegantly for his ability. She pulled the silver ribbon that was tied around it and ripped away the paper to uncover a twilight blue box, she opened it and inside was a silver furnished hand mirror. 'James? Why did you get me a mirror?' she asked him curiously.

'It's not just a mirror, Eva,' James said, 'It's part of a two way system. Padfoot and me have one each, we thought that if we got this one that it would connect with them. It means we can talk to each other face to face when we're apart,' he explained.

'Oh, that's brilliant, James. Thank you so much!' Evangeline said as she examined the mirror, 'It'll come in really useful.'

'I know, it also means we can cause more trouble,' James grinned.

Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear, 'Now we have a way of seeing each other when we're apart,' he said and put his arm around her affectionately. 'You just say my name to the mirror and it should connect automatically and vice versa. It gets warmer when someone wants to talk to you,' he told her and handed her the last present in the pile, 'It's from Izzy,' Sirius told her.

'Thanks, 'Evangeline said, taking the present wrapped in bright pink paper from his grip. She felt slightly disheartened, that was the last of the presents; Sirius hadn't got her one. Either that or he just didn't want to give it to her yet. She quickly tore open the present, two medium sized boxes fell out along with a small beaded bracelet with a charm on it. She began to look at the boxes, 'AC/DC! What is this?! Remus? Is this a CD?' Evangeline asked him excitedly.

'Yes, Evie. It is,' Remus laughed, her exited expression was enough to make anyone chuckle. 'It was Izzy's idea to get you the CD player and CD's so we decided to split the present,' he said.

'Thank you ever so much, Izzy! Well the both of you,' Evangeline said gratefully, she got up and walked over to where Izzy was sitting and hugged her thankfully.

'We knew you'd like it. I remembered you complaining how you couldn't listen to your records in school because there was nothing that would play them. Then I saw this portable music player in a muggle shop and bought it for you. I went and asked Professor McGonagall if she would put a spell on it so that it would work inside the castle and she did,' Izzy told her.

'Aw, that was so nice of you, Izzy. You went through so much trouble for it. I hope you liked my present,' Evangeline smiled.

'I loved it, Evie! The teddy bear reminded me so much of Sooty, but I especially loved the make up set,' Izzy said, smiling brightly.

Evangeline smiled then went and sat down beside Sirius, 'Where's your present for me then?' she asked him teasingly and buried her head in his chest.

'I do have it if that's what you mean,' Sirius smiled cheekily, 'Are you really that eager to see it?' he asked her.

'Yes, I am! Please, please can I have it now?' Evangeline pleaded him, tugging on his arm.

Sirius sighed, 'Okay then,' he said and rolled his eyes, 'You're just so easy to give in to,' he laughed and got up from the floor, he held out his hand for Evangeline.

'Aw, yes! But where are we going?' Evangeline asked him eagerly.

Sirius winked, 'You'll just have to wait and see,' he said and gently pulled her along by the hand, 'We'll see you guys later. I have to give Angel her Christmas present,' he smiled. 'Well, come on then, Angel. I'm sure you'll love it,' Sirius said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her towards the portrait hole.

'Well, to be honest, I couldn't care less what you got me. Even a simple card would suffice,' Evangeline smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. 'I hope we don't have to walk up about a thousand flight of stairs for this, because I'm pretty sure my legs wouldn't be able to cope,' she said.

'It's not that far, I promise,' Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her head.

At the top of the Astronomy Tower …

'Sirius … You know what happened here last time. I-I hope it's not …' Evangeline began but couldn't bring herself to finish. She avoided looking into Sirius' eyes completely.

'Oh Angel, it's nothing like that. I would never do that to you,' Sirius said, turning her so that he was looking into her eyes, he cupped her face reassuringly, 'I promise,' he said and kissed her gently on the lips. He let go of her face, took one of her hands and with his other he opened the large oak door of the Astronomy Tower. Inside the room was empty, Sirius led Evangeline in and gently pulled her towards the balcony.

'There's such a beautiful view from here,' Evangeline sighed as she leaned on the balcony and gazed out at the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest.

'I thought it would be the perfect place to give you your present,' Sirius shrugged, he put his arms around Evangeline's waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and gazed out at the scenery with her.

'You were right,' Evangeline said and kissed his cheek.

'Do you want your present now?' Sirius asked her, his breath tickling against her neck and his chin nudging against her shoulder as he spoke.

'If you don't mind,' Evangeline said, smiling. Personally she couldn't wait to see what he had got her. Anything with any thought put into it whatsoever would have Evangeline fall even further for him. It was a good thing that now she knew for certain that she was in love with him and that they were finally together.

She watched him as he pulled two small boxes out of his pocket. He held them out in front of him, 'Pick one to open first,' he said, smiling eagerly at her.

Evangeline took a small green velvet box out of his right hand and reluctantly opened it, she gasped, 'Sirius! You shouldn't have!' she said and took the heart-shaped golden locket out of it. 'It's beautiful,' she mumbled quietly, she gazed up at him and kissed him deeply. She broke away and said, 'Really, you shouldn't have spent that much money on me.'

'Trust me, you're worth it,' Sirius grinned, 'Do you want to open this one now?'

'I'm not sure, this better not have cost a lot, Sirius,' Evangeline warned him as she took the larger red mahogany box out of his hand, she slowly opened the box and squealed once it's contents where revealed, 'No! Sirius! That must have cost a fortune! Take it back,' she said handing him the box.

'You can't take personally made items back, Evangeline. You're going to have to keep it,' Sirius smiled, 'It opens, you can put things in it,' he told her and handed her back the box.

Evangeline took the box, opened it again and took out the diamond encrusted snitch in her hands. She held it between her fingers, 'How do you open it?' she asked Sirius.

'It opens when the owner whispers what they love most,' Sirius said, studying her as she examined the snitch.

'That won't be hard for me to figure out then,' Evangeline smiled, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She reached the snitch up towards her lips, closed her eyes and whispered, 'Sirius Black.' The beating wings of the snitch disappeared and the snitch began to part in half to reveal a small photograph. Evangeline felt her breath catching in her throat, 'W-Where did you get that photo?' she gasped when she remembered, 'That was last night,' she said quietly, watching the two figures in the photo.

'Remus took it when we weren't looking and he gave it to me this morning,' Sirius told her. 'Do you like it?'

'I don't like it, Sirius. I love it,' Evangeline said and wrapped her arms around his neck, the snitch still grasped in her hands, 'It's the best Christmas present I've ever received,' she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

**Hope you liked the chapter!!! REVIEWS!! They just make me feel all happy and excited, I'm so grateful that people take the time to tell me what they think of my story. Constructive criticism is brilliant too, it's really helpful if people tell me where I need to improve my story. BIG HUGS TO ALL REVIEWERS WHO CONSTANTLY REVIEW MY STORY! (: Tori xo**


	24. Lips of an Angel

Chapter Twenty Four

_It's really good to here your voice,_

_Saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an Angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

'No! Wait, I forgot my hat!' Evangeline shouted as she skidded to a halt on the other side of the portrait hole. She ran back down the corridor and through the common room towards the large fireplace. Her red and gold hat was sitting neatly on top of the rest of her presents. She grabbed the hat and was about to run off again, but she glanced back and grabbed the mittens that now lay on top of the pile. She shoved them in ther pocket, roughly pulled the hat down over her wavy raven locks and sprinted out of the common room. Evangeline banged open the portrait with such force that it caused the Fat Lady to shriek in surprise.

'Watch what you're doing! Never in all my time here at Hogwarts have I seen such despicable behaviour! I have a right mind not to let you back in again!' the Fat Lady screeched loudly as Evangeline ran past her not listening to a word she said. 'Are you listening to me?!' she yelled, then sighed in defeat, 'Why do I even bother? … Now, where's that brandy Violet left me?'

Evangeline just laughed carelessly and continued to run down the corridor to where she found the Maurauders, Lily and Izzy lounging on the marble staircase. She ran straight past them, eager to get out into the snow, 'C'mon guys! What's keeping you?' she shouted as she skipped down the marble staircase and into the entrance hall.

'I see you found your hat then, Evie,' Remus noted once they had caught up on her. Evangeline noticed that he was breathing heavily, 'And, can I just ask where that sudden burst of energy came from?' he asked her.

Evangeline grinned, 'I just can't wait to get out into the snow! It's been two years since it snowed properly and I just need to throw snowballs at people,' she laughed and pulled the mittens out of her pocket. She slowly wandered through the entrance hall as she put the gloves onto her hands, the others followed her.

'Eva? Are we picking teams?' James called from behind her. He was wearing his quidditch jumper, but under it had two t-shirts and a long-sleeved top; thus resulting in him looking twice as large as what he normally was. 'We should try and split the teams evenly, as there is three girls and four guys,' James informed them as they all stopped in the courtyard, 'Right, so who wants to pick?' he asked the small gathering. No one answered.

'How about the two Potters pick? That means there can only be one overly competitive person on each team,' Remus suggested, as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'But then again, that still means one team will be down a person.'

Izzy smiled, 'No, that's a good idea, Remy. I like it,' she said. 'Well, come on then, James you pick,' she said hurrying the process.

James grinned wickedly, 'Okay then … Padfoot,' he said motioning towards his best friend. Evangeline scowled in James' direction and would not let go of Sirius' arm. 'Quit sabotaging my team mate, Evangeline,' James said and pulled Sirius over to one side.

'That's not fair!' Evangeline snapped, 'He's _my_ boyfriend,' she growled, folded her arms stubbornly and glared at her brother.

James shrugged, 'Sorry Sis, but life isn't fair,' he said simply.

'_Don't_ tell me about life not being fair!' Evangeline snapped, 'Trust me, I bloody well know what it feels like,' she said bluntly, remembering her mothers preference to her brother. It still annoyed her to think that a parent would prefer one of their children over another. But she knew that at least she had family that cared for her to some extent, unlike Sirius. She admired his courage and bravery for running away from the nightmare he was living in, he truly was a Gryffindor.

James rolled his eyes, 'Hurry up and pick someone, Eva. We would like to start today, not tomorrow,' he grumbled.

Evangeline shot a glance at him, an evil grin appeared on her face, 'Fine,' she sneered slyly, 'I pick … Hmm, who should I pick? I think I'll pick … Lily,' she smiled cunningly and sent a smirk her brother's way. She knew that James would do nothing to hurt or damage Lily in any way, even though when playing sports Lily was a danger to herself. Evangeline knew that this was a slick move and would definitely benefit her team. She smiled as Lily came and stood beside her and glanced over to see her brothers reaction. He was glaring at Evangeline, 'I hate you,' he mouthed. Evangeline chuckled, she loved pissing her brother off. 'Okay Jamie, your turn to pick,' she said, holding back her laughter.

'Stop calling me that!' James snapped and shrugged off his annoyance, 'I'll just .. eh Izzy,' he said finally, and gestured for her to stand in his team. Izzy skipped over to where James and Sirius where standing, her expression clearly showing happiness.

Evangeline was slightly taken aback, she was surprised that James had picked someone other than Remus. Because of this her mind became blank and she lost track of what she was going to say, 'I – eh … What am I doing? Oh, yes, I pick _Remus_,' she said and glanced confusedly over at her brother, who smiled.

Remus walked over to Evangeline's team, approached her and leaned closer to her, 'Trust me, I was just as surprised as what you were,' he said quietly and stood beside her.

'Surprised? I was bloody flabbergasted! I thought it was going to be the Maurauders on the rest,' Evangeline said and began study her brother carefully, he was up to something. 'What is he doing?' she said to herself.

'What's who doing?' Lily asked her. The red head was examining her best friend carefully, her eyes got wider, 'What's James doing?' she asked quizzically.

Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows, a bewildered look appeared on her face, 'I don't know, but he's up to something. I'm sure of it,' she said.

James looked around, 'Where'd Peter go?' he asked everyone. Peter was no where to be seen, he had scurried off without being noticed. Everyone glanced around bewilderedly. James sighed, he knew that Peter hated being within a large crowd of people. He felt sorry for the guy, he didn't really fit in anywhere. The only thing he was good at was weaselling his way out of a tight situation, and by hurrying off unnoticed, he displayed just that.

'He was mumbling something about and essay that he hadn't finished and that he wanted to get it done and out of the way,' Remus said, offering evidence that Peter hadn't just chickened out. 'But still, that means we have equal teams,' he beamed, and clapped his hands together.

'Right, what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Evangeline said excitedly and began to walk down the path towards Hagrid's hut. 'C'mon team, we need to build our fort,' she said, not noticing Sirius creeping up behind her.

'Did I tell you that you look adorable in that hat?' Sirius said, tugging on the tassel of Evangeline's red and gold hat and putting an arm around her waist.

Evangeline smiled, 'No you didn't, but you'll pay for it later,' she teased and nudged him playfully in the stomach. 'You know, I have a feeling that this could get very interesting,' she grinned and glanced back at James and Lily walking down the path together.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'I believe it could,' he said softly, gently kissed her nose and pulled her in closer to his chest.

Evangeline giggled quietly and shook her head incredulously, 'I wasn't talking about us. But then again, I have no objections to that either,' she smiled and stared daringly into his steel grey eyes. 'I was actually talking about James and a certain redhead,' Evangeline said in a whisper. Sirius looked at her confusedly, 'Look behind us, but don't make it obvious,' Evangeline said.

Sirius chuckled warmly, 'He's whipped,' he concluded and shook his head, 'Totally whipped.'

'Yes, and you're not?' Evangeline asked him. She was struggling to hold back her laughter as he attempted to put together a suitable reply. 'Well?' she said, and grinned up at him.

Sirius sighed deeply, 'I guess I am,' he said and looked down at her, 'But you don't get away with everything.'

Evangeline laughed, 'We'll see about that,' she said and poked him in the ribs.'I think maybe Lily has changed her views on my darling brother,' Evangeline said and glanced back to see Lily laughing gently at something James had said. 'Imagine if she agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade? I think he might die of shock,' Evangeline said.

'Nah, I can just see him dancing around our dorms singing 'She said yes!' over and over again,' Sirius said, chuckling at the thought.

Evangeline grimaced, 'Just make sure no one sees him. If they did it would be incredibly embarrassing … for him and the person who might see him,' she said.

Sirius laughed, 'Oh you are so affectionate towards your brother, aren't you?' he said, playing with end of Evangeline's wavy hair.

Evangeline snorted, 'Affectionate? You don't know the half of it! When mother is around I practically have to bow every time James enters the room,' she stated angrily. She saw Sirius shake his head, and she cocked her eyebrow suspiciously, 'What was that supposed to mean?' she asked him inquisitively.

'You don't need to get yourself so worked up about all that crap,' Sirius said consolingly and squeezed her body tightly, 'I'm being serious, it's not good for you. You should be enjoying yourself and you've went through so much already in your life, you're only fifteen for gods sake,' he said.

Evangeline sighed and rested her head on Sirius' chest,' I guess you're right. Hopefully that's all my nightmares and adventures over and done with and I can just enjoy the rest of my life,' she said, smiling at the thought of a quiet life.

_-_-_

'Oh, Evie, you know I'm bad at every sport there is on the earth,' Lily complained once they split into their teams. Evangeline knew she was right. Lily had no hand-eye coordination, no tactics, basically she was a lost cause. 'I might as well not be on your team. So I'm going to apologise in advance if we lose,' Lily said with a feeble smile.

'You don't need to apologise for anything, Lily,' Evangeline stated firmly. 'If we do lose, it's the teams fault, not an individual persons,' she said as she helped Remus to put the finishing touches on their fort. 'There. It looks okay, doesn't it, Lily?' she asked her best friend, who was surveying the snow fort with precision. Evangeline watched her as she walked the length of the fort until she stopped at the end. 'Well?' Evangeline asked her.

Lily turned to face her, 'It seems okay to me,' she shrugged, 'But then again, I don't know much about snow forts,' she laughed. Evangeline laughed along with her, and watched as the red head became wide-eyed, like she had thought of something. 'How about a flag?' Lily asked her excitedly.

Evangeline glanced at Remus, who nodded uneasily. 'Why not? You can design it if you want, Lily,' she said.

'Thanks, Evie,' Lily beamed and got to making the flag.

Evangeline stooped down and began to roll some snow into snowballs in advance. Remus approached her with a grin on his face, he cocked his eyebrow once Evangeline had noticed him. Evangeline sighed, 'It was the least I could do. She knows she not that good at anything else, we should at least let her do something,' she said.

Remus chuckled, 'It's not that. It's just I was expecting you to be like a drill sergeant, you know, giving our order after order. Surely you want to beat James,' he said and stopped down beside her and grabbed some snow.

Evangeline glanced disbelievingly at him, 'I don't give orders out to my best friends, Remy. No matter how much I want to whip my dear brother's arse,' she smiled evilly.

'That's the spirit!' Remus laughed, 'I could do with getting one back on Padfoot anyway. He pranked me the other day, even though our rulebook clearly states 'Thou shalt never prank another Maurauder', he trip jinxed me at the top of the stairs and I went tumbling down to the third floor!' he complained, folding his arms and shaking his head as he watched Sirius run around like an idiot.

Evangeline followed his gaze and tutted, 'He's such a child, I honestly don't know how I put up with him,' she said and put the last snowball in the pile. 'Well, I do know actually, because I trust that he will never hurt me and the fact that he always makes sure that I'm happy,' she said with a smile on her face. 'His Animagus form suits him down to the ground,' Evangeline said, but then her eyes narrowed, 'Remus?'

Remus made a noise in his throat, showing that he was listening to her. 'Is the potion ready yet? You know, for me to …' Evangeline lowered her voice, ' to become an Animagus.'

Startled by remembrance, Remus spun round on the spot, 'You just reminded me about that. I'll go and check on it this afternoon, if I find a way to get away from Izzy,' he smiled and then lowered his voice so that it was barely audible, 'It should be ready, it's been stewing for over a month, nearly two in fact. All you need to do is drink it regularly for a week and you should eventually transform of your own accord,' Remus informed her. He bent down and lifted the pile of snowballs, he began to walk around the fort, Evangeline followed him.

'Are there any … implications?' she asked him curiously.

'Very few,' Remus answered her, 'It's also very rare for them to occur. And I'm pretty sure that I have concocted the potion correctly, so you have nothing to worry about,' he said and set the pile of snowballs down behind the fort.

'That's good, I feel more reassured now. I had been thinking about it to be honest. I was wondering what on earth I would do if something went wrong, and I had to go to Madame Pomfrey or St. Mungo's. I could go to prison for attempting to become an illegal Animagus,' Evangeline said with a grimace on her face at the thought of having to spend any amount of time in Azkaban.

'Don't worry, everything should go well,' Remus reassured her, then a smile crept onto his face, 'There was one time in the dorms where we spent the whole night trying to figure out what you would transform into,' he said, 'In the end, we still didn't come to a decision in which we all agreed. It turned out that I was right, I suggested that you would transform into a lioness. James didn't agree, he said you weren't 'stable enough' as he put it. Sirius was certain that you would be a unicorn or something of incredible beauty and Peter, well I don't think he even offered his opinion,' Remus said.

Evangeline laughed, 'Why on earth would you waste an entire night worth of sleep arguing over what I would transform into?' she asked him disbelievingly.

'We were just eager I guess, eager to see what animal it would be,' Remus said simply, 'I wonder if those guys are ready yet?' he said, stood up on his tip toes and peered over the top of the fort, he snorted and returned to his usual height, 'Sirius is wearing a cape,' he said and laughed at Evangeline's mortified expression.

'Why the hell is he wearing a cape? Does he want to be the embarrassment of the school?' she said and walked abruptly around the side of the fort so that she could get a full view of her boyfriend's ridiculous costume.

'Well, if I must say, it's too late for that,' Remus chuckled as he followed her around to the front of the fort.

Evangeline sighed deeply and shook her head when she saw Sirius prancing around on top of his team's fort with a red cape strapped around his neck. 'You know what, Remy?' she glanced briefly at him, 'I think you're right.'

'He probably thinks he's superman,' Remus said, as he stood to a halt beside Evangeline who was watching Sirius make a fool out of himself.

Evangeline glanced at Remus confusedly, 'Who's superman?' she asked him.

'A muggle that can fly without a broom,' Remus told her, 'He saves people from 'mortal peril' and is apparently very handsome.'

'Right,' Evangeline said uninterestedly and she continued to watch across the grounds.

'There you are, I've been looking for you two,' Lily said as she approached them with a large piece of fabric in her hands, 'What do you think?' she asked Evangeline and Remus as she held it out for them to see.

'That's surprisingly brilliant,' Evangeline whispers, as she examines the figurines of herself, Remus and Lily throwing flaming snowballs towards James, Sirius and Izzy who seemed to be cowering in fear. 'Lily, that's amazing!' she said, only this time a little louder. A turns to face the beaming Lily, 'Very creative, I like the way the other team look incredibly frightened and are trying to hide from us,' Evangeline laughs and gives Lily a congratulatory pat on the back.

'Thanks, Evie,' Lily said bashfully, 'I thought I might as well put as much effort into it as possible as I probably won't be as good as the actual throwing of the snowballs part,' she said with a weak smile.

'Oh, who cares, Lily! As long as we have fun,' Evangeline said, then a cunning expression appeared on her face, 'And you get to throw snowballs at James, you can get him back for being a complete idiot,' she smiled.

Lily grinned, 'I suppose, but he's not as big an idiot as I thought he was,' she confessed.

'WHAT?!' Remus shouted, a bit louder than necessary, 'Sorry, you don't think James is an idiot? I didn't see that one coming,' he said and he scratched his head uncertainly.

'Well, he's not that bad any more I guess,' Lily said simply, 'If he could deflate his ego even further I'm sure he would be really very nice,' she said pausing for a while as she glanced between Remus and Evangeline who were studying her carefully with interested expressions on their faces, 'It's not as if I love the guy or anything,' Lily concluded.

Evangeline sighed, 'We tried,' she said, looking only at Remus and frowning.

Lily glanced between them once more, 'What are you talking about, Evie?' she asked her inquisitively.

Evangeline smiled gloomily, 'James really, really likes you Lily. And we've tried to tell him that if he stopped being such an idiot he might find that you actually liked him. So we helped him to stop being such an insufferable git and become a nice guy … but obviously it hasn't worked,' she said and sighed deeply. 'All our hard work has been wasted.'

Lily examined her friends disconsolate complexion with a shock, 'Well, I – I… He's not _completely_ unbearable, and – but he does have flaws, I mean everyone has flaws. But I – I could, I could maybe g-go to Hogsmeade with him,' she said, wishing that she hadn't said what she had, 'You did work so hard on helping James …' she said and trailed off.

'So what are you trying to say, Lily?' Remus asked her, as he tried to hold back a smile.

'I guess I could give it a go and go to Hogsmeade with him some weekend,' Lily said, oblivious to the fact the Evangeline and Remus had set her up.

Remus almost cracked a smile, but Evangeline noticed it playing on the corners of his mouth and elbowed him unnoticeably, 'Thank you , Lily. For giving him a chance, we did try so hard. And we're just trying to make everyone happy,' Evangeline said, smiling gratefully towards Lily. 'Well, how about Remus and I go and see if those guys are ready and you put the flag up?' she asked Lily and gestured towards the large piece of material that lay on the ground.

'That's a good idea. Where do you want it?' Lily asked, glanced around at the fort and back to where Remus and Evangeline where standing.

'Oh, anywhere you want, Lily. You made it after all,' Remus said, 'We'll be right back,' he said as he grabbed Evangeline's arm and pulled her away from the fort. 'How did you do that?' he asked her in disbelief.

Evangeline laughed, 'I know for a fact that Lily more than likes James, all she needed was a little push in the right direction,' she shrugged.

'But you practically lied to her,' Remus said as they walked towards James' fort.

Evangeline glanced at him as though he had grown an extra head, 'I didn't lie to her! I would never do that! And anyway, how many times have we told James that if he grew up and stopped acting like a complete twat that Lily might grow to like him?' she asked Remus, whose expression displayed that he knew Evangeline was right. 'Exactly, more times than we can count,' she said as they approached the snow fort.

'I guess you're right, I mean they'll probably end up getting-'

'Aha! Get back you scurvy braggart! You rogue!' Sirius yelled as he jumped out from behind the fort brandishing his wand threateningly, his red cape blustering in the wind. Evangeline came abruptly to a halt and blinked incredulously, she cocked her eyebrow as Sirius sauntered towards them. 'Hi,' Sirius said simply and smiled coyly.

'Good morning, Sir Cadogan! Off on another quest I see, with bravery in your heart and steely sinew!' Evangeline said mockingly as Sirius approached them.

Sirius laughed sarcastically, wrapped his arms around Evangeline from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, 'Is it really a good idea to insult your opposition in the midst of battle?' he asked her and kissed her cheek softly.

'Why should I worry? You wouldn't hurt me,' Evangeline smiled and glanced at Remus who was smirking and shaking his head at how whipped Sirius was.

'But that doesn't mean I won't throw a few snowballs at you,' Sirius said, looking down at her, 'And I know for a fact that you won't waste an opportunity to throw some at me either,' he said as he cocked his eyebrow at her mischievous grin.

'Padfoot? Padfoot, where are you?' James called as he walked out from behind the fort, 'There you are. Please stop fraternising with the enemy,' he stated as he noticed Sirius had his arms wrapped firmly around Evangeline's waist. He approached the small gathering, 'Are you guys ready to battle then?' he asked Remus and his sister.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'We've been ready for ages. We came over here to see if you were ready,' she said, but she noticed James' wandering eyes, they were clearly searching for Lily. 'We left Lily to put up the flag that she made … just in case you're wondering,' she said to James with raised eyebrows.

James snapped out of his trance, 'Oh, okay. Well when you're back over there we'll begin,' he said . he turned around and headed towards the snow fort but stopped and spun around, 'Padfoot, you coming?' he said, clearly he wasn't asking Sirius if he was for coming, he was telling him he had to.

Sirius frowned, and quickly kissed Evangeline gently on the lips and loosened his grip on her. He was about to walk away but turned back and whispered in Evangeline's ear. She smiled and nodded discreetly. Sirius kissed her once more and unwillingly turned his back on his friends and ran towards the fort.

'Let the battle commence,' Evangeline said.

_-_-_

The two teams abandoned their forts and had resorted to throwing the snowballs without any protection whatsoever. Evangeline grabbed the derelict snow that lay on the branches, rolled it into a ball and flung it in James' direction. She laughed triumphantly as it hit it's target. She watched as James gazed viciously to find the culprit. Of course, he would never find her. She wasn't on the ground. She was up a tree. Evangeline knew that he would complain that she was hidden and could not be a target, but there was nothing in the rules that said you couldn't throw snowballs from up a tree. She sat up there for a while, randomly throwing a few snowballs from time to time. After deciding that being hidden wasn't diverting at all, she jumped down and clawed her way through the bushes that were scattered around the edges of the grounds. Evangeline peered through a gap in the vegetation, Sirius was gathering snow behind their fort, Izzy was battling Remus and James was searching around for someone to throw a snowball at. Lily was no where to be seen.

Evangeline knelt down and watched her surroundings, the battle between Remus and Izzy was particularly amusing. Every time Izzy got hit with a snowball she let out a cackle of high pitched laughter. She joined in laughing when Izzy threw a snowball at Remus and it hit him in the groin. Evangeline sat, unnoticed and quite unusually enjoying herself.

'PADFOOT! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?' James yelled across the grounds to Sirius who glanced up from his pile of snowballs. 'THERE'S ONLY MOONY.'

Sirius wandered out from the other side of ther fort and glanced around suspiciously. He was walking closer and closer to where Evangeline was hiding, but he did not see her. 'I CAN'T SEE ANYONE,' he shouted over to James who was gazing around confusedly.

Evangeline laughed at Sirius' expression, he began to scratch his head bewilderedly. She was about to let out a giggle when a hand clapped over her mouth. She gasped in surprise and began to struggle against the hand that stayed firmly over her mouth. Evangeline was being roughly pulled into the bushes, she could not see her attacker. She opened her mouth and bit at any flesh she could reach. Her attacker gasped and let go of her, 'What'd you do that for?' Evangeline rapidly turned herself around to find Lily standing above her, clutching her hand.

'Why did you attack me like that?' Evangeline exclaimed with wide eyes.

Lily smiled weakly, 'I didn't mean to attack you that badly, just surprise you,' she said, 'You nearly laughed when Sirius was right in front of you, and I couldn't think of any other way of stopping you,' Lily said, offering her reason for frightening Evangeline. 'Sorry,' she said.

'It's okay,' Evangeline said as she pulled herself to her feet, 'You could have just silenced me you know,' she laughed, she grabbed Lily's hand and lead her through the bushes. 'How about we just attack everybody? … With snowballs I mean,' Evangeline said.

'Okay, but it looks as though Remus has got Izzy covered,' Lily said as she surveyed the battle occurring in front of them through the bushes. 'How about you take Sirius and I take James?' she suggested.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed, a smirk appeared on her face, 'I like that idea very much, Lilyflower,' she said, she stooped down and began to roll as much snow into balls as she could, 'We'd better make a supply of them. C'mon Lily, help me here! Don't just stand there watching,' Evangeline ordered.

'How many do you think we'll need?' Lily asked her as she bent down to help.

Evangeline thought for a while, she hummed to herself, and eventually spoke, 'As many as possible,' she said, smiling to herself.

After a while of making snowballs, Lily's hands had grown red from the cold. 'That's why you wear gloves, you silly billy,' Evangeline laughed, she showed Lily her own gloves and began to wiggle her fingers. 'I think that should be enough now anyway,' she said, she stood up and gathered a few snowballs in her hands. Lily stood up, grabbing some snowballs for herself. 'You ready?' Evangeline asked her.

A slightly evil smirk grew on Lily's face, 'More ready than what I'll ever be,' she said darkly and glanced around to find her victim.

Evangeline began to bounce on the balls of her feet, 'Oh I can't wait to see James' face when you attack him!' she said excitedly, 'It'll be hilarious!'

Lily glanced at her best friend oddly, 'Okay Evie, no need to wet yourself with excitement,' she said, trying to remain unanimous to the laughter that was trying to overcome her. Eventually she giggled when she saw Evangeline's face, who was shocked by her statement. 'What?' she asked her best friend.

Evangeline stared at her through wide eyes, 'Normally I'm the one making blunt statements, not you,' she said incredulously.

Lily laughed, 'We can all be blunt when we want to,' she said simply. 'Can we attack them now? The suspense is killing me,' she said as she watched James like a vulture as he ran across the grounds without a care in the world.

'Okay, okay,' Evangeline agreed with the impatient red head, 'I'll go this way, and you go that way,' she said gesturing Lily to the direction in which she should head.

'Right, good luck Evie,' Lily said with a smiled, 'I'm sure you'll do much better than what I will,' she laughed and began to run along the edge of the grounds snowballs in hand, eventually she disappeared out of sight.

Evangeline began to walk through the bushes towards where she last saw Sirius. She stopped and peered through a small bush with red berries, Sirius was sitting on top of the fort casting small birds from his wand. She smiled wickedly and began to creep towards the fort. She made her way unnoticed. Attempting not to laugh she set down the pile of snowballs behind the fort, directly below where Sirius was sitting. She grabbed the one on top of the pile and threw it upwards. By luck it soared into the air, lingered in the atmosphere for a short time and eventually fell on top of Sirius head. It startled him, he flung his arms around trying to regain his balance, but he couldn't and he fell face first off the fort. Evangeline had to try and suppress her laughter so that he would not hear her. Once she had calmed herself she took her hand away from her mouth and sighed in relief.

'Hcccccck!' Evangeline slapped a hand over her mouth. She groaned as she hiccuped once more.

'Who's there?' Sirius called from the other side of the fort.

Evangeline began to shuffle herself away from Sirius' voice. She reached the edge of the fort and peered around. He was no where to be seen. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, where did he go? she asked herself. Evangeline leant against the snow fort, she traced her finger along the edge, it was cold even through the fabric of her glove. She sighed, her hiccups never ceasing.

'Brilliant hiding place,' a voice whispered softly in her ear.

Evangeline gasped and quickly glanced around to find Sirius standing before her, grinning at her surprised expression. She glared playfully at him and grabbed a handful of snow out of the fort, threw it at him and sprinted away. She found that wearing more than one layer of clothes had slowed her down considerably and that running away from someone was much more challenging. She glanced back, and laughed as Sirius was gaining on her. She knew that she would be caught at some point. But not tripped, Sirius had launched himself for her feet, grabbed them and pulled her down. She fell like a tonne of bricks, although bricks do not burst into fits of giggles once they hit the ground.

'And you thought you could run away,' Sirius said smugly as he hauled himself and stood over the giggling Evangeline. He couldn't help but smile at her lying there laughing on the ground, he held out his hand for her. She gratefully took it and he pulled her off the ground.

'I got further than I thought I would,' Evangeline said, and began to back away from him, a playful expression glazed over her face.

'Where are you going now?' Sirius asked her. Evangeline smiled mischievously, winked and disappeared behind her own snow fort. 'Angel?' he called and walked curiously around the corner of the fort. He had a funny feeling that Evangeline would be around the other side with snowballs to ambush him with. He stood up on his tip toes until he could see over the fort, and just as he had suspected Evangeline was waiting to ambush him. He smirked, grabbed a few snowballs and dropped them over the top of the fort. A squeal from Evangeline revealed that he had hit his target. Sirius ran around the corner to find Evangeline attempting to get all the snow off of herself, he took her by surprise and gently shoved her into the wall of the fort. 'Nice try,' he said with a laugh and wrapped his arms around her.

Smiling, Sirius gently kissed Evangeline on the lips then pulled away, still smiling. Evangeline watched him curiously, her eyes flickering from his gaze down to his lips. She raised her eyebrow suggestively and smiled at Sirius' reaction. He kissed her again, but this time for longer. Short, soft kisses on the lips, then the corners of her mouth, then back to her lips again. Evangeline smiled, and moaned slightly. She could feel Sirius smothering a laugh against her mouth, he broke away and chuckled. Evangeline giggled and kissed him on the nape of his neck, his jawline and moved her way up to his lips.

'Sirius?' Evangeline said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

'Hmm?'

'I love you,' Evangeline said, 'You make my life worth living and you always make me smile. Promise me that you'll always be there for me,' she said softly, her warm breath tickling Sirius neck.

Sirius smiled, 'Why wouldn't I always be there for you, Angel? I love you, I always have,' he said, kissing the top of Evangeline's head. 'But I'm going to promise to you, that I will never leave you, ever.'

**OH MY GOSH!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN WEEKS!! I'M SO SORRY! I have actually missed writing it, it's just I haven't had an awful lot of time to myself these past couple of weeks and I have other more important things to worry about; like my education, hockey etc. And the fact that my laptop crashed on me ): Anyway, REVIEWS!! As always (: Constructive criticism and any other crap you wanna add (: All newcomers have a look at my other stories, you might find something of interest! Tori xo**


	25. Rude Awakenings and Shocking Discoveries

Chapter Twenty Five

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all  
_

'Ah, shit!'

'Wh – Urgh, whassat?' Lily murmured as she was awoken by a loud crash. She fumbled with the sheets of her bed in an attempt to get up and investigate; but failed miserably once she discovered her lack of energy. So she slumped herself back down again, hoping that someone else would go and examine what had happened.

'Sorry,' Evangeline mumbled apologetically as she reached up her knee and began to rub it, 'Just go back to sleep,' she said carelessly. She bent down and pulled up the free standing shelf that she had knocked over.

'Right … okay then,' Lily managed to utter before drowsiness took over her once more and the room was filled with a gentle melody of snoring once more.

Evangeline sighed when she noticed that all the contents of the shelf had been spilt over the floor. She knelt down and began to blindly reach around in an attempt to detect the scattered items. After picking up what she thought was the majority of the beauty treatments that had found their way onto the floor because of her own clumsiness, she got to her feet. She slowly wandered towards the door of the dormitory. As she reached the large oak door, it dawned on her that she was still clad in her pyjamas. She tutted in disgust at the thought of getting changed and decided against it almost immediately. She quietly opened the door and quietly stepped out of the dormitory.

Her quest was to ask Remus if the potion was ready for her to take yet. She knew that she was taking drastic measures to find out; it was eight o'clock in the morning and she knew that none of the Maurauders would be awake. She closed the door carefully and silently behind her and skipped up the spiral stairs. Surprisingly enough she was full of energy, considering she wasn't normally a morning person. After counting exactly twenty two steps, she knew she had reached the fifth year boys dormitory. Without bothering to knock she gently pushed open the door. Instantly she knew that the dormitory belonged to a group of teenage boys; the smell was much more putrid than that of her own dormitory. Wrinkling her nose, she stumbled her way across the room. As she had predicted, all of them were asleep. She smiled cunningly and glanced around the room. Her cunning smile turned to love and adoration as she found Sirius sleeping peacefully in his four-poster bed. The sheets barely covering him to reveal a tanned, toned torso perfected by the studious amount of quidditch practises he had been to and all that running away from the caretaker; Filch. Not to mention his 'fan-girls'. Evangeline smirked gleefully at the thought of seeing their priceless faces once it was revealed that she was his girlfriend. She silently chuckled at the sight of his usually perfect hair which was now a scruffy mess. _Much more adorable_, she thought. As much as the thought of jumping in beside him and snuggling under the covers intrigued her; her initial idea would result in a much more hilarious outcome.

She made her way towards James' bed where she knew that hidden under it was his supply of Zonko's products. She slipped herself between his bed and Remus', the pair of them showed no intentions of awakening. Quietly, she knelt down and prepared herself for having to fumble around under James' bed. She bravely knelt down lower and peered under the bed. Glancing around she found what she was looking for and reached under for it. Grinning evilly she pulled out 'Zonko's Eardrum-Bursting Siren, _equipped with earmuffs for the user_' from under the bed.

James sighed heavily, Evangeline glanced up. He had a huge smile plastered across his face, but was still evidently asleep, 'I love you too, Lilyflower,' he said in a muffled voice.

Evangeline smiled endearingly at her older brother. He even talked about Lily in his sleep, surely that meant something. He must really love her. Seeing her brother smile so happily made Evangeline want to try and get them together. Somehow. She knew that Lily had let go of her old grudges towards James, anyone could see that. She was no longer yelling or screaming at him for being irresponsible. She hadn't called him an 'insufferable git' for at least two months. Perhaps things where heading in the right direction for them after all.

Evangeline got to her feet, attempting not to think about the result of what she was about to do. It would only send her into stitches of laughter. She made her way into the centre of the room. The siren held carefully in her hand, the bright red earmuffs in the other. She reached up and put the earmuffs on, making sure that they covered her ears perfectly. She reached the siren up to her face so she could examine it for instructions. The 'pull here' sign was a blatant give-away of what was to be done. Practically bouncing with excitement, she grabbed the piece of plastic and pulled it forcefully.

'WEEOOOOH, WEEOOOOH, WEEOOOOH, WEEOOOH!'

Evangeline giggled hysterically as she watched Peter fall out of his bed in surprise and Remus shoot up and begin to glance around incredulously. Sirius had resorted to flailing his limbs about, eventually resulting in him loosing balance and falling out of bed. James had practically jumped ten feet in the air and had yelled in surprise at the blaring noise.

'What's going on?! What's happening?' Sirius shouted from a tangle of sheets on the floor. Evangeline watched him, laughing contagiously as he struggled to untangle himself.

'Evie? Is that you?' Remus groaned from his bed.

'Yes,' Evangeline said in a chipper tone.

'Bloody idiot!' James yelled from his bed; clearly he was annoyed.

'Thanks, James. At least I know you love me,' Evangeline replied sarcastically.

'What is this? Get off me!' Sirius continued to rant as he thrashed about trying to free himself. Eventually he pulled the sheet off his head and glanced around vexedly, his eyes finally resting on Evangeline. His eyes widened when he saw the siren held in her hands, 'You!' he said in disbelief and pointing his finger at her. Evangeline smiled innocently back at him.

'Good morning, honey,' she said sweetly, and began to walk over to him.

'Oh, don't you 'good morning, honey', me!' Sirius exclaimed, but it was clear that there was an element of playfulness in his voice. Evangeline stopped in her tracks and stared at him questioningly.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, 'It is a quarter past eight in the morning,' he said bluntly, 'As much as I love you, I do not appreciate being awoken by a siren,' he said glaring disgustedly at the siren that Evangeline held in her hand.

Evangeline laughed wickedly, 'I know you don't appreciate it, but I do,' she said and stuck her tongue out at him. 'You should have seen yourself!' She giggled.

Sirius glared playfully at Evangeline who cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. 'Oh, you will pay, beautiful one!' He said in a low tone. Evangeline watched him curiously as he slowly got to his feet.

'You know, Padfoot. I think I agree with you there,' said a voice behind Evangeline. Startled, she spun around to find Remus standing right behind her. Evangeline tried to hide a grin, as she studied Remus' stern expression. 'So you think you're funny, do you?' Remus asked her, he himself was attempting not to laugh.

'Infectiously,' Evangeline replied vigorously, and smiled at him smugly.

Remus raised his eyebrow and couldn't help but smile, 'Did you hear that, Padfoot? Evie here thinks that she is _infectiously funny_,' he said, looking over Evangeline's shoulder and grinning.

'Oh really?' Sirius said, in fake disbelief. Evangeline glanced between the two boys, satisfied with the fact that she knew fine rightly that they were going to attack her by jinxing or hexing her. 'We'll just have to see about that, won't we Moony?' Sirius said.

Evangeline snorted, 'And how are you going to do that exactly?' she turned around to face Sirius, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'You'll see,' he said and winked at Evangeline.

Evangeline laughed at her boyfriend, 'You know, Sirius, honey, if you keep winking like that people are going to think you have a twitch,' she said seriously and attempting to keep a straight face. Sirius was so fun to tease, his reactions were almost always out of proportion.

Sirius looked at her earnestly and was about to speak when Remus began laughing loudly behind Evangeline. Remus sighed, 'Now that was a good one,' he said, wiping away tears of mirth. From his bed, James was trying to cover his laugh by hiding his face in his pillow.

Sirius coughed dramatically, 'Why is everyone taking the piss out of _me_?' he asked, glancing around the room but eventually resting his gaze on his girlfriend who was attempting not to smirk. Sirius raised his eyebrows lamentably.

Evangeline pouted sadly and trudged over to him holding her arms out in front of her. When she reached Sirius she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She felt Sirius sigh softly against her bare shoulder and she smiled lovingly. Evangeline was quite happy to just stand there snuggling into Sirius, his skin was soft and smooth … like a baby's bottom. She chuckled to herself at the thought. She loosened her grip on Sirius and pulled away from him. She stared into his deep grey eyes that bore down on her, the thought of the baby's bottom still lingering in her mind. She smiled, attempting to stifle a giggle.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. Inside he was smiling as he watched Evangeline try not to laugh, but on the outside his face was earnest, 'What are you smiling about?' he asked her curiously.

Evangeline deliberately avoided eye contact with him, 'Nothing,' she whispered innocently. There was no way that she was for telling Sirius that she thought his skin felt like a baby's bottom. That would be a major embarrassment. Not to mention, James would never let her forget about it.

Sirius gently reached up and tilted her chin so that she was facing him, 'Really?' he asked with his eyebrow raised. Evangeline smiled and nodded obediently. 'Right,' Sirius said, but something over Evangeline's shoulder caught his eye, he grinned mischievously. He turned back his attention to Evangeline who had furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she examined Sirius' playful expression with interest. 'Now that I have got you within my reach – as Moony has just pointed out – you are going to pay for waking us all up at this ungodly hour,' Sirius explained smugly, Evangeline's eyes widened. Sirius chuckled and took her face in his hands, 'So you thought I had forgotten, didn't you?' he said, to which Evangeline pouted and rolled her eyes guiltlessly.

'You do realise that you aren't going to find away out of this, Evie,' Remus said as he watched Evangeline slowly retreating from Sirius.

Evangeline tutted loudly, 'Did you really have to point that out, Remus?' she snapped playfully and turned around to face him. Her hands yet again, where placed on her hips.

'Yes, I thought it was extremely necessary, actually,' Remus replied informatively.

'Clearly,' Evangeline said bluntly, not noticing Sirius' arms snaking around her waist. Evangeline sighed deeply, 'So how are you going to make me pay then?' she asked, 'Just so we can get it over and done with,' she finished.

Sirius rested his chin on her shoulder and hummed thoughtfully. The vibrations from his neck tickling Evangeline. 'I wonder … ' he mumbled, his eyes flitted to the side to evaluate Evangeline's expression. 'Thought of anything yet, Moony?' he asked the sandy-haired boy.

Personally, Sirius wanted to make Evangeline laugh till her sides ached. He loved seeing her happy. He knew from always being the one she went to talk to, explain her feelings to, that she had not had the best of experiences in life. There were times when she would shut herself off from everything and everyone because of something that had happened to her, something that wasn't her fault. But yet she blamed herself for it happening. Sirius knew that it took his bluntness and curiousness to get her to open up to him. Because she wouldn't open up to anyone else. Apart from Lily who would emotionally blackmail Angel to find out what was wrong with her. He was the one that she went to for help, to be cheered up, to cry upon his shoulder or just pull a good prank. And now being even closer to her, he felt it was his responsibility to protect her and make her happy.

'Sadly, no,' Remus grumbled.

'Aw. What a shame!' Evangeline said, slowly making her way towards the door, Sirius gently tugging on her arm. 'How about I go and get changed then come back when you guys have thought of something?' she said brightly. Pulling Sirius with her, she made her way across the room. As she reached the door, she pulled Sirius' grip off her wrist. 'Aha! Now I am free!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air triumphantly.

Sirius glanced smugly at Remus and pulled his wand out from behind his back. Evangeline's eyes widened, 'What are you going to do to me?' the question tumbled off her tongue rapidly. She grimaced as Sirius raised his wand. But he didn't jinx her. Evangeline raised her eyebrow suspiciously but decided to make a run for it.

_'Levicorpus!' _

Evangeline suddenly felt her feet being lifted from underneath her and she was wheeled around in the air until she was hanging upside down. The blood was rushing to her head. 'ARRRRRRRRRH! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! PUT. ME. DOWN. _NOW_!' Evangeline yelled at the top of her voice, insinuating the last word she spoke. Instead of struggling, she decided to go for the moody look by folding her arms and glaring down at Sirius who was smirking jubilantly.

'You know, Angel,' Sirius began, 'I've always liked the sullen look on girls. You should try it more often,' he suggested with a simple smile much to Evangeline's disliking. Evangeline glowered down at the smirking boys that stood beneath her. Remus chuckled at her expression.

'I don't know what you're laughing at, Moonboy,' Evangeline snapped. Her head was beginning to throb from the constant supply of blood that seemed to be filling her skull to the brim. 'It's all your fault anyway!'

Remus shot her a confused look, 'Pardon?'

'It's all your fault,' Evangeline repeated bluntly.

'Would you care to elaborate why all this is my fault?' Remus said, still bewildered by the fact that Evangeline had taken it upon herself to point the blame his direction.

Evangeline sighed and reached her arms up to massage her temples, 'Put me down first. My head feels as though it's going to burst,' she whined. She smiled sweetly down at Sirius who was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend hanging upside down. Mainly because her pyjamas only consisted of an old Holyhead Harpies t-shirt that was a bit too long. 'Hello! Earth to Sirius!' Evangeline called waving her hands in front of his face, thus snapping Sirius out of his day dream.

'Huh? What?' Sirius asked, glancing between Remus and Evangeline.

Evangeline was not amused, 'Please put me down,' she pleaded brusquely.

Sirius brushed a hand through his hair, and gave Evangeline a glistening smile, 'Well, you see … I was quite enjoying the view,' he said and winked perceptibly.

'Oh look! There's that twitch again!' Evangeline laughed.

_'Liberacorpus!' _

'ARRRRRRRRRH!' Evangeline screamed as she was dropped onto Remus' bed. She lay there for a second, trying to grasp what had just happened. 'What'd you do that for? You could have given me some sort of warning,' she complained, and was about to sit up when Sirius jumped on top of her. 'Aha! Sirius! Don't!' Evangeline squealed between giggles, 'S-Stop tickling me!'

James groaned and flipped his legs out the side of his bed. It was half-past eight in the morning. In the middle of a holiday. Listening to his sister cackle hysterically was not exactly what he wanted to do first thing in he morning. 'I hope you realise, Evangeline, that there are other people in this dormitory other than yourself and Padfoot,' James growled, raising his voice over Evangeline's giggles.

It was Sirius that answered. He paused from tickling Evangeline and turned his head around to face James, 'Aw lighten up, Prongsie,' he said simply, 'It's only a bit of fun.' Sirius scratched his head perplexedly as he watched James stomp from the dormitory into the bathroom and slam the door behind him.

Evangeline stared innocuously at the now closed bathroom door. She glanced up towards Sirius who was gently straddling her. 'Someone's a bit grumpy this morning,' she said quietly and cautiously.

Sirius smiled, 'Don't you worry your pretty little head about him,' he said, bent down and kissed her forehead. 'He'll be fine. He's always really grumpy in the morning,' Sirius explained a little too loudly.

'THESE WALLS ARE WAFER THIN, PADFOOT!' James yelled agitatedly from inside the bathroom, 'SO I WOULD BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY.'

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, 'Has anyone seen Peter this morning?' he asked as he scanned the room for any sign of their short, plump friend. Remus had definitely seen Peter get into bed last night, unless he had gotten up even earlier than what Evie had.

'He fell out of bed this morning when I turned that siren on,' Evangeline said plainly with a shrug. Sirius was shaking her head at her. Clearly he had not forgiven her for awakening him up so early. Evangeline replied to him by winking blatantly.

There was a clatter from the other side of the room, 'No need to worry about me!' called the voice, 'I got up ages ago. Yeah. And thanks for that, Evangeline,' the voice said, it's tone was clearly annoyed. Peter popped up from underneath his bed. 'I was just cleaning out from underneath my bed,' he said, getting up with a pile of abandoned items in his hands. He set them down carelessly on the bed and began to fumble through them.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes at the strange guy and turned her attention to Remus who also was watching Peter curiously. 'So. Remus. Is the potion ready yet?' Evangeline asked him inquisitively.

Remus snapped his head in her direction. So did Sirius for that matter, who had now resorted to sitting beside her with his arms wrapped around her. Evangeline studied Remus' blank expression, 'Remus? Is it ready yet?' she asked him again. She impatiently drummed her fingers on Sirius' chest awaiting the answer.

'Yes. Yes it is ready in fact,' Remus answered her, smiling briefly. 'I went to check on it last night using your brother's cloak. All the indications that it was ready were there so I guess you could start taking it whenever you want,' Remus said to her.

Evangeline beamed, 'Great!' but then her eyes narrowed, 'Remus? Where did you brew the potion? The Room of Requirements?' she asked him questioningly.

'Nope, someone might have found it there,' Remus said, looking at her as though she should have known that. 'I brewed it at the back of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,' he said simply with a small smile at the look of shock on Evangeline's face.

'In her bathroom!' Evangeline gasped, she shuddered. 'I only use that bathroom if I absolutely must. But other than that I avoid it at all costs. She's always whining about something or other,' she declared. Evangeline glared into thin air in remembrance, 'In fact. The last time I did use that bathroom she told me my eyes where too green and that I was too skinny!' she complained, accidentally elbowing Sirius as she threw her arms up in protest. 'Sorry, honey,' she said apologetically and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sirius smiled, 'It's okay, baby,' he reassured her. 'It's obvious that Myrtle was just jealous of you anyway. Why else would she be discriminating the way you look?' he said, with a knowing grin.

'Hey guys! C'mere and look at this!' Peter called from his four poster bed.

Evangeline, Sirius and Remus scrambled across the room to catch a look at what Peter had found abandoned under his bed. They all sat themselves down on Peter's bed, waiting for Peter to show the piece of paper to them. He handed the photo to Evangeline whose eyes widened in astonishment, 'Oh my word!' she squealed, 'That was in second year!' Suddenly she gasped in horror, 'Look at my braces! They look awful!'

'I remember that. Braceface Potter,' Sirius said, chuckling at the memory. Evangeline shot a glare at him. 'I'm sorry. Those Slytherins teased you rotten about it,' he said, but then laughed out loud. 'Remember when you bit Bellatrix?! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Yes I remember it. She called me Braceface and then plastered a mock picture of me on the front of the Great Hall. I had _fangs_! _Fangs_!' she exclaimed. 'So I just decided that if she was going to draw me looking like a vampire I might as well act like one,' Evangeline said simply.

'Right, c'mon then. Let me see the picture,' Sirius said, holding out his hand and gesturing for the photo. Evangeline unwillingly handed it to him. 'You don't look that bad, pet. Kinda cute actually. Nice pigtails,' he said with a smirk, thus awarding him a thump on the arm. 'Oh, Moony! Look at you!' Sirius laughed.

'So what else have you found, Peter?' Evangeline asked him interestedly as she watched him fumble around, looking at pieces of parchment.

Peter looked up from what he was doing, 'Just a couple of notes that we passed about during class, James' and Sirius' hottest girl in the year lists and some more photos,' he said. He gulped nervously at Evangeline's wide eyed lunatic expression. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Did you just say 'James' and Sirius' hottest girl in the year lists'?' Evangeline asked him slowly, forming every word perfectly. She stared eagerly at him for some sort of answer.

'Y-Y-Yes,' Peter said, watching Evangeline's every move.

Evangeline practically squealed, 'Please, please, please can I see them, Pete?' she begged him but then rethought what she had just said. 'Can I just see Sirius'?' she asked him quietly so that no one other than him could hear.

'I suppose so,' Peter said handing her the list.

Evangeline snatched the list out of his hand, jumped off the bed and wandered into the middle of the room. She searched the list for her own name from the bottom to the top, she scowled, 'Sorry, Sirius. But _third_?! That is utter rubbish,' she said loudly as she found her name.

Sirius glanced at her confusedly, 'What?'

'Third? Why third? Is there something wrong with me?'

Sirius continued to look at her as though she had grown an extra head. 'Of course there's nothing wrong with you. Where'd you get that idea from?' he asked her. She ignored him.

'Now. Who's first?' Evangeline asked out loud. 'WHAT?! CERYS NEILL!' She screamed furiously, but managed to calm herself by reminding herself that this list was most probably made ages ago and the fact that she now was Sirius' girlfriend. 'Sirius, you really need to rethink this list of yours,' she said to him as she waved the piece of parchment in front of her.

Sirius eyes snapped in Evangeline's direction, mortified he asked, 'Did you just say '_list_'?'

Remus chuckled from beside him, 'Looks like someone's found 'the hottest girl in the year' lists,' he said and began to nosy through some of the pieces of Parchment that Peter had found.

'Please, please don't say you have our lists in your hands,' Sirius begged Evangeline.

Evangeline smiled devilishly, 'No ...'

Sirius sighed with relief, 'That's good.'

'I only have yours. There wasn't really much point at having a look a James'. It would obviously only say _Lily Evans_,' Evangeline smirked as she watched Sirius panic. She rolled her eyes, 'I hope you realise that I don't give a damn about this list. Like c'mon, when did you write this? Third year?' she asked him. The elongated pause frightened her as she awaited his answer. 'Sirius? When did you write this list?' her eyes narrowed.

Sirius gulped, 'This year,' he said plainly.

To his surprise, Evangeline laughed and jumped down beside him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, 'I take it you didn't know that Julie-Ann Kirkpatrick has warts on her feet,' she said knowingly and shoved the list into his chest. Sirius smiled gratefully at her, shook his head and kissed her on the cheek.

'Eh, Evie? This envelope has your name on it,' Remus said as he picked it up from the pile , examined it carefully and handed it to Evangeline who accepted it confusedly.

'Why would you have one of my letters, Pete?' Evangeline asked the short, plumb boy who was sitting on the end of the bed putting photos into an album.

Peter looked at her oddly, 'One of your what?' he asked bewilderedly.

'Clearly Pete didn't know he had it either,' Evangeline said, studying the confused look on Peter's face. She opened the envelope and nervously pulled out the folded parchment from inside it. She threw the envelope aside and slowly unfolded the parchment.

_Evangeline,_

_I gave this letter to James' owl with James' letter just in case you receive it a little later than I initially intended for you to receive it. I am extremely and utterly disgusted with you. How could you hurt three people so vehemently?! You broke your opposition's nose, through sheer bad sportsmanship and then blasted a bludger at two people in the stands. I was exceedingly angered when I heard about your latest faults, so angry that I might not ever let you play quidditch again! Your actions over this past year have had me ripping my hair from my head, I don't know what to do with you! Your father is no use whatsoever, defends you at every opportunity rather than thinking about what is right for yourself and the people around you. If things continue as they are, I will be sending an owl to the headmistress of Beauxbatons and requesting that you move there for the rest of your education. It would be better alternative for everyone. _

_Your Mother _

Evangeline gasped, her breath began to splutter. Her breathing got heavier, as she reread the letter. Tears began to tumble down her cheeks, how could her mother do this to her? Threatening to stop her playing quidditch; the sport she grew up loving. Threatening to move her to Beauxbatons to continue her education where she knew nobody. Evangeline growled at the thought of having to study Transfiguration with a bunch of French pansies. But still, the tears rolled down her cheeks plentifully.

'Angel? Angel, what's wrong?' Sirius asked her, cupping her face in his hands and looking her concernedly in the eye, 'Baby, what's wrong? Tell me, please.'

Evangeline sniffed, 'S-S-She's gonna make me move schools if I fuck up again,' she sobbed and buried her head in Sirius' chest. 'I-I can't b-believe James didn't s-show -' Evangeline shot up and glanced towards the bathroom. Determined to find out why James didn't give her the letter, she got off the bed and stormed across the room, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

'Baby, no, don't. Prongs probably had his reasons for not giving it to you,' Sirius said, trying to hold her back, but seeing the sorrowfulness on her face he let go of her. Sirius sighed, he had possibly done the wrong thing by letting go of her. She could easily murder her brother.

'JAMES! JAMES GET OUT HERE .. N-NOW!' Evangeline yelled, her sobbing had become worse. Her tears where almost blinding her. The bathroom door opened slowly, James stepped out with a confused expression on his face. That was until he saw the letter in Evangeline's hand. 'Why didn't you g-give it to me, James?' Evangeline asked him, through her blurry vision she searched his compassionate expression.

James bit his lip, 'Because I didn't want her to hurt you any more than what she already had,' he said quietly, reaching up and rubbing his sister's arm comfortingly. 'Look at you now, you're a wreck,' he said.

Evangeline stared at her brother. She smiled feebly and threw her arms around him. He was just protecting her from being an emotional mess again. He was doing what a big brother should do; only this time she hadn't noticed it. She smiled gratefully into his shoulder as she knew that no matter what their mother wanted, James wouldn't let her go through with it.

**I hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEWS .. as always (: Constructive criticism and all that jazz. Ohh, sorry to all you French people who read that chapter; I in no way meant to offend you, it was all Evangeline and anyway, I'm sure you're not all pansies (: Love all you guys who constantly review my story, I don't know what I would do without you! Tori! XO **


	26. Animal I Have Become

Chapter Twenty Six

_No one will ever change this animal i have become_

The remainder of the Christmas holidays passed more quickly than expected, leaving Evangeline struggling to complete the enormous Transfiguration essay the night before. She wasn't the only one, even Remus still had to perfect it. She sat, knelt at the coffee table in front of the fire, Remus on her right, Izzy to her left and Peter sitting opposite her. It was eleven o'clock. They had been working at their essay for over three hours. Evangeline sighed tiredly, if it hadn't been for the numerous amount of distractions she might have finished it a little earlier.

James had stolen the snitch and had insisted in letting it go and attempting to catch it – with no broom. This of course ended in disastrous results when the snitch fluttered out of his reach. But no, James had thought of the perfect way of retrieving it. This being by levitating the unaware Evangeline in the air and persuading her to catch it. After a few minutes of flailing limbs and acrobatic air stunts, Evangeline caught the snitch and begrudgingly returned it to her brother. The glare she gave him didn't stop him and Sirius throwing rolled up parchment across the common room. Each time they narrowly missed hitting Evangeline. Extremely irritated, she stormed across the room towards her brother and her boyfriend, cuffed them across the back of the head with her hand and took their supply of parchment. Almost as soon as Evangeline had sat down and had began to scribble away again, Peter interrupted her with a dozen questions at once, asking her to explain the consequences of getting stung by a Neanderthal Bush. So calmly and patiently, Evangeline took twenty minutes of her precious time to explain to him. Soon enough Peter had grasped the fact that Evangeline was getting agitated with him for constantly asking questions as she tried to explain, thanked her gratefully and told her that he understood. Ten minutes later, Evangeline overheard Peter asking Remus the exact same questions.

Evangeline yawned loudly and slammed her quill down on the table causing Izzy to jump in surprise. 'That's it! McGonagall can shove it up her arse if she doesn't think it's good enough. I am _not_ writing any more!' she said exhaustedly and leaned back against the sofa in which Sirius was sprawled upon.

'I don't even know why you bothered with it, Angel. I didn't,' Sirius said as he absent-mindedly began to play with Evangeline's hair. 'It looked like a waste of time. You could have been doing something much more enjoyable,' he said, tugging on a strand of her hair suggestively.

Evangeline laughed, 'The only reason you didn't bother doing that essay is because you think you're going to be able to flirt your way out of a detention,' she said and rolled her eyes. 'But somehow I don't think it's going to work,' she said knowledgeably and glanced up at Sirius who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

'Of course it'll work! Minnie loves a good flirt,' he said casually, with a shrug and a smirk.

Remus snorted, 'Yeah. Of course she does, Padfoot. She also loves putting you in detention for it,' he said, as he shuffled the rolls of parchment that consisted of his essay into a neat pile. He flicked through, counting them quietly. 'How many rolls is your essay, Evie?' he asked her.

Evangeline hummed to herself, 'Four and a half. I think,' she said, opening her eyes and reaching over to her essay that was sitting on the table. She ruffled the rolls of parchment, counting them off in her head. 'Yep. Four and a half,' she said and set her essay back down on the table.

'Four and a half?! I only have three!' Izzy exclaimed.

'Mine's four,' Remus admitted.

'My writing is bigger than both of yours though,' Evangeline said as she watched Izzy pick up her essay to examine it.

Izzy glared at her, 'Yeah. That's loads bigger than mine,' she said, narrowing her eyes ('Who's is loads bigger than whose?' Sirius sniggered) and roughly throwing Evangeline's essay down on the table. 'How do you do it? You never pay attention in class! You're always messing around with Sirius,' Izzy complained and stared at her own essay, trying to establish what was wrong with it.

Evangeline chuckled, 'I have eyes _and_ ears you know.'

Izzy, Remus and Sirius laughed, Peter couldn't understand why they were laughing. Remus glanced confusedly at Sirius, 'Why did you laugh?' he asked him.

Sirius looked at him peculiarly, 'Probably the same reason you did, Moony. It was funny,' he said enunciating his last words slowly and precisely.

Evangeline attempted to muffle her laughter, but still her shoulders moved up and down evidently showing that she was finding it hard. Remus chuckled, 'Clearly you didn't quite grasp what Evie was saying. She basically said that she never listens to you,' he explained.

'Huh?' Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Remus is being silly. I just don't tend to listen to you in class, how do you think I manage to get good grades with you whispering sweet nothings in my ear?' Evangeline said with a smile as she stood up and sat down on the edge of the sofa beside Sirius who was pouting.

'I thought you liked me whispering sweet nothings in your ear,' Sirius said cockily with a smirk on his face. He sat up and pulled Evangeline onto his lap. 'Actually, the last time I checked you absolutely adored them,' he said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I also recall you giggling like a little girl, and blushing a great deal,' he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile affectionately.

Evangeline looked away from him and bit her lip, 'Maybe I lied,' she said quietly.

'You really are a curious girl, Angel,' Sirius said with a smirk. 'Lying to me about that. I mean, why?'

'It's called concealing your feelings, Sirius. And yes, I do that quite a lot,' Evangeline snapped, she felt Sirius' body tense as she spoke. She frowned at herself and sighed, 'Sorry Sirius. I'm still annoyed at what my mother wrote in her letter, I shouldn't be taking it out on you,' she said quietly.

'It's okay, baby. You have every right to be angry,' Sirius said, kissing her softly on the head. 'Maybe you should go to bed, it's nearly midnight. And you worked so hard on that essay,' he said, before yawning loudly in her ear.

Evangeline laughed, 'I think you're the one that needs to go to bed, Mr Padfoot,' she said turning to face him and poking him in the chest.

'Speaking of bed,' Izzy piped up, as she stood and gathered all of her belongings, 'Mine is pleasantly awaiting me,' she said with a sleepy smile. She wandered over to where Remus was sitting, reading a book. She bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek, 'Night, Remsypoo,' she said before turning to where Evangeline and Sirius where sprawled out on the sofa. They were shaking with laughter, Izzy rolled her eyes, 'Goodnight you two,' she said, retreated out of the common room and walked up the spiral stairs towards the dormitories.

As soon as she had disappeared out of sight, Evangeline and Sirius burst into laughter. Remus shot them a disturbed look. Unable to control herself Evangeline shouted out, 'HAHAHA! REMSYPOO! That's hilarious!'

'Oh for God's sake!' Remus snapped and abruptly set down his book, 'Grow up! You two are worse than a pair of five year old children!' he said and rolled his eyes just as Izzy had done moments before. 'It's not that bad, is it?' he asked them with a grimace.

Evangeline giggled, 'It's not the worst I've heard to be honest,' she said, an evil grin appeared on her face, 'In fact some of the worst have to have been; Siri-poo, Snuckums and Sex Bomb,' she said with an odd look on her face, then her eyes widened,' … Oh yes! And Fluffy,' she stated. Sirius blinked.

'FLUFFY!' Remus laughed loudly, 'Now that is embarrassing!'

Sirius glanced at Evangeline, horrified by the fact that she knew some of his old nicknames, 'How do you know those?!' he asked her worriedly.

'Because you have dated nearly the whole population of girls in our year. Not to mention the year above and below. Trust me. Things get around,' Evangeline told him with a smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 'Yeah. I never quite grasped why Sian Livingstone called you 'Fluffy'. I always knew she was daft but _Fluffy_…' she said, shaking her head.

'She thought my hair was fluffy,' Sirius said bluntly, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Evangeline laughed, put her arm around Sirius' shoulders and began to run her hand through his hair, 'Your hair isn't fluffy … it's soft and silky,' she said as she massaged his head. 'Fluffy is how you describe a duckling,' she said. Sirius chuckled heartily.

'Well, hang on. We haven't heard any of Evie's embarrassing nicknames,' Remus pointed out much to Evangeline's disgust. She shot a glare at him. 'C'mon, they can't be as bad as _Fluffy_,' he said emphasizing Sirius' nickname.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Fine,' she sighed and began to list her nicknames, 'Angel-face, Rosy cheeks, Juicy -' she cut off and didn't finish her sentence. 'T-That's all,' she said quickly.

'No it isn't. You didn't finish what you were going to say,' Remus said with a smirk.

Evangeline tutted and groaned, 'Juicy_ lips_.'

'HIPS!' Sirius shouted in astonishment.

'No! _Lips_,' Evangeline repeated.

Sirius shrugged, 'Well whoever made that one up is damn well right,' he said, Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'Your nicknames weren't half as bad as mine so you have nothing to complain about,' he said, poking her in the ribs.

'I haven't told you all of them yet,' Evangeline said honestly with regret in her voice.

'Well go on then,' Remus egged her on, eager to hear more of her unpleasant nicknames.

Evangeline sighed, wishing she hadn't mentioned that she had more, 'Dad used to call me his little April shower … you know, how it's supposed to rain a lot in April,' she explained and then began laughing, 'James called me Sukie after the muggle drink. I loved that stuff,' she said, smacking her lips. 'Okay,' she said, answering Sirius' and Remus' bored expressions, taking a deep breath she said, 'The most embarrassing and awkward nicknames I have ever been called were Honeysuckle fairycake and cutie patootie. '

* * *

_-_-_

'Good morning, My little Honeysuckle fairycake,' Sirius cooed when he sat down beside Evangeline at breakfast. He kissed her cheek, grabbed a plate and began to pile bacon onto his plate. Evangeline shot him a deathly glare. Sirius shot her his 'I can have any girl I want' smile.

'Call me that again and I'll-I'll …. 'Evangeline sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Nice try, Black. Not even your famous sexy smile can stop me hurting you if you call me that horrific name again,' she warned him as she plunged her spoon into her bowl of cornflakes. She extremely regretted revealing to Remus and Sirius her most horrible nicknames. Because of this she might never get get rid of them like she had hoped.

'That's why I love you,' Sirius said between mouthfuls of sausage. 'I like a woman who takes charge,' he said, waggling his eyebrows. Evangeline snorted through her mouthful of cornflakes. Sirius chuckled, 'And I love a woman who doesn't care if she looks like an idiot at the breakfast table either,' he said reaching up to Evangeline's mouth and stroked his finger up her chin. She studied him curiously. 'You had milk dribbling down your chin,' he explained with a small smile.

Evangeline gasped and quickly brought her hand up to her face, 'Are you sure it's all gone?' she asked Sirius though her hand.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, _Women_ he said to himself _Always worrying about their appearance no matter how beautiful they are_. _My Angel being a prime example of that of course._ 'Yes, you can take your hand away from your face now. People are going to think you have a disease of some sort and don't want to breath on anyone,' he said, taking Evangeline's hand away from her mouth and holding onto it for a little longer than necessary. 'How come you're down here so early anyway?' he asked her as he gently began to examine her fingers, tracing his own on her soft skin.

'I was just hungry and no one else was ready to go down so I went myself,' Evangeline shrugged, but couldn't help smiling at Sirius sudden interest in her hand. She pulled a small flask out from under the table with her other hand. 'Also the fact that there's less people in here early in the morning and hardly anyone will see me drinking from this … contraption,' she said, gazing awkwardly at the flask Remus had given her.

'You know he was only trying to help,' Sirius said, Evangeline nodded initiating that she agreed. 'So how long did Remus think it would be till you can transform?' Sirius asked her in a hushed tone so that no one could overhear their conversation.

Evangeline swallowed her mouthful of cornflakes, 'Pretty soon, actually. I've been taking it for about a week now so anything could happen. I've just got to look out for certain symptoms,' she explained him.

Sirius laughed, 'Those symptoms can be pretty embarrassing though,' he said.

Evangeline glanced at him worriedly, 'What do you mean?'

'Prongs started sprouting antlers when we were on our way to Potions,' Sirius told her, laughing in remembrance of the memory. 'He looked hilarious!'

'Hang on a minute!' Evangeline said, 'That was when you rushed in and told Professor Slughorn that James was in a bit of a sticky situation and had to visit the Hospital Wing, wasn't it?' she furrowed her eyebrows. 'He didn't really go to the Hospital Wing, did he?' she asked.

Sirius shook his head, 'We took him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where he transformed fully,' he told her.

'Hopefully I won't grow a tail in the middle of Transfiguration,' Evangeline said, grimacing at the thought. 'Imagine what McGonagall would say!' she gasped, 'She'd kill me if she found out.'

'Don't worry, she won't find out,' Sirius reassured her.

'Won't find out what?' Izzy asked interestedly as she sat down opposite Evangeline. Remus sat down beside her and glanced at Evangeline, his eyebrow raised suspiciously. Evangeline winked. 'Oh' Remus mouthed and began filling his bowl with porridge. 'Won't find out what?' Izzy repeated.

Evangeline smiled, 'Good morning to you too,' she said to Izzy who pouted and grabbed a couple of sausages and set them on her plate. Evangeline kept her cool. She knew that if Izzy had any superstitions that she was hiding something she would find a way to weasel it out of her. But hiding her feelings wasn't hard for Evangeline. She had had plenty of practise.

'Good morning, Evangeline,' Izzy said with fake enthusiasm. 'I was only asking you know,' she said disappointedly.

Evangeline laughed, 'I know you were. But it had nothing to do with you so you don't need to worry about it,' she reassured her and took a small sip from her flask. Remus watched her carefully, he caught her eye and shook his head discreetly. She took the flask away from her mouth, set it in her lap again and shot Remus a confused look. 'Later' he mouthed.

Evangeline purposely busied herself by grabbing a piece of toast, 'Jam please, Sirius,' she said politely, pointing towards the small plate sitting beside him. She smiled gratefully as he reached it over for her, 'Thanks, honey,' she said and kissed him on the cheek.

'Oh, you want the honey too?' Sirius asked her with a smirk as he watched Evangeline spread the jam on her toast.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Nope,' she said, 'I am about to eat the most delicious thing ever invented,' she said proudly as she set down her knife and held the jam on toast up to her face. 'Mmmm. Look at that,' she said dreamily, smacking her lips.

'I know. I'm just so sexy I'm nearly edible,' Sirius boasted.

'Pfft. Nearly edible? But surely you are, Sirius,' came a snooty voice from behind them. Evangeline set her toast down and spun around on her seat, glaring. She knew fine rightly whose voice that was. Cerys Neill. 'Good morning, Evangeline. Have a good Christmas?' Cerys asked her when she noticed that Evangeline was watching her with dislike. It was plain to her that it was killing Cerys to even have to look at her.

Evangeline smirked gleefully, 'Delightful, actually. Sirius bought me the sweetest present imaginable!' she said with an evil smile. 'Look,' she said and pulled the golden locket out form under her shirt. Cerys stared disgustedly at the heart-shaped locket and tore her gaze away from it as though it had burnt her eyes.

'Very nice,' Cerys growled, her eyes flickered angrily at Evangeline who in return smiled sweetly. 'Well, I must be going. Class to attend, the usual,' the Ravenclaw explained, she turned to Sirius who was fighting back a smirk. 'See you around, Sirius,' she said with a wink. Cerys shot a glare in Evangeline's direction and walked off down the aisle, her cronies following her.

'She's got a really bad twitch too,' Evangeline informed her friends as she turned around, 'Did you notice it, Sirius?' she asked him. He was chuckling quietly to himself.

'You just had to show it to her, didn't you?' Sirius said to her with a smile.

Evangeline looked at him with wide eyes, 'Oh course I had to!' she exclaimed, but her expression turned mischievous, 'But did you see her face? Priceless!' she laughed and clapped her hands together. She turned her attention to her jam on toast that had to be withheld from her grasp until she had dealt with a certain Ravenclaw whore. 'Now I can eat my jam on toast in peace,' Evangeline sighed and picked up her breakfast.

'What's this I hear about jam on toast?' James interrupted as he sat down on the other side of Sirius. 'That's the Potters' family breakfast,' he informed everyone.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. Trust James to interrupt when she was about to indulge in something that she had loved since she was able to chew properly. She sighed in relief as silence dawned around her. She held the tasty morsel up to her mouth, she was about to take a bite when Sirius leaned in closer to her and took a bit out of the side of the toast. She gasped and looked at the large bite that Sirius had taken out of her favourite breakfast. 'You … You took a bite out of _my toast_!' Evangeline exclaimed and waved it in front of Sirius' grinning face.

'It was very nice, actually,' Sirius said once he had swallowed the jam and toast. He smirked, 'Go on, give me another bite,' he urged her with another one of his 'sexy smiles'.

Evangeline gasped and jumped back as Sirius leaned in closer. No one was for touching her toast. She held the toast away from Sirius, who continued to lean into her. 'You're not getting my toast, Sirius,' Evangeline said, earnestly. 'Get your own!'

'But I don't want my own. I want yours,' Sirius replied.

'You're just being awkward and lazy. Get your own!

'No,' Sirius said stubbornly.

'Sirius Orion Black! Don't come anywhere me and my toast!'

'Oh c'mon! I only want _one bite_!'

'ARRRRRRGHHH!

'Sirius, you dolt!' Evangeline said bluntly from the ground, Sirius lying on top of her with jam on his nose. She laughed at him, grabbed the abandoned toast from the ground and smothered it all over his face. When she took it away his cheeks, nose and forehead where covered in strawberry jam. _That whore was right, he does look edible_, Evangeline said to herself as she studied her boyfriend.

'I reckon all you want to do is lick all that jam off,' Sirius smirked and licked is lips.

Evangeline giggled, 'Nope, I just wanted to make you look stupid,' she said, looking innocently up into his eyes and smiling guiltlessly.

'Oh Angel, you are just so nice to me!' Sirius said sarcastically with a playful expression plastered across his face, 'Give us a kiss,' he said, he leaned down and pouted in her face.

Evangeline squealed as Sirius bent down closer towards her, 'Eww. Not with that stuff on your face,' she said, wrinkling her nose.

'Oh really,' Sirius said with an impish glint in his eye.

'Really,' Evangeline replied smugly.

'Well I disapprove greatly of that preposition,' Sirius said, as he sat up so that he was straddling Evangeline. He didn't notice Evangeline staring over his shoulder innocuously.

'I agree with you, Mr Black. I disapprove greatly of the situation that lies before me,' came the stern Scottish voice from behind him. 'Disgraceful display of … of _affection _within the public eye,' Professor McGonagall snapped, gesturing for them to get to their feet. She stared strangely at Sirius as he stood up, 'Mr … Mr Black, what on earth have you got on your face?' she asked bending to the side so she could get a better look at Sirius. 'Go and wash it off at once … whatever it is,' she said before turning to Evangeline who had also pulled herself off the ground. 'And as for you, Miss Potter …' she struggled to find something suitable to say, 'Go and get yourself some breakfast, preferably something edible,' she said, glancing awkwardly between Sirius and Evangeline before she stalked down the aisle towards the staff table.

'Disgraceful display of affection within the public eye, Padfoot. Absolutely preposterous!' James mocked them as he poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. He laughed as he watched his sister and his best friend sit down opposite him. Evangeline was red in the face with embarrassment, Sirius was red in the face with strawberry jam.

Everyone at the table was laughing, Evangeline glanced at Remus for some sympathy. 'Don't you look at me like that, Evangeline April Potter!' he exclaimed with a smile on his face, 'You two had it coming!' Evangeline pouted scornfully, Remus chuckled at her reaction. 'At least now you won't be snogging the faces off each other in public,' he said knowingly and then he smirked, 'If we wanted porn, we could easily find some rather than watching our best friends at it.'

Evangeline snorted, 'Remus John Lupin, you horny bugger!' she said teasingly. 'You and Izzy are just as bad as what Sirius and I are. So you can't talk,' she said, waggling her finger between Remus and Izzy who were sitting beside each other.

'Honestly, can we not all control ourselves and act like mature adults rather than hormone infested adolescents?' Lily asked them irritatedly, as she glanced around huffily.

'But Lily,' Evangeline began, 'We _are_ hormone infested adolescents,' she said with a feeble smile in the hope that Lily Evans the fiery Gryffindor would not snap her spine in half.

Sirius glanced at her,' That was my line,' he said bluntly and poked her in the ribs.

'You snooze. You loose,' Evangeline retorted and she rubbed her side where Sirius had poked her. She glanced at him, 'And stop poking me. I'm going to get a bruise,' she complained.

Lily groaned, 'You two are unbelievable! Can't you just act like adults for once?' she snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'Jeez, Evans. What's got your wand in a knot this morning?' he asked. He didn't notice the glare he received from James. Clearly James thought that the way Sirius spoke to his dear beloved Lily was inappropriate.

'You, actually Black,' Lily growled, 'And the fact that I got up late this morning and found that everyone had left me. When I eventually got into the shower I found that it had ran out of warm water, so I had a cold shower! And I couldn't find my tie!' She growled angrily.

Evangeline glanced at her red haired best friend, 'We understand you had a bad morning, Lily,' she said compassionately, 'But you didn't need to snap at Sirius like that.'

'I wasn't snapping at him -'

'Mails here,' James interrupted intentionally.

Everyone looked up to see flocks of owls swarming into the the Great Hall. Evangeline scanned the air for Herculia. Not that she was looking forward to any mail that she might receive from her mother. But from her father and his progress in catching Death Eaters, she would be intrigued to hear about. Beside her Sirius' owl had dropped the Daily Prophet in front of him and he was now searching in his pockets for a few knuts. Remus had received a letter from his parents and was reading it carefully. Relieved, yet disappointed at the fact she had not yet received a letter, Evangeline busied herself by reading the Prophet over Sirius' shoulder.

'Anything interesting?' she asked him quietly and rested her chin in his shoulder. Her breath tickled his neck as she leant against him.

Sirius smiled, 'Not particularly, no,' he said, turning to face her. He glanced from her eyes, to her lips and edged closer and closer, until they were centimetres apart.

'Oh, please! Not at the breakfast table,' Lily snapped as she glanced up from her letter. Evangeline giggled and glanced apologetically towards her. 'Honestly …' Lily said, 'They have no respect whatsoever,' she complained quietly to herself.

Evangeline chuckled, 'Someone's a little grumpy this morning,' she said to Sirius as she watched Lily pick up her bag and stalk out of the Great Hall. 'Maybe we should go to class,' she suggested. 'I don't want to be late for McGonagall, we're already in her bad books,' Evangeline said climbing off the bench, grabbing her bag from under it and swinging it over her shoulder.

'Hang on a minute,' Sirius said, as he reached across and grabbed the last piece of toast on the rack. He stuck it between his teeth as he reached under the table for his bag.

Evangeline stared wide eyed at him, 'You're eating more?' she asked him in disbelief.

'Why nat? No pont lettin it go t wascht,' Sirius said with him mouth full as they walked up the aisle. He was attempting to put the Daily Prophet in his bag, but failing miserably.

Evangeline laughed, 'Say that again. Only without the food in your mouth,' she said, taking the toast out of his mouth so that he could speak freely.

'I said, that there's no point letting it go to waste,' Sirius said with a shrug. Instantly, he grabbed the piece of toast from Evangeline's hand and began to eat. 'Hey, is that your owl?' he said, pointing to the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Evangeline glanced up, and sure enough, it was Herculia. 'She's a bit late,' Evangeline said, with her eyebrows furrowed confusedly. She was never normally late, not unless something happened. Like one day when her father forgot to actually give the letter to Herculia as he explained in the letter he sent the day after. That was only after Evangeline had pointed out that Herculia had delivered her letter in the middle of Transfiguration. Her father wasn't as sharp as what he used to be; age was getting to him. Herculia swooped down and dropped the letter into Evangeline's hands. She glanced at the front of the envelop; it was her father's handwriting. 'We better keep moving. McGonagall will eat us alive,' she said as she ripped open the letter.

'No she won't. I'm with you,' Sirius said, putting his arms around Evangeline's shoulders as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Evangeline laughed, 'Yeah. You're right. She'll eat you first,' she said as she unfolded the parchment.

_Eva,_

_Your mother and I have had an argument. I warn you, don't do anything out of proportion. It may end disastrously. If your mother sends you any letters concerning a move to Beauxbatons, read them carefully. But do not reply, send them to me. If your mother, against her own words turns up at Hogwarts to remove you from the premises. Do not go. Report to Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. I am telling you this because I know it is in your best interests to stay at Hogwarts where your brother and friends are. I do not want to see you unhappy. Please, dear, try not to reply hastily to this letter. _

_Your loving Father_

Evangeline sighed. 'Bad times, eh?' Sirius asked her. She nodded gloomily. 'Don't worry, everything will turn out fine,' he said reassuringly and squeezing her closer to him.

'I hope so,' Evangeline said, 'Mum and dad don't usually fight. I-I guess it's my-'

'Don't you dare say it's your fault!' Sirius said earnestly, taking his arms away from her, putting his hands on each of her shoulders and turning her so that they were face to face. 'None of this is your fault. Don't keep blaming yourself for things that you had nothing to do with. Parents always have arguments, over stupid things most of the time. You don't know that they were arguing about you … just stop making things harder for yourself,' Sirius said staring solemnly into her sparkling green eyes that were glistening with tears. He pulled her into a hug, 'And there is no way in hell that you are going to Beauxbatons,' he said into her hair. Evangeline smiled, she felt comforted by Sirius. He always knew how to make her feel like she was worth more than the world, especially when she was feeling meritless.

Suddenly, Sirius began shaking. Evangeline pulled away from him, her eyes widened bewilderedly, 'What's wrong?' she asked him, he didn't answer. 'Sirius? What's wrong?' she asked him again.

Sirius looked up, he was grinning from ear to ear attempting not to laugh. 'I think we better visit Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,' he said, grabbing hold of Evangeline's arm and pulling her in the opposite direction from what the were going in.

'W-What do yo mean? Why are we going to her bathroom?' Evangeline asked him, struggling to keep up with his pace.

Sirius looked back and grinned, 'Because my dear, you have a tail.'

**I hope you liked the chapter! If you didn't you can review anyway and tell me why (: Ah, yes, REVIEWS!!!! I suppose this chapter was a bit of a filler, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway (: TBH Evangeline's nicknames weren't as good as Sirius' or Remus'. I couldn't think of anything embarrassing! Aw well ... Tori XO**

**P.S Right. I was thinking that I might skip the next two years of Evangeline's life and move straight into her life outside school. And NO, SHE'S NOT FOR DYING … yet . *Grins Evilly* So tell me what you think! Any ideas that spring to mind or what ever (:**


	27. Goldenpaw

Chapter Twenty Seven

_I know I find deep inside me, _

_I can be the one. _

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Evangeline stopped in her tracks and gaped at him, 'A-A tail?' she squeaked. She spun around trying to get a better look, finally she grabbed her wavering tail. 'I-I think we'd better get a move-on,' she stared peculiarly at the tail. She glanced up at Sirius, grabbed his hand and began to pull him along with her. 'I don't want anyone to see me with a tail! What if a teacher saw me?!'

'Who cares if they saw you with a tail? You could just say that your brother thought it would be funny to give you one and you were making your way to the Hospital Wing to get it removed,' Sirius said, thinking of what the excuse could be if they did actually run into one of their Professors.

Evangeline grinned, 'I like that idea. He would get in trouble,' she laughed as they ran down the hallway, hand in hand.

'You know I could easily just grab onto your tail instead of holding your hand,' Sirius said with an edge of mischievousness in his voice. Evangeline turned and glared at him. 'Okay, it was only a suggestion,' Sirius said guiltlessly.

They ran for what seemed like ages, up one flight of stairs, down corridor after corridor. Eventually they reached the bathroom on the first floor. Evangeline burst through the door, panting madly. 'I've never ran so fast in my life,' she said as she struggled to catch her breath. She put her hand out and leant against the white marble walls of the bathroom. She groaned unhealthily as a pain shot through her body.

Sirius glanced anxiously at her, 'You okay?' he walked over to her and began to rub her back soothingly.

'Yeah. It's a bit sore and I'm quite unusually_ warm_,' Evangeline said lifting her hand to her head. Her body was suddenly engulfed by a strange tingling sensation, it was almost she could feel her skeleton changing size and shape inside her. 'I'm not changing any more, am I?' she asked Sirius, who was watching her curiously.

Sirius smiled, 'Um, you're growing fur,' he informed her, and gently lifted her arm.

'_Fur_?' hiccuped a voice from a cubicle. 'Well, if it isn't _Sirius Black_,' said the voice seductively. The ghost of a girl had glided out from the toilet and had begun to float above Sirius and Evangeline. 'And Evangeline Potter,' she said disdainfully, throwing a glare in Evangeline's direction. 'What on earth is happening to your face?'

Before Evangeline could answer, there was a wrenching pain in her spine. She jerked painfully to the ground. 'Angel, it's okay. It's just a bit painful the first time,' she could hear Sirius comforting her. 'You'll be fine. I promise.' His hands gently rubbing her back.

She closed her eyes as the pain continued to work it's way through her body. Curling herself into a ball on the floor, she knew there was something different about her body. Once all the pain had gone, she curiously opened her eyes. Sirius was grinning maniacally at her and Myrtle was staring at her madly down at her. Evangeline's sight was more intense, she could see a single speck of dust on the floor and every faint freckle on Sirius' nose. Her sense of smell had become more acute, she wriggled her nose. Attempting to stand was not as simple as she thought it would be. Even with large paws she found it strange to walk with four legs. She explored the bathroom, clumsy at first but she continued to improve. Eventually she mastered the art of walking with paws rather than feet. She padded past Sirius as he sat on the tiled floor of the bathroom watching her. She playfully batted his face with her tail.

'Hey!' Sirius exclaimed, he grabbed her tail and yanked it teasingly. Evangeline let out a low growl. Sirius responded by quickly letting go of her tail. 'Sorry,' he said anxiously as he watched Evangeline circle him. Eventually she stopped and sat upright beside him, her tail flicking from side to side. He watched her as she gazed around the room, her attention caught by the small fly buzzing above them. She turned to face him. Even as a lioness, Sirius could tell it was his Angel; her strikingly green eyes gave it away.

She purred loudly and licked his face with her rough tongue before pushing him over with her large padded paw. 'Oi! Quit broadcasting your advantages over me!' Sirius exclaimed as the not-so-light lioness lay on top of him. Sirius stopped struggling, realising that there was no way he could over power a fully grown lion. 'I don't really want to kiss a lion you know,' he said tauntingly. Almost at once Evangeline got up off him, climbed over the top of him and blatantly hit him over the head with her tail on purpose. She stalked over to the other side of the bathroom, her tail swaying in the air flirtatiously. She glanced back at Sirius who was sitting upright once more before disappearing behind the wall.

Moments later Evangeline appeared, only walking on two feet this time. An ecstatic expression was plastered across her face. 'That,' she said, 'Was … _amazing_!' she said before sighing dramatically and running her hands through her hair. 'It was just so …' she began to walk towards Sirius, 'So … unusual. I mean, one minute you're perfectly normal. The next you're an _animal_,' she said with a confused look on her face.'But-but you can still think like a human, like what you were thinking beforehand. Be feeling the same emotions too. It's …. _unbelievable_.' She blinked wildly before stopping and opening her eyes wide, she sighed in disbelief, 'I'm an Animagus.'

Sirius watched her stare into space, a bewildered expression etched on her face. She turned to face him, 'C-Could you tell it was me?' she asked him, remembering the distinct similarity of James' hazel eyes and his Animagus' forms eyes. That memory, of course coming from the day that when he had gazed down at her as a stag once he and Sirius had rescued her from Remus during the full moon.

Sirius walked over to her, smiling warmly. He took her face gently in his hands. 'Yes. Your eyes. Your beautiful green eyes,' he softly kissed her forehead.

Evangeline smiled contentedly, 'I-I didn't mean to push you over. I guess I just didn't know my own strength,' she explained with a quiet chuckle. 'But I did purposely hit you in the face with my tail,' she bit her lip.

Sirius laughed heartily, 'I thought as much,' he said, kissing her cheek and putting his arm around her shoulders. 'While I was watching you, I was trying to figure out why on earth your Animagus would be a lioness. Then I realised, you're the one that always gets into fights, that cares most about the weak and feeble ones and sticks up for them. Not to mention you hang around with a group of guys,' he said as they walked out of the bathroom leaving Myrtle to moan to herself again.

'I guess you're right. It does suit me doesn't it,' Evangeline said, as she flinched due to Myrtle's deafening scream. 'Do me a favour and go in there and take your shirt off for Myrtle,' she said out of the blue. Sirius glanced sideways at her and gaped open-mouthed at her. Evangeline laughed at his expression, 'She was staring at you the whole time you were in there.'

'So! It doesn't mean I have to take my shirt off for her,' Sirius said, still shocked at Evangeline's expression. 'And you call yourself my girlfriend!'

Evangeline smirked, 'It's not as if it'll hurt you or anything,' she said and rolled her eyes, 'Trust me, it would benefit everyone,' she said covering her ears as Myrtle screamed once more.

'But, she-she's a-a …'

'Ghost.'

'Exactly!'

'Then what are you worried about? It's not as if she's going to start molesting you or anything,' Evangeline said, smiling at Sirius' defeated expression. 'Her hands would go straight through you,' she sniggered.

Sirius pouted, 'And what would I get in return?'

Evangeline brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. She snapped her eyes shut as Myrtle screeched at the top of her voice, 'Hmm … your eardrums intact,' she said simply, she watched Sirius for a reaction. He raised his eyebrow as if to say 'you have got to be joking'. Evangeline sighed, 'Fine … Whatever you want,' she said slowly with an alluring smile.

Sirius' eyes sparkled jubilantly, 'Okay then,' he said quickly. 'I'll be back in a minute,' he said, kissing Evangeline softly on the cheek and rushing into the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, Myrtle began to cackle with triumphant laughter and Sirius emerged from the bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie in his hands. His overall expression looked hot and bothered. 'Never again,' he said bluntly as he buttoned up his shirt. 'Never _ever_ again,' he said and grabbed Evangeline by the hand.

'What happened?' Evangeline asked as Sirius pulled her down the hallway.

Sirius glanced at her, 'She did touch me!' he said. Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows, 'Well, _caressed_ my skin as she put it,' he said avoiding eye contact with Evangeline. She stopped abruptly, causing Sirius to glance around at her bewilderedly. 'What's wrong?'

'That perverted ghost, that's what! How dare she!' Evangeline said, glancing around angrily at the abandoned bathroom. 'Wait till I get my hands on her,' she said and began to stomp towards Myrtle's bathroom.

Sirius grabbed her around the waist and stopped her, 'Baby, stop. I was only joking,' he said and gently turned her around to face him. He couldn't help but smile at her unamused expression.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, 'Sirius Black. You idiot.'

'Yeah, but you love me,' Sirius said, kissing her on the side of the head.

Evangeline snorted, 'Of course I do.'

Sirius gasped melodramatically, 'Do I detect a hint of sarcasm, Miss Potter?'

Smiling, Evangeline turned to face him. She slowly edged closer to him. Gently, she kissed Sirius on the lips then pulled away, still smiling. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, 'What was that for?' he asked, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

Evangeline shrugged and tilted her head slightly to the side, 'Just for being you. And yes, I do love you,' she said quietly.

Sirius smiled, 'Well, I'm glad you like me being me. Because of you, I wouldn't want to be anyone else. Especially when I know you love me exactly the way I am,' he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'You're such an irresistible charmer.'

'I know,' Sirius said smugly as he put his arm around Evangeline's shoulders once more. She sighed wondering how she put up with his charm and captivating looks. Surprisingly enough she hadn't had to decapitate any of his fan-girls yet. But she wasn't counting on it not happening. 'Do you think we should go to Transfiguration?' he asked as they walked down the corridor.

'Of course we're going to Transfiguration!' Evangeline said, 'It's my favourite class,' she smiled. 'And anyway, at least you can get to flirt with McGonagall for not doing your essay,' she said, glancing knowingly at Sirius.

'Can you blame me? Foxy lady she is,' Sirius said, attempting not to laugh at Evangeline's disgusted expression.

'Sirius, she's old enough to be your grandmother,' Evangeline said, feeling slightly disturbed at the fact that her boyfriend found their Transfiguration teacher 'foxy'. She laughed, 'C'mon, let's not keep your grandmother waiting,' she said and ran ahead of Sirius. 'Keep up, fat ass!' she said loudly and tauntingly as she sped ahead of him down the corridor.

'I'm _not_ a fat ass!' Sirius shouted from behind her.

Evangeline slowed down as she reached the Transfiguration corridor. Sirius ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, and swung her around in a circle. 'You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Calling your gorgeous boyfriend a fat ass,' he said, shaking his head and lowering her back down to the ground.

Evangeline turned around smiling. She put her hands on either side of his face and gently tilted his face so that he was looking down at her. 'I'm sure you don't have a fat ass,' she said, her lips inches away from his.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, 'You're right. I have a very nice ass, actually,' he said quietly, his breath gently blowing against her lips. Evangeline closed her eyes, smiled and shook her head. Sirius kissed her on the forehead and took her hand, 'C'mon, let's go,' he said leading her towards McGonagall's room. Evangeline followed him, his hand holding tightly onto hers.

He walked up to the door, knocked and pushed the door open, letting go of Evangeline's hand at the same time. 'Sorry we're late, Professor,' he said, putting his arm around Evangeline's waist, resting his hand on her lower back. 'Angel here was in a bit of a hairy situation.'

_-_-_

'So you transformed this morning then. Were you okay? Was it painful?' Remus asked Evangeline as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower. It was the end of the day and they were retreating from the Great Hall to the Common Room to finish homework that they had been set or finish essays. Luckily for Evangeline she hadn't been given homework, but all of her Professors had told her to start revising. Like that was going to happen, not this far before exams anyway.

'It was okay I suppose. I've had more painful things happen to me,' Evangeline shrugged. 'Oh, and thank you so much for making the potion, Remy. I couldn't have done it without you,' she said, touching Remus on the arm.

'It's fine, honestly,' Remus said as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait. 'You've done more than enough to help me in the past, I should think it was about time that I repaid you,' he said with a small smile.

There was a burst of laughter from behind them. Evangeline and Remus turned around to see James and Sirius doubled over in a fit of laughter. 'Oh, Prongs! Did you see his face?!' Sirius laughed in a bark-like manner.

James laughed loudly, 'Tell me about it, Pads. I thought he was going to wet himself!' he said hoarsely.

Evangeline glanced at Remus with her eyebrows raised. Remus shook his head. 'C'mon. Let's leave the idiots to enjoy themselves,' Evangeline said turning around from the laughing Gryffindors and facing the Fat Lady. 'Hinkypunk,' she said plainly and the portrait swung open. She stepped in, Remus followed closely behind her. 'I wonder what they did this time,' Evangeline said to the sandy-haired boy as they walked down the short corridor to the Common Room.

Remus sighed, 'God only knows,' he said as they went and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. 'So the transformation was okay then?' he asked once more, interested to hear a more detailed answer.

'Yes, it was a burning sensation to begin with,' Evangeline said, turning on the sofa to face Remus. 'It just sort of spread through my body, getting increasingly worse. It got so bad that I just sort of lay on the cold, tiled floor and closed my eyes,' she explained to Remus' concerned expression. 'Then when I opened them, I was transformed. It's amazing, Remus. Honestly, it's like your body is trapped inside the animal's body … it's fascinating,' she said, 'It's almost like – ' she stopped and glanced at Remus' stony face 'Sorry, Moony. I-I shouldn't have – '

'Don't be silly, Evie. You have every right to be excited,' Remus said, his expression suddenly softening. 'I mean I've always wondered _how_ it works. And with you being an Animagus now, you can tell me what it's like,' he said with a smile.

'You could have asked James, or Sirius you know,' Evangeline pointed out, 'Or even Peter.'

Remus looked at her wisely, 'Trust me, I tried. All I got were yes and no answers. Which of course where utterly useless and quite infuriating,' he said, picking up a random book from the coffee table and examining it's front cover. 'Especially when I helped them make the bloody potion,' he said, rolling his eyes.

Evangeline chuckled, 'I wonder when they'll realise that they have to grow up some point in their lives,' she said, Remus snorted incredulously. Evangeline made herself comfortable by resting her crossed legs on the coffee table. She glanced at Remus who had begun to read the book. She reached her hand over and tilted the book up so she could read the title. 'You've read that one before,' she said bluntly. She crossed her arms on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Remus glanced at her confusedly, 'What?'

'You read that book in third year,' Evangeline replied, not bothering to open her eyes. She felt passive and comfortable sitting on the plump sofa. She had worked hard all day, she felt that she deserved some peace.

'Really?'

'Yes. I remember you ignoring me because of it.'

Remus chuckled warmly, 'It must be very entrancing then,' he closed the book and glanced at it's bland cover, 'It's hard for anyone to ignore you,' he said glancing over at Evangeline who had opened her eyes and was now staring into the blazing fire. He saw her smile fondly.

Remus?' Evangeline said, thoughts in her head stirring. 'Have you ever wondered what life will be like after Hogwarts? I mean, like when we leave. We've only got two years left, I can't seem to put my head around the thought of leaving this place,' she said.

'I haven't to be honest. I prefer to live in the present,' Remus said simply, 'You know, enjoy life now rather than wasting it away by dreaming of what it could be like,' he said, watching the flickering flames. He glanced at Evangeline, 'Why? Have you got any plans for the future?'

Evangeline made a face showing uncertainty, 'Sort of. Well, I would like to get a good job, obviously. Like and Auror or a Healer. I can see myself being an Auror,' she said, staring into space as if she was imagining it. 'Then again, I want to h-have a family,' she said quietly. She gulped, 'But I'm scared in case I turn out like my mum.'

'Evie, you are _nothing_ like your mother,' Remus said sternly. 'You are kind, caring, considerate, protective, loyal, loving – God, Evie, the list goes on,' he said and moved closer to Evangeline. 'What your mother did to you – what she's doing to you is cruel. I know for a fact that you would never do that to anyone, never mind your own children when you have them.'

Evangeline turned to face him, 'I guess you're right.'

'I know I'm right.'

'You're always right.'

'Thank you.'

Evangeline laughed and glanced around, 'Where_ is_ everybody?' she asked, but then remembered, 'Wait, Lily and Izzy are in the Library … studying – ' she made a befuddled face, 'James and Sirius are up to no good. Nothing new there well,' she said, sighing. A confused expression came over her face, 'Where's Peter then?'

'Like I've said before. God only knows,' Remus said, picking up the book he had given up on moments before. He opened it at the first page and began to read again. He scanned down the page, briefly pausing at the bottom to turn it. He flicked it over, he shook his head and sighed, 'Actually. You're right. I have read this book before. And that looks awfully like your handwriting, Evie,' he said showing Evangeline the page at which he was on.

Evangeline glanced at the page. On it was written; _Remus John Lupin is a big massive prick!_ She glanced apologetically at Remus who was studying her with his eyebrow raised. 'I think you really annoyed me by not paying attention to me,' Evangeline said with a giggle.

'Clearly. I wonder if you wrote anything else about me,' Remus said, as he flicked through the pages. He stopped at one page to examine it carefully. His eyes widened, 'What on earth?' he said in astonishment.

'What?' Evangeline said grabbing the book off him. She read the writing on it, her expression distinctly shocked. 'That wasn't me. Nope. That definitely wasn't me. My handwriting is much neater,' she said handing the book back to Remus. 'And anyway, I'm not corrupt enough to write something like that.'

'Oh I have a rough idea who it was anyway,' Remus said glancing at Evangeline. The expression on his face practically etched the person's name. Evangeline nodded in agreement.

'Sirius,' they said simultaneously.

'Do mine ears deceive me or did I just hear my name?' came a voice from the corridor. 'I think they missed us, Prongs.' Sirius said as he and James walked or rather _strutted_ into the Common Room looking rather pleased with themselves. Sirius walked over to the sofa and stood behind where Evangeline was sitting, she looked up. 'Evening, my Angel,' Sirius said as he bent down and kissed Evangeline softly on the lips.

'Do we even have to ask where you two have been?' Evangeline asked, glancing between Sirius and her brother. They grinned evilly. 'I guess not then,' she said as Sirius climbed over the top of the sofa and sat beside her.

He put his arm around her, 'So what were you two doing while we were gone?' Sirius asked them interestedly.

'Talking, you know, things that normal people do,' Remus said, blatantly glancing in Sirius' direction. Evangeline chuckled at Sirius' annoyed expression. 'We were discussing,' Remus lowered his voice, 'Evie's transformation,' he said. 'Seeing as you two were no use for information.'

'We also discovered what you - 'she looked a Sirius, '- wrote about Remus in that book,' Evangeline said, nodding over at the black book that lay on the coffee table. She glanced up at Sirius who was sitting beside her, 'It was really quite disturbing,' she said.

'You wrote in the book too! Remus John Lupin is a prick, as far as I can remember,' Sirius said, 'So stop being a big hypocrite,' he said smiling and squeezing Evangeline closer to him. She gladly rested her head on his chest.

James plunked himself down in the armchair closest to the fire. He laughed, 'I'm pretty sure you don't even know what that means, Padfoot!'

Evangeline glared in his direction, 'Of course he does, James. He's not stupid,' she said.

'Yeah, _James_,' Sirius added.

'Okay, no need to gang up on me,' James said holding his hands up guiltlessly. Then he shook his head, 'I can't believe it, Padfoot. You've turned my own sister against me.'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Stop overreacting, Prongs. You're still my brother and I can't change that … _unfortunately_.'

James smiled before it finally registered in his head what Evangeline had said, 'Oh thanks, Sis.'

Evangeline laughed, 'It took you long enough to realise.'

James sighed, 'I'm bored.'

'I'm not,' Sirius said, he gently began to play with Evangeline's hair, twisting it around his fingers. 'I'm perfectly fine where I am,' he smiled. Evangeline sighed contentedly, silently agreeing with him. She was perfectly happy snuggling into Sirius. He absent-mindedly began to hum to himself before he actually began to softly sing into Evangeline's hair. 'I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven,' he said before humming again.

Evangeline instantly recognised the song, 'Cos you're my, your my, my true love. My whole heart. Please don't throw that away,' she sang softly, glancing up at Sirius and smiling. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. James rolled his eyes and mimicked being sick. Much to his misfortune, Evangeline spotted him. She shot a deathly glare his direction. She was about to speak up when Remus interrupted her.

'You don't have a nickname yet, do you Evie?' Remus asked.

Evangeline's complexion brightened, 'No I don't,' she said, sitting up. 'I haven't really thought of anything, I totally forgot.'

'Well, I was thinking you could go for something with a bit of meaning behind it,' Remus said, turning to face her, Sirius and James who were sitting at the opposite side of the room. 'Like Panthera Leo, which means lion in Latin,' he said, 'Or Ariella, which is the female version of Areli, which means lion of God.'

Evangeline gaped at Remus, 'Um, I-I – they're nice, but –'

'How do you know all that stuff?' Sirius interrupted her.

Remus narrowed his eyes, 'Because I read, Padfoot.'

'Well, we all know that,' Sirius said bluntly. Evangeline glanced up and put her finger to her mouth, gesturing for him to shut up. Sirius smiled down at his considerate girlfriend and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

'Here! We haven't actually seen you …' James glanced around the room and lowered his voice, 'Transform yet.'

Sirius smiled, 'I have,' he said proudly.

Evangeline rolled her eyes at her overexcited brother, 'Well James, only if you really want to see,' she said as thought she were talking to a five year old child. 'I'm not transforming here though. Goodness knows who might walk in,' she said, glancing around. No one was in the Common Room, but they should at least take precautions.

'Do it up in our dorms then,' James suggested bluntly.

Evangeline wrinkled her nose, 'James the way you said that it sounded as though you were suggesting I should have sex in your dormitory,' she said stiffly.

James tutted, 'Well I'm very sorry if it sounded that way. Are you going to go up there and do it or not?'

'I will if you stop saying it that way,' Evangeline snapped.

'Fine. Are you going to go up there and _transform_ in our dorms or not?' James said brashly.

Evangeline growled, 'You're a complete git, you know that. No wonder Lily despises you,' she said and got up off the sofa. 'And yes, I will transform in your dorms. You could have at least been more polite about it,' she snapped and walked towards the stairs. She glanced around at the hesitant Gryffindors behind her, 'Are you all coming or not?' she asked and walked up the stairs without receiving an answer.

'Thanks, mate,' Sirius said, glancing irritatedly at James. 'Now my girlfriend's in a bad mood. I'll probably not even get a kiss goodnight now,' he said with a scowl.

'It's not my fault my sister's a cranky bugger, is it?' James retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked past as Sirius and James continued to argue. He stopped at the foot of the stairs in front of them, 'You do realise that if you don't get your arses up the stairs right now, we'll all be supper for a hungry lion,' he said bluntly and smirked at their horror-struck faces.

'What on earth took you so long?' Evangeline asked as the three Gryffindors burst through the door. She watched them panting from the end of Sirius' bed.

'Moony had to talk to us, you know, guy stuff,' James said, nudging Remus for backup. Unfortunately for him this nudge was not as discreet as what he had hoped. But Evangeline said nothing.

'Ow – Yes, I-I had to ask them something,' Remus said with a 'I know you aren't going to believe me' look on his face. Sirius stood behind them, hoping Remus wouldn't rope him into the mess they were landing themselves in.

'I'm not going to eat you. You _can_ come a bit closer,' Evangeline said, and then laughed at her own joke.

The three Gryffindors laughed along with her and dispersed to the bed beside Sirius'. They plunked themselves down and quietly watched Evangeline expectantly. She looked at them with raised eyebrows, 'The way you're all sitting there quiet and patient, you'd think I about to strip for you,' Evangeline said, getting off the bed.

Sirius, James and Remus gaped at her. Evangeline glanced around at them, 'Don't worry, I'm not for,' she said, and winked seductively. She turned around and began to head for the bathroom, silently laughing a the look on their faces.

'I have no objections to you … stripping,' Sirius called hopefully from the dormitory.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Nice try, Sirius. But I'm not like all those other girlfriends you had,' she said, glancing back at him with a knowing look on her face. Surprisingly he smiled back at her. She entered the bathroom, she closed her eyes, thought of what she wanted and concentrated carefully on it. When she opened her eyes she had her acute vision back again, and unfortunately she had her excellent sense of smell. She glanced around the bathroom, her eyes widened as something caught her eye behind the sink. As she padded closer she rolled her eyes and grabbed the item with her teeth. Evangeline wandered out of the bathroom and into the dormitory again.

James eyes widened as he saw her, 'WOW! Nice one, Eva!' he said as he admired his sister's Animagus form. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the item between Evangeline's teeth, suddenly he began laughing as she approached them. 'Oh, look Padfoot. Eva's found your playboy magazine,' he said plainly.

Sirius' eyes widened, horrified, 'W-What?!' he said, glancing at Evangeline as she stood at the end of the bed, Sirius' magazine between her teeth. 'T-That's not mine. It's Moony's,' he said, pointing at Remus.

'Don't be stupid, Padfoot! I don't own anything to do with naked women,' Remus retorted disgustedly.

'I always knew you were gay,' Sirius said.

There came a strange noise from the end of the bed. Sirius and James glanced over the top of the back-board to find Evangeline, in her human form, sprawled on the floor laughing. Sirius' magazine lay abandoned on the floor beside her. 'What on earth are you laughing at?' James asked her.

Evangeline laughed hysterically, 'That was _so_ funny,' she said and continued to laugh. 'I don't own anything to do with naked women!' she said between giggles. After a couple of minutes of continuous laughter, Evangeline sighed contentedly and sat up.

'Finished laughing yet?' Remus asked her.

Evangeline smiled, 'Yes, I must say I am thoroughly satisfied,' she said as she stood up, walked over to Sirius' bed and sat down beside him. 'Thought of any more nicknames for me?' she asked the three boys.

'I have one! I have one!' James exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his bed. He stopped and smirked mischievously at Evangeline, 'How about _Furball_?' he asked.

'How about I could easily eat you for breakfast?' Evangeline replied threateningly.

James' eyes widened, 'Maybe not then.'

'How about *Chephirah?' Remus asked, 'It means little lioness,' he explained. 'I can't exactly remember what language it is, but I can recall reading it in a book I read a while ago,' he said, lying back on his bed.

Evangeline smiled, 'That's quite pretty actually.' Remus smiled back, happy that Evangeline liked his suggestion.

'I was thinking something like Emerald Eyes, 'Sirius said thoughtfully, 'Or Goldenpaw.'

Evangeline stopped thinking to herself. 'Goldenpaw … Goldenpaw,' she said quietly, thinking it through as she said it. She stopped and glanced around at the Marauders, 'I like it. It-It has a certain ring to it,' she said, smiling at Sirius who came up with the nickname. 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and ... _Goldenpaw_,' Evangeline recited.

_*Pronounced Shefira_

**YAY!! SHE'S AN ANIMAGUS NOW XD I'm happy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! REVIEWS!! As always are much appreciated! I hope you didn't mind the way i chose for Evangeline to transform for the first time. I didn't know how it actually worked so i interpreted it in my own way (: And i hope that you are happy with the her nickname; i thought it suited her well. Although i must admit, i did like the name Chephirah.**

**I'm afraid to say that this story is slowly coming to an end. But I shall be writing a couple more chapters to round off the story, of course. There's still the thing with Evangeline's mum to sort out, Evangeline's and James' birthday, the exams and then the epilogue. So about four or five more chapters, maybe more if I think the story just happens to stop randomly. Anyway, no need to worry dear friends, I am definitely writing a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it this far anyway! Tori XO**


	28. Arguments

Chapter Twenty Eight

_And all this arguing goes back and forth,_

_ And back and forth,_

_ And I wish you could just see things my way, wouldn't it be nice,_

_ I'd be king for day but that'll never happen._

It had been a while since Evangeline had finally become an Animagus. But with the amount of work she found that she never used got to use it to it's full advantage. Which of course she felt was a waste. There was one day when she had subtly stated to Remus that she would now be able to join them on a full moon. This only resulted in him reeling off a list of reasons why she shouldn't have even thought about it. Clearly it was a lost cause. Even James had said it would be a bad idea. And when she looked to Sirius for a bit of support he shook his head and said that it was no place for a girl. In the end, James and Remus forbade her for even attempting to follow them. It was obvious that the Marauders undermined her ability; she was just as capable as what they were.

It was a full moon. Evangeline, determined to prove the Marauders wrong, waited in the Common Room out of sight for the guys to run past her and out of Gryffindor Tower. It was a while before she heard James, Sirius and Peter scrambled past her under the invisibility cloak.

'Jeez, Wormtail. Stop standing on my bloody feet!' Sirius snapped as they walked towards the portrait hole.

'Sorry,' came Peter's voice.

James tutted, 'Shut up, you two. Someone might hear us!'

'I doubt it, Prongs,' Sirius replied.

The portrait slammed shut. Evangeline ran from the Common Room, opened the portrait quietly and climbed out. She cast a Disillusionment charm on herself and followed them. They ran down through the castle and onto the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. Evangeline followed and watched them from a distance as they took off the invisibility cloak. Peter transformed and scurried towards the battering tree, once Peter had reached the tree it suddenly stopped moving. Sirius and James followed him down a hole in the ground and disappeared out of sight. Evangeline curiously followed them, she edged closer to the Whomping Willow and gazed down the hole.

Before entering she decided it would be best if she transformed. Once she had transformed, she scarpered down the hole and into a dark and dreary tunnel. She could see far better in the dark now that she had transformed into Animagus form, this of course was an advantage as she didn't have her wand. She padded down the dirty tunnel eventually reaching an old wooden stairs. _The Shrieking Shack_, she thought to herself. _The guys are gonna kill me,_ she said to herself as she climbed up the creaking stairs.

'What was that?' she heard a voice say. It sounded like Peter.

'How're you feeling, Moony?' James asked.

There was a short pause before Remus answered, 'Not too good.' He groaned loudly. 'It's happening. It-It's happening.' Evangeline glanced through a crack in the wall. Remus was crouched on the floor, his head in his hands. There was a snarling noise, Remus was beginning to transform. She could barely watch as Remus' head began to lengthen. So did his body. She snapped her eyes shut, Remus was clearly in pain. _Oh God, poor Remy._

When the vicious snarling stopped, Evangeline opened her eyes. She peered through the crack in the wall again. The werewolf was standing, hunched in the middle of the room whimpering. She scanned her eye around the room, Prongs was standing majestically in the corner surveying the werewolf carefully. She glanced around again, unfortunately catching eye contact with Padfoot who let out a frightened whine. _Shit. Sirius has seen me. He's gonna kill me later. _Evangeline's tail hid between her legs.

That startled the werewolf, he howled loudly. Evangeline's breath caught in surprise, she shuddered. He began to run around wildly, clawing at anything he could reach. Evangeline could see him ripping pieces of the furniture apart and tossing them madly across the room. Confined, he began to ram himself against the walls, clawing at them in the process. He ran ferociously at the wall Evangeline was standing behind. She jerked away as he pounded against the wall. The crack got wider, the werewolf must have noticed it as he clasped his claws around the edge of the hole and began to pull away the wood.

Evangeline let out a small growl from the bottom of her throat. Her eyes widened as the werewolf rammed himself into the wall again. _Time to go!_ She shouted to herself. She quickly turned around and bounded down the stairs. CRASH! Evangeline skidded to a halt and glanced around. The werewolf had knocked it's way through the wall and was lying in a heap of rubble on the landing. Slowly, the werewolf picked itself up. Padfoot had ran through the hole in the wall and was now standing in front of the werewolf, snarling menacingly.

Evangeline knew that was her call to run, she spun around and began to run quickly down the stairs. The werewolf howled behind her, there was a collision of bone with wood. Evangeline flinched fearfully. There was the sound of claws scratching on the wooden stairs above her, she kept running. Her legs were powerful, filled with muscle, not entirely build for long distance sprinting and she only had so much energy that would take her so far. _C'mon legs! Keep moving! Please dear God, keep moving!_ Evangeline said to herself. The werewolf was gaining on her. She reached the dirt track that lead to the exit through the Whomping Willow. She could feel the werewolf snapping at her tail as she sped down the track. _Touch my tail, Remus Lupin and you're dead meat!_ She said, letting out a small growl.

Knowing that she was going to get caught sooner or later, she skidded to a halt, digging her front claws into the ground. The rest of her body was spun around because of the speed at which she was running at. And so she stood facing the snarling werewolf. Surprisingly, she was not as anxious or scared as what she thought she would be when faced with a perilous animal. She thought maybe the fact the she herself was a perilous animal calmed her. The werewolf let out a low treacherous growl, he began to advance on her. Evangeline stood her ground, lowering the front of her body ready to pounce. _Holy shit, what do I do now?_ Evangeline said to herself. The werewolf took a swipe at her face, he scratched a claw the whole way across her cheek. She recoiled in pain, then let out a threatening growl. She launched herself at the werewolf, claws set rigidly. The werewolf moved smartly out of the way, but tried to grab her as she jumped past him. _Urgh, even as a bloody werewolf he's clever_, Evangeline said as she landed behind the werewolf who had reared to his full height. She pounced once more, grabbing his leg. The werewolf let out a howl of pain. _Sorry, mate. But I have to get away somehow. _She pulled his leg from under him, he fell in a heap on the dirt track.

Evangeline saw this as her chance, she leaped over him and bounded up the dirt track to the entrance below the Whomping Willow. Behind her she could hear thundering footsteps. Possibly not just four feet, maybe twelve. Well, two sets of paws and one set of hooves. _Stampede! _Evangeline jumped out of the hole and ran out onto the grass, the Whomping Willow was still rigid. The werewolf came sprinting out of the hole, followed by a big black dog and a stag. The rat was nowhere to be seen. Evangeline turned to face them, the werewolf howled once more and began to charge at her. She stood her ground as she had done before, expecting the werewolf to pounce on her, but he never did. Padfoot came running at the werewolf, slamming into the werewolf's side, knocking him over. They began to tussle on the ground, the sound of jaws snapping and claws ripping echoed through the grounds.

Evangeline stood fixed to the spot. _Oh no, no, no. Please, Sirius. Don't get hurt. _She had forgotten all about James, he nudged her with his foot causing her to hiss in surprise. She looked up into his eyes. He didn't seem at all pleased. _Yikes. Those are his angry eyes … He's gonna murder me. But .. But what about Sirius?! _Evangeline glanced back at the werewolf and the big black dog that were still scrapping on the grass in front of them. James kicked her harder this time. She spun around and growled angrily. _EXCUSE ME! DO NOT KICK THE CAT! My boyfriend is fighting a werewolf. I'm not going to just stand and watch! _James was getting restless, he began stomping his feet impatiently. Evangeline ignored him. _What do I do? What do I do?! Hang on … I'm a lion right. So .. does that mean I can roar?_ James snorted and kicked Evangeline hard in the side, she let out a loud, angry roar that ended in a fierce snarl.

The werewolf and the dog both stopped and looked in James' and Evangeline's direction, surprised by the lour roar that Evangeline had just emitted. Evangeline was still standing, her teeth bared. The werewolf stared into Evangeline's eyes and let out a low growl. Padfoot had took his attention from Evangeline and was now facing the unsuspecting werewolf. He barked loudly and ran at the werewolf, grabbing him by the neck. The werewolf whimpered in pain, before snarling and flailing his limbs about. Padfoot began to drag him towards the Forbidden Forest. Evangeline was transfixed, she watched as they struggled at the edge of the forest. Padfoot eventually let go of the werewolf and it scarpered off into the dark, silent forest.

'EVANGELINE!' James bellowed from beside her. He had resumed into his usual form and was now glaring furiously down at her. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?' he shouted.

Evangeline hissed a response. She decided it might be better to transform back to her usual self either that or James might think she was a coward. She concentrated on her normal appearance, closed her eyes and a rush of heat flowed through her body. She opened one eye and peered up at James who was still glaring at her. Evangeline slowly pulled herself to her feet. 'J-James, please list-'

'LISTEN! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO LISTEN!' James roared, pointing his finger threateningly at Evangeline. His nostrils flared dangerously, 'You could have been killed! What – What the – What were you thinking?!' he finally managed to say, throwing his arms up in disbelief.

Evangeline stared fearfully up at her brother, 'I-I … You know I hate being left out, James. I wanted to be there f-for Remus, l-like you,' she stuttered quietly. 'He's my friend too. And I've known him for as long as you have.'

'I know, sis. But I specifically forbade you from following us!' James said angrily. 'You disobeyed me … and Remus for that matter. I was only trying to look out for you, protect you. And what do you go and do? Throw it back in my face!

'James, I-I –'

'No, I don't want to hear it Evangeline,' James said coldly, turning away from her. 'I try and protect you from as much as possible and – '

'You don't need to protect me from everything, James!' Evangeline shouted after him. 'I can look after myself to an extent. I'm not an invalid.'

James turned around to face her once more, 'Well that's funny, because when you do get in trouble and I'm not there, you blame me. And yet when I try and protect you, you still jump down my throat!' he shouted hoarsely.

'Maybe you should think things through more carefully then! I can't always be there to tell you when you should protect me and when you shouldn't!' Evangeline retorted, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

'You know, I don't know why I bother,' James said, looking at his sister with disgust.

'I don't know why you do either. And every time you do bring it up we always end up having an argument!' Evangeline said.

'The only reason I bring it up is because I'm your brother!' James yelled.

'Maybe your a bad brother then!' Evangeline shouted brashly before she had thought about what she was going to say. She sighed at her bad choice of words.

'Oh, so I'm the enemy now am I?'

'Don't be ridiculous, James.'

'Well, that's what it sounded like.'

'This is all going to turn out exactly the same way it did when I hexed Black. I don't want it to, James! You basically said I was the bad person by betraying your trust! You didn't even explain to me why you didn't want me going out on a full moon, you just said 'no, you're not going'. That made me even more determined to be a part of what was going on!' Evangeline explained.

'Well, I thought – you know – you being one of the smartest pupils in our year that you might be able to figure it out yourself!' James spat back. 'That you might get killed!'

'I would like to get this sorted out, James! If only you would just deflate your head and listen!' Evangeline hissed.

James snorted, 'You're just as bad as what I am.'

Evangeline gaped at her brother and let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Sorry, James. But I don't go around hexing people just because I wish they didn't exist! I know I give the Slytherins a hard time, but you curse anyone who gets in your way.'

'That's bullshit!'

'Oh really? What about that Knox kid in Ravenclaw?' James gaped at her. 'Didn't know I knew about that now did you? You pushed him down the stairs! He nearly broke his back!'

'How did you – '

'Because I asked Sirius why he always shot you a death glare every time you walked past him!'

'That betraying –'

'Shut up! Don't _dare_ drag Sirius into this! This is between _me_ and _you_.'

'You know. I don't even want to speak to you,' James said, walking away from her.

Evangeline glared at him, 'YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS MUM! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!' she screamed, loosing her temper.

'Fuck off, Evangeline.'

_-_-_

It had been a few days since Evangeline had argued with James, and still they continued to ignore each other. As the days rolled by she found that because of the monstrous amount of homework they had been given she barely had time to sit and relax. Normally the Marauders would drag her away from her work and involve her in a prank on the Slytherins or visit Hogsmeade on a week night to go to the pub for butterbeer. But ever since her argument with James, they rarely saw each other altogether. Evangeline spent most evenings in the Common Room finishing essays or just snuggling up to Sirius by the warmth of the fire. But the person she was spending the most time with, was her red-headed room mate. In fact she had found that spending so much time with Lily that she had somehow managed to brainwash her into completing all her homeworks and studying when she actually had free time.

'_How … to … identify … a … Knarl_,' Evangeline muttered as she wrote down the heading to yet another essay. She glared irritatedly down at the parchment. Professor Grubby-plank had given them yet another homework, he seemed quite fond of keeping his pupils noses stuck to the grindstone. 'This is getting ridiculous,' Evangeline said shortly, glancing over at Lily who was scribbling away across the table. 'It's the beginning of March. Our OWL's are four months away!'

Lily sighed and stopped writing, she scratched her chin with the end of her quill. 'They're doing this for our benefit, you know. They just want us to do well in our exams,' she reasoned with Evangeline, but her raven-haired friend clearly wasn't listening. She bit the end of her quill thoughtfully, glanced down at her homework and began to write again. She stopped briefly, glanced up at Evangeline who was staring into open space, twiddling her quill between her fingers. 'It's your birthday in a few weeks, isn't it?' Lily said.

Evangeline glanced at her, 'Yep,' she smiled. 'Party in the Common Room. Loud music. Food. _Firewhiskey_,' she grinned mischievously and laughed at Lily's stony expression. 'Only joking, Lils. That's probably what James wants to do though, 'she furrowed her eyebrows. James wasn't exactly talking to her so she didn't know what he wanted to do for their birthday. 'But I would be happy with a sleepover in the Common Room. Just me, you, Izzy and the Marauders,' she said with a small nod at the thought. _Hopefully the James and Remus will forgive me and come anyway._

Lily sighed in relief, 'That's good. The last time there was a party _I_ had to clean up the mess,' she said in an annoyed tone as she finished off her essay. She smiled happily as she wrote the last word, 'There. Done,' she said, holding up the three rolls of parchment that consisted of her essay for Ancient Runes.

Evangeline snorted and glanced down at her own blank page. 'Alright for some,' she said, rolling her eyes at the fact that she had to write two rolls of parchment explaining the physical features of a Knarl, it's feeding patterns and how to spot the difference between a Knarl and a hedgehog. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, 'Do you think Grubby-plank would mind if I didn't do it?' Lily glanced at her incredulously. 'I already know what they look like, I know what they eat and I know the difference between a Knarl and a hedgehog,' Evangeline stated.

Lily raised her eyebrow, So how do you spot the difference then?' she asked.

'You offer a hedgehog milk and it would gladly take it. A Knarl on the other hand would go berserk, it would think that you were trying to poison it. Knarls are very superstitious creatures you see,' Evangeline said informatively. She stuck her nose in the air proudly.

Lily laughed, 'Okay, maybe you do know it. I'm sure Professor Grubby-plank would understand.' She gathered all her belongings, her quill, ink pot, essays and books and put them into her bag. 'Do you want to go now? Personally, I'm getting sick of the library,' she said, getting up from her seat.

Evangeline gaped up at her, 'You. _Lily Evans_. Sick of the library? Well I never thought I'd see the day.' She glanced down once more at the black parchment in front of her and clicked her tongue. 'I think I've done enough work today anyway,' she muttered to herself. She picked up the parchment and shoving it in her bag. She got to her feet, swung her bag over the shoulder and followed Lily out of the library. 'The Marauders are _never_ going to believe that I just spent my free period _in the library_,' she said as she caught up with her red-headed friend, '_Finishing essays_.' She suddenly frowned realising that she was not on the best of terms with James at that moment in time. Sirius wasn't treating her any differently, he knew that she just wanted to be there for Remus during the full moon.

'I've noticed that you haven't been hanging around with them as much,' Lily said as they walked down the corridor. 'Is something wrong?'

Evangeline glanced sadly at her and shrugged. 'James and I had an argument, that's all,' she said quietly, looking away from Lily. 'It should blow over in no time, if he would deflate his over-large head,' she said hopefully as they walked up the stairs.

'Maybe you should go and talk to him about it,' Lily suggested. 'He's standing over there, anyway,' she said, pointing at the Fat Lady's portrait where, just as she had said, the Marauders were standing. Evangeline glanced awkwardly back at Lily. Lily threw her a sympathetic look, 'Listen, I know your brother's a prick. But you're going to have to speak to him sooner or later.'

Evangeline snorted, 'Pfft. Prick? He's a bloody –'

'Evie, go and talk to him,' Lily said, shoving Evangeline in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. 'Go and talk to him or I will forbid you from seeing Sirius tonight.'

Evangeline glanced incredulously at her. 'You can't do that!'

'Watch me,' Lily replied bluntly, grabbing Evangeline's elbow and leading her towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Evangeline jerked her elbow out of her grasp and rolled her eyes. 'Go and talk to Potter,' Lily ordered.

Evangeline walked anxiously over to the Marauders who had gathered outside the portrait hole. 'Hi guys,' she smiled nervously. She glanced hopefully at her brother. When she tried to make eye contact, he turned his head away.

Sirius smiled and walked over. He rested his hands on her hips before gently kissing her lips. She smiled fondly. 'Evening, my Angel,' he said, and slipped his arm around her waist.

'Actually,' Evangeline said, removing Sirius' arm from her waist. He looked at her confusedly, but she reassured him by kissing him on the corner of his mouth. 'I-I need to speak to …' she gulped, 'James. If he'll speak to me,' she glanced over at him.

'Fine,' he said with a shrug. He walked a little off to the side, pausing slightly for Evangeline to catch up on him. Evangeline smiled hopefully back at the rest of the Marauders and walked off to join her brother.

'Thanks for speaking to me … I-I I'm sure you didn't really want to,' Evangeline said, quietly. She wrung her hands nervously.

'I actually needed to speak to you as well. Just I didn't …' James sighed, 'I guess I didn't have the courage.' He shook his head as though he were disappointed with himself.

'Look, James. I-I just wanted to say .. I'm sorry,' Evangeline said, glancing sideways hoping that he would make eye contact with her. She gulped anxiously when he didn't look up. 'I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I-I shouldn't have … Listen, I'm sorry. That's all I can say.' She awaited James' reply, it never came. She sighed, 'Can you forgive me?'

James looked up. He looked uneasy, sad almost. 'Evie,' he began, 'Mum's got permission to come and visit us here on our birthday.'

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN!! XD I thought it was getting a bit boring recently so I decided to spice it up a little bit. I do realise that it isn't as long as some of the other chapters. I guess it's coz at the start there isn't really much speaking (: I hope you can forgive me. REVIEWS!!! Say whatever you want to say, I really don't mind .. as long as it makes sense of course. Hahaha. Tori XO **

**P.S ohohoh, I've started a Pirates of the Caribbean story if any of you are interested (: **


	29. Eventful Birthdays

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday, dear Evangeline and James,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

'I can't believe I have to go to class _on my birthday_,' Evangeline complained as she slumped down beside Izzy in Herbology. 'Like how utterly gay is that!' she said as she reached inside her bag, grabbed her textbook and dropped it onto the table.

Izzy flinched as the rather large book slammed against the desk. 'Immensely,' she said with a small sigh. She glanced at Evangeline who was sullenly resting her head on her elbow. 'It's not that bad, we only have four classes today. This, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Transfiguration – Ha! That rhymes!' she said excitedly, a broad grin etched across her face.

'Miss Lawson, is there something you would like to share?' Professor Sprout glanced in Izzy and Evangeline's direction. She stood at the front of the class, beginning a demonstration on how to de-pod Perilous Peasprouts.

Izzy gave a feeble smile and a small chuckle, 'No, Professor.'

'Then pay attention. This is one of the most likely plants to be on your examination in June,' Professor Sprout said sternly. 'And trust me, _you_ need all the help you can get,' she said and continued with her demonstration and began talking about the dangers of the plant.

Izzy sank back in her chair, defeated. 'She hates me,' she said bluntly. Evangeline glanced confusedly at her. 'Ever since I interrupted the class by saying that I prefer _stubble _rather than a clean shave, she's given me lower marks in all the essays I've handed in!' Izzy said, glancing irritatedly at Professor Sprout.

'No she hasn't. She's always given you C's and D's,' Evangeline said simply.

Izzy glanced sideways at Evangeline who had small smirk on her face. 'No she hasn't … I-I … I got a B once,' Izzy replied stubbornly, folding her arms. Evangeline couldn't help but smile. Herbology wasn't exactly Izzy's strong subject. Izzy sighed, 'I hate Herbology,' she said and rested her head in her hands.

'No you don't. You just hate that you can't _do_ Herbology,' Evangeline replied helpfully. 'I've already told you that when it gets closer to the exams I'll go over stuff that you don't understand.' Izzy smiled gratefully at Evangeline. She shrugged, 'That's what friends are for. And anyway, even Remy could help you if you're really stuck.'

Izzy's eyes brightened, 'That's a great idea!' she said a little too loudly. Professor Sprout glared in her direction. Izzy glanced down and avoided eye contact with her. She glanced sideways at Evangeline, 'That's a great idea!' she said in an excited whisper.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'Actually, forget I even suggested that. You wouldn't learn a thing!' she said quietly so that Professor Sprout couldn't hear her. 'You would probably end up snogging the faces of each other,' she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

'You and Sirius are just as bad!' Izzy retorted

'No we're not! We don't start snogging in public like you do. I walked in on you pair at it _in the library_!' Evangeline said with a cheeky smirk. 'And anyway, Sirius and I are more discreet about it.'

Izzy snorted, 'The only reason you don't snog in the library is because you're never in there!' she said. 'And, sorry._ Discreet? _If what _you mean_ by discreet is feeling each other up every time you're near each other, then clearly you _don't_ know the proper meaning of it.'

Evangeline gaped at Izzy. 'We don't feel each other up every time we're near each other …' a small smile glazed over her face, 'We're merely showing our affection,' she said in a posh voice. 'And like I said, we don't snog in public.'

'Well, what about the time you two were all over each other in History of Magic last week!' Izzy said, incredulously. Evangeline pouted. 'And in the middle of the Great Hall after breakfast two days ago. And – oh, hang on – I certainly remember the pair of you at it yesterday out by the lake!' Evangeline didn't respond, but a smile was plastered across her face. 'Just admit it, Evangeline April Potter, you and Sirius are definitely _not_ discreet. You're a hypocrite too!' Izzy said, poking Evangeline in the ribs. 'Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite – '

'Okay! Fine. I'll admit it, I'm a hypocrite,' Evangeline said, rubbing her side. 'And stop poking me. I get enough of that from my idiot boyfriend.'

'You don't mean that though, do you?' Izzy asked her confusedly.

'Of course not, I call him an idiot all the time,' Evangeline said with a shrug. 'It doesn't mean I love him any less. In fact him being an idiot is kinda fun.'

'You know what's surprised me the most since you got together though?' Izzy said. Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows. 'The fact that none of his fan-girls have attacked you yet. Now, don't get me wrong, you are definitely female enemy number one and I hear them whispering rumours about you all the time – '

'What rumours?!' Evangeline said exasperatedly.

Izzy smiled weakly, 'Are you sure you want to know some of them?' she said.

Evangeline grimaced, 'Not really. It is my birthday and I don't really want to have to wring someone's neck because they spread a horrible rumours about me,' she said, glaring obtrusively in Cerys Neill's direction.

'Oh it wasn't just her,' Izzy said simply, glancing around at the blonde Ravenclaw and then turning back to face the front again.

'What?' Evangeline asked, she wasn't quite sure whether of not she had heard Izzy correctly or not. I sounded as though she was saying that Cerys Neill hadn't spread all the rumours. Evangeline thought that to be quite unlikely of course.

'I was astonished when I heard who the worst rumour had come from,' Izzy said, keeping her eyes to the front.

The suspense was killing Evangeline, she grabbed Izzy's robes and pulled her so that she was facing her. 'Who was it?!' she asked loudly.

'W – '

'MISS LAWSON, 'Professor Sprout glanced angrily at Izzy. Izzy jumped and spun around in her seat. Sprout turned to face Evangeline. MISS POTTER! I HAVE HAD TO LISTEN TO BOTH OF YOU BLITHERING AWAY OVER MY LESSON. IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP, I WILL THROW THE PAIR OF YOU OUT!' Sprout glanced irritatedly between the two Gryffindors who were sitting, stunned in their seats. 'Do I make myself clear?' Professor Sprout hissed.

'Yes, Professor,' Evangeline and Izzy said simultaneously.

'Good, now ….' Professor Sprout continued to talk about the uses of the Perilous Peasprout.

Evangeline and Izzy glanced at each other, a broad grin etched across each of their faces. They had been the burden of Professor Sprout's class all year round. Continuously chattering and giggling like school girls. It had not been the first time that they had been yelled at for talking through a lesson. In fact, they received detentions only two weeks ago for talking and laughing loudly, interrupting the class and accidentally insulting their Professor. Accidental or not, Evangeline got sent to Professor McGonagall for affronting a teacher. For this she lost twenty points for Gryffindor and got to spend an extra evening in the Trophy Room polishing cups.

Evangeline, determine not to receive a detention on her birthday, quietened down and watched as Professor Sprout drew a diagram on the blackboard. She was paying perfect attention until something fluttered past her shoulder. She glanced around, trying to see where it had landed. It was sitting in front of her, on top of her textbook, a scrunched up piece of parchment. She picked it up before someone noticed, unfolded it and began to read it;

_Dragon dung covered frumpy old hag =P _

_Don't suppose you remember that, do you? _

_Your amazing boyfriend, Mr Padfoot x_

Evangeline shook her head at Sirius' cockiness. She glanced up to see Professor Sprout still writing on the board. Quickly, she turned around to face James and Sirius who were sitting at the very back. 'Yes. I do remember that, Sirius,' she whispered. Sirius bit his lip, Evangeline furrowed her eyes in confusion at his expression.

'MISS POTTER!'

_-_-_

'I thought you said you were trying not to get a detention on your birthday,' Remus said as they walked to their Care of Magical Creatures classroom. They had it three times a week, twice indoors and one practical lesson outdoors. Today, unfortunately for Evangeline and James, their lesson was indoors.

'I was trying! I _nearly_ got past Sprout's class without getting one, but I stumbled at the last hurdle,' Evangeline said, glaring down at the detention slip in her hand. 'At least she set it for next week, not tonight. Even if she had I wouldn't have went. _No one_ stops me going to my party,' she said.

'_Our_ party, actually,' James said as he and Sirius caught up on her, Izzy and Remus.

'Sorry. _Our_ party,' Evangeline said, rolling her eyes. She suddenly became very anxious, the expression on her face was inevitable. Sirius smiled reassuringly, laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand in an attempt to restore her confidence. 'Any sign of her yet, James?' she asked, turning to her brother.

'Nope, me and Padfoot checked the map just there now. Nothing,' James said, shaking his head.

Evangeline sighed with relief, but she knew that her mother was close by. It was almost as if she was right beside her. 'Are you sure? Check it again, maybe you missed her,' she said nervously.

'Sis, what did I say after I forgave you?' James asked her. Evangeline glanced at him apologetically. 'I told you that I would check it every half an hour. And I have been doing that. I don't know why mum's coming to see us. I know something's up, but you've gotta trust me, okay?' he said, resting his hand on Evangeline's shoulder.

'Sorry, James. I just – I guess I'm a bit paranoid,' Evangeline said.

'Trust me, Furball. You're not the only one,' James said, an impudent smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

Evangeline cuffed him gently on the back of the head. 'What did I say about calling me Furball?' she said warningly.

Izzy glanced back, looking confusedly between the two of them. 'Furball?' she asked them inquisitively. Evangeline and James glanced cautiously at each other. Maybe it was best to not start calling Evangeline her nickname, Izzy had already found something suspicious about it. Izzy raised her eyebrow, awaiting an explanation. But it never came. 'I swear. You two are getting crazier by the day,' she said and made her way into the classroom.

Remus snorted. 'Pfft. Crazy? You have _no_ idea,' he said and followed his girlfriend.

'Shut up, Moonboy,' Evangeline called after him.

Surprisingly, Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared in the door. Her face like thunder, she barked, 'I do not appreciate name-calling, Miss Potter.' She pointed into the classroom, gesturing for them to go in and sit down. 'And you wouldn't mind explaining why I still have an essay to receive from you?' she asked coldly as Evangeline sat down on her usual seat beside Lily.

Evangeline groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. 'I felt that I knew what the essay was asking me to do and didn't see any point in completing it. It was basically just a waste of my time and probably a waste of your time too,' she said, informatively.

Professor Grubbly-Plank's eyes widened ferociously, her nostrils flared. 'So you're telling me, Miss Potter, that the work I set is a waste of time?' she asked, her voice dangerously low.

'No, Professor. It's not. I just didn't feel the need to do it that particular essay,' Evangeline said, shrugging slightly and sighing at her Professor unwillingness to cooperate. _Maybe if the old bat would actually consider asking me the question that the essay was on she might see that I do know it rather than jumping down my throat for not bothering to write it down, _Evangeline said to herself.

Professor Grubbly-Plank sighed heavily. 'Well as you do not seem capable of completing the essay in your own time, you will be completing it in detention. Tomorrow night, seven o'clock, here,' she said, wandering over to her desk.

Evangeline gaped at her. 'But – '

Lily tugged her sleeve and glanced at her warningly. 'Don't Evie. You'll get yourself into more trouble,' she said, but Evangeline ignored her.

'But Professor … It's my birthday today!' she complained, throwing her hands in the air in disgust.

'Your birthday or not. You _will_ be attending detention,' Grubbly-Plank said, striding towards the board, glancing fervently towards Evangeline as she walked past. 'Now, today we shall be revising over Bowtruckles …' she began and wrote the word on the board.

For the next half an hour, Evangeline sat, bored stiff with her head resting on her hand staring blankly at the front of the class. Professor Grubbly-Plank had been droning on about how Bowtruckles guarded wandtrees and what they ate. Absent-mindedly Evangeline yawned loudly and scratched her head as their Professor wrote down key words on the board. Professor Grubbly-Plank turned around and glanced in Evangeline's direction. 'Tell me, Miss Potter. Why is it that you find this class … tiring?' she asked venomously.

'Revising is always boring, Professor. Not just in your class, every class,' Evangeline said bluntly, not removing her head from her hand. There came a snigger from behind her, clearly James and Sirius had found her statement amusing. 'And before you ask me, I had no other option but to try and pay attention to what you were saying because I had nothing else to do.' That of course, being a lie.

Professor Grubbly-Plank narrowed her eyes. 'Really? Then tell me. If you _were_ listening. What do Bowtruckles feed on?' she asked and stared back at Evangeline awaiting an answer. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Evangeline sighed. 'They feed on woodlice and fairy eggs if they can get their hands on them. It is wise to take a couple of woodlice with you to distract the Bowtruckles if you wish to collect leaves or twigs from a tree in which they live in. Either that or risk getting your eyes gauged out by their pointy fingers,' she answered the question dully and glanced up at her Professor. Evangeline had a good memory, no doubt about it. Those were the exact words from her essay a couple of months back.

'Very good. You have been listening,' Grubbly-Plank stated, turning back to face the board and beginning to write once more.

Evangeline gaped at her. 'What? Don't I get five points or anything?!' she whined.

'Don't push it,' Professor Grubbly-Plank snapped.

Evangeline glared in her direction. 'Oh I really dislike that woman,' she growled and crossed her arms, thumping them loudly on the table as she leant on them. Once again, Professor Grubby-Plank's voice dragged on in her usual monotone that would put anyone to sleep. Evangeline set her head down on her crossed arms in front of her and closed her eyes. She wasn't sleepy, but the fact that the room was warm and stuffy had made her feel drowsy.

'Evie!' someone whispered. Probably Lily trying to get her attention. Evangeline ignored it and kept her head down and eyes closed. She was enjoying this peaceful slumber.

'Evangeline!' someone poked her in the back with their wand. 'Evangeline! Wake up!' they repeatedly poked her in the back.

Evangeline lifted her head and glanced around, her eyes still half closed. 'What?' she hissed at her brother. 'I was actually enjoying myself, James. Why'd you go and ruin it?' she grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

'Mum's at the door,' James said, biting his lip.

Evangeline's eyes widened. 'WHAT?!' she shouted loudly. She glanced around, and just as James had said, Professor Grubbly-Plank was talking to someone at the door.

Grubbly-Plank glanced around at Evangeline sitting up straight in her seat a frightened look on her face. 'Of course, no problem whatsoever,' the Professor said turning back to Evangeline's mum. Grubbly-Plank turned around once more, 'Miss Potter, you have a visitor,' she said, gesturing for Evangeline to come to the door. Evangeline glanced around confusedly at James and mouthed, 'What about you?' James shrugged, there was concern in his expression.

'D-Do I _have_ to go?' Evangeline turned around and asked Professor Grubbly-Plank conservatively. 'You see I'd much rather stay here, Professor. I have my OWL's in two months.'

'Miss Potter, I appreciate how much you are willing to do for your OWL's but your visitor is waiting,' Professor Grubbly-Plank said impatiently, walking towards her. 'Now bring your belongings as well,' she said, waving her hands gesturing for Evangeline to get out of her seat.

Evangeline cautiously got out of her seat but furrowed her eyebrows. 'Why do I need to take my stuff? Sure I'll be back,' she said, walking towards the door.

'Oh no, no, no, Miss Potter. You will not be back, I'm afraid, 'Professor Grubbly-Plank said, picking up Evangeline's bag and taking it to her. Something was going on, something Evangeline didn't like the sound of.

'You seem to have misunderstood me, Professor. I was telling you I _will_ be back,' Evangeline said, striding towards the door. She pulled open the door and unsurprisingly enough, standing on the other side was her mother. Evangeline glared at her, 'What the hell are you doing here?' she spat and closed the door behind her.

Her mother looked around at Evangeline's body, 'Where are your things?' she asked before glancing back up to meet eye contact with Evangeline. 'I thought I told your Professor to tell you to bring your belongings,' she said, her expression appeared innocent. Evangeline wasn't falling for it.

'Why are you here? Come to take me away, have you?' Evangeline hissed, her hand clutching her wand in her pocket. 'Well guess what? I'm not bloody well going anywhere.'

'I'm afraid you are, Evangeline. I've contacted the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and they are willing to take you,' Her mother stated. Her face was blank. She showed no emotion. 'I thought it would be best to remove you from here before – '

'You can't do that!' Evangeline yelled angrily. 'You can't just take me from here. This is my home,' she shouted passionately. She sighed heavily, 'The only place that makes me feel welcome,' she growled. 'What did Dad have to say about this?'

'I'm afraid I haven't spoke to – '

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!' Evangeline roared, pulling her wand out of her pocket and holding it threateningly at her mother's throat. Her mother didn't answer. Evangeline calmed herself down and shook her head. 'You are an evil, selfish, dictatorial, old hag. I hope you rot in hell,' Evangeline snarled and took her wand away from her mother's throat. She walked away from her mother and opened the door.

'You can't hide from me, Evangeline,' Her mother called after her warningly.

'You're right. I'll just avoid you,' Evangeline said not looking back. People from her class where watching with interest. 'Oh, and by the way. Dad's better off without you. Wanna know why? Because you're a controlling bitch,' she said calmly, walked through the door and closed it behind her. The majority of her class where watching her with wide eyes and shocked expressions. The minority where enjoying it; the Slytherins.

'HOW DARE YOU?!' Her mother screeched and burst through the door, her wand drawn. 'HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE SPEAKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT WHEN I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING THAT I COULD FOR _YOUR_ BEST INTERESTS!' she screamed, the people in the front row flinched and sat back in their chairs.

Evangeline laughed sarcastically and tuned to face her mother, 'My best interests? I don't think so. You did everything to suit yourself,' she said angrily. 'Now if you would excuse me, you're interrupting my class,' she said before receiving a slap across the face. Evangeline gaped furiously at her mother who seemed shocked by her own actions. She reached up her hand to her cheek. 'Get out,' Evangeline said fiercely.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Her mother said, taking her own wand out. 'You are going to Beauxbatons where you belong!' she shouted, grabbing Evangeline's wrist.

'I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' Evangeline bellowed, thrusting her arm from her mother's grip. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and held it up threateningly at her mother's face. 'Get out before I make you,' she said, not caring what anyone else would think if she cursed her own mother.

Her mother shook her head carelessly, a smirk appeared on her face. 'Go on. Curse your own mum,' she taunted. 'I know for a fact you won't be able to do it.'

'You must have underestimated me,' Evangeline snarled and raised her wand.

_'IMPEDIM –'_

_'STUPI – '_

'NOOO!'

_'EXPELLIARMUS!' _Two voices yelled, Evangeline's wand flew out of her hand towards the door where Professor Dumbledore stood, wielding his own wand. Evangeline glanced towards her mother, her own wand had disappeared. She followed her mother's gaze, she turned around and stood with two wands in his hands; was James.

'Sorry to interrupt, Professor Grubby-Plank,' Dumbledore began, his expression was cold as he glanced towards Evangeline's mother. 'Could I borrow Mrs Potter, Evangeline and James, please?'

Professor Grubby-Plank stood behind her desk. It was clear that she was a bit shaken from the incident. But still, Evangeline was annoyed with her for not at least trying to stop her mother from attacking her. 'Of course, P-Professor Dumbledore,' She said sheepishly, her voice quivered slightly.

Evangeline reluctantly followed her mother out of the classroom. She waited in the doorway for James as he made his way out of the classroom after her. She smiled gratefully as he approached her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. 'Thank you so much, James,' she said in a whisper.

'S'okay, sis,' James replied. 'I couldn't let her stun you. Not my little sister,' he said, pulling away from her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

They followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. Their mother walking cautiously in front of them, she glanced around occasionally. Evangeline could feel James' grip tightening on her as she did. _My overprotective big brother_, Evangeline said to herself, shaking her head slightly. Eventually they reached Dumbledore's office.

'Cockroach Clusters,' Professor Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped aside, the stone wall behind split open and he began to ascend the spiral stairs. Their mother followed briefly behind him, followed by James and Evangeline. Dumbledore opened the large polished door and walked through, leaving the door open for his visitors.

'Surprisingly this is the first time I've been up here,' Evangeline said, glancing around taking in her surroundings as they entered his office. James glanced at her, his eyebrow raised. 'I know it is surprising, isn't it?'

James laughed, 'That wasn't what I meant. This is serious and you come out with never being up here before,' he said, closing the door behind him.

'Sorry, Evangeline, James, you wouldn't mind stepping outside for a moment. I wish to speak to your mother in private first,' Professor Dumbledore said, walking towards them.

'Of course not, Professor,' Evangeline said. James shrugged and nodded slightly.

'Thank you, I shall not keep you long,' Professor Dumbledore said, walking towards the door with them. He opened the door and waited for them to evacuate themselves. 'Now, I'm afraid that listening at the door won't help you at all in this case,' Dumbledore said with a wink before closing the door behind them.

Evangeline and James sat themselves down on the stairs outside the door. They sat in silence, hoping that they could hear what Dumbledore was saying. But like he had said, it was useless. It was an awkward silence. Evangeline wished only for Dumbledore to hurry up, the unenviable position they were in was crushing. She wanted so much to say something to her brother, but couldn't think of anything to say. If she knew what she wanted to say she was worried that she could not bring herself to speak to him anyway. Not that she was afraid of what his reaction might be. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of what might happen to them. Thoughts ran through her head, filling it with possibilities of what Dumbledore's conclusion might be. Would he make them go back to spend the summer at their own house with their clearly deranged mother? Or would he suggest that they go and stay with their father … wherever he was. Evangeline sighed and leant against the black stone wall.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Evangeline glanced up and standing in the doorway was Professor Dumbledore, smiling down at them. 'We are ready for you now,' he said, opening the door wide.

Evangeline and James got to their feet and walked past Dumbledore who closed the door behind them. 'Take a seat, take a seat,' Professor Dumbledore said walking past them and gesturing to the two seats beside the one their mother sat in. Evangeline took the chance and sat in the one furthest away from her, leaving James to sit beside her.

'Now,' Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down behind the large mahogany desk, 'We have obstacles to get around. It seems that your mother – and yes she has agreed – wrongly took matters into her own hands and decided that you should be removed from the school,' he said, looking at Evangeline. 'Is that true?'

'Yes,' Evangeline said bluntly. 'She has been threatening it since before Christmas. Father disagreed with it, he sent me a letter telling me not to reply to any of her letters and to contact him if anything happened. He said that I should go straight to you if anything went … wrong. I sent him back a letter he replied saying that he had an argument with her,' she glanced at her mother.

'Is this true, Mrs Potter?'

'Her father and I had an argument over her best interests - ' Evangeline snorted disdainfully, '- He left and I haven't spoken to him since. I don't know where he is,' Their mother said. Evangeline shook her head in disbelief.

'You have no need to worry, Evangeline. Your father is staying with friends of his,' Professor Dumbledore informed them. 'He contacted me saying that your mother had left the house, her bags where gone and he told me her previous intentions. He also told me that friends of his had let him stay at their house.' Evangeline sighed in relief. Her father was not young, all this stress was not at all good for him.

'Now, other matters have arisen in which we must discuss,' Professor Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together and setting them on the desk. 'Where you two wish to stay over the summer. There is also Mr Sirius Black to consider. Your mother has agreed to let you stay at Potter Mansion, you can – '

'There's no way in hell I'm staying with her,' Evangeline growled.

'Fine, Evangeline. It is your choice. I shall not force you to do what you do not want to do,' Professor Dumbledore said calmly, he glanced at James. 'What is your decision, James?'

'I'll go where Evie goes,' James said, glancing at Evangeline. She smiled back. 'I guess Sirius would obviously want to live with us too. He would never go back to his own place.'

'But Professor Dumbledore … Where will they go? You can't send them to live with Harold,' Their mother said, getting off her seat. 'He'd never be able to cope, he's old and he gets ill easily. I can't send my children to somewhere they aren't going to be looked after – '

'You never looked after me in the first place!' Evangeline spat, she too got off her seat. 'I _will_ be going to stay with Dad, at least he cared about me! And if he gets ill, I will look after him,' she said, pointing her finger at herself.

'Don't be stupid, Evangeline. You can barely look after yourself,' Her mother said, clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes.

'I can look after myself better than you think,' Evangeline said, attempting to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. 'It didn't help with all the stress I've been under this year, most of it because of you!'

'Ladies, please,' Professor Dumbledore said, holding up his hands and waving them, gesturing for them to be seated once more. 'We must sort this out maturely. Your father has already spoken to me, he said that he is willing to buy a house of his own if you two want. He said that his own children could never be a burden for him and he hopes that you will decide to live with him.' Mrs Potter scowled and tutted. 'I am just passing on a message,' Professor Dumbledore said, glancing at her.

Evangeline chuckled at her mother's expression, 'I'm going to live with Dad, I hope James will too. Personally I couldn't live without him, but it's his decision,' she said, glancing at James.

'Don't be stupid, sis,' James said, 'I'd never leave you.'

_-_-_

'God. Some birthday I've had, 'Evangeline said as she jumped onto the sofa in the Common Room. It was ten o'clock, Evangeline and some of the Marauders had gathered down in the Common Room for James' and Evangeline's party. Two detentions, an argument with her mother and visiting Dumbledore's office isn't really a perfect plan for your birthday, is it? But unfortunately for Evangeline that was exactly what happened. 'You know, I think I might just forget about the party and go to bed,' Evangeline suggested.

James gaped at her, 'You will do no such thing,' he said, as he set down the tray of food he was carrying. 'Just get drunk and forget all about it,' he sniggered, nodding towards the crate of Firewhiskey that Sirius had just brought in.

'Sirius?' Evangeline asked him as he set the crate down beside her.

Sirius looked up, 'Yes, my Angel?'

'Where did you get all that Firewhiskey?' Evangeline asked him curiously. Sirius smiled and tapped his nose before bending down and taking a bottle out of the crate and handing it to her.

'Happy Birthday,' Sirius said cheerfully, twisting the cap of the bottle. A hiss escaped and he downed a large amount of it. Evangeline shook her head. 'What?' he asked her with a smirk on his face.

'The party hasn't even started yet,' Evangeline said, gesturing to the amount of people in the Common Room. Lily, Izzy and Remus had yet to appear. She rolled her eyes, 'You'll be off your head by midnight.' Evangeline glanced down at her own bottle. _Oh what the hell_, she thought to herself and twisted the cap.

'That's my girl,' Sirius said, sitting down beside her, kissing her gently on the cheek and putting his arm around her. Evangeline glanced at him before lifting the bottle to her mouth and taking a sip. 'There's plenty more you know,' Sirius said as she took the bottle away from her mouth.

'I know, but I want to be able to play the game later on tonight,' Evangeline said, holding the green tinted bottle carefully in her hand.

'What game?' Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

'It's the 'I have never' game,' Evangeline told him. Sirius' blank expression told her that he had never heard of it. 'It's where everyone sits in a circle and we take it in turns to say something … like I have never ate food. And everyone who _has_ ate food takes a shot of Firewhiskey,' she explained.

'Sounds fun,' Sirius said. 'I think I'll get drunk,' he added as he took another swig of Firewhiskey.

Evangeline snorted. 'Pfft. You don't say,' she said, playfully tipping his bottle up further as he drank from it. Sirius coughed and spluttered as the Firewhiskey made it's way down his throat at an alarming rate. 'Nice one. Not so cool now, are we?' Evangeline taunted him.

'You know what?' Sirius said earnestly, setting his bottle of Firewhiskey down on the coffee table. He took Evangeline's bottle and set it down beside his own. Evangeline surveyed his expression carefully. There was a certain mischievousness about it that she was suspicious of. Evangeline raised her eyebrow to which Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. He shoved her over and jumped on top of her. 'I think it's about time you stopped insulting me, Miss Potter!' he said and began to tickle her ferociously.

'Ah, no! Sirius – STOP!' Evangeline yelled between giggles. She shook with laughter and began to try and wriggle away from him. 'Hahaha – SIRIUS! STOP!'

'What? Did somebody hear something?' Sirius said, straddling Evangeline and avoiding eye contact with her. 'It sounded as though somebody was shouting for someone to _stop_!' he said and began tickling her again.

Remus, Lily and Izzy walked into the Common Room. Izzy was carrying a large chocolate cake, Lily some buns and biscuits and Remus had the invisibility cloak in his hands. Remus rolled his eyes at the sight that met them as they reached the small sitting area. 'Porn in the Common Room!' Remus shouted, causing Sirius to sit up and Evangeline to stop giggling.

'That was not funny, Moony,' Evangeline said, sounding unamused.

Izzy coughed. 'Hypocrite!' she said, pointing her finger at Evangeline who pouted at her.

'Hey guys. Great, more food.' James said when he walked into the Common Room and noticed the two other large trays of food. 'So is that everyone then?' he asked, glancing around.

'Guess so,' Evangeline said, looking around. All the people that mattered most to her were in the room, that was all that she cared about. It didn't matter whether or not the party was brilliant or the best birthday party ever, just the fact that she was spending it with her friends.

Sirius clapped his hands together loudly. 'GREAT! Let's eat,' he said, grabbing some food from the tray.

For about an hour the party was quite civilised. They had moved the coffee table out of the way so that they could sit in a circle beside the fire and eat. Sirius and James, of course ate the most, continually asking if they could go down to the kitchens to get some more. When the food was gone they ate the chocolate cake and conversed with each other. When the chocolate caked was demolished, all that was left was the Firewhiskey. Typically, Sirius had already finished his first bottle and was onto his second. Evangeline at one point had to prise the large bottle from his hands to stop him from drinking it so quickly. But he succeeded in scamming her by kissing her passionately and deeply until he had his arms wrapped around her, grabbing the bottle from behind her back, therefore retrieving it back again. Evangeline huffed and ignored him for about five minutes for taking advantage of her. But only until he set his Firewhiskey down and pulled her into a tight hug telling her that nothing in the world mattered more to him than she did.

Everyone had went relatively quiet, Evangeline noticed this and lifted her head from Sirius' chest. She hummed to herself. 'Guys?' she said, trying to gain everyone's attention. 'Do you wanna play like … a game now? It's called 'I Have Never'.'

Lily gasped, 'I've heard of that game!'

'Okay,' Evangeline said, sitting up straight. 'I'll explain it.' And so she did. It didn't take everyone long to get the gist of the game. 'Okay, everyone got it?' She looked around and everyone nodded. 'I'll start. I have never … ' she paused to think, 'Played Quidditch.'

She, Sirius, Remus and James all took a shot of Firewhiskey.

'My turn!' Sirius informed them, 'I have never kissed a girl,' he said before confidently downing a shot.

Remus and James also took a shot. Evangeline and Izzy glanced at each other, smirks on their faces. At the same time they both drank a shot. Sirius gaped wide eyed at Evangeline, Y-You kissed a _girl_?' he asked her.

'It was only Izzy,' Evangeline said innocently, glancing at Remus who's eyes where like saucers. She laughed, 'On the cheek, guys! Jeez …'

'That's good,' Sirius said, with a sigh of relief.

'Oh, wait, it's my turn,' Lily said. She bit her lip as she thought of something to say. 'Hmm … I have never read a book,' she shrugged, and filled her glass with Firewhiskey and downed the thing faster than most people thought she would. Remus, Izzy and Evangeline also downed a shot.

'Yay! It's my turn!' Izzy said buoyantly, bouncing up and down. 'I have never fallen in love,' she said, glancing around and winking at Evangeline who smiled back. Izzy, picked up her shot and downed it, smiling at Remus who was sitting beside her. He also drank a shot. Evangeline glanced at Sirius, picked up her shot and drank it whilst looking him in the eye. He smiled back at her and kissed her softly on the lips when she had finished it. He picked up his own, downed it and slung his arm over Evangeline's shoulders.

Everyone glanced around, James was holding a shot in his hand, looking across at Lily who had her head down avoiding contact with everyone. James sighed, but downed the shot anyway. Evangeline felt sorry for her brother, she knew how much Lily meant to him.

'I have never felt alone,' Remus said, stunning everyone. 'But I'm not any more,' he added, glancing at Izzy who blushed.

He took his shot and downed it readily before glancing around at everyone else. Evangeline reached for her shot, shakily picked it up, lifted it to her mouth. She downed it quickly, before setting it down. She felt Sirius pull her closer to his body, but yet he too reached for his shot and downed it.

It was Peter's turn. 'Um …. ' he looked around bewilderedly as he attempted to think of something to say. 'I have never … ' his face cracked into a smile. 'I have never drank Firewhiskey.' He reached for his untouched until now shot and drank it slowly. Everyone else followed suit and did the same, although maybe not as slow.

James was stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'I have never seen a guy naked,' he said with a smirk.

Evangeline chuckled and shook her head. Izzy and Lily gaped at her, 'What – When?' Izzy asked her, flabbergastedly.

Evangeline glanced at Sirius and laughed as they met eye contact. James' eyes widened, 'YOU DID NOT!' he shouted, jumping to his feet and rushing towards Sirius.

'James! Sit down … ' Evangeline sighed, 'I accidentally walked in on him in the shower over the Summer. Okay? Satisfied?' she asked her brother who had returned to his seat. James rolled his eyes and nodded. Evangeline reached for her shot and downed it. 'Anyone else?' Sirius shifted tensely beside her. Evangeline glanced at him as he reached for his shot. Her eyes widened.

'It's not what it looks like,' Sirius reassured her. 'I walked in on Moony just after he got out of the shower.'

'Clearly it isn't what it looks like,' Izzy said, she was watching Remus who was reaching for a shot.

James laughed loudly, 'Oooh! Moony and Padfoot! Care to explain?' he taunted them.

Remus glanced at Sirius who shook his head vigorously. Remus glanced at Izzy who had her eyebrows raised. He visibly sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. 'I walked in on Padfoot, after he had drank three bottles of Firewhiskey, jumping on his bed – 'Remus gulped ' – naked.'

Evangeline burst into laughter with everyone else apart from Sirius and Remus who were grimacing. Evangeline hid her head in her hands. 'Ooh dear, 'she said after finally calming down. She wiped tears of mirth away from her eyes. 'I'm sure that was a sight!' she said, sighing. 'My turn? Hmm … ' a smile teased the corners of her mouth. She glanced at Lily, 'I have never accidentally felt up a girl's ass,' she said before laughing at Lily's expression.

'I hate you, Evie,' Lily said, grabbing her shot and downing it.

'At least it was only my ass,' Evangeline said.

Remus and James also downed a shot. Much to Evangeline's surprise, Sirius didn't. She glanced at him confusedly. 'I feel up girls' asses intentionally, not unintentionally,' he enlightened her.

'When you say girls' asses, I hope you only mean mine,' Evangeline said with her eyebrow raised suspiciously yet warningly.

'Of course I do! Anyway your ass is nicer than –'

'Padfoot, it's your turn,' James interrupted deliberately.

'Hmm … I have never pranked a Slytherin.'

Sirius, James, Remus, Evangeline and Peter all drank shots. 'Don't worry, you two,' Evangeline said, glancing between Izzy and Lily. 'We'll let you in on one some say,' she said with a wink.

'I think I'll pass, Evie,' Lily said. 'I have never thought that Bellatrix Black is a bitch.'

Evangeline snorted. 'Understatement. Major understatement,' she said before downing a shot, she was followed by everyone else.

As the night moved on and into the early hours of the morning, the 'I have never' statements became more random. The amount of alcohol had taken it's toll on Lily, Izzy and Peter who had fallen asleep leaning against the sofa. Remus, James, Sirius and Evangeline carried on for a while before Evangeline fell asleep in Sirius' arms still clutching her bottle of Firewhiskey. After deciding that the game was a bit boring when the three people left already knew almost everything about each other they stopped. James and Remus grabbed an armchair each and snuggled down for the night while Sirius was very happy to sit leaning against the sofa with Evangeline leaning against him. That was certainly one of the most eventful birthdays that Evangeline Potter would probably ever have.

**Hope you liked the chapter!!! REVIEWS!! Thanks to everyone who reviews every chapter I update, it is much appreciated! Tori xox **


	30. OWL's and Idiot Brothers

Chapter Thirty

_He's so sure of himself,  
You can tell by the way he talks,  
Straight as an arrow,  
Struttin' like a bigshot when he walks.  
_

_CAREERS ADVICE_

_All fifth years are to attend a short meeting with their Head of House __during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. __Time of individual appointments are listed below. _

'James, you're at two o'clock _this afternoon_. Not tomorrow,' Evangeline informed him as she scanned down the list of names. She broke a piece off her Easter egg and stuffed it in her mouth. 'You're straight after me,' she said, looking over her shoulder at her older brother. 'Does anyone know what we're in this afternoon anyway?' she asked anyone who would listen.

'Potions,' Remus answered her as he picked up a leaflet 'Make a Bang at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes' and began to examine it.

Evangeline's expression brightened, 'Aha! Score!' she said, hi-fiving James.

'Aw, that means your leaving me,' Sirius frowned and stuck his bottom lip out. 'I'm going to have to suffer Slughorn alone now,' he said gruffly as he fumbled through the leaflets on the desk.

Evangeline grabbed him around the waist from behind and hugged him. 'No you won't. I'll only be half an hour,' she said, kissing the side of his neck and releasing him from the hug. She moved beside him and began to look at the leaflets. 'And anyway, Slughorn likes you,' she said, deliberately bumping her side into him She winked and walked over to the sitting area, her Easter egg in her hand. Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head incredulously before turning his attention back to the leaflets on the desk.

'Don't you want to look at any of these?' Sirius asked her, holding up a leaflet.

'I don't really want to train security trolls, Sirius,' Evangeline said, nodding at the leaflet he was showing to her.

'It's a possibility,' Sirius said with a shrug.

'Yeah. If I fail all of my OWL's _and_ NEWT's,' Evangeline said, sitting down beside Lily on the sofa.

'Which is unlikely,' Remus added.

'Thanks, Remy,' Evangeline said, before eating the last piece of her Easter egg. 'I already know what I want to do anyway. Auror is the only job for me, thank you very much,' she said, crumpling up the wrapper and tossing it at Sirius. It hit him on the back of the head. She giggled when he turned around and glared at her playfully. 'What?' she said innocently.

'You are the biggest child I've ever met,' Sirius said, shaking his head as he grabbed a few leaflets and began to walk over to the sitting area.

'Correction,' Remus said, looking up from the leaflet on banking in Gringotts, 'She_ is_ the biggest child you will ever meet.'

'Thanks Moonboy,' Evangeline said.

Remus sighed, 'Please stop calling me that.'

'No, that's my personal nickname for you,' Evangeline said, snuggling up to Sirius as he sat down beside her. 'And when you're older I'll change it to Moonman,' she said with a smile.

'Oh, that's so nice of you,' Remus said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the leaflet he was holding.

'Put it this way, Moonboy,' Evangeline said. 'It's not half as bad as Furball,' she continued before glaring over at her brother who was immersed in a St. Mungo's leaflet. Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows, 'A Healer? I thought you wanted to be an Auror, James.'

James looked up from the leaflet, 'I do. I just wanted to see what you needed to be one,' he shrugged. 'Wait listen to this … this is what you need; at least an E at NEWT level in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Darks Arts _and_ Herbology. Flip, you'd need to be a genius!' he said, setting the leaflet down.

'Well, you can't blame them really. It's a very important job,' Evangeline said.

'Exactly,' Remus said. 'They can't just recruit people willy nilly. I mean, imagine if Padfoot got a job as a Healer. He – '

'Would look extremely sexy in those white coats they wear,' Evangeline interrupted him, grinning at the thought.

'I look sexy in anything I wear, Angel,' Sirius corrected her.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Like I was saying _before_ I got interrupted, and Padfoot's' head got bigger.' Sirius glanced warningly at him. 'He might not have the required results that would reflect on what he's actually like. Meaning he could do really well in Herbology … and not have actually done anything in class except stare longingly at the girl sitting in front of him –'

'That's me!' Evangeline said.

'Or throw dragon dung at unsuspecting class members,' Remus finished.

'I didn't throw dung at anyone!' Sirius said, sitting up abruptly. ' – No wait, I did,' he said, sitting back down again and snapping his mouth shut, determined not to say anything more.

'That was you!' Evangeline and Lily said simultaneously, both of them glancing at Sirius.

Sirius winced, 'Uhh … maybe?' he said, glancing at the girls that were sitting next to him. Suddenly he blurted out, 'It wasn't just me! It was Prongs too!' He pointed at James who was sitting staring into the fire minding his own business.

James glanced at Sirius. 'You just had to tell them, didn't you?' he said, rolling his eyes.

'Well, I _wasn't_ for taking all the blame,' Sirius shrugged before glancing at Evangeline and Lily who were glaring between James and himself. 'Not when two beautiful but angry women are glaring at me, anyway.'

'Well, that's just typical,' Lily said, getting up off the sofa. 'Trust Potter and Black. Honestly, I wish the pair of you would get your heads deflated and learn some manners,' she said, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. 'I don't know how you put up with it, Evie,' she looked at Evangeline who was smiling slightly. 'Anyway, I'll see you all in Potions … _unfortunately_,' she added glancing at James and Sirius before striding off out of the Common Room.

'I thought you said she had changed her opinion about me, Eva,' James said, watching the empty space where Lily had just walked out of before glancing at his sister. 'Clearly she hates me again,' he said bluntly.

'Well it's not my fault!' Evangeline said. 'You obviously did something to annoy her,' she said, as if it was no surprise. She narrowed her eyes, 'You didn't hex Snape again, did you? She's started hanging around with him a lot again.' She shuddered, 'Ooh, he gives me the creeps. There's just something about him, it's –'

'The greasy hair that you could fry chips in,' Sirius said.

'The hooked nose and spider-like appearance,' Remus added.

'Or the fact that the slimeball is up to his eyes in the Dark Arts,' James concluded.

Evangeline grimaced, 'All of them,' she said. 'But I can't see what Lily likes about him. I mean, I have spoken to him, he's not _that_ horrible but he just seems to be some misfit of a kid that has no friends.'

'I wonder why?' James asked.

'The only reason you hate him and think he's the scum of the earth James, is because you're jealous of his relationship with Lily,' Evangeline said. 'And possibly the fact that he's a Slytherin who enjoys the Dark Arts as much as I enjoy being with Sirius. Which is a lot,' she added.

'Exactly! He's a Slytherin!' James said, loosing his cool.

'That's a stereotype, James. Not all Slytherins are like Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy,' Evangeline said, narrowing her eyes angrily as she said their names. 'And before you start ranting on about how I'm _defending_ him. I'm not. I'm just warning you that if you carry on treating him like that, Lily will never like you.' She glanced sideways and noticed Sirius grinning madly. 'And no, that doesn't mean you can carry on making his life hell just because I told James not to,' she said sternly.

'Okay, fine,' Sirius said with a sigh, his grin faded.

Remus coughed intentionally. 'Whipped,' he said almost inaudibly.

'Yeah, like you aren't either,' Sirius snapped back. 'Remember at James' and Angel's party? One glare from Izzy and you squealed like a pig!'

'I still can't believe you were jumping up and down on your bed naked,' Evangeline said, shaking her head. 'Even if you were pissed, that's still not an excuse.'

'I bet you would have loved to have been there,' Sirius winked, before kissing her gently and repeatedly on the neck. Evangeline coughed but attempted to hide it with a moan of pleasure. Sirius stopped kissing her neck. 'Was that cough indicating that you wouldn't have wanted to be there? Or are you coming on with a cold?' he said, putting his hand to her forehead and checking her temperature.

'Oh, my word! Look at the time,' Evangeline said, glancing at her wrist. She didn't have a watch. 'McGonagall will be wondering where I am,' she said, kissing Sirius quickly on the lips, jumping from the sofa, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. 'You guys should get to Potions, it's almost half past,' she said, pointing at the clock above the fireplace. 'See ya!' she said as she ran out of the Common Room.

'She's mad,' James said, getting out of his armchair and stretching his arms.

'Tell me about it,' Sirius replied.

* * *

'Sorry I'm later, Professor!' Evangeline said as she burst through the door of the classroom. She walked briskly over to McGonagall's desk where she was seated, surrounded by a leaflets. She sat down on the chair provided and set her bag down beside her. 'I was a bit caught up,' Evangeline said with an apologetic smile.

Professor McGonagall looked up and blinked. 'So I see,' she said quietly as she surveyed the somewhat noticeable 'bruise' on Evangeline's neck. 'Now as you may already know, Potter,' she said, peeling her eyes away from Evangeline and shaking her head slightly. 'We are here to discuss which career path you should choose to follow and which subjects would be necessary for the profession you wish to train for once you graduate in seventh year,' McGonagall informed her. 'I have a slight feeling that there is not much point in asking you if you have had any thoughts about which career you would like to do once you leave. But I shall ask you anyhow.'

'An Auror,' Evangeline said confidently.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. 'Just as I had thought. I have a tenuous hunch that your brother might be the same, am I correct?'

'Yes, Professor,' Evangeline said. 'We've always wanted to be Aurors. It was something we grew up knowing about, you know. Dad being an Auror and everything,' she said with a little shrug.

'I see,' Professor McGonagall said, picking up a small black leaflet. 'To become an Auror requires top grades, Potter. They ask for a minimum of five NEWT's and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations'. After that you undergo a demanding series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. No doubt your father has told you all about those, eh?'

Evangeline smiled. 'Yes. He has. He said they were very challenging, naturally. He told me that they are to see how you perform under pressure and how you defend yourself and the others around you,' she said, remembering back to when she was eleven years old and her father had just come back from work with a massive gash down his face. Yet he reassured her that he was fine and that he had just sent three Death Eaters to Azkaban. Every day he would tell her stories, and once she had made her mind up she wanted to be just like her daddy and bring peace to the world she kept asking him more and more questions.

'Precisely,' Professor McGonagall agreed. 'It's a tough job, Potter. And I'm sure you know that. It also requires severe dedication and hard work. But I have no uncertainty in my mind that this is the right job for you, you are an extremely capable witch. Now, do you have any idea of which subjects you should choose?' she asked.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Charms,' Evangeline said. 'I was also thinking about taking on either Herbology or Arithmancy as well,' she said, glancing at Professor McGonagall for some reassurance.

'Well, you need five NEWT's but nothing says that you can't take six, Miss Potter,' McGonagall said. 'I have had students do it in the past, and I can reassure you it benefited them greatly. It may in the end be the decision maker between giving you or someone else a job. That other person may not have received as many NEWT's as yourself and therefore you end up getting it. But if it helps, Professor Sprout has given you grades of 'Acceptable' in the past two years and Professor Nugent has given you both 'Exceeds Expectations'. For Transfiguration, I do not accept anyone in my class who has not achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or above and I have no incertitude that you will be in that class,' Professor McGonagall said, glancing at Evangeline over the top of her glasses. 'I must say your Transfiguration is superior to past fifth formers that I would have said where top in their year,' The smugness in her voice indicated she was happy that the best in the year was none other than a Gryffindor.

'Professor Montgomery has said that your Defence Against the Dark Arts is quite extraordinary. 'The Potters possess outstanding ability in the subject, but it seems they both get distracted by a certain Mr Black' is how he put it,' McGonagall raised her eyebrow and continued. 'He has graded you 'Outstanding' for the past two years,' she concluded. 'All of your results are fine, Miss Potter. Professor Slughorn has said that all you need is more confidence, yet he gave you an 'Outstanding' as your last grade. Professor Flitwick has applauded yourself and Miss Evans for being the only ones to accomplish handing in _all_ your essays this year and has awarded you with an 'Outstanding' for two years running. Professor Grubbly-Plank has said that you have a certain fondness of not completing homework, yet still manage to come off with a perfect answer to any question she asks. Which is most bizarre, so she said to me. 'Exceeds Expectations' she has awarded you since third year. Astronomy seems to be acceptable, 'Exceeds Expectations' in the last two years. Your only downfall seems to be History of Magic and Divination, Potter. Professor Binns has graded you at 'Troll' and 'Poor'. Professor Trelawny has given you a 'Poor' and 'Acceptable',' Professor McGonagall glanced at Evangeline for what looked like an explanation.

'History of Magic is incredibly dull and boring and it's hard to concentrate when you're being taught by a ghost who doesn't even know your proper name. And it's sort of hard to determine someone's future when you gaze into a crystal ball and see nothing but fog, Professor,' Evangeline said, with a feeble smile. 'I normally end up telling Sirius that his future is uncertain or not to walk through fog or he might meet someone with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes.'

Professor McGonagall chuckled, 'Clearly you do not possess the 'Inner Eye', Miss Potter,' she said. 'Yes, I feel this has been a fairly constructive meeting, Potter. I must say you're not the only one who has thoughts of becoming an Auror. But it is very hard to be accepted by the Auror office, but not doubt with the links that you and your brother have that should be a little more simpler,' she said, with a small smile. 'I think that concludes our meeting today, Potter. You may return you your class.'

'Thank you, Professor,' Evangeline said, getting off her seat, grabbing her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and walking towards the door.

'… Oh, and send your brother to me, Potter,' McGonagall called after her as she opened the door.

_-_-_

June had arrived, of course this meant OWL's had come upon the fifth years. It was their last Transfiguration lesson before the examinations began the day after and Professor McGonagall had handed them out their timetables and was currently taking them through the procedure.

'Now as you will see, your OWL's will take place over two successive weeks. The theory exams will be in the morning while your practical examination will be in the afternoon. Naturally, your Astronomy practical will take place at night,' McGonagall said, glancing around the room.

'Now I must warn you,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'That the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been placed on your examination papers. Auto-answer Quills are banned from the examination hall – '

'Damn,' Sirius interrupted her.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'I bet you just did that for the attention,' she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

'What if I did?' Sirius replied cheekily.

McGonagall continued as thought she had not been disrupted. 'As are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink. Unfortunately, every year some students seem to think that they can outsmart the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules … this however, is not the case. I do hope that no one in Gryffindor would even think about disobeying them. That goes for the rest of you as well,' she glanced around the room at the Ravenclaws. 'Anyone who is found to have disobeyed the rules will be punished.'

'Better watch out, Padfoot,' James said rather loudly.

'Thank you for that input, Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall said, her nostrils flaring. 'Has anyone any questions?' she asked, searching around the room. Evangeline stuck her hand in the air. 'Yes, Potter?'

'When will we get our results?' Evangeline asked interestedly.

'An owl should be sent to you some time in July,' Professor McGonagall said.

Sirius grinned. 'Great, that means we can do absolutely nothing after the exams and not have to worry about the results for a month!' he said, leaning back casually in his chair, his arms behind his head. Evangeline saw Professor McGonagall rolling her eyes incredulously.

Their first examination the next day was Theory of Charms. Breakfast was quiet and subdued. Evangeline sat with her Standard Book of Spells propped up against the edge of her bowl. Her eyes blurred through the pages while every so often she lifted the spoon to her mouth. Lily was sitting opposite her doing the exact same, only at a much quicker speed. Remus was sitting beside Evangeline quietly explaining something to Izzy who was nodding and agreeing frequently. Peter was reading what looked like three years worth of charms notes, shaking his head irritatedly and sighing. James and Sirius had yet to make an appearance. Eventually they did, strolling down the aisle, not a book in their hand nor a couple of notes to read from. Sirius sat himself down beside Evangeline, kissing her on the cheek before reaching for the bacon that sat in front of him.

'No notes? No books?' Evangeline asked him, but not looking up from her Charms book in which she was deeply immersed.

'Nope, Sirius answered simply.

Evangeline smiled slightly. 'Good luck in your exam, honey,' she said, before beginning to mutter the incantations under her breath.

Once breakfast was over, the fifth years and seventh years waited in the Entrance Hall while the other students made their way to their classes. Once they had all dispersed, at half nine they were called back into the Great Hall. The four long tables had been replaced by many smaller tables facing the front. McGonagall stood at the front, she waited for them to be seated. Evangeline grabbed a desk in front of James and waited patiently. She frequently glanced down nervously at the Charms paper set on the desk in front of her.

Professor McGonagall glanced around the room, 'You may begin,' she said, turning over the giant hourglass on the desk beside her.

Evangeline flipped over the paper, she picked up her quill, dipped it into her ink and glanced down at the first question: _a) Name the incantation for the colour change charm and b) describe the wand movement._ Evangeline rolled her eyes, she was almost certain that James was smirking with glee behind her. He having used that charm on countless occasions to change any unsuspecting Slytherins hair red and gold. She sighed and began to scribble down the answer.

Less than two hours later, Evangeline sat up in her seat, set her quill down and sighed with relief. She looked over her answers once more, decided that she had completed each question to the major extent, even though she wasn't sure about one of the questions she had answered, she set it face down on the desk. She glanced around to her left, Sirius was lounging in his chair, chewing on the end of his quill. Remus was reading his answers, his eyebrows furrowed. Lily was still scribbling away, glancing up every so often at the hour glass that sat on the desk at the front. Izzy was looking bored and staring into space. Peter sat in the row beside her, he was scratching his head, a puzzled look etched on his face. Suddenly she was poked in the back, she glanced up at Professor McGonagall who wasn't looking and turned around to face James.

'Like the first question?' Evangeline whispered with a smirk.

James chuckled quietly, 'Loved it! How'd you think you did?'

'Alright I suppose, you?'

'I think I did rather well for not looking at a single book,' James replied. Evangeline rolled her eyes and turned around again to face the front.

'Quills down please,' Professor McGonagall barked from the front. The hourglass had ran out. 'Please remain in your seats while I collect your parchment. _Accio!_' About a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed through the air and into her outstretched arms.

Evangeline knew that was the signal to go, she glanced down at the paper once more before she stuffed the paper into the front pocket of her bright purple bag. She picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder and followed James out of the Great Hall where they were met by Sirius, Izzy and Remus.

'Well? How'd you do?' Evangeline asked Sirius who had sneaked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sirius nodded. 'Pretty well, actually. Just shows, you don't need books to pass an exam.' Evangeline chuckled. 'And what about you, my little bookworm?' he asked her, as they waited for the desks to be replaced by the four large house tables so that they could have lunch.

'Okay, I suppose. I messed something up though, I'm sure of it,' Evangeline said, furrowing her eyebrows trying to remember which question she had had trouble answering. 'Oh well, I can't go and correct it now,' she said with a shrug.

Sirius snorted. 'I'm pretty sure you didn't mess anything up, Angel. You're one of the smartest in our year. Heck, you probably are the smartest,' he said. 'Who cares if you messed up. Everyone does,' he said, trying to reassure her. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Thanks, Sirius,' Evangeline said, and kissed him appreciatively on the lips.

Once they were allowed into the Great Hall again, they sat down on their usual seats and grabbed something to eat. Evangeline had her wand in one hand, a sandwich in the other. She was muttering incantations under her breath and then practising the wand movement. At one point she accidentally said them at the same time, levitating Remus' sandwich out of his hand. Once lunch was over they were trooped into a small chamber just off the Great Hall to await being called for their practical examination. Small groups of students filed out of the room in alphabetical order, the others were left to practise incantations and spells that Professor Flitwick had mentioned in class that might be on the exam. Sirius had been one of the first people to complete their practical exam, shortly followed by Lily, Izzy, Remus and Peter.

Eventually Professor McGonagall called out, 'Parks, Michael – Perkins, Jane – Potter, Evangeline – Potter, James.'

Evangeline glanced nervously at James and they followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. 'Miss Potter, Professor Tofty is free,' she pointed to an old, balding wizard. 'Mr Potter, Professor Marchbanks,' she pointed to the witch at the very end of the room.

'Good luck,' Evangeline mouthed to James as she walked over to Professor Tofty.

Evangeline smiled feebly as she reached Professor Tofty who smiled a toothy grin. 'Potter, is it?' Evangeline nodded. 'Obviously Evangeline, not James, eh?' the old man chuckled. 'Now, no need to be nervous. Right, see this egg cup here … can you levitate it for me please.'

Evangeline pointed her wand at the small egg cup sitting on the desk. '_Wingardium Leviosa_' she said and swished her wand before flicking it at the end of the incantation. She sighed in relief as her egg cup began to float in the air.

'Jolly good,' Professor Tofty said as he watched the egg cup float high above his head.

After gaining her confidence by doing well on the very first spell, Evangeline thought she did rather well. Her Colour Changing spell went better than she had expected and she managed to turn her rat yellow even though she had trouble remembering the wand movements. The Summoning Charm Professor Tofty had asked her to perform went perfectly and the dinner plate he was holding flew out of his hands and straight into Evangeline's.

'That's you I'm afraid, Miss Potter,' Professor Tofty said with a smile. 'Well done … ' he lowered his voice, ' … one of the best I've seen so far,' he said with a wink.

'Thank you, Professor,' Evangeline smiled and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

Throughout the next week or so, Evangeline found that OWL's weren't as stressful as she thought they would be. The day after Charms came Transfiguration, an easy pass for Evangeline who hadn't even looked at a book. Things weren't so good for Izzy who accidentally managed to vanish her examiners hat instead of the rat sitting on the table. Herbology went … nonetheless disastrous for Evangeline. Even though she felt confident in the theory exam, the practical was a different kettle of fish. After wrestling Devils Snare and getting stung by a Poisoned Spineroot, she felt that if she received an Acceptable she would be extremely pleased. But things got substantially better when she heard that Bellatrix Black got attacked by a Fanged Geranium and was nearly strangled to death by the Devils Snare.

History of Magic was the most boring exam, by far. Not knowing any of the facts and figures Evangeline wrote what she called the 'biggest pile of shite ever' and spent half the exam throwing balls of parchment at some snotty Slytherin sitting in front of her. Care of Magical Creatures went considerably well. She managed to identify a Knarl in a basket of hedgehogs, touch a Hippogriff without getting ripped to shreds and tell Professor Tofty the cautions he must take when approaching a wand tree. Potions went better than what she had expected it to. She found the theory surprisingly simple and the practical was a walk in the park.

Divination was what Evangeline considered to be a laugh. She told Professor Marchbanks that she would be receiving an expensive gift in the near future, but she should be careful as the small plant in her front room might be Devils Snare rather than ivy. Professor Marchbanks smiled at her, causing Evangeline to burst out laughing at tell her that she was obviously no good at Divination. Only to find out that Marchbanks really had ivy sitting in her front room. Astronomy seemed to last longer than what Evangeline had expected. Maybe it was because she had finished the paper within the first hour and in the second hour sat drawing little pictures on the desk. The practical was amusing, she identified all the moons of Jupiter and eventually managed to find the Orion constellation after half an hour of trying to find it. Only before managing to accidentally knock over her telescope, causing a ridiculously loud noise.

One of her last exams was Arithmancy, Evangeline and Lily were the only Gryffindors doing it so that meant everyone else had a free day to revise for Defence Against the Dark Arts. They obviously didn't and the Marauders and Izzy went out and sat in the blistering sun. Evangeline felt that she did particularly well in the exam, hopefully managing to correctly calculate Professor Tofty's personality using his full name and the number chart.

The last exam was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Personally, Evangeline was looking forward to it. Once again, at half nine they were called into the Great Hall. Evangeline took her seat behind James, while Sirius managed to sneak into their row three desks behind Evangeline. Remus grabbed a desk two seats behind Sirius with Izzy sitting behind the desk next to him. Peter grabbed a desk two rows across and Lily had wandered off and got a seat near Snape.

Professor Flitwick stood at the front. 'You may begin,' he squeaked and once more but for the last time the hourglass was turned upside down.

Evangeline turned over the paper and read the first question. She grinned and began to scribble away on the parchment provided. After writing for nearly an hour she reached question ten. She stifled a laugh at how easy it was and began to write a word perfect answer. She made her way to the last page of the paper. James yawned loudly, Evangeline glanced up at him as he rumpled his hair. She shook her head and continued to write the answer to the last question.

'Five more minutes!'

Evangeline sighed and set down her quill, she picked up her parchment and held it close to her face so that she could reread what she had wrote. Satisfied with every answer she rolled up the parchment and set it down on her desk once more. She leant back in her chair and began to fiddle with her quill. Suddenly James turned around and grinned back. Evangeline sat up and glanced back at who he was signalling to. Sirius. She smiled and winked at him as he lounged in his chair, his hair falling casually into his face. He blew a kiss to her, she blushed and turned back around in her seat. James was watching her with his eyebrows raised, eventually he turned back around in his seat.

'Quills down, please,' Professor Flitwick squeaked. 'Yes, that means you too, Stebbins! Now please remain seated while I collect your rolls of parchment! _Accio!_'

Hundreds of rolls of parchment zoomed through the air and into his outstretched arms, knocking him over backwards off his feet. Evangeline laughed, so did several other people. A few people from the front rows, helped him to his feet again. Evangeline glanced around patiently. Lily was sitting a couple of seats behind Snape. His black eyes were scanning the room. She shuddered and turned to face the front again.

'Thank you … thank you,' Professor Flitwick panted as he got to his feet. 'Very well, you are all free to go!'

Evangeline jumped to her feet, stuffed the paper in her bag, and swung her bag over her shoulder. She walked down the aisle with James to where Sirius, Remus and Izzy were waiting. Evangeline kissed Sirius on the lips as he put his arm around her waist and they walked out of the Great Hall.

'Like question ten, Moony?' Sirius asked as they walked into the Entrance Hall.

Remus laughed. 'Loved it,' he replied briskly. '_Give five signs that identify the werewolf. _Excellent question.'

'D'you think you managed to get all the signs?' James asked in tones of mock concern.

'Think I did,' Remus said seriously as they joined the crowds of people waiting to get out into the sunlit grounds.

'You better have, Moonboy,' Evangeline said, sticking her tongue out at him.

'Don't worry, Furball,' Remus retorted with a smug look on his face. 'I think I got them perfectly right. One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin.'

Everyone except Peter laughed. 'I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, 'But I couldn't think what else – '

'How thick are you, Wormtail?' James asked impatiently. 'You run around with a werewolf once a month – '

'James!' Evangeline and Izzy snapped.

'Keep your voice down will you,' Remus implored.

'Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake,' Sirius said, his arm still firmly wrapped around Evangeline's waist. 'I'll be surprised if I don't get an 'Outstanding' at the least.'

'Me too,' James added.

'At least that's one paper you'll get an 'Outstanding' on,' Evangeline teased him.

'Oi! No insulting the boyfriend,' Sirius said, as he began to tickle her side. 'Or no kisses for a week,' he said in mock seriousness.

'Padfoot, you wouldn't survive without kissing her for a week!' James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Golden Snitch.

'Where'd you get that?'

'Nicked it,' James replied casually. He started playing with the snitch, allowing it to fly no further than a few feet away before catching it again. Peter watched in awe.

'I don't believe you, James,' Evangeline said, as she watched him catch the snitch once more. 'You're not even the Gryffindor seeker. I am,' she said bluntly.

'It's not my fault I'm so good at Quidditch that I could play every position on the field,' James said with a cocky smirk.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as they walked over to the large beech tree that they frequently sat under while revising for their exams. They sat down in the shade of the beech tree while James continued to show off by letting the snitch fly further away. A group of girls had made their way over to the lake, taken off their socks and shoes and where dipping them in the cool, refreshing water of the lake. Remus pulled a book out of his bag, while Izzy lay down beside him, shielding her face from the sun. Sirius had resorted to lying down, while Evangeline sat up and watched the sun glimmering on the lake's surface. Sirius ran his hand up the back of Evangeline's shirt causing her to shiver. He pulled himself up beside her and began to kiss her neck, eventually reaching her lips.

'Do you really have to?' Izzy said.

Evangeline and Sirius pulled away from each other with mischievous grins on their faces. 'You didn't have to watch, you know,' Evangeline said.

'You're blocking my sunlight,' Izzy said bluntly.

James was continually letting the snitch fly further away from him, catching it at the last minute. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Peter would gasp and applaud him.

'Put it away, will you,' Sirius said as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer, 'before Wormtail wets himself with excitement.'

Peter went slightly pink, but James grinned. 'If it bothers you,' he shrugged and stuffed the struggling snitch back in his pocket.

'I'm bored,' Sirius said, 'I wish it was full moon.'

'You might,' Remus said darkly from behind his book.

'This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' James said quietly, 'Look who it is … '

Sirius turned his head, a grin appearing on his face. 'Excellent,' he said softly, '_Snivellus.'_

Evangeline turned to look in the direction Sirius and James where looking. Snape was on his feet, stuffing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows Sirius and James stood up. 'Oh no you don't,' Evangeline said, trying to grab onto the back of Sirius's trousers.

'Why do I even bother?' Evangeline asked and followed them. Remus, Izzy and Peter remained sitting. Remus was still staring down at his book, his eyes weren't moving though a small frown line had appeared on his forehead. Izzy continued to lie in the sun. Peter was glancing from James and Sirius to Snape with a look of avid anticipation.

'Alright, Snivellus?' James asked loudly.

Snape reacted fast, as though he had been expecting an attack. He dropped his bag, plunged his hand inside his robes, his wand was half-way into the air when James shouted: '_Expelliarmus!' _

Snape's wand flew through the air and landed on the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. '_Impedimenta!_' he pointed his wand at Snape who was knocked off his feet half-way through a dive to his own fallen wand. Evangeline shook her head in disbelief as she made her way towards them.

Snape lay panting on the ground as James and Sirius advanced on him, their wands raised. James glancing over his shoulder at the water's edge where the girls where sitting. Yet, he didn't notice his little sister gaining on them.

'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' James asked.

'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' Sirius said viciously, 'there'll be grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'

Several people laughed; Evangeline was not one of them. As much as she disliked Snape, what Sirius said was cruel. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him. He was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

'You – wait,' Snape panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you – wait!'

'Wait for what?' Sirius said coolly. 'What're you gonna do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'

Snape let out a mixture of swear words and curses. But nothing happened, his wand was ten feet away. Evangeline stood a few feet behind James and Sirius, her arms folded. Standing before her was her brother and her boyfriend, cursing someone because they thought it was amusing. She knew that they wouldn't speak to her if she defended a Slytherin. Especially if that Slytherin was Snape.

'Wash your mouth out,' James said coldly. 'Scourgify!'

'JAMES!' Evangeline shouted disgustedly.

James turned around. 'C'mon sis, lighten up,' he said casually before turning back to Snape. 'It's just a bit of fun.'

Snape was gagging, choking on the pink bubbles that were streaming out of his mouth. His lips were covered in froth, he was spluttering and coughing.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

James and Sirius turned around, Lily was standing beside Evangeline. James' free hand immediately jumped to his hair. 'Alright, Lily?' he said, the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature voice.

'Leave him alone, Potter,' Lily repeated. 'What's he ever done to you?'

James smirked. 'Well,' he said, appearing to deliberate the point, 'It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean …'

Evangeline rolled her eyes. She was surprised Lily hadn't decapitated him by now. 'You think you're funny,' Lily said coldly, 'but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_.'

'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' James said quickly. 'Go on … go out with me and I would never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' Lily spat.

'Bad luck, Prongs,' Sirius said briskly and turned back to Snape who was inching his way towards his fallen wand. 'OI!'

It was too late, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on James' cheek, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled around, a second flash of light and Snape was in the air dangling upside down. His robes had fallen down over his head to reveal skinny pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. James, Sirius and Peter roared with laughter, along with the spectators. Evangeline smiled amusedly; but couldn't bring herself to laugh.

Lily's furious expression almost twitched into a smile, 'Let him down!'

'Certainly,' James said and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell to the ground in a heap.

Disentangling himself from his robes he got to his feet, his wand drawn, but Sirius said, '_Petrificus Totalus.' _Snape keeled over, rigid as a board.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily yelled, she too had her wand drawn. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' James said earnestly.

'You wouldn't dare, James,' Evangeline snarled, fishing her own wand from her pocket and holding it menacingly in front of her. Brother or not, he wasn't for hexing one of her best friends. James glanced at her, his face was emotionless. Evangeline stared back at him angrily and then glanced at Sirius. Evangeline shook her head and looked away from him.

'Take the hex off him,' Lily said, pointing her wand at Snape.

James sighed deeply, pointed his wand at Snape and muttered the counter-curse. 'There you go,' he said as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus – '

'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'

Evangeline's eyes widened. 'You evil bastard!' she growled and she dived towards Snape, but Sirius caught her around the waist and pulled her back. She sighed angrily and glanced up at Sirius, a scowl on her face. She was angry that he hadn't let her maul that greasy bastard to pieces and the fact that he and James had started all of it in the first place.

Lily blinked and stared at Snape. 'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_.'

'Apologise to Evans!' James roared, pointing his wand threateningly at Snape.

'I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're just as bad as he is!'

'What?' James yelped. 'I'd NEVER call you a you-know-what!'

'Messing up your hair because you think it's cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing of with that stupid snitch – you're not even the seeker! – walking down tha corridors and hexing anyone that annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK,' Lily hissed, turned on her heel and hurried away.

'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!'

'I don't think she's coming back, you dickhead,' Evangeline snapped.

James ignored her. 'What is it with her?' he said, trying and failing to look as though it was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' Sirius said.

'You don't say,' Evangeline said, growing frustrated.

'Right,' James said, who looked furious now, 'right – ' There was a flash of light and once again Snape was dangling upside down in the air. 'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'

'Grow up, James!' Evangeline said, holding her wand up.

'Did you _hear_ what he called Evans?' James asked her, it was clear he was annoyed.

'I did and I would have mauled him to pieces if idiot here,' Evangeline nodded towards Sirius, 'hadn't stopped me.'

'Then I'm sure you would want to get your own back on Snivellus, wouldn't you?' James asked her, deliberately jerking his wand so that Snape would sway violently from side to side. Evangeline didn't answer him. James turned back to Snape, he grinned evilly. '_S_ – '

'_Impedimenta!_' Evangeline shouted; James was knocked off his feet and Snape fell in a heap on the ground. She glanced warningly back at Sirius and ran past James, kicked his wand away and advanced on Snape. She pulled him up by the back of his robes, handed him his wand. She glared angrily into his black eyes, raised her fist and punched him hard in the face. He wobbled backwards and nearly lost his balance. 'Be thankful I didn't do to you what I did to Bellatrix,' Evangeline spat. 'Run along now, wouldn't want to get hexed again would we?'

Snape glared at her, but he turned his back and scuttled off, collecting his belongings as he went. Evangeline turned around, James was on his feet, his wand in his hand again. 'What'd you do that for?' James shouted irritatedly.

Evangeline flicked her wand once more and James and Sirius landed on the ground beside each other. 'You two are unbelievable. How stupid could you be?' she asked them, shaking her head, 'Actually, don't answer that.' She glanced at Sirius, 'I'll deal with you later,' she said. 'Well I'm off to find Lily, one of my best friends who you have just made so mad she might just murder me because I'm related to _you_!' she said, glaring at James. 'I'll see you later,' Evangeline said, as she ran off up the grass mound.

'I've just realised my sister can be quite scary,' James said, glancing at Sirius.

'She's gonna kill me later,' Sirius moaned, rolling his eyes.

'She'll kill us both!'

'Now she'll _definitely not_ kiss me for a week.'

**Hope you liked the chapter!! **

**REVIEWS!! As always (: **

**Constructive criticism and all that stuff. **

**Tori xox **


	31. Fifth Year Epilogue

Epilogue

_It's not the end, whoa, you know it's not the end_

The school year had ended and it was halfway through the summer holidays. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup due to a spectacular finale against Ravenclaw, eventually winning by four hundred and twenty to two hundred. Evangeline caught the snitch right from Ravenclaw seeker, Norman Price's nose, but she made sure that James had scored at least five goals before she did. Because of Gryffindor's consistent wins over all the rest of the houses, that made them in the running for the House Cup. They were drawing with Ravenclaw, who rarely lost points, but only until the very last class of the year; Transfiguration. It was Izzy who managed to gain five points from McGonagall for perfecting her spell, leaving Gryffindor in the lead as the year drew to an end. Evangeline was sure that McGonagall had done it on purpose, just so that Gryffindor would win the House cup. So, the feast at the end of the year was glittered with the colours of red and gold. On the way back on the train, Evangeline got an unpleasant visit from Bellatrix Black, obviously wanting to get her back for the trouble that she had caused that year. Evangeline who was in no mood to deal with her, shot a bat-bogey hex her way and kicked her out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Evangeline and James, of course, went to live with their father over the summer. He had bought a house with a large garden in the country towards the coast. They rarely heard from their mother, a few letters indicating that they could come and visit her if they wished. Evangeline curtly dismissed the invitation. James visited her once, using the Floo Network that both the houses were connected by. But on his return, he swore that he would attempt not to go back as his mother spent the entire time begging him to live with her once more. Sirius also lived with them, he would never return to Grimauld Place, even if he had wanted to, Evangeline wouldn't have let him. Their relationship continued through through the summer, a few arguments here and there, but what relationship doesn't? Evangeline's father had made sure as soon as Sirius stepped in the front door that a line had been drawn, ruling out any inappropriate activity, either that or he would be kicked out. Evangeline knew that wasn't true, her father had loved Sirius like another son and would never throw him out of the house. As usual, James and Sirius were always up to know good, giving Evangeline heart attacks by frightening her on countless occasions and pranking her consistently. Even though Sirius was her boyfriend, he definitely didn't hold back on a chance to prank her.

Towards the end of July, Remus and Peter had been invited up for the rest of the summer. This of course meant more trouble for Evangeline, even though she was Marauder herself. Clearly, being anything other than male meant that you were going to get pranked. Even her father had joined in with the Marauders at one point. She would have invited Lily up, but after her argument with James towards the end of the year she sadly refused the invitation. Izzy was in France, her family usually went there each summer, thus leaving Evangeline to cope with having to live with four troublesome guys yet again.

There was a loud bang against the wall. Evangeline tossed over in her bed and slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched her arms up in the air. 'What the hell... ?' she muttered to herself. Once again it was silent, she sighed irritatedly, turned over on her side and closed her eyes once more. The banging began once more, Evangeline snapped her eyes opened and glanced at the clock on the wall; eight o'clock. She growled displeasedly, and kicked her duvet off of her body. She swivelled her body around until her legs were dangling off the bed. Slowly, she managed to lift her body to a sitting position. She groaned at the thought of getting up so early and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 'Stupid, idiot Marauders,' Evangeline complained and got to her feet.

She stumbled towards the door of her bedroom, yawning as she went. She reached the door, lifted her hand up to the hand and turned it. Evangeline blinked and attempted to turn it again. It wouldn't budge. She sighed exasperatedly and grabbed her wand from her desk. '_Alohomora_,' she said, she heard the lock open, shoved her wand down the waistband of her pyjama shorts and turned the handle. She pulled open the door, trudging out, expecting to find herself surrounded by Marauders. But she wasn't. Evangeline rolled her eyes and walked down the landing, glancing into each room as she walked towards the stairs. No one was there. She walked quietly down the stairs, confused as to where the banging noise had come from.

'There she is!' came a voice from up the stairs.

Evangeline glanced back to see James standing at the top of the stairs, his wand drawn. 'You're not allowed to use magic outside of school, Jamie,' she said, smiling up at him smugly. 'Surely you should know that by now.'

'Who cares about that stupid rule!' James replied. 'Anyway, as far as I know, you used it to open your bedroom door,' he raised his eyebrows cockily. Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'I bet you wanna know why I locked it in the first place, huh?'

'Yes, I wouldn't mind knowing,' Evangeline said. 'But obviously you wanted me to get out, otherwise you would have put a stronger spell on it, rather than just using the key,' she said, smiling before putting her hands on her hips.

'Didn't I tell you she would say that, Prongs?' Remus said, suddenly appearing beside James. 'She's not stupid,' he said, he too had his wand in his hand. Evangeline eyed them warily, wondering whether or not she should just disarm them.

'Thanks, Moonboy,' Evangeline said, smiling at Remus' annoyed expression. He hated her calling him that. 'Would you just hurry up and prank me so that I can get my breakfast,' she said, glancing at her watch that her father had bought her.

'You seem keen, Angel,' Sirius said, appearing on the other side of James.

Evangeline raised her eyebrow. 'How did I know that you would be in on this too? I'm your girlfriend, you'd think you might cut me some slack,' she said, folding her arms.

'Well, I wouldn't have to prank you if you hadn't of pranked me the other day,' Sirius grinned. 'That was a horrible prank to play on me!' he pouted, and folded his arms, copying her actions.

'It was hilariously funny though, you should –' James had raised his wand, and was pointing it at Evangeline. Her eyes widened, ' – James, what – ARHHHHHHHH!' The stairs disappeared beneath her, she fell on her stomach and she went sliding down them. She managed to swivel herself around onto her back, she groaned once she noticed the pool of mud at the bottom of the stairs. _SPLASH! _Evangeline landed in the mud, splattering it everywhere, over the walls, the carpet and obviously herself.

'What on earth was – ' Evangeline's father came rushing out of the kitchen but stopped abruptly at the doorway. 'Evie … what _are_ you doing?' he asked, as he watched his daughter pull herself to her feet. She turned to face him, glared at him and glanced up the stairs, not uttering a word. 'James,' her father said sternly. 'What did you do to your sister this time?'

'Nothing, she just fell down the stairs,' James said simply with an innocent shrug.

Evangeline gasped and fumbled at the band of her shorts for her wand, 'Why – you – little –' she pulled out her wand and shot a stinging hex at her brother who yelped as it hit him.

'Evangeline,' her father said, grabbing her wand from her hand, 'No magic outside school and don't hex your brother.'

'He started it!' Evangeline complained, flinging her arm in the direction of her brother who was grinning smugly. 'And he used magic too!'

Their father sighed and brought his hand to his face, 'James, clean this mess up,' James scowled and huffily trudged down the stairs. 'And go and get yourself cleaned up, Evie,' he said, glancing at his daughter who was grinning smugly at her brother. The exact same grin he had smiling a moment before.

'Of course, daddy,' Evangeline said in a sickly sweet voice. James glared at her as she walked past him, she deliberately elbowed him in the ribs before climbing the stairs. Sirius and Remus where grinning maniacally, attempting to hold back their laughter as James was handed a mop and bucket by his father.

Once Evangeline had had a shower, changed into a pair of denim shorts and a brightly coloured t-shirt she bounded down the stairs and giggled as she walked over the clean, shining floor at the bottom of the stairs. She skipped into the kitchen towards the table where everyone was seated. She kissed Sirius on the cheek as she walked past where he was sitting before doing the same to her father. She glanced over at James who was watching her in a hawk-like manner. 'What's wrong, Prongs? You want a kiss too?' she asked him.

'No thanks, I don't want to get diseased,' James retorted, as he plunged the spoon into his bowl of cornflakes.

Evangeline laughed, James was obviously annoyed with her. She walked over to the bread bin, grabbed two slices of bread and walked over to the toaster her father had bought. She looked confusedly at it, she pressed a few buttons before glancing over at her father who was watching her with interest. It was clear he was trying not to laugh. 'It's not funny, dad. How do you work this silly thing?' she asked, glancing around at the electrical object.

'See those two openings at the top, put the bread in there,' her father said, pointing at the toaster. Evangeline put the bread in the two designated openings and glanced back at her father. 'Then push that lever down,' he said. Evangeline pushed the silver lever down, flinching as she expected it to pop back up again, but it didn't.

'What do I do now?' Evangeline asked.

'You wait,' her father said, picking up his bowl and walking over to the sink.

'Oh,' Evangeline murmured as she watched out the window at the sun that was shining on the river that passed their house. Since the weather had picked up they had pretty much spent almost everyday down by the river, lying on the embankment or splashing about in the water. She looked to the sky, flocked by sparrows that were swooping around in the air. She narrowed her eyes, there were bigger birds amongst them, much bigger. 'OWLS!' Evangeline yelped, jumping and throwing her arms in the air. Everyone else at the table jumped in surprise at her sudden outburst. 'There are five owls flying towards our house!' she said, answering the confused expressions of the others.

'Yay,' James answered in fake excitement.

Evangeline shot a glance at him. 'They're bringing our results, James! How can you not be excited?' she asked him incredulously before she undid the latch on the window and pushed it open so that the owls had a way in. 'Here they come!' Evangeline said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as each owl, one by one swooped into the kitchen and landed on the table. 'Which one's mine? Which one?' she asked repeatedly.

'Calm down, Evie,' her father said, taking the letter from the nearest owl. 'This one's yours, Remus,' he said, handing the letter to Remus who took it. He glanced around nervously as the other found their letter.

'Oh my God,' Evangeline said, picking up the letter. 'This one is mine –' she glanced at the envelope, her eyes wide, then around at everyone else,' – I-I'm not sure I want to open it now,' she said, holding the letter in her shaking hands and staring at the address on the front.

'Don't be stupid, Evie,' James said, shaking his head. 'We'll open them all together –' he grabbed the back of the envelope, ready to rip it open, ' – Ready?' he glanced around at everyone else who had done the same. 'Go.'

The ripping of paper echoed through the room. Evangeline ripped her envelop down the middle, dropping it in the process, she quickly unfolded the letters that it contained. She threw the list of things she needed for the next year onto the table. Eventually she came to the letter she was looking for:

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) _

_Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grade: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_EVANGELINE APRIL POTTER HAS ACHIEVED: _

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

Evangeline grinned, she was extremely happy with her results. Although she wasn't so sure about her Herbology result, she was pretty sure that when she got stung by the Spineroot that she wasn't going to do well. Apparently her exam went better than what she thought it did. She glanced around at everyone else in the room, they were all smiling apart from Peter. 'Well? How's you guys do?' she asked and sat down in the nearest chair, scanning over the letter to make sure that she had read it properly.

James grinned over at her, 'Passed everything except Divination and History of Magic,' he said, handing her his letter and grabbing Evangeline's out of her hand. He snorted as he read down her results. 'Seven 'Outstandings', an 'Exceeds Expectations', an 'Acceptable' and a 'Dreadful,' he muttered and shook his head.

Evangeline read her brother's he had received five 'Outstandings', two 'Exceeds Expectations', a 'Poor' and a 'Dreadful'. He had beaten her at Herbology, not that she minded he was honestly better at than what she was. 'That's brilliant, James,' Evangeline said with a smile, handing his letter back to him. She watched as Sirius scanned down his letter for the thousandth time already. She got up off her seat walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him, leaning her head on his arm. She smiled up at him, 'Well?'

Sirius smiled down at her, 'Five 'Outstandings', two 'Exceeds Expectations', a 'Poor' and … a 'Troll' in History of Magic,' he said, laughing at the last result he listed.

Evangeline laughed along with him, 'I think everyone failed History of Magic,' she said, 'I got a 'Dreadful'.'

'What?' Sirius said, glancing down at her. 'One of the smartest girls in our year got a '_Dreadful'_!' he said, with wide eyes and fake shock. 'Well, I never thought I'd see the day!' he said.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'You know fine rightly I did nothing in that class,' she said.

'Apart from me,' Sirius winked. 'Well, close to anyway.'

Evangeline shook her head and glanced over at Remus who had sat himself down on the chair she had just got out of. 'So, Moonboy, how did you do?' she asked him as Sirius pulled out a chair, sat down on it, dragged her over to him by the hand and sat her on his lap.

'Okay, I guess,' Remus replied. Evangeline looked at him expectantly. Remus rolled his eyes, 'I got six 'Outstandings', an 'Exceeds Expectations', an 'Acceptable' and a 'Dreadful',' he said, glancing down at the floor, suddenly noticing the envelope that lay abandoned there.

'That's great, Moony!' Sirius said.

'Thanks, Pads,' Remus said gratefully before bending down to retrieve the envelope. He picked it up, but something fell out of it. He furrowed his eyebrows and read the envelope. It was Evangeline's. He grinned maniacally and bent down to pick up the small badge that lay gleaming on the floor. He began to laugh as he sat back in his chair, the small badge in his hands.

'What's wrong, Remy?' Evangeline asked, as she watched his shoulders shake violently with his laughter. Remus set the small badge on the table, so she could see it. 'It's your Prefect badge, what's so funny about that?' she asked him confusedly.

'It's not mine,' Remus said, between laughs.

'Well then whose is it?' Evangeline asked.

'Yours!' Remus shouted, pointing at her.

'ANGEL'S A PREFECT?!' Sirius shouted in Evangeline's ear. He was almost as surprised as what she was.

Evangeline's face dropped. 'Don't be stupid. It's obviously someone else's,' she said, a horrified expression on her face.

'No it's not, it fell out of your envelope,' Remus said, showing her the empty envelope.

'There's got to be some mistake,' Evangeline said, getting up from Sirius' lap and walking over to where she had left her other letter. She picked it up and began to read it. She frowned, and closed her eyes before opening them to see Remus grinning up at her. 'It's not a mistake,' she said quietly, cringing inside.

'HA! Told you!' Remus said, holding the badge up to her. _Prefect_.

James entered the kitchen, a confused look on his face. 'What's wrong?' He glanced at Evangeline who was staring blankly at the badge that Remus had set down on the table in front of her. 'What – IS THAT YOURS?!' he shouted, making Evangeline jump in surprise. James pointed from her to the badge sitting on the table. Evangeline glanced up at him, her expression; shocked. 'That – that _thing_ is yours,' he said pointing at the badge. Evangeline nodded slightly.

'HAHA! You're a _Prefect!_' James shouted, Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'DAD! DAD! EVIE'S A PREFECT!'

**The End**

**Well, guys, this story has finally come to an end. It hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it XD Reviews are appreciated, give your overall thought of the story etc. I shall be starting the sequel soon, I'll keep you all updated (: **

**Thanks to all my reviewers: sportingchick101, only Black lover, funniefriend1245, Dracoisalooker76, Gayle7, Likewow5556, Snoball13, Jake-is-my-guy, niko2011, pheobep3, xxfhockeygirliexx, teamfred, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, MusicalLife17, De-vo13, vanillabean18, HPlovaa, PTH12, b3lla, Hurricane Rachel and everyone else who reviewed (: **

**Special thanks to; only Black lover, Dracoisalooker, Likewow5556, funniefriend1245 and sportingchick101 who, if I'm not mistaken have reviewed every chapter that i updated (: Thank you!**

**Tori xo**


	32. Sixth Year Prologue

Prologue

_I'm waking up  
The world is turning  
The sun is shining again  
I'm holding on  
To things I shouldn't  
It's time to let them go  
I've been on a losing streak  
Hit so hard I couldn't speak  
But when I hear Your voice it fades away_

_And I can hear You say  
It's a brand new day  
The pain goes away  
I'm headed for the door  
And I'm going home  
I'm going home  
I'm going home  
I'm going home_

_Your love, it burns  
Away my darkness  
You guide me when I'm blind  
You are the light  
That shines inside me  
Showing me I'm  
So much more  
When I've been on a losing streak  
Hit so hard I couldn't speak  
But when I hear Your voice it fades away_

_Take me into Your arms  
My home lies within Your heart_

**Please read: Yeah, yeah, I guess this comes as a bit of a shock … but, I'm back! I'm not sure whether I like the fact that I get bored of writing stories so easily or not. But, yeah, I decided, coz I got fed up of writing 'GoodbyesAren'tForever', that I would go back and finish Evangeline's remaining years at school (: I know, I bet I'm pissing a lot of you off, those of you who read my stories especially – but, I just find it easier to write this story, and I don't have a clue why! I hope you can forgive me for being .. inconsistent. **

**Yeah, so the song is basically saying that Evangeline is going to be more caring this year, more passionate about her friendships with people. That she's always there for her closest friends. But, it's also about Lily. She is going to play a bigger part as Evangeline's best friend in this story. And she is going to help Evangeline through a bit of a rough patch which is currently remaining a secret. That is where the story is going at the minute, although, that could change. And I'm not making a promise that it will be exactly like what I have said. Yours, Tori x**


	33. Prissy Prefects

Chapter One

_You treat me just like another stranger,_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir,_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out,_

_Ignorance is your new best friend,_

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

'Shut up.'

'Don't tell me to shut up! I'll shut up when I want to shut up!'

'_I said_; shut the hell up, _Potter_!'

'Or what? Gonna dock points?' A sly smirk dawned upon the raven haired, bespectacled boy. He folded his arms in a satisfied motion, but secretly, he was slightly afraid of the prospect of what might happen next. His gaze was immediately met by a deathly glare of blazing green eyes.

'What an excellent suggestion, _asshole_. Or maybe, I should just hex you into oblivion!' A wand was thrust threateningly into James' face. He jumped back, glancing cautiously between the angry face staring at him and the wand pointing menacingly towards him. There was a bark of mocking laughter, and Evangeline cocked her eyebrow tauntingly. 'What? Is big, arrogant, James Potter _scared_? I never thought I'd live to see the day,' she mused, pocketing her wand and smirking jubilantly.

'Piss off, Evangeline,' James muttered, and brashly brushed past her towards the nearest door onto the train.

Evangeline turned and watched as he stalked onto the train. She made a face of annoyance and rolled her eyes. She had never thought that he could possibly act worse than her when she was PMSing – clearly she was wrong. Ever since she had got her Prefects badge over the summer, he was either mocking her or ignoring her completely. After pondering on the thought that maybe her brother was experiencing the more complex stage of menopause – which made her chuckle to say the least, she began to make her way towards the compartment door of the train. It didn't take her long to find the Marauders' usual compartment. It was already occupied by James who was sitting stiffly staring at the other side of the compartment; Remus and Izzy who were sitting closely conversing quietly with one another, occasionally glancing towards her sulking brother; Peter who was in the corner fidgeting with the tassel on his coat and Sirius who was lounging across most of the seat, his feet up against the wall of the compartment and his eyes shut – clearly catching up on sleep.

Evangeline slid open the compartment door and immediately she was greeted by friendly smiles, with the exception of James who was still in a mood and Sirius, who hadn't bothered to open his eyes. 'Well, it's nice to know that people are _glad_ to see me,' she said, loudly and clearly but in a slightly sarcastic tone as she made her way into the middle of the compartment, sliding the door closed behind her.

'But we _are_ glad to see you – I'm just tired,' Sirius replied sleepily, covering his mouth as he yawned. 'It's not my fault you kept me up all night,' he smirked mischievously. There was a grunt from the other side of the compartment; James was clearly not amused.

'In your _dreams_, Black,' Evangeline said, setting herself down beside Izzy before glancing over at Sirius who had sat up and was staring at her incredulously. She smiled innocently, 'What?'

'What did I do to deserve being addressed on a last name basis?' Sirius questioned her, clearly anticipating an answer. 'I mean … –'

'I just decided I hadn't called you it in a while,' Evangeline replied simply, raising her hand to investigate her nails. 'I was being … unpredictable.'

'But –'

'I thought you liked me being unpredictable … and spontaneous and … _adventurous_,' Evangeline stated slowly, staring rather provocatively at Sirius who's eyes had glazed over. 'Don't you, Sirius? Because, if you don't – '

Sirius' eyes widened, 'Oh no – I do. Seriously. I do,' he said, determined to convince her.

Evangeline grinned, 'I thought so.'

Suddenly, and very indiscreetly, Remus began coughing rather artificially and everyone in the compartment could ever so slightly make out the word, 'whipped,' in the midst of it. Sirius rolled his eyes and leant back, 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Moony. Like you're not. I know for a fact that Izzy wears the trousers in your relationship. Am I right, or am I right?'

'You're wrong,' Remus snorted.

'That wasn't one of the options!'

'So.'

'What do you mean _so_?'

'Have I walked into the wrong compartment, or have the entire lot of you just become even more immature than last year?' A voice came from the door of the compartment. Everyone looked up to see none other than Lily Evans standing in the doorway, her eyebrow cocked and her hands on her hips. James sat up, staring longingly at the pretty redhead. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more untidy than what it had been. He opened his mouth, about to speak but was abruptly cut off by Lily. 'Don't speak to me, Potter. I don't want to hear it. Just … don't even _attempt_ to speak to me,' she said, looking away from his pouting expression.

'But Lilyf –'

'Button it, Potter,' Lily spat, it was clear that she was still miffed about what had happened two months ago after the OWL's had finished or, she had forgotten about attempting to be nice to James if he wasn't as big-headed. Either way, she wasn't letting him get a word in edgeways.

'How about I _unbutton_ it instead, Evans. You know you want me to,' James said, lusting over Lily as she stood rooted to the spot, angered at the disrespectful, and rude statement that he had just uttered.

Lily spun on the spot until she was glaring down at James. 'You – You're despicable and … so, _so_ disrespectful, Potter. Why don't you just grow up?!' she screamed angrily, though her green eyes were shining; obviously she was upset. She breathed in deeply, calming herself before turning away from James, but she stopped and glanced back. 'And don't _ever_ suggest _anything _like that again,' she said forcefully. The entire compartment was quiet as Lily retorted to James' brash comments, and remained silent as Lily sat herself down beside Evangeline who grabbed her best friend's hand consolingly. She glanced sidewards at the redhead with an apologetic expression. Through all the commotion, no one had noticed that the train was well and truly on its way back to Hogwarts; the countryside was speeding past out the windows of the train.

It was about twenty minutes after James' and Lily's dispute, and small conversations occurring in the compartment, that Lily suddenly jumped to her feet, a cheerful smile on her face. 'Remus, Prefects meeting,' she said simply, walking towards the door of the compartment. Evangeline remained oblivious to the fact that she also had to attend this meeting. Once Remus had got to his feet, and had walked towards the door of the compartment where Lily was waiting for him, he glanced back, staring directly at Evangeline.

'What? Is there something on my face?' Evangeline asked confusedly, raising her hands to her cheeks and feeling about blindly.

'Prefects meeting?' Remus stated; Evangeline stared at him in utter confusion. 'Evie, you do remember receiving a Prefects badge over the summer, right? Therefore, you _are_ a Prefect.'

Evangeline's face dropped and she groaned. 'Awwww, you can't be serious! Can't you just go and then tell me what happened when you come back?' she suggested hopefully.

'Don't be stupid, Evie! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!' Lily said sternly, her brilliant green eyes penetrating towards Evangeline as she sulked, rather like her brother, on the seat in the compartment.'EVIE!' Lily shouted impatiently, and Evangeline groaned, before dragging herself up from her seat and trudging towards the door of the compartment, scuffling her feet along the ground. 'Come on!'

'I'm coming!' Evangeline snapped back, unwillingly following Remus and Lily out of the compartment. She glanced back sadly, before begrudgingly following the two other Gryffindor Prefects. 'I can't believe Dumbledore has made me one of these prissy, rule-following, power-abiding … p – things!' she muttered angrily to herself.

'Oh stop muttering to yourself, and get over it, Evie,' Lily said, causing Evangeline to stare incredulously at her. Lily was blunt – to James and people she hated, but never Evangeline. 'Dumbledore obviously made you a Prefect for a reason, so you're just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it.'

'Well – I – who said I wasn't dealing with it already!' Evangeline retorted, feeling slightly offended, got her going on ranting on about being picked as a Prefect. 'What I would like to know is why the hell Dumbledore picked _me_ of all people! I mean, I'm _never_ out of trouble and I don't play by the rules. Heck, rules don't even _exist_ in my world! The old man must be going bonkers! Next thing you know, Sirius will be made Minister for Magic!'

'I highly doubt that there is any chance that Padfoot will ever be made Minister for Magic, Evie,' Remus said, 'And if he does, God help the Wizarding World.'

'Sirius is smarter than you think, Moonboy,' Evangeline replied, 'He just tends not to show it for the majority of the time.'

'And waste it on planning stupid pranks,' Lily added.

'_I_ help with planning those '_stupid pranks_', Lily,' Evangeline said, 'And they're not stupid. They are highly intellectual and original works of art – so don't diss them.'

'Work of art, my ass,' Lily shot back. 'They're dangerous, and irresponsible, not to mention incredibly immature –'

'But Liiiiiiiiily – I am _not_ immature!' Evangeline whined, and folded her arms stubbornly.

'Yeah. Sure.'

'I did that on purpose, Lilster,' Evangeline said, rolling her eyes. 'James is more immature than I am, so is Sirius, but I can put up with Sirius – he knows not to mess with me,' she said smugly, as Lily rolled her eyes heavenward. 'James on the other hand, has become unbearable lately, and I think it might be the fact that I am now a Prefect ….'

'Well, he can't be jealous, surely.'

'I honestly don't know, Lils. But he's been really crabby lately.'

'Maybe he's finally got the hint I don't like him and has gone into a state of depression.'

'I hardly think so, Lily. He still tried to chat you up when you walked into the compartment,' Remus said, as they reached the Prefects compartment. Lily's hopeful mood was dampened immediately; she already knew that Potter was never going to give up. 'Have you any idea who the Head Boy and Girl is this year? I hope it's someone half decent –'

'Well, I'll be fucked – you put the skud on it, Moonboy,' Evangeline began suddenly, she was glaring vexatiously through the small window into the compartment. 'Why the hell would Dumbledore make that air-headed bitch, Head Girl?'

'Who?'

'Portia bloody Davies, that's who,' Evangeline replied, watching the blonde, curly haired, blue eyed seventh year, laughing infectiously at something someone had said. Evangeline snorted, 'This should be an incredibly enjoyable year – thanks a bunch, Mr Dumbles.'

'Don't exaggerate, Evie,' Lily said as she slid open the compartment door – everyone present looked up and watched as the three Gryffindors walked into the compartment.

'You know what Lils, there's a better chance of Sirius' mum _ever _liking me, than this year being enjoyable,' Evangeline hissed as she walked in behind the redhead. The compartment was large, which was rather fortunate as there were rather a lot of bodies into which they had to fit. Evangeline followed Remus and Lily to the remaining spaces at the end of the compartment. The other Prefects where watching her with eagle eyes, clearly confused as to why the sister of James Potter had been made a Prefect – and in her sixth year too, which was most unusual.

Just as Evangeline had sat down beside Remus, Portia got to her feet and she was joined by a dark-haired boy – presumably the Head Boy. 'Good morning, nice to meet you all,' Portia began in a posh tone; Evangeline was beginning to increasingly hate Dumbledore for making her a Prefect.'First of all we would like to introduce ourselves –' she motioned towards herself and the boy standing next to her. 'My name is Portia Clementine Davies, and this year, I will be your Head Girl.'

'And I am Laurence Cooper-Flack –' Evangeline snorted, stifling her burst of laughter. All eyes rested on her and she smiled mischievously. Laurence seemed to be slightly perturbed by the fact that Evangeline had laughed at his name. 'Do you have a problem ... Miss – ?'

'It's Evangeline,' the raven haired girl replied in a mock posh voice. 'And no, Mr Cooper-Flack, sir. I do not have a problem, sir. Although I simply find that the length of Mr Lucius Malfoy's hair is getting hilariously long, sir.' Evangeline smiled innocently in the direction of Malfoy who was glaring angrily at her from the opposite side of the compartment.

'Evangeline, I would appreciate it if you would not insult your fellow Prefects,' Portia commented in a sickly sweet tone. 'And I do believe that Lucius has been a Prefect longer than you have, so I do believe you would benefit from listening to what we say rather than sniggering and mocking us.'

Evangeline stared at her, her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Well, I'm terribly sorry, Portia. But I didn't exactly want this crummy Prefects badge, and I shall snigger and mock you as much as I want because I am not particularly fond of you,' she said satisfyingly and folded her arms before staring back at Portia who looked like she was about to crack.

Portia's nostrils flared, 'One more toe out of line and you will be grateful that you keep that badge for the rest of the year, Potter. You mark my words,' she said severely.

'You know, Portia, you do an awful impression of Professor McGonagall,' Evangeline pointed out, much to everyone's shock.

'You are trying my patience, Potter. One more word and I will strip –'

'I really don't think that is an adequate way of getting the males in the room on your side, Portia. Surely you could think of a more respectful way of gathering followers – not to mention it would damage your reputation. Who would have thought the Head Girl would suggest stripping in front –'

'GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU – YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE CHILD!' Portia screamed, her face red with anger.

'I really don't appreciate being called a child, Portia,' Evangeline replied calmly, not bothering to move from her seat.

'GET. OUT!' The Head Girl bellowed with such rage that even Evangeline was shocked. 'Do you not understand plain English, Potter?!'

'Not really – although, I don't think I am entirely to blame. You seemed to have screamed a few decibels higher than I am capable of interpreting,' Evangeline said casually, putting her finger in her ear and wiggling it around to suggest that she had been deafened. She looked up at Portia once more to see her aiming a death-like glare towards her. If looks could kill, came to mind.

'If you do not remove your person from this compartment immediately, Potter, I will have you expelled for violation against your superiors,' Portia threatened, and she certainly didn't look like she was joking. Lily who was sitting opposite Remus, was staring at Evangeline with wide, annoyed eyes. She was clearly suggesting that Evangeline scarpered before she was kicked off the train.

'I would be glad to remove my person from this compartment actually,' Evangeline said simply, getting to her feet and looking around her at the flabbergasted faces that surrounded her. She walked coolly towards the door of the compartment, not caring that everyone was staring at her. She slid the compartment door open, but stopped in the doorway. 'It was really, very nice meeting you all,' she said, 'But sadly, I do not think I will be welcomed back with open arms. So, farew –'

'GET OUT POTTER!'

'I'm going! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Davies!' Evangeline said quickly as she rushed out the door, letting it slam behind her. She laughed to herself, before jogging down the hallway of the train. It took her a while before she made it to the Marauder's compartment where James and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap whilst Peter watched on in amazement. Izzy was nowhere to be seen. She pulled the door open and waltzed in, not noticing that the three Marauders were staring at her.

'Aren't you supposed to be at a Prefects meeting?' James asked her boldly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her early return.

'Nope,' Evangeline replied simply, sitting down, picking up Izzy's abandoned magazine and beginning to flick through it.

'But you're a Prefect – you have the badge and everything, so why aren't you with the rest of them?' James asked, almost the same question as before, but in a different context. He studied her carefully, she seemed to be too engrossed in the magazine to care.

'I got kicked out,' Evangeline answered plainly, not bothering to look up from the article in the magazine that she was reading. There was silence. And it was bothering Evangeline slightly so she looked up to see James and Sirius gaping at her. She glanced between the two of them, her face screwed into an odd contortion. 'What?'

'YOU GOT KICKED OUT!?' James shouted, jumping to his feet. Evangeline couldn't make out whether he was angry or amused. But then he started laughing hysterically, and pointing at her. She just continued to stare at him, a disturbed expression on her face. 'You got – you got kicked out? But why?' James asked interestedly – clearly he had forgiven her for being made a Prefect although, she wasn't even sure whether she was one anymore.

'I laughed at the Head Boy's name and passed it off for giggling at the state of Malfoy's hair,' Evangeline responded blandly as if it was no big deal. James had continued to laugh hysterically, whilst Sirius grinned broadly and got to his feet.

'Now I know why I love you so much,' he said, sitting down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek gently. Evangeline glanced at him as if to say 'I hope that's not the only reason you love me', and he said, 'Not that I didn't know why before. Anyway, who's the Head Boy and Girl this year?'

'Portia Clementine Davies and Laurence Cooper-Flack,' Evangeline said, mocking their posh tone. 'And you know I already disliked Portia to begin with when she caught me graffitiing Kettleburn's desk in fourth year and gave me a lecture on being more punctual and lady-like when I swore at her, as well as docking fifty points.'

'Cooper-Flack? What sort of name's that? It's worse than mine!' Sirius said.

'And your's is so much better, is it?' James snorted.

'I'd rather be named Sirius Black, than Laurence Cooper-Flack – his parents must _really_ hate him,' Sirius said, as he absent-mindedly fiddled with the ringlets at the end of Evangeline's hair.

'Yeah, and your parents don't hate you at all, Pads,' James laughed.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, 'I guess you're right, Prongs. I bet he just comes from some rich, posh family and his name is some legendary legacy of the Cooper-Flack society that no one has heard about.'

'Legendary legacy? I hardly think so, Sirius,' Evangeline said with a chuckle. 'Although, I do know that Davies family is pretty rich, have you seen some of her clothes! I'd have to sell myself in order to buy a pair of socks from the shops she gets all her stuff from! Spoilt bitch.'

'Remind me why she's a spoilt bitch again?' James asked, 'Is she not that hot seventh year with the curly, blonde hair?'

Evangeline narrowed her eyes. 'Yes, James. That's her. And the reason that she is a spoilt bitch is because she has money which she uses to _buy expensive clothes,_ she thinks that she is better than everyone else because she is Head Girl _and_ just because she has been a prissy Prefect for two years, and is now Head Girl she thinks that she can use her power against everyone!'

There was a quiet cough from the door of the compartment and the four Marauder's looked up. 'What was that you were saying a bout prissy Prefects, Evie?'

**So … have I lost my touch, or is this a good chapter? Tell me if I am barking mad to resume writing this story, or you're that glad I decided to do it! I need guidance people, I can't read minds! So, REVIEWS would help (: Anywho .. anything else you want to ask, request, etc … please tell me in your review! Tori x**


	34. Ruling You

Chapter Two

_If God's the game that you're playing,_

_Well, we must get more acquainted,_

_Because it has to be so lonely,_

_To be the only one who's holy._

Feeling tired and extremely bloated from eating so much at the feast, Evangeline and the Marauder's trudged out of the Great Hall. Evangeline had abandoned her duty to show the first years to Gryffindor tower, instead leaving it all to Remus and Lily – after all, she had been kicked out of the Prefect compartment and had been threatened of being stripped of her badge. She made sure and avoided Portia and Laurence like the plague – just in case they cornered her and lectured her about the 'Prefectly Mannerisms' or took her badge from her – not that she cared. As they made their way into the Entrance Hall, they followed the majority of the student body up the stairs.

'I'm never eating that much again,' Evangeline complained, clutching her stomach as they slowly climbed the stairs. 'I feel like I'm pregnant or something – I bet I look it too!' she whined, glancing down at her stomach and frowning.

Sirius stared at her, he blinked once and opened his mouth to speak. 'Did you just say something about being pregnant? That couldn't be possible –'

'She said she _looked_ pregnant, Pads,' James informed him, but glanced at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. The protective elder brother mode had taken over. 'You better not bloody well have–'

'James!' Evangeline exclaimed, slapping him across the back of the head. 'You know Sirius and I are responsible! Keep your nose out of our business!' James gave her a knowing yet slightly peeved look. 'Yes, I know you're just in big brother mode and I am grateful for you caring about me – but seriously! It's Sirius – you know he wouldn't hurt me,' she said, glancing momentarily at the raven haired, grey eyed boy walking beside her brother and smiling.

'I know he wouldn't or he'd have me to deal with,' James said, looking at Sirius austerely but immediately his expression changed. 'Guys!' Sirius looked shocked at James' sudden outburst, and stared at him in confusion. 'I've just remembered! Annual first night prank! Have we got any resources?' he said quickly, as he waved his hands about in a flurry.

Evangeline sighed. 'Honestly, is that all you can think about? But yes, _I_ have my own resources and you may use them if you wish – but at a price,' she said, glancing at her brother with a sly smile.

'Oh come on! I'm your brother!' James complained.

'And you think that makes a difference?' Evangeline countered.

'You know, I think you've got stuck-up since you got that badge,' James noted, sending his twin a mocking look, to which he received a glare. 'Just get your head outta your ass and let me borrow your supplies,' he snapped, a little foolishly, forgetting how proud his sister could be.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she plunged her hand into the pocket of her robes, fishing out her wand. Within a flash, she had swished her wand through the air, pointing it towards James and yelled; '_Furnunculus_!' She surveyed her handiwork with a slight smile, as James' face began to sprout angry, red boils. James gasped, and quickly raised his hands to his face, but before he could begin to yell at her, Evangeline spun on her heel and skipped up the stairs leaving Sirius, Peter, and an angry James at the foot of the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped, glancing down at them. 'You know it's not nice to insult people, Jamie. Best run off to Madame Pomfrey to get those boils fixed,' she said, in a sickly sweet voice, grinning down at her brother – who seemed to be grinning back mischievously.

'You know, Miss Potter. Being a Prefect usually means that one should have the gumption not jinx other students,' a stern Scottish voice uttered from behind Evangeline. The raven haired girl physically froze; her eyes widened and she mentally cursed herself. She bravely turned around – McGonagall was staring at her, she seemed thoroughly unimpressed to say the least. 'I would have thought that awarding you a Prefect's badge would have given you more sense of responsibility, Miss Potter. Clearly it hasn't.'

Evangeline grimaced, but managed a slight smile. 'Well Professor – I'd rather make my point clear about rule-breaking by giving the .. uh .. _rule breakers_ … a first hand punishment,' she said, with a curt nod. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow. 'But, of course, it was only James, Professor – I was simply _testing_ the method to see if it would work,' Evangeline said, attempting to weasel her way out of a detention. 'I mean, he's only my brother – and it wasn't a very _dangerous _jinx, Professor.'

'Dangerous jinx or not, Miss Potter – it is against the rules to hex, jinx or curse any of your fellow pupils –' Evangeline opened her mouth to protest, ' – even your very own brother and being a Prefect does not give you the authority to ignore those rules,' Professor McGonagall said shortly. 'I am afraid I am going to have to take points for your foolishness – and that reminds me! Miss Davies came to see me, complaining of your inarticulate and vulgar actions towards her this morning. Honestly, Miss Potter – have some control over yourself! You were given that badge for a reason, the least you could do is live up to it. You'll have detention on Friday night –'

Evangeline gaped at her Head of House. 'But Professor! Davies hates me! She's obviously going to want to get me in trouble and anyway, that is a total exaggeration of what happened –'

'Miss Potter, I appreciate that yourself and Portia Davies do not get along – but you could at least _pretend_ until she leaves next year,' McGonagall snapped, her nostrils flaring dangerously. She stared sternly at the raven haired girl who wasn't looking particularly happy about having to pretend to like someone she obviously hated. 'Detention Friday night, my office, Potter – and if you will excuse me I would like to get to bed.' With one last glance between Evangeline, Sirius, James and Peter, the Professor turned on the spot and strode down the corridor, her long robes billowing.

Evangeline sighed and shrugged her shoulders casually. 'Well Jamesy, looks like I'm winning this year already,' she said with a triumphant smile. Her brother glowered, his expression not entirely amused. After all, he had lost their annual competition last year.

'That's not exactly a good thing, Evangeline,' Peter noted, scratching his head. 'You are.. eh .. a _Prefect_ – like McGonagall said, you're supposed to stay out of trouble. Not cause it.'

Evangeline laughed manically. 'You think that because I'm a Prefect, I'm going to stop causing trouble! You really don't know me at all, do you, Peter,' she said, shaking her head. 'You guys coming or not? 'Cause, well, I think I hear my bed calling me.' And with a subtle wink towards Sirius, she skipped down the hallway and out of sight.

Sirius eyes widened, and he smirked. He was about to make a quick getaway up the stairs after Evangeline when an arm slammed across his chest, refraining him. He sent a baffled glance towards James, who was glaring dangerously at him. 'Don't even _think _about it, Black.'

*~x~*

Evangeline skipped happily towards Gryffindor Tower; she had a feeling that this year would be a rather good one – with the exception that the fact that the one person she hated that wasn't in Slytherin, was Head Girl. But she thought that it would be best to take advantage of that situation. After all, it was Portia Davies' last year and Evangeline promised to make it the most adventurous year yet … well, for Evangeline anyway. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she smiled up and said, 'Hello again, did you have a good summer?'

The Fat Lady snorted, 'Well of course I did! No bratty teenagers running around rampantly, destroying the lovely castle! ... Password?'

Evangeline scowled. 'Well, how rude,' she said stiffly, pouting slightly. 'Hopping Hippogriffs,' she said, crossing her arms impatiently, waiting for the Fat Lady to let her into the common room. She glared at the Fat Lady who simply turned around, her nose in the air. 'Are you going to let me in or not?!'

'That was the wrong password.'

'Don't be daft! I'm a _Prefect_ – I know that's the password! _Hopping Hippogriffs_!'

The Fat Lady turned to face her once more, a disbelieving smirk on her face. 'You .. are a _Prefect_?' Then she burst into laughter. Evangeline did not find this even slightly amusing. 'Has Professor Dumbledore gone batty? You! You're just as bad as that Sirius Black! Honestly .. the Professors these days.' Evangeline continued to glower at the Fat Lady, who eventually sighed, rolled her eyes and swung open the portrait to let the Gryffindor into the common room.

'About bloody time,' Evangeline muttered, and climbed through the portrait hole and began to walk into the common room, leaving the Fat Lady to start complaining to herself about the sense of humor of the students these days. 'Can't take a joke?' Evangeline repeated, 'What a hypocrite – she didn't seem to like it when I painted a swarm of wasps in her portrait in forth year. And that was a joke …'

'You know, Potter. Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.'

Evangeline glanced around to identify where the voice had come from. Jade Robinson was sitting in the corner at the small desk, a book sitting in front of her, smirking up at her team mate.. Evangeline immediately broke into a grin. 'Jade! Nice to see you again, pal! Have a good summer?' she asked, pulling out the chair on the other side of the table and sitting down opposite the Gryffindor chaser.

'It was alright I guess – the parents and me went to France for a month – '

'Which explains why you are so tanned,' Evangeline said, noticing how Jade's skin was a healthy, golden brown colour, which differed from her pasty, white colour last year. And she didn't mean that in a bad way.

'Yeah,' Jade laughed, 'I do prefer it to my usual milk bottle white. But yeah, France was great. Dad got us tickets to see the Marseilles Minxes versus the Paris Panthers. Oh my word, Evangeline, the quality of the Quidditch was _bloody amazing_! We were lucky to be there early enough to see the Minxes warm-up session – I even took down some of the drills! I thought James might find them useful …'

'That's brilliant! He spent the last few weeks of the summer thinking up drills, and it wasn't going very well. He'll definitely find the ones you took down useful. And the good thing about them is, if they work for the Minxes – who are _top_ of the French League One – then they'll hopefully work for us! Aaaah! This is fantastic – you my friend, are a genius!' Evangeline exclaimed, overwhelmed of the possibility that they would be using the best team in France's warming-up drills in practice sessions. She gratefully – and in a non-gay way – kissed Jade's head. The fourth year couldn't help but laugh. 'We are winning the cup this year again, kid,' Evangeline said, rising from her chair. 'I can feel it.'

'Let's just hope nothing bad happens, eh?' Jade replied, with a hint of a smirk.

'Are you suggesting that _I _will do something stupid this year, Robinson?' Evangeline replied, raising her eyebrow.

Jade chuckled, 'Of course not, Potter. Now piss away off and let me read my book.' Evangeline gaped at the fourth year, who was now oozing confidence. She was totally different from her shy, timid former self. She could see Jade smirking to herself, and she shook her head, walking away from her, leaving her in peace.

'Best not to get on her bad side this year – might get decapitated,' Evangeline muttered as she walked towards the spiral stairs which lead to the girls dormitories.

'What was that, Potter?' Jade shouted from across the common room.

Evangeline laughed, 'Nothing, Robinson. Just you get back to your God-damned book,' she said, not bothering to look back at her fellow Gryffindor. She had to admit, she rather liked this new Jade Robinson. Feisty and confident, misses nothing. She sensed that there would definitely be some good banter on the Quidditch pitch this year.

Evangeline climbed the spiral stairs, walking past several other dormitories before reaching the sixth year girls dormitory. The large oak door was closed shut, so she pushed down the handle and opened the door. She peered in to see Willow Mackenzie sitting on her bed, a book perched between her knees. She looked up and immediately Evangeline noticed that Willow's bug-like glasses had been replaced with more modern rectangular shaped ones and that she had got her hair cut into a shoulder-length bob with messy bangs. Evangeline quite liked her new look; it made her look less … nerdy.

'Evening, Evangeline,' Willow said politely with a small smile. 'Did you have a good summer?' she asked as the raven haired girl entered the dormitory, closing the door behind her.

Evangeline smiled back, and made her way towards her bed which was by the window. 'Yes, I did, thank you, Willow. I like your new glasses, they're very nice,' she said collapsing down onto her bed, wallowing in how comfortable it was. She sighed and closed her eyes; she was back home. 'How was your summer?'

Willow sighed and set down her book, before looking up at Evangeline and beaming. 'Oh Evangeline. It was _amazing_! Well, I finally decided to get my hair cut into something a bit more fashionable, and well, I thought it was silly to get a nice new hair cut and not get some new glasses, so I these,' she said, lifting them off her nose and gazing at them. 'And then … in August, my parents, my brother Uel and I went to Cornwall. And well, I sort of met this _guy._'

Evangeline's eyes snapped open and she sat right up, staring incredulously at Willow who now seemed to be blushing. 'You being serious?! Wow … congratulations,Willow!' she said, grinning. She certainly was having a surprising year already. First Jade and now Willow. Next thing you know, Lily will start dating James and Peter will finally come out that he's gay. Evangeline jumped from her bed to Izzy's which was beside Willow's. She sat watching Willow, expecting more gossip. 'So … what's he like?'

'Well .. he's a Muggle.' She said this in a rather embarrassed tone.

'So.'

'Oh … I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just … I'm scared of telling him that I'm a witch and then him running off scared or something,' Willow admitted, looking down at her hands and beginning to pick at her nails.

'Well if he does do that, he's not worth it,' Evangeline said wisely, with a small smile. 'Oh come on, tell me about him! I like gossip just as much as any other girl!'

Willow laughed at Evangeline's eagerness. 'Well, his name's Connor, and I met him at the beach down in Cornwall. He was surfing at the time and I was just walking across the beach watching him and his friends. I went and sat down at the picnic tables, and just read my book for a while, but then he came over and joined me – I nearly had heart failure!'

Evangeline laughed, 'I take it, that he's good-looking then?'

Willow blushed, 'Well, I think he is. He's got that typical surfer's hair. You know, a sort of dirty blonde colour, that's shaggy and hangs over his eyes. He's really tanned too. And he's got green eyes – I have a thing for green eyes – '

'Listen, Willow. I'm sorry you feel that way, but, I – I don't have feelings for you. I have Sirius. I – I'm just not that type of girl,' Evangeline stated seriously, before bursting into peals of laughter.

Willow chuckled and rolled her eyes. 'Oh, you know what I mean! I meant guys with green eyes. Did I mention also has a very toned body? A six-pack and everything,' she said dreamily, staring into the distance.

Evangeline shook her head, 'Well, Willow, I shall be going to bed now, as to not interrupt your lovely little fantasies,' she said, winking at her fellow Gryffindor before jumping off Izzy's bed, wandering over to her own and began to rummage through her trunk. Once she had found her make-up bag and wash-bag, she gathered them into her arms and made her way into the bathroom. She placed both her bags on the top shelf, which she had always claimed as she was the tallest. She ran back into the dormitory and grabbed her Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, before returning to the bathroom where she changed into it. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she returned into the dormitory where she climbed into bed. Not caring that it was only eight o'clock and she was probably missing the prank that James, Sirius and Peter were concocting, she closed her eyes and snuggled up under the duvet; she adored her sleep.

*~x~*

'Evangeline, get up!'

Evangeline groaned, turning away from the owner of the voice, and ignoring them. She pulled the duvet up to cover her head. It was too early – she knew it. And she knew fine rightly that it was Lily trying to get her out of bed. It was certainly not for happening.

'EVANGELINE! GET UP!'

'Urggh .. piss off, Lily!' Evangeline grunted. She flapped her arms, motioning for Lily to do exactly what she had told her to do. She felt tugging at her duvet, yet she curled herself tighter underneath it.

'POTTER! YOU HAVE PREFECT DUTIES TONIGHT! GET OUT OF YOUR PIT RIGHT BLOODY NOW!'

'Like hell I'm doing Prefect duties at six o'clock in the morning! PISS OFF!'

'IT'S TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT, POTTER!'

Evangeline sat up, 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR THEN? GO DO THEM YOURSELF!' she roared, only then realizing that it wasn't Lily she was arguing with. 'What are _you_ doing in my dormitory? You're a Ravenclaw!' she spat at Portia Davies who was standing, livid, at the end of Evangeline's bed.

Portia smirked. 'The Head Girl and Boy have unlimited access to any living quarters in the castle, Potter. If you had taken a leaflet on the train this morning, you would have known that,' she said, smugly.

'Even if I had taken one, I wouldn't have read it!' Evangeline retorted, before lying back down again and ignoring Davies' presence. 'Now piss off and let me sleep,' she snapped, closing her eyes.

'You are pushing me over the limit, Potter. Get out of bed now or I will have you expelled!' Portia shouted; Evangeline ignored her. 'Fine. Have it your way then.'

Suddenly, Evangeline was lifted out of bed, her head hitting the top of her four-poster bed. She yelled loudly in exclamation. 'Put me down you conceited, pushy bitch!' she shouted, flailing her limbs about as she was dragged through the air after Portia. 'Even if you take me to my _Prefects __Post _– do you really think I will stay there for long?' Portia ignored her. 'Put me _down_!' Yet again she was ignored, and trailed through the air, down the spiral stairs towards the common room. 'You could have at least let me put trousers on! You do realize you are showing the whole of the Gryffindor common room my knickers?' Evangeline snarled, glaring daggers at the blonde that walked in front of her. 'Oh .. so you don't care! FINE! I always knew you were a heartless bitch, Portia. Boy was I right!'

Evangeline ignored the whispers, wolf-whistles and sly comments as she was dragged through the common room in the air; her legs and knickers on show for the whole of the room to see. 'Just so you all know,' Portia began, 'Potter here is supposed to be a Prefect.'

'A Prefect that is going to give you hell,' Evangeline growled venomously. 'I'd hate to be you when you really get on my nerves, Blondie.'

There was sniggers and wily laughter from around the common room. All the Gryffindors knew that Evangeline wasn't someone you messed with. You especially didn't show her knickers to quite a lot of people, whether she was in them or, you had nicked them. Evangeline April Potter _would_ get you back.

'Yes, yes … whatever you say, Potter,' Portia replied, though she didn't entirely believe it. Well, that was her own problem. And this problem was going to give her a lot of bother. The blonde Head Girl continued to walk through the Gryffindor common room, and through the portrait hole, Evangeline bobbing through the air behind her. Portia made her way down the corridor and down the stairs. Evangeline had quietened down, not bothering to waste her breath on someone that wasn't going to reply. 'You know, I'm beginning to prefer the silent Potter to the rowdy Potter. Maybe you should try it more often,' the Head Girl stated.

'Well, I prefer the rowdy Potter, and I'm sure as hell everyone else does too.'

'Oh really. You think that do you? Well that will soon change, Potter. You mark my words. It has been less than one day since I have been Head Girl at this school and already you've made the job a misery. You being the misery. I will have that rowdiness snapped out of you sooner than you can say detention – '

'Detention,' Evangeline said smugly. 'Oh darn! I don't actually think that worked, Portia. Let's hope you have another _scintillating_ method up your sleeve to 'snap the rowdiness out of me.'

'Don't you worry, Potter. I have plenty of other ways, you'll just have to wait and see – '

'I can't bloody wait!' Evangeline said sarcastically.

'Ahh .. glad to see you are already here, Lucius – ' Lucius? _Lucius Malfoy_?!

'WHAT?!' Evangeline shouted angrily. 'NO FUCKING WAY AM I DOING PREFECT DUTIES WITH MALFOY! THAT'S LIKE HAVING A TEA-PARTY WITH VOLDEMORT!'

Lucius smirked. 'Well, I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate your company for a .. eh, _tea-party_, Potter. But I don't think he attends many these days –'

'It's a figure of speech, Malfoy! There's more chance of me shoving a baseball bat up my ass than having a fucking tea-party with Voldemort. NOW LET ME DOWN!' Evangeline roared, glowering at the two people standing below her, grinning smugly. With a flick of Portia's wand, Evangeline landed on the hard stone floor with a thud. She groaned, 'Thanks a lot, bitch.'

'Whatever, Potter. You're post ends at midnight,' Portia informed her as she got to her feet. 'Any funny business and Lucius will inform me in the morning. You'll be needing this.' She threw Evangeline's wand at her; the raven haired girl caught it with ease. 'See you both in the morning.' With one last glare sent Evangeline's way, Portia walked down the corridor, and out of sight leaving the to enemies glowering at one another.

'Nice legs, Potter.'

Evangeline knew that this would be a long night.

**Okay, I bet you all thought I had died or something. Well, I'm alive so, you can all jump for joy! (: So, you know the drill. You read. You like or you dislike, you love or you hate. Then you REVIEW! I wanna know what you think (: It's been a while, I know. I am terribly sorry, but I don't have very much spare time at the moment! But thanks to all you guys who have stuck by my stories this far … you don't know how much I love you guys! **

**Also, once my exams are over, I promise to try and get maybe two chapters up every month or something. I just have to work out a plan. **

**If you want a story update, please tell me. Although. I have been having a request to update Love Story for a long time. And I feel so bad for not doing it. So, that is going to be my top priority – even if I am having serious writers block where it is considered. **

**Okay, I'm gonna stop blabbing. Thanks for reading! Tori ...xo **


	35. Bad Reputation

Chapter Three

_I don't give a damn about my reputation,_

_I never said I wanted to improve my station,_

_And I'm only doing good while I'm having fun,_

_And I don't have to please no one,_

_And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation._

It was the morning of the first day of classes, and Evangeline was nowhere to be seen. Lily and Izzy had changed into their uniforms and left the dormitory, thinking that she was still asleep, due to her drapings being pulled shut. Usually, Evangeline would be one of the first students down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but not today. It wasn't long before the Marauders traipsed into the Great Hall, after Lily and Izzy, looking rather tired after their first night of pranks the evening before. The group of friends ate their breakfast quietly, due to fatigue, and wonder of where Evangeline could be, and why she was so late for breakfast. As their first class was drawing nearer, they had to finish breakfast, leave the Hall and disperse to class.

'Lily? Are you sure Angel was in the dormitory this morning?' Sirius asked the redhead inquisitively, as the group made their way towards their first class. He ran a hand through his thick, dark locks. 'It's not like her to miss breakfast – or be late for class, unless she's with us Marauders, of course, but that's different.'

Lily gave him an unsure glance. 'Well, the drapings were pulled around the bed, so I just assumed that she was still sleeping. And I didn't want to wake her because I knew she'd been doing late duty last night –'

'_Late duty_?' James asked, with his eyebrows furrowed confusedly. 'What the hell is that?'

'It's where you do Prefect Duty from ten to midnight, or after, it depends if there's trouble around the castle or not,' Remus answered, trying to stifle a yawn. 'It seems to me like Davies got Evie back for her little outburst in the Prefect Compartment yesterday by giving her late duty first night back. That's pretty evil if I must say – normally Head Boy and Girl do that.'

'What a bitch,' James stated, a glowering look overcoming his face.

'Well said, Potter. Well said,' a voice from behind them began. The Marauders spun around, recognising the contemptuous, arrogant tone immediately. 'That is, if you're talking about that beloved sister of yours, Potter.' A smug smirk dawned upon the face of the haughty Slytherin.

'Malfoy,' Sirius snarled. 'Where is she?'

'I'm afraid to say, I don't know, Black,' Malfoy informed them. He walked slowly towards them, until he was standing right in front of Sirius. He stared daringly into Sirius' eyes, the smug smirk never leaving his face. 'But I certainly do know where she was _last night_.' Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; Sirius' jaw tensed as he glared angrily at the Slytherin. 'You see, Black, your girlfriend and I had a little … _rendezvous …_ last night,' he said, brushing past Sirius' shoulder as he made his way past the Marauders. 'And yes, I forgot to mention...' He stopped and whispered, ' … she has _very _nice legs.'

Sirius snarled and lunged at Malfoy, but James and Remus quickly grabbed him. 'You better not have touched her, you bastard,' Sirius growled, pulling himself roughly out of James and Remus' grip, before shooting them a hostile look. He turned his attention back to Malfoy. 'See if you have – you'll find yourself no longer able to produce offspring,' he snarled, pointing his finger at the smarmy, blonde haired boy. 'Consider that a threat.'

'Oh, I'm so scared, Black,' Malfoy retorted sarcastically, sneering as Sirius attempted to refrain himself from lunging at him once more. Malfoy let out an imperious chuckle, and turned on his heel, leaving the Marauders watching him as he walked away. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned to face them once more, 'I'd keep an eye on that bitch of your's, Black. Wouldn't want her getting hurt now, would we?' He let out that same domineering laugh, before walking off down the corridor.

'That fucker – I'm going to bloody murder him,' Sirius swore angrily, diving his hand into the pocket of his robes and pulling out his wand. He stomped forwards, in the direction which Malfoy went. 'Wait til I give that bastard a piece of my mind. He won't be so fucking smarmy then, will he?'

'Padfoot – don't be stupid,' James said, pulling Sirius back. 'You know that's just what he wants. He just wants to get on your nerves 'coz he knows you'll react. C'mon mate, be the bigger man.'

Sirius stopped and stared incredulously at James. 'Who the hell are you and what have you done with James Potter?'

'I could say exactly the same thing,' Lily said, who was also staring at James in disbelief. 'Normally, you would be the one egging him on to go and hex the pants off Malfoy –'

'Does that mean you'll go out with me, Lilyflower?' James interrupted, immediately letting go of Sirius, and rushing to Lily's side with a dashing grin.

Lily wrinkled her nose. 'It most certainly does not. _You_ have no chance,' she said, a repugnant expression dawning on her face. She narrowed her eyes before turning away from him. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not being any later for class,' she said, striding past the Marauders. 'And Potter – ' she said, without stopping to look back, '– Don't _ever _call me that again.'

'She's so sexy when she's angry,' James sighed dreamily, and watched as Lily walked away.

Izzy rolled her eyes, and brushed past him, 'No wonder she hates you.'

James scowled, 'Don't say that! Everyone _knows_ she's secretly in love with me.'

'Yeah, and Padfoot's the next Minister for Magic,' Remus snorted, following his girlfriend, leaving Sirius and James standing in the middle of the corridor.

'Oh, okay – leave me with Love Doctor over here,' Sirius called after them, nodding his head in James' direction. He shook his head at the state of his best friend, before grabbing him by the arm, pulling him out of his daydream and dragging him down the corridor. 'Seriously, mate, you're whipped and you're not even dating the poor girl!'

James sighed, a rather lovesick sigh. 'I can't help it! She has this – this _thing _about her that I really, _really_ like. And, I don't know how to get her to like me! But, I'm convinced she does like me,but she's just hiding it – ' Sirius nodded, not believing James' theory at all, but he didn't think it would be best to make things worse by telling him the honest truth. '– And I think I know why she's hiding it.. because she's hated me forever! And, she's scared of changing that – even though she loves me now and everything – '

'Prongs?'

'Yes, Padfoot?'

'Shut the hell up.'

James groaned, 'You never listen to my problems.'

'Do you blame me? You're acting like a complete _girl_!' Sirius retorted. 'Anyway, Moony's the resident psychiatrist – moan about your problems to him. It's not like he's got anything else to do. I, on the other hand, am very busy these days –'

'Doing what exactly?' James asked skeptically. 'Molesting my sister?'

Sirius smirked, a suggestive expression etched on his face. 'Well, that and a few other things –' James shot him a look of disapproval '– I was joking! Jeez, take a chill pill!' Sirius exclaimed, rolling his eyes at James' protectiveness.

'Like _hell_ you were joking, Padfoot. I've witnessed what you two are like with my very own eyes,' James replied darkly. 'And I don't _ever _want to see it again...' he said, looking into the distance, a slightly repulsed look on his face.

Sirius chuckled, 'We can't be _that_ bad.'

James glanced at his best friend, and looked at him solemnly. 'Trust me, you are.'

'Well, just think – if your theory about Lily Evans is true – it'll be a matter of time before you become as close as Angel and me,' Sirius said, with a wily grin. It immediately faded as he watched James' eyes glaze over, and a thoughtful expression dawn upon his face. 'Oh God,' Sirius groaned, 'I shouldn't have said that – you'll wet yourself with excitement now... or _worse_.'

James snapped out of his daydream. 'Do you have _no_ faith in me? I can contain myself perfectly well, thank you –'

'Oh really...?'

James shot him a questioning look.

'I seem to remember that time, last summer, at the b–'

'DON'T YOU DARE!' James shouted, glaring at Sirius, before glancing around and making sure that no one was behind them. 'I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that! You better not have, Padfoot!' Sirius couldn't contain his sly grin, but, did send an apologetic look towards his best friend. James gasped, 'Who did you tell? ... Oh, wait. You told Evangeline, didn't you?'

'You know what she's like, Prongs!' Sirius exclaimed. 'And she thought you were acting a bit suspicious...'

'I had to stand in the _ocean_ for half an hour so no one would see _and_ to try and _deflate_ the problem, as you probably remember!' James hissed. 'And anyway, we were at the _beach_, so how is standing in the ocean suspicious?'

Sirius shrugged, 'I dunno.'

'I hate you,' James grumbled.

*~x~*

It was too bright, Evangeline thought. She could feel the sun shining onto her face through the gap in her drapings. It seemed like she had only got into bed half an hour ago, and she was rather unwilling to get up. Stupid, bloody Prefect duties. Ten more minutes, she thought, snuggling deep under the duvet covers, attempting to go back to sleep again. Though, it wasn't working, much to Evangeline's disappointment. She groaned, and kicked the duvet off. As she sprawled out on the bed, she slowly opened her eyes. It really was unusually bright for eight o'clock in the morning... and quiet. She slowly brought her wrist up to her face, so she could read the time on her watch.

Evangeline gasped, and shot out of bed, tripping over her bedsheets and landing on the floor with a thump.'Oh shit! Oh bollocks! It's bloody ten past nine!' she exclaimed, untangling herself from the sheets, clambering to her feet and running into the bathroom to wash.

Literally seconds later, Evangeline sped out of the bathroom, her face dripping wet. She sprinted towards the dresser where the girls uniforms were kept. As she pulled open the doors, the only uniform left was hers; she was extremely late. She quickly slipped out of her pyjamas, pulled her skirt on, then her socks, before slipping her feet into her shoes. After grabbing her shirt off its hanger, she put it on, although left it unbuttoned. She swung her tie around her neck, before grabbing her wand and putting it in one of the pockets in her robes. Pulling her robes off the hanger, she sprinted across the room, grabbing her bag on the way – luckily she had packed it the night before. Evangeline burst through the dormitory door and ran down the spiral stairs, taking two steps at a time – she was never late for Transfiguration – it was her favourite class! She dashed through the common room and swung the portrait open with such might that she thought it would come off its hinges. As she ran down the corridor, the Fat Lady's yells of protest could be heard in the distance. Evangeline sprinted down the corridors, to the stairwell, and ran down the stairs as quick as she could. Although, she felt the two months of no quidditch training was coming back to haunt her, as she found herself incredibly out of breath.

Finally, as she ran down the corridor, she could now see the door of her Transfiguration room. And without thinking, she burst into the room, swinging the door open. 'Sorry I'm late Professor. I – ' she stopped and stared into the room, realising that Professor McGonagall has been replaced with a blonde haired student. Evangeline scowled. 'What are _you_ doing here? Where's Professor McGonagall?'

Portia Davies stared back at the rather … _strange_ sight before her. Evangeline Potter looked a mess; her hair looked like a rats nest, she had bags under her eyes and she was barely dressed. 'Professor McGonagall is at a meeting and she informed me that she would be late for this class, so I took the liberty of supervising it for her. She was rather grateful for my offer. And, Miss Potter, perhaps you should dress yourself properly before coming to class,' she sneered; her nose wrinkled as she surveyed the girl standing in the doorway. There was a scattered chorus of wolf whistles and jeers.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, before momentarily glancing down. Her eyes widened and she snapped her arms up to her chest. 'Oh bollocks,' she exclaimed quietly, as she quickly attempted to button her shirt up. Her fingers fumbled, and she skipped a few buttons. Growing aggravated, she gave up, and left her tie untied, before she walked towards her normal seat beside Sirius, ignoring the Head Girl, who was glaring dangerously at her.

'Your tie, Miss Potter,' Portia stated.

'Piss off. It's your fault I'm late anyway,' Evangeline snapped back, as she slouched into the seat beside Sirius. She continued to glare at the Head Girl as she took her books out of her bag and slammed them on the desk, creating an almighty noise. Then, she sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms, still staring angrily at Portia.

'I don't appreciate language like that, Miss Potter –'

'Well, _I_ don't appreciate your existence.'

Portia Davies was livid. Her eyes were bulging, her facial expression was contorted into rage and the skin on her face was a hazardous shade of pink. 'Excuse me?' she screeched, staring at Evangeline like she was the daughter of the devil.

'You're excused,' Evangeline replied coolly. 'There's the door,' she said, gesturing across the room where the door was wide open. Beside her, Sirius was sniggering.

Portia Davies' rage was solely directed towards Evangeline. She uttered a strangled scream. 'YOU, POTTER, WILL BE LUCKY TO BE HERE TOMORROW IF I HAVE MY WAY! IS IT EXCLUSIVELY YOUR INTENTION TO MAKE MY LIFE HELL –'

'Not exactly, but it is rather enjoyable –'

'SHUT UP! I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION –'

'But, you asked me a question. And I answered it. That's called being polite.'

'POLITE? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD, YOU INSOLENT, INSUFFERABLE, LITTLE BRAT! WHY ARE YOU SO – SO – SO _IRRITATING_ –'

'Because I don't like you.'

'FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'

The class gasped; there was an outburst of fury from the Gryffindors. Evangeline gaped, and jumped to her feet in a blinded rage. Taking points from someone because of an opinion; how ludicrous! 'THAT'S HARDLY FAIR! I'M ENTITLED TO MY OWN OPINION!' she shouted angrily.

'Well... I don't like your opinion!' Portia hissed. 'I already know you have a bad reputation, Potter, but if you dare try to ruin mine by spreading lies to pathetic little friends, you'll pay for it. And I don't care how damned unhappy you are about it – '

'Miss Davies!' a bewildered Scottish voice exclaimed from the doorway. Professor McGonagall glanced between the two girls, her expression stern, and slightly irritated. 'What is the meaning of this?' she said, her austere gaze fluttering between Evangeline and Portia. 'I had complaints from other teachers that screaming and yelling could be heard from my classroom! _Explain yourselves_.'

'This – ' Portia snarled, as she pointed her finger directly at Evangeline, ' – This –'

'Person? Gryffindor? ...G_irl_?' Evangeline offered innocently.

'Enough, Miss Potter,' Professor McGonagall snapped, awaiting for Portia to continue. Though, it seemed that the Head Girl was having trouble to find the words.

'Miss Potter – yes, _her_ –' Portia sent a glare in Evangeline's direction; the raven haired girl simply smiled back, '– she arrived late to your class, Professor – '

'I have a perfectly good explanation why.'

'And why were you _late_ to my class, Miss Potter?' Professor McGonagall asked, as she turned to face the Gryffindor. The Head of House was growing rather tired of the antics occurring between these two young ladies; and the year had only begun.

'Well, you see, Professor, as I am a _Prefect_, I am given duties and such to fulfill. Although, on this occasion – last night – I was given late duty,' Evangeline explained; in the background she could hear Portia muttering angrily to herself. 'This lasted until 3am, and I only got to bed at half three. So, naturally, I slept in.'

'Is this true, Miss Davies?' Professor McGonagall asked; the Head Girl nodded. 'Is it not tradition that the Head Girl and Boy do the first late duties of the year, Miss Davies?'

'I was unaware of that tradition, Professor.'

'Then perhaps you should have paid attention last year as a Prefect, Miss Davies,' Professor McGonagall said unsparingly. 'You are excused, Miss Davies. I am no longer in need of your assistance.' It was rather noticeable that Portia Davies looked rather defeated as she practically ran out the door, her face flushed. 'Miss Potter, I would appreciate it if you could take your seat,' the Gryffindor Head of House said; Evangeline did as she was told. The Professor closed the door of the classroom, and made her way across the room to her desk. 'Now, in today's class – '

'Professor?'

Professor McGonagall sighed, and glanced down to see Evangeline Potter with her hand raised. 'Yes, Miss Potter?'

'Should points be taken from a student for having an opinion?'

'Certainly not.'

'The Head Girl took fifty points from Gryffindor because I had an honest opinion, Professor.'

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow. 'And what was this _honest opinion_, Miss Potter?'

'I simply told her that I didn't like her.'

'Fifty points to Gryffindor.'

**Okay, it's officially been AGES since I last updated this! I'm so sorry! But, I have been rather busy... Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! It's not as long as the others, but I think it's more entertaining. I had great fun writing it (: PLEASE REVEW, and tell me what you think! I apologize for how there is like no Evangeline/Sirius in these last couple of chapters. But, I promise to try and get some 'believable fluff' into the next one! Cheers, guys! **


End file.
